


Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

by Excalipurr, MoskaFleur



Category: GTAROLEPLAY, spain rp, spanish youtube
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 113,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excalipurr/pseuds/Excalipurr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur
Summary: Canon divergence desde la destitución de Brown.
Relationships: Superintendente Jack Conway/Gustabo García, Viktor Vólkov/Horacio Peréz, intenabo, volkacio
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> AVISO: SEXO EXPLÍCITO, VIOLENCIA. +18. Español (España).
> 
> AU donde Conway y Gustabo no están emparentados. No me toquéis las pelotas.

INTRO

No puede entender cómo han llegado a este momento. Cómo ha ocurrido todo tan rápido como lo ha hecho y por qué no lo ha visto venir cuando las señales eran tan claras. Ya había ocurrido una vez, tenían que haberse dado cuenta. 

¿Merecía la pena forzarle hasta ese punto? ¿Habría sido diferente el desenlace si no le hubiese pedido que se quedara unos días más? ¿Acaso podría haberlo evitado? ¿Quién había apretado el gatillo? ¿Por qué había huído? ¿Por qué no le llamó? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se miraron a los ojos cuando todavía era él?

Cuando baja del coche, lo único que importa es que tanto la persona a la que ama como la persona a la que odia están frente al acantilado y todo es incierto.

Probablemente, este sea el verdadero abismo.

CAP 1

_Unos meses atrás..._

El despacho de Conway nunca había estado tan concurrido. A un lado de la mesa, Conway, Michelle y Volkov; al otro lado, Gustabo, Horacio y Brown. Las acontecimientos del día anterior han sacado a la superficie problemas que se venían acumulando durante los últimos meses. La muerte de Leopoldo simplemente ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso.

Volkov observa la discusión en silencio pero no hace amago de intervenir. Por un lado, porque no tiene nada que añadir a las palabras de sus compañeros y, por otro, porque todavía está procesando que quien se escondía debajo de los pasamontañas de los subinspectores Dan y Fred eran Horacio y Gustabo. 

_Todo este tiempo._ Todos los operativos, todas las redadas, todos los cafés en la sala de estar… Todas esas cosas las había compartido con ellos sin saberlo. Con _Horacio._

Cuando unos minutos antes de que todo esto empezase ambos se habían deshecho de sus pasamontañas revelando su verdadera identidad, Volkov solo había experimentado el shock inicial, pensando por un minuto que estaba en algún tipo de cámara oculta. Ahora, sin embargo, ese sentimiento se había transformado en otra cosa. Está dolido por que le hayan dejado fuera de su pequeña estratagema, pero también siente cierto alivio al saber que, después de todo, Horacio no había traicionado al CNP.

"¡Puede que nosotros hayamos hecho cosas malas! Pero aquí, Fred y Dan, Gustabo y Horacio, siempre trabajando. Ni una queja" espeta Horacio a Brown, sacando a Volkov de su ensimismamiento. "Hemos comido mierda, códigos 3, hemos tenido que aguantar la mierda de Garaje Central con el Dandy de Barcelona, a detenerle, que nadie de la malla va. _¡Nadie!_ "

Brown intenta intervenir, pero la voz de Horacio se alza sobre la suya como un tsunami de rabia acumulada.

Horacio le acusa, señalándole con el dedo. "¡No, no, ahora te callas tú! ¡Ahora te callas tú, antes me has mandao' callar!” y Brown cierra la boca sin rechistar. “Mandan avisos a Garaje Central y todo el mundo los ignora mientras nosotros comemos mierda, como siempre. ¡Y... habremos hecho cosas malas pero también hemos comido mierda! Y al Super siempre le hemos dicho la verdad y le somos fieles. A mí me daría _vergüenza_ estar tan tranquilo como estás tú después de lo que pasó ayer."

Volkov se sorprende ante la reacción tan visceral de Horacio, tan honesto como siempre pero con un matiz mucho más maduro y curtido. Aún así, no deja que su rostro lo muestre. Permanece en el sitio con los brazos cruzados y la mirada inmutable aunque por dentro esté impresionado. Parece que por primera vez Horacio está seguro de lo que dice y, sobre todo, parece que por primera vez está seguro de sí mismo. Es una cara de Horacio que a Volkov no le importaría ver más a menudo.

La discusión se alarga un rato más y el asunto se zanja con la marcha de Brown tras dejar su placa y su arma sobre la mesa. El portazo deja la sala en silencio y Volkov siente que la tensión es la misma que al principio.

El silencio se alarga unos segundos hasta que Conway habla de nuevo y entonces el caos estalla una vez más porque Brown no es el único que la ha cagado. Las cosas escalan muy rápido a partir del momento en el que Conway empieza a recriminar a Gustabo y Horacio sus actuaciones y ellos tratan de justificarlas, y la situación alcanza su punto álgido cuando el Superintendente les dice que la única razón por la que no los ha echado del cuerpo es porque están en medio de una operación importante. 

Volkov sospecha que es un farol, principalmente porque no es tonto. Ambos son activos muy importantes, no solo en este operativo, sino en cualquiera que se les presente. Cuentan con la ventaja de la doble identidad, un aspecto clave en las infiltraciones. 

Sin embargo, desde su posición, sabe que ese ha sido un punto de inflexión en la conversación y deja que una mueca transmita lo que se le está pasando por la cabeza.

Horacio traga saliva y deja que sus ojos busquen los de Volkov por primera vez desde que se ha quitado el pasamontañas. Hasta ahora, Volkov no era plenamente consciente de que había estado mirando a Horacio durante toda la conversación. En parte, agradece la tensión del ambiente, que ha evitado que los demás repararan en ello. Podría haber sido incómodo. _Más_ incómodo. Pero ahora Horacio le está mirando a él también y no sabría identificar lo que ve en sus ojos. Descubre una nueva madurez en ellos, intensos pero cansados, y supone que es la que consiguió engañarle bajo el pasamontañas todo este tiempo. Su mirada ya no es tan reveladora ni inocente como lo fue un tiempo atrás. O quizás Volkov simplemente ha perdido la habilidad de leerla.

Su tren de las ideas se ve interrumpido por el movimiento de Gustabo levantándose de la silla. "Yo, lo siento, pero renuncio yo también, junto a Brown."

"¿Que _'renuncias'_?" responde Conway, su voz aparentemente estoica, como siempre. Pero por desgracia para él, Volkov lleva a su lado el tiempo suficiente como para saber que no es sincera. Hay un atisbo de pánico y confusión en su tono.

" _Por supuesto_. Lo que no voy a permitir es que a mí, _encima_ , se me eche mierda y se me diga que _‘si fuera por usted, me iba a ir a la calle'_ después de todo lo que he tragao."

Volkov mira a su izquierda intentando leer la expresión de Conway, pero se topa con la mirada incrédula de Michelle, y ambos intercambian una mueca de expectación e incomodidad. 

Gustabo desliza su placa y su pistola a través del escritorio del Superintendente con suavidad y añade: "Yo le dejo aquí la placa y la pipa... y os apañais vosotros."

"Para el carro" se apresura a decir Conway, alzando una mano.

Gustabo deja escapar una risa leve e incrédula. "O sea, _no_ , no, no, lo siento pero es que no lo voy a permitir. Que se infiltre otro y coma mierda otro. Yo ya he arriesgado bastante el pellejo." Y con esas palabras, y ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, se da la vuelta y abandona la habitación.

Todas las miradas recaen ahora sobre Conway, que permanece en el sitio durante un par de segundos antes de rodear la mesa a paso ligero, coger la placa y la pistola con una sola mano y seguir los pasos de Gustabo. Volkov juraría que podría identificar el momento exacto en el que Conway ha procesado por completo sus palabras porque su rostro ha pasado de convicción absoluta a inseguridad.

Y con otro portazo, -‘ _como si las puertas no se pagasen con dinero público’_ piensa Volkov-, el Superintendente les deja de nuevo en un silencio abrumador.

***

Gustabo camina por el pasillo hacia las escaleras sin pausa pero sin prisa, a su ritmo, porque no tiene intención de abandonar el edificio sin más, ni el CNP, pero siente que esa reprimenda paternalista ha sobrado. Siente que refuerza un rol paterno-filial que Conway intenta imponerle, quizás en un intento de rehacer su propia vida y salir de su miseria. Quizás quiere vivir lo que no pudo a través de Horacio y él, pero Gustabo no está donde está para complacer a nadie y menos para ser tratado como un agente de segunda, no después de arriesgar su vida día sí y día también. No después de tener que vivir tres identidades distintas cada día, sin descanso. Sabiendo que un solo paso en falso significa la muerte.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, mueve el cuello, intentando destensarlo tras ese arranque de ira contenida, haciéndolo crujir. Siente su propio pulso palpitar en sus oídos por el chute de adrenalina que le supone desafiar a Conway cada vez que lo hace y realiza una cuenta atrás mentalmente que, está seguro, va a cumplir con sus expectativas.

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2...._

_1...._

Siente una mano en su hombro que le frena en el sitio. _Ahí estás_ piensa y sonríe satisfecho durante una milésima de segundo antes de que Conway utilice el agarre para llevarlo hasta la pared a su izquierda y hacer que su espalda quede pegada contra ella.

Gustabo retoma la expresión seria, expectante a ojos del Superintendente, a pesar de que intuye lo que viene a continuación.

"¿Qué mierda es esa de que renuncias?" su voz es firme de la misma manera que lo es siempre. "Déjate de gilipolleces" y enfatiza sus palabras empujando la placa y la pistola contra su pecho.

Gustabo no se molesta en intentar cogerlas, en su lugar -y sin esfuerzo alguno- obliga indirectamente a Conway a mantener esa posición. 

"No voy a tolerar que después de todo lo que me he esforzado me eche la bronca como si fuera mi puto padre" responde tajantemente, pero tranquilo. 

Conway empuja con algo más de fuerza la placa y la pistola contra su pecho, "No te equivoques, soy tu puto superior. Aquí nadie está jugando a mamás y papás, pero si os comportáis como críos os trataré como tal, ¿entendido? Así que déjate de tonterías y demuéstrame que no me equivoqué al hacerte Subinspector".

Gustabo mira hacia abajo y, con cierta reticencia, agarra la placa y se la guarda, junto con la pistola. 

"El _'sub'_ empieza a estorbar" dice.

Conway se separa un poco pero mantiene su mirada fija y espera a que Gustabo la encuentre de nuevo.

"Los ascensos no son gratis. Te lo vas a tener que ganar, _capullo.”_ dice, para luego clarificar, _“_ Y apuñalando a compañeros no lo vas a conseguir"

Gustabo levanta de nuevo la mirada. "Brown se merecía ese navajazo. Se merecía al menos _dos_ navajazos. Es una rata de alcantarilla que ha conseguido que maten a un chaval que no tenía que haber muerto. Me da _asco_ que un mafioso tuviera más sentido de la integridad que un policía. Y yo me dejo la piel cada puto día, cada vez que tengo que ponerme una careta distinta y arriesgar mi vida y la de Horacio, y lo sabe. Y no son pocas veces, porque es muy blandito y nos va a traer problemas. _Es blando_. Se lo dije entonces y se lo digo ahora. Lo último que necesito es que encima _usted_ me venga con estas mierdas al final del día. ¡Así que no me toque los huevos!"

"¡Me dan igual los putos navajazos que se mereciese! No puedes actuar así en nombre del CNP. Y no te estoy tocando los huevos, capullo, estoy intentando que no te manden a tomar por culo" dice, y su voz suena frustrada. "¿Tú sabes lo que le he tenido que comer la cabeza a Michelle para que no os dejase en la puta calle?"

Gustabo retira la mirada hacia un lado al girar la cabeza, pero no puede evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se levanten. "O sea, que usted en realidad quiere que nos quedemos, ¡pues dígalo, hombre! Una palmadita en la espalda viene bien de vez en cuando, joder."

"Si quieres te digo _'Buen trabajo, supernena'_ y luego te leo un cuento antes de dormir" dice con la intención de ridiculizarle. "¿Es eso lo que quieres?"

Gustabo arruga la nariz involuntariamente en una mueca de desagrado. "Con la primera parte voy bien, gracias. Pero sólo si lo dice con sinceridad, si no, no lo quiero."

Conway aprieta los dientes y se esconde detrás de sus gafas para decir: "Si no pensase que hacéis un buen trabajo no estaríais donde estáis," y tras unos segundos añade: "No habéis llegado hasta aquí a base de palmaditas en la espalda".

Gustabo busca sus ojos de nuevo. "No, pero de vez en cuando está bien sentirse apreciado.” Y hace una pausa en sus palabras, dudando de si continuar la frase o no, pero finalmente lo hace. “Si no cuando empiezan a apreciarte _en otro sitio_ , surgen ciertas dudas."

Conway sabe perfectamente de qué está hablando y no le gusta un pelo su tono.

"Ya... _Dudas_..." dice, y deja que las palabras se queden en el aire unos segundos. "¿Y tú tienes dudas?" pregunta desafiante.

Ambos se sostienen la mirada en la soledad del pasillo. 

Gustabo es consciente de que Horacio sigue en el despacho de Conway, encerrado con Michelle y Volkov, y no duda de que en breves momentos, uno de los tres vendrá a buscarles. 

"A ver, ahora mismo, _no_. Sé dónde quiero estar.” Inconscientemente, se humedece los labios. “Pero… Es un curro duro. _Todos_ los que ejerzo, vaya, que no son pocos. Yo es que creo que en esta vida hay que cuestionarse _todo_ , tengo un cerebro muy inquisitivo, ¿sabe?"

"Ya..." repite, pero su voz es, involuntariamente, algo más grave que antes y sus ojos no vacilan, nunca rompiendo la conexión con los de Gustabo. "Nunca digas de este agua no beberé y todo ese rollo, ¿no?"

Gustabo asiente solemnemente, pensativo. "Eso es… "

Por un momento, Conway se pregunta si están teniendo la misma conversación.

A su derecha, escucha la puerta abrirse de nuevo y Horacio camina hacia ellos. "¿Va todo bien?"

Conway se separa, poniendo más distancia entre los dos, y se dirige a Horacio. "Todo bien" dice, y justo antes de empezar a andar en dirección contraria a su despacho añade: "Venga, a trabajar todo el mundo"

***

Arropado por el silencio que reina en los vestuarios a estas horas de la noche, Volkov se enfunda los guantes y la pistolera antes de comenzar su turno. Normalmente suele coincidir con sus compañeros en este espacio, pero hoy se le ha hecho tarde al comisario, y el resto de agentes ya entraron en servicio unos minutos atrás. 

Con la taquilla todavía abierta, y mientras deposita los últimos objetos personales que prefiere que no le acompañen durante la jornada, escucha la puerta abrirse y con ella unos pasos.

Horacio, _Dan_ , se queda petrificado en la entrada y sus ojos se encuentran. En tan solo un par de segundos, Horacio baja la mirada y murmura: "Buenas", mientras se dirige a su correspondiente taquilla.

"Buenas" responde Volkov con un tono similar. Deja el reloj que lleva puesto y lo sustituye por el que guarda en su taquilla. Fuera de la comisaría acostumbra a llevar el reloj que recibió del cuerpo sin vida de Ivanov, pero cuando entra de servicio prefiere mantenerlo a salvo de cualquier percance dentro de su taquilla. No es un reloj especialmente bueno, ni tampoco es especialmente bonito, pero es el único recuerdo físico que le queda de él. 

Se coloca el sustituto sobre la muñeca y aprovecha el momento para hablar sin tener que mirar a su compañero. 

"Un poco tarde para andar todavía por aquí, ¿no? Su turno debió terminar hace unas horas".

Horacio se coloca el chaleco antibalas. "Necesito mantenerme ocupado, si no…. pienso mucho. Mala racha."

Volkov hace una mueca desde su posición y se gira un poco para mirarlo disimuladamente. Ya lo había notado aquel día en el despacho pero no le dio demasiada importancia, en ese momento pensó que sería algo puntual, pero ahora que se fija y que recuerda las últimas veces que sus caminos se han cruzado en la última semana, se da cuenta de que algo ha cambiado. No, no algo. _Todo_. No es solo la mirada bajo el pasamontañas lo que se ve apagado, es también su actitud, su manera de moverse, el tono de su voz. No se parece en nada al Horacio que una vez conoció.

"¿Ocurre algo?" pregunta e inmediatamente después añade, con cierta inseguridad: "Si ocurre algo me lo puede contar. Quizás yo pueda hacer algo."

Horacio suspira mientras termina de abrocharse el chaleco, y duda unos segundos. "No sé qué estoy haciendo-- Leopoldo... Yo no entré en el CNP para ver morir a mis compañeros a manos del propio CNP."

Volkov abre la boca para apresurarse a contradecirle, pero entonces Horacio le mira y las palabras mueren en sus labios.

"Yo estuve allí" dice, y su tono es seco, seguro. "Sé quién apretó el gatillo, pero no todo es blanco o negro." La voz de Horacio tiembla. "Cada vez todo es más gris... y me da miedo. Porque se supone que somos los buenos, que somos una familia. Y... no siento que sea así. Antes pensaba que era sólo yo, que yo no encajaba y por eso se reían de mí. De mi cresta. Pero no soy yo, es todo el cuerpo."

Volkov cierra por fin su taquilla y se gira por completo para mirarle.

"Precisamente porque usted estuvo allí sabe de lo que son capaces" dice, y deja un par de segundos antes de volver a hablar. "Asesinaron a un alumno a sangre fría. ¿De verdad cree que ese lado es mejor que el nuestro?"

"¿El _'nuestro'_? ¿Y qué lado es ese? ¿El CNP, el CNI...? Porque yo estoy hecho un lío. Ya no sé ni para quién trabajo, ni qué cojones se espera de mí, Volkov" responde. "¡Yo vi el terror en sus ojos, cuando Brown valoraba su vida como la mierda! Podría haber sido yo, o usted, o Gustabo, y habríamos muerto porque el CNP no se preocupa por sus agentes. Si voy a morir, al menos no quiero hacerlo en vano."

Volkov exhala y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. Sabe perfectamente que lo hace porque las palabras de Horacio esconden algunas verdades que todavía no está dispuesto a reconocer.

"Hor-" dice, y corrige con rapidez. " _Dan_. Lo que usted está haciendo es muy difícil. Su posición es muy... complicada. Y es normal que empiece a cuestionarse las cosas, pero no deje que se metan en su cabeza."

Horacio le mira inseguro, no parece convencido por sus palabras y Volkov no puede culparlo. Él también las cuestionaría si estuviese en su lugar. 

"Lo que ocurrió con el alumno fue inadmisible y por esa razón Brown está en la calle. El CNP ha cometido muchos errores pero... joder, Hor- _¡Dan!_ " Y no puede evitar que la frustración se cuele en su tono, porque no se acostumbra a llamarle por su nuevo nombre ahora que sabe quién se esconde debajo de esa máscara "recuerde las veces que no hemos abandonado a nuestros agentes. Las veces que no le hemos abandonado a usted. Ni a Fred."

Horacio suspira de nuevo y deja caer la cabeza mientras cierra su taquilla. "No quiero acabar como él. No quiero morir pensando que me han abandonado." Sus palabras son pesadas y aunque su actitud es firme, su voz suena cansada y apagada.

"No piense en eso. No tiene que preocuparse por eso, nunca le aband--"

Un ruido ensordecedor interrumpe sus palabras y el suelo tiembla bajo sus pies al tiempo que los fluorescentes parpadean. Volkov lo reconoce inmediatamente como el sonido de una explosión, no es la primera vez que lo escucha. Durante una milésima de segundo, el estruendo les sobresalta y casi consigue hacerles perder el equilibrio aunque el temblor ha sido mínimo. 

Empiezan a escuchar cómo saltan las alarmas de los coches y sus miradas se encuentran, aterrorizadas.

Horacio atraviesa el umbral de la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo, seguido de cerca por Volkov, y ambos se cruzan con numerosos agentes que se apresuran a abandonar el edificio.

Cuando llegan al aparcamiento se encuentran con un coche patrulla calcinado que descansa sobre su propio techo, y un boquete en una de las paredes del edificio. Alrededor, a unos metros de distancia, una veintena de agentes que no se atreven a acercarse, y las alarmas de los patrullas colindantes que siguen sonando sin nadie que las apague no dejan de sumar caos a la situación.

A su derecha, Horacio hace el amago de apresurarse hasta el patrulla volcado para comprobar el estado del agente o agentes que estuvieran en su interior, pero Volkov es más rápido y le agarra del brazo para detenerlo. Intercambian una mirada en la que Horacio le desafía durante un instante pero las líneas de sus ojos se suavizan cuando ve a Volkov negar con la cabeza. Horacio abre la boca para decir algo pero Volkov le interrumpe. 

"Lo más sensato es no acercarse y esperar a la unidad de explosivos por si-- por si hubiera alguna más"

Horacio repara en la mano de Volkov que todavía le está sujetando y el comisario parece recordarlo también en ese mismo instante porque le suelta de inmediato. 

"Bien... eh, debería avisar a la unidad de explosivos para que..." continúa diciendo el comisario y el sonido de las ambulancias entrando en escena le distrae. "¿Puede usted llamar a Conway?"

Horacio asiente y está a punto de responder algo cuando una melena pelirroja le azota en la cara y ocupa el espacio que les separaba segundos atrás. Tomando un poco de distancia, Horacio reconoce el uniforme que lleva puesto como el de una EMS.

"Víktor, ¿estás bien?¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Estoy-- Estoy bien" dice, mientras intenta separarse un poco. Sloane lo tiene sujeto por los hombros y no parece dispuesta a soltarle. "Ni siquiera estábamos aquí cuando-- No hemos visto lo que ha pasado."

"¿Estás seguro? Pareces desorientado, será mejor que vengas al hospital para que te examine mejor. Podrías estar en shock, acompáñame" responde mientras entrelaza sus manos.

Horacio observa la escena ante sus ojos con absoluta perplejidad.

La mirada de Volkov se desplaza más allá de Sloane y se percata del gesto de Horacio. Inmediatamente después, retira la mano entrelazada y se frota la nuca con ella. Parece casi avergonzado.

"Te he dicho que estoy bien. No me hace falta ir a ningún sitio"

Sloane continúa insistiendo amablemente, pero cada palabra es percibida por Volkov como un eslabón más a una cadena de presidiario.

Horacio se gira sobre sí mismo lentamente con la mirada en el suelo y camina con decisión hacia el grupo de agentes que investigan el armazón calcinado que es ahora el patrulla y los cadáveres de los dos agentes que había dentro cuando iniciaron el motor.

***

Unos días después de la explosión en el parking de la comisaría, la unidad de explosivos y los servicios de inteligencia pudieron confirmar que la bomba colocada en el patrulla estaba fabricada con un tipo de carga explosiva que no habían visto nunca antes en la ciudad. A pesar de que la autoría del crimen no había sido reclamada por nadie hasta la fecha, olía a un tema de mafias. Nikolai y Yuu, los dos policías fallecidos, no eran trigo limpio y estaban siendo investigados por asuntos internos, por lo que el CNI tenía motivos para creer que podía haber sido un ajuste de cuentas. 

Sin embargo, no pueden descartar que no vaya a ser un caso aislado, hay demasiado en juego. Así que Conway se ve en la obligación de recurrir al único contacto en la ciudad que es tan insoportable y de dudosa legalidad como buen chivato.

Cuando llega a la ubicación que le ha enviado, hace una mueca de desagrado. Le ha citado en uno de los clubs gays más relevantes de la ciudad y, aunque supone que lo ha hecho porque difícilmente alguien esperaría encontrar al Superintendente allí, no puede evitar pensar que sus razones no son tan calculadas. Probablemente la razón detrás de la elección de este lugar sea tan simple como que trafique en él habitualmente y conozca el terreno.

Pone un pie dentro del local y se siente ajeno a la gente que le rodea. La luz es violeta y de vez en cuando un fogonazo le hace apartar la mirada. No está acostumbrado a sitios así. 

La mayoría de los presentes visten pantalones ajustados y camisas abiertas o con estampados llamativos. Conway, por su parte, lleva su atuendo habitual para cuando intenta pasar desapercibido: vaqueros negros, camiseta oscura, sudadera a juego y una gorra que le tape un poco las facciones. Quizás no era la mejor manera de no llamar la atención en un sitio como este, pero nadie parece estar mirándole por el momento.

El móvil vibra en su bolsillo y al sacarlo lee el mensaje de su contacto: se retrasa 15 minutos. Conway pone los ojos en blanco, asumiendo que probablemente tenga que esperar más y, maldiciendo entre dientes, se dirige hasta una de las barras.

Parece una noche complicada para los camareros, que no paran de servir bebidas, y ninguno repara en su oscura figura intentando pedir una copa de whisky. 

_'Va a ser una noche muy larga'._

Tarda cinco minutos de reloj en poder pedir y se coloca en una de las esquinas del local, sentado en una de las barras con taburetes que se pegan a la pared, de espaldas a la aglomeración de gente que baila.

De repente siente un escalofrío y se le erizan los pelos de la nuca. La inequívoca sensación de estar siendo observado. Y los engranajes de su mente se ponen en movimiento antes de causar una escena que revele su identidad. No saben a quiénes están buscando exactamente, no saben si tienen un objetivo, no saben _nada_ realmente. No se cuestiona si se encuentra en una posición vulnerable, porque sabe que podría con dos tíos, incluso tres. Y duda que vayan a matarle sin más en un sitio tan concurrido. ‘ _¿Realizaría una mafia un atentado en masa contra civiles?’_ Es una posibilidad, pero no se quedarían para presenciarlo, así que quien le esté observando, lo está haciendo por otro motivo. Su mano se desliza suavemente hacia la pistola con silenciador que hay en el bolsillo interior de su sudadera, sin movimientos bruscos, al tiempo que se gira lentamente en su taburete. 

Pero detiene su acción cuando ve la sonrisa divertida que adorna la expresión de Gustabo, mirándole a un par de metros con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "Bueno, bueno, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?"

 _‘No me jodas…’_ dice para sí mismo.

Conway deja escapar el aire en un suspiro y termina de girarse para mirarle. En comparación con el resto de los presentes, Gustabo viste ropas más cercanas al atuendo de Conway. Discreto pero hortera, dentro de lo habitual. Unos vaqueros azules y una camiseta negra. Encima, un chaleco, con parches de colores estridentes y de quién sabe qué, y una gorra.

"¿Qué cojones estás haciendo tú aquí?" 

Gustabo intenta mantener una expresión neutral pero las comisuras de sus labios le delatan, está luchando por no soltar una carcajada. " _'¿Qué hago yo aquí?'_ ¿Qué hace _usted_ aquí?" responde mientras acorta la distancia para no tener que hablar tan alto entre el bullicio.

Conway se recoloca en su asiento y le da un trago a la copa de whisky que le han servido. "No es asunto tuyo" dice, con la voz afectada por el quemazón del alcohol en su garganta.

“Si lo que quiere es echar un polvete, por ahí creo que hay un cuarto oscuro con gente muy dispuesta” dice señalando hacia uno de los pasillos que abandonan la sala principal, el mismo que va hacia los baños. Deduce que si es cierto, debe ser por discreción.

“Déjate de gilipolleces, Gustabo”

Gustabo alza las cejas aunque Conway no esté mirándole y se apoya en la barra con los codos, mirando hacia la pista de baile. "Pues yo estoy siendo un buen amigo, acompañando a Horacio a que se desmelene un poco" dice haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el frente. 

Conway se gira y observa a Horacio bebiendo a morro de una botella de cerveza mientras sujeta otra con la otra mano, y un tío le agarra de la cintura por detrás. Siente que está presenciando algo íntimo, así que aparta la mirada. Volviendo a centrar su atención en el whisky que tiene delante, pregunta con una sonrisa sardónica: "¿Ya ha superado al rusito?"

Gustabo suspira sonoramente a su lado. "Más bien lo contrario, pero no seré yo quien le diga cómo lidiar con esas cosas. No entiendo de relaciones."

Conway frunce el ceño y le mira. "¿Cómo que lo contrario?"

Gustabo se sorprende visiblemente ante la curiosidad del Superintendente. "Por lo visto vio algo que no tenía que haber visto. Volkov y una EMS están saliendo y el pobre Horacio se comió un primer plano el día del atentado" responde haciendo una mueca.

"Hostia, no me jodas, claro. _Sloane._ Si se la presenté yo" dice, y entonces su mirada vuelve a buscar a Horacio entre la multitud antes de volver a Gustabo. "Pero no pensaba que fuese a funcionar si te digo la verdad. Volkov es un puto sieso y no parecía muy emocionado."

Gustabo frunce el ceño y se guarda las manos en los bolsillos encogiéndose de hombros. "Pues espero que esté contento porque ahora van a tener un montón de bebés rusos de mierda y Horacio está hecho polvo. ¡Felicidades, _golaaaaso_ , espectacular!"

"¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Volkov es mi puta sombra. Estaba hasta los huevos de tenerlo siempre pegado al culo."

Gustabo sacude la cabeza abatido y guarda silencio. 

De repente empieza a sonar _'Say so'_ y Gustabo se separa de la barra de un salto. "Temazo" dice en tono casi sarcástico, y comienza a mover la cadera bailando claramente de broma.

Conway lo mira de arriba a abajo con un gesto de desaprobación total.

"Ya sé porqué no te dedicaste al baile" dice con indiferencia.

Gustabo deja de bailar como tal pero sigue moviéndose en el sitio, observando el ambiente. "Como si usted pudiese hacerlo mejor, _abuelo_. Aquí no puede bailar chotis ni sardanas."

Conway le mira con una ceja enarcada. "Podría" dice. "Y no solo eso, sino que podría hacerlo mucho mejor, pero te vas a quedar con las ganas".

Gustabo levanta una ceja también y mira a su alrededor, considerando. ¿El qué? Conway no está seguro de querer saberlo.

Y entonces hace un movimiento como si descolgara algo de su cintura y procede a girar en el aire lo que claramente es una cuerda invisible, como un cowboy, para después lanzarla en su dirección.

" _¿Qué haces?_ " La voz de Conway sube un par de tonos, rozando la línea que denotaría cierto pánico.

Gustabo se encoge de hombros, aparentemente sin respuesta, tan sorprendido como él. Conway se pregunta cuánto habrá bebido. Gustabo intenta recoger la cuerda para hacer que Conway se levante, pero este ni se inmuta. No mueve ni un músculo. Tan solo le mantiene la mirada, como siempre. Un impulso irremediable en el que siempre cae, porque no es peligroso, es cómodo, habitual. Pero le produce una sensación indescriptible cada vez que ve ese brillo desafiante en los ojos de su compañero, una prueba de su inteligencia, de su espíritu de superación. De superviviente.

Gustabo para la broma entonces y se ríe un poco para sí. Tan tranquilo como siempre. Nada le afecta, todo es un juego y todo es relativo con él. Todo es _absurdamente relativo_.

Conway mira a su alrededor y siente las miradas de unas cuantas personas sobre él, probablemente por la rigidez en su postura y la dureza en su gesto, así que en un intento de integrarse mejor en la multitud, y no levantar sospechas, relaja los hombros y mira a Gustabo de nuevo, esta vez con un atisbo de sonrisa cómplice, pero estudiada.

Con cierta reticencia, pero sabiendo que es una buena manera de no llamar la atención, repite los movimientos de Gustabo unos segundos antes. Lanza una cuerda imaginaria evitando la mirada directa de Gustabo y tira de ella. Pero, a diferencia de él, Gustabo le sigue la corriente. Se acerca dando saltitos burlones, su expresión incrédula, y se coloca a su lado, más cerca de lo que es políticamente correcto pero, sorprendentemente, no lo suficiente como para que Conway se sienta incómodo.

Conway se percata del gesto de Gustabo y sabe, porque le conoce, que está deseando hacer algún comentario para ponerlo en evidencia.

"Siéntate" le dice antes de que pueda hacerlo y señala con la cabeza el taburete que se encuentra a su lado.

Gustabo obedece, reconociendo el tono en su voz. 

"Ahora en serio, ¿qué hace aquí? Mierdas del CNI, ¿no?"

Conway vuelve a mirar a su alrededor y saca el móvil de su bolsillo para ver si ha recibido algún mensaje más. No hay nada.

"He quedado con un tío-- _un contacto_ que suele pasarme información, para ver si sabe algo de la bomba que pusieron en el patrulla. Sabemos que tiene que haber sido una mafia, porque nadie ha reclamado la autoría del atentado, pero los explosivos no los pudieron conseguir en la ciudad, así que debe de haber contrabando de por medio. Están trabajando con alguien de fuera. No sabemos si tiene relación con los chanchullos que se traían entre manos Yuu y Nikolai, no hemos descartado nada aún. Y supongo, _porque no me habéis dicho nada aún_ , que los de la coca tampoco han sido."

“Que sepamos, no. Pero también le digo que… nos _‘aceptaron’_ en la mafia hace relativamente poco, no sé si era demasiado pronto para decirnos nada. Si me entero de algo, le mando un mensajito.” Gustabo musita tras unos segundos de analizar el entorno. "Pues vaya sitio más poco discreto para encontrarse, no se ofenda" responde riéndose levemente. Una camarera se les acerca para llevarse el vaso vacío de Conway.

Gustabo otea un vaso de tubo sin terminar a un par de metros en la misma barra, se acerca rápidamente y se lo agencia, para después volver a su taburete y darle un trago. "Yo creo que no va a ser un caso aislado, quien sea, --porque no sé quien será-- está tratando de demostrar _algo_.... peeero con un poco de suerte, si son ellos, ahora que estamos dentro de verdad, podremos enterarnos de más cosas y avisar para que no muera nadie más. _Espero_."

Conway procesa sus palabras al tiempo que procesa que Gustabo acabe de beber de una copa que ni es suya ni sabe qué lleva. Y se horroriza internamente, preguntándose cómo es posible que haya aguantado vivo hasta la fecha.

“No” dice con firmeza, “Si son los de la coca y hacéis eso sabrán que habéis sido vosotros y os meterán un puto tiro en la cabeza, anormal" con un gesto a una camarera cercana, pide otro whisky y vuelve a mirar a Gustabo. “Lo mejor para mantener vuestra infiltración intacta es que, si son ellos, no os involucren. Cuanto menos sepáis, menos probabilidades habrá de que sospechen. De momento nos interesa que no os cuenten demasiado. Conseguiremos la información de otra manera y vosotros os dedicaréis a vigilarlos desde dentro"

La camarera vuelve con su bebida y Conway le da un trago para después dejarla sobre la barra de nuevo. Su médico le ha avisado mil veces de que debería dejar de beber, pero cuando tienes una vida como la suya, lo más sencillo es ignorar a los profesionales y rezar por morirte cuanto antes.

Repara entonces en que Gustabo está muy callado para lo que suele ser él y se gira para echarle un vistazo, justo al mismo tiempo que Gustabo se gira para mirarle a él. Por un momento, sus ojos se encuentran inocentemente y se pregunta hasta qué punto sus cerebros casi sociópatas son parecidos. Y se pregunta también en qué pensará el hombre que está sentado a su lado con esa inmutable e intrigante media sonrisa sarcástica.

El móvil de Conway vibra en su bolsillo, rompiendo la conexión, y en la pantalla una burbuja en la que pone: _‘Entrando. Te busco.’_

"Ya está aquí, pírate antes de que te vea" dice de manera tajante.

Gustabo asiente, le quita el vaso de whisky y se aleja bebiéndoselo antes de que Conway pueda protestar.

Apenas dos segundos después, Rodolfo Mascarpone se abre paso entre la gente para llegar hasta él y simula presentarse como si no se conocieran. 

"Rodolfo Marcarpone, yo me lo guiso y tu me lo comes" dice alegremente, mientras le da la mano. "Encantao', tiene aquí un amigo para toda la vida" añade, y tira de su mano para darle dos besos como saludo.

Conway se echa para atrás de primeras, instintivamente, pero entonces reconoce la razón del saludo y, con reticencia, cede.

"Necesito que me averigües algo" dice sin rodeos.

"Pues usted dirá, yo tengo información pa' dar y regalar"

Conway le hace un gesto para que se siente y Rodolfo ocupa el taburete que Gustabo había ocupado minutos atrás.

"Me imagino que estarás al día de lo que ocurrió el otro día en el aparcamiento de la comisaría"

"Correctísimo, caballero, m-me estaba oliendo que irían por ahí los tiros" responde con su característica voz nasal.

"Bien" responde Conway, mirando a la pista de baile desinteresadamente, aunque sus ojos buscan una mata de pelo rubio, sin éxito. "Tenemos muy poco con lo que trabajar, sólo conjeturas, necesito saber quiénes son y si hay alguna mafia extranjera trapicheando ahora aquí.”

Rodolfo menea la cabeza al ritmo de la música durante unos segundos. "Rodolfo Mascarpone está abierto y cerrado a todo, caballero. Si necesita información, yo consigo información. P-pero, pero, hay que hablar de qué voy a recibir yo a cambio. Porque a mi me gusta dar pero también recibir.”

Conway pone los ojos en blanco y le mira con cara de pocos amigos. "En realidad, creo recordar que _tú_ me debías una, te perdoné la perpetua"

Rodolfo medita unos segundos en silencio y se mete las manos en los bolsillos, pensativo. "Cierto es, cierto es. Pues quedaríamos en paz, entonces. ¿Qué le parece? ¿Le parece correcto, le parece óptimo y adecuado?" Antes de que Conway pueda contestar, se le adelanta. "A mí sí. Muy bien, tenemos un trato, deme la mano, caballero" añade rápidamente, como es característico de su persona, y le estrecha de nuevo la mano con firmeza. "Qué manos tan varoniles, oiga, me tiene que decir qué crema usa. Buenas noches."

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Rodolfo comienza a alejarse entre la multitud de nuevo, y Conway se percata de que le ha dejado un papel en la cuenca de su mano. Con disimulo le echa un vistazo. En él, hay escrito un número nuevo. Probablemente, dispone de varias tarjetas sim y quiere guardarse las espaldas. Es un hombre algo irritante pero no es estúpido y es muy bueno. Por eso sigue en la calle.

Se incorpora para irse y guarda el papel dentro del bolsillo trasero en el proceso. Sin saber por qué, echa un último vistazo al lugar de la pista donde había visto por última vez a Gustabo, unos metros más allá de dónde estaba Horacio bailando y hablando a gritos con un tío cualquiera. Pero no lo ve allí así que se dispone a irse cuando Gustabo se interpone en su camino.

"¿Qué tenemos?" murmura lo suficientemente alto como para que pueda oírle a pesar de la música, pero manteniendo la discreción. Y, para hacerlo, Gustabo invade todo su espacio personal. El hecho de poder escucharle con tal claridad con el volumen de la música debería ser indicativo suficiente de que están demasiado cerca, pero Conway no se aparta. Hace un mueca de descontento y responde: "Nada. De momento."

"¡Pero vaya puta mierda de contacto, Conway, no me joda!"

Conway le mira de manera fulminante. 

"¿Tienes una opción mejor, capullo?" pregunta. "Ese tío es un impresentable pero se entera de cosas que nadie más se entera y de momento se las ha apañado para seguir vivo a pesar de ser un puto chivato."

"¡Pero vamos a ver, abuelo, esto es ridículo! Sois 3 personas del CNI contra una mafia entera, que no sabéis ni cuál es y que encima tiene apoyo de fuera de la ciudad. El CNP ha perdido a la mitad de la malla en menos de un mes, ¡están cayendo como putas moscas!" dice Gustabo gesticulando con las manos.

"¿Y qué cojones quieres que haga? ¿Dejar que sigan poniendo bombas en la comisaría hasta que se carguen a la otra mitad?" responde alterado. "Han matado a dos agentes en nuestra propia casa. Ponte las putas pilas y dame la información que necesito para meter en perpetua a los hijos de puta que están detrás de esto y nos evitaremos más muertos. Y ahora, apártate de mi puto camino, me voy a casa."

Siente un tirón en el brazo y cuando se gira encuentra la mano de Gustabo agarrada a él; sus ojos se encuentran. Las orbes azules de Gustabo parecen cristalinas bajo la tenue luz del local, y los fogonazos puntuales las hacen parecer aún más azules. Tras un par de segundos, la mirada de Conway baja hasta el lugar donde los dedos de Gustabo le agarran, y a pesar de la música se forma un silencio inexplicable entre los dos.

"Mañana os quiero a los dos en la sede del CNI. A las 9:00" dice, en un intento por llenar el silencio.

Pasan un par de segundos más en los que la música ensordecedora reverbera en sus oídos como un sonido opaco, y siente la mano de su subordinado rodeándolo aún, pero ahora con menos firmeza.

"Conway, no tengo ni puta idea de dónde está eso"

"Si me sueltas" dice, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a dónde se encuentra la mano de Gustabo, "te envío la ubicación. ¿Qué te parece?"

Gustabo le suelta de inmediato. "¿Así de fácil? Venga, hombre, _¡boom!_ ¿Y entro al CNI por la puerta grande?"

"Echa el freno" se apresura a decir. "Echa el freno, _Gustabín_. Vamos a ver qué pasa mañana. A ver si estáis preparados para lo que significa formar parte del CNI, _supernenas_. El CNP es un puto juego de niños en comparación, así que no te vengas arriba tan rápido."

Gustabo da un paso hacia delante, acortando la distancia entre ambos. "El CNP no puede seguirme el ritmo a mí, Conway" responde. Sus ojos nunca dejan los del Superintendente y éste empieza a sentir una incomodidad que le hace tragar saliva discretamente. Tiene que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no dejar que sus ojos desciendan a los labios de Gustabo, que parecen desafiarle con sus palabras.

Un nuevo silencio se apodera de ellos y la distancia que les separa hasta que Gustabo vuelve a abrir la boca con naturalidad. 

"Eh... ¿No se queda un rato? Horacio debe estar por ahí detrás" añade.

Conway, que había dejado de mirarle por un segundo, lo hace de nuevo antes de responder de una manera que no acepta discusión. "No. Nos vemos mañana" y sortea a Gustabo para marcharse de allí.

***

Volkov sale de su turno y se dirige al parking a por su coche. Desde el atentado contra el cuerpo policial se ha duplicado la seguridad y se hacen revisiones continuas tanto de las instalaciones como de los vehículos para asegurarse de que no se vuelve a repetir. 

Cuando sale por la puerta, reconoce apoyada sobre su coche la figura de una mujer que tras caminar unos metros se revela como Sloane. Desde que Conway les organizó una cita, aquello se había desmadrado ligeramente. Volkov podía apreciar que era una mujer atractiva y hacía bien su trabajo. Sin embargo, se había empezado a tomar demasiadas libertades con él, _demasiado rápido_.

Volkov es un hombre privado, discreto, y sobre todo, un hueso duro de roer. Las relaciones interpersonales nunca habían sido su fuerte, y dentro del CNP, el nivel de estrés al que estaba sometido, así como las horas que dedicaba a su trabajo, hacían casi imposible trabar amistades más allá de las paredes de la comisaría.

Hasta cierto punto supone que es cosa del destino que la primera pareja que tenga en años sea una EMS. Es casi irónico. Y sin embargo, llamarla su _'pareja'_... es algo que le hace sentir incómodo.

Sloane le ofrece ir a cenar, aunque a oídos de Volkov suena más como una imposición que como una oferta. Ponen rumbo al restaurante que ha elegido y es ella la que se encarga de mantener la conversación viva porque Volkov es un hombre de pocas palabras y además está demasiado cansado para hacer el esfuerzo.

Durante la cena, mientras Sloane le cuenta lo que ha ocurrido en el hospital a lo largo del día con todo lujo de detalles, Volkov se pregunta por qué, a pesar de encontrarse relativamente a gusto en su presencia, no puede visualizarse a sí mismo compartiendo su vida con ella en el futuro. Quizás es porque apenas se conocen, o quizás es porque a pesar de llevar tan poco tiempo, Sloane parece tan segura de la relación que hace que Volkov tenga que replanteársela. 

El camarero interrumpe el monólogo de Sloane y los pensamientos de Volkov, y les sirve los segundos tras retirarles los platos. Entonces, percatándose de que ya lleva un rato hablando sola, Sloane le pregunta por su día, esperando una respuesta algo más elaborada que el: "Pues... como siempre" que le ofrece Volkov.

En ese momento, su móvil recibe una alerta: ‘ _aviso de posible atentado en el Bahamas’_. Un atentado en comisaría es una declaración de intenciones, pero un atentado contra civiles es una declaración de guerra. Si se confirma que los autores son los mismos, las cosas podrían ponerse muy feas, podrían estar ante un asesino en serie o un grupo del crimen organizado.

Inmediatamente después de la alerta, recibe un mensaje de Conway. 

_"Han volado por los aires el Bahamas. Me acaba de enviar un mensaje Fred. Él y Dan estaban por la zona. Hay varias unidades en camino. Pero no hace falta que vengas, está controlado."_

Volkov teclea con rapidez bajo la atenta mirada de Sloane y se levanta casi de un salto. Ella le mira con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Un aviso urgente"

"Estás fuera de servicio" dice con una mueca. "Estamos cenando. ¿Tienes que ir?"

Volkov guarda el móvil en su bolsillo, saca un par de billetes de la cartera y los deja encima de la mesa. 

"Sí. Órdenes del jefe. Disculpa" y tras dirigirle una última mirada sale de allí a pasos agigantados.

***

La escena que se encuentra al llegar no se puede comparar con el atentado en comisaría. Esta es mucho más devastadora. Cuando baja del coche, todavía vistiendo el uniforme que no se había quitado para ir a cenar, el ruido es abrumador. Se escucha a la gente murmurar, sollozar, gritar. Se oyen las sirenas de las ambulancias aproximarse - un sonido demasiado familiar -, y las luces de los patrullas que limitan el perímetro le indican el camino.

Volkov se abre paso con su identificación y reconoce a varios de los agentes que forman una línea para mantener a la gente fuera de la zona de la explosión. A lo lejos, cerca de la entrada, vislumbra la inconfundible figura del Subinspector Dan, que parece estar dando órdenes a un agente de rango inferior. Volkov camina en su dirección sin pensarlo y el otro agente se marcha antes de que Volkov los alcance.

Horacio levanta la vista al verle acercarse por el rabillo del ojo. "Volkov, pensaba que no estaba de servicio"

"No lo estaba, Conway me envió un mensaje. Me dijo que estaban por la zona cuando sucedió. ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Qué ha sucedido?"

Horacio, que parece alterado, se rasca la cabeza por encima del pasamontañas. "Otra bomba. Fred dice que son los mismos casi seguro. Han muerto... 6 personas y hay como 10 heridos."

Volkov observa a Horacio durante un segundo: está visiblemente afectado. 

"Joder" Se pasa una mano por el pelo y suspira. "Sí que tiene pinta de que sean los mismos" dice resignado. "Me imagino que no habrán dejado nada, ¿no?"

Horacio niega con la cabeza. "Un destrozo, nada más. No había visto nada así... nunca-- Los EMS se han llevado ya a todos los supervivientes, y estamos recopilando las declaraciones de los testigos pero-- es que dudo que hayan visto nada. Quizás las cámaras de seguridad..."

Volkov niega con la cabeza. "Olvídese, las habrán borrado. Si no pudimos encontrar al que puso la bomba en el patrulla frente a nuestros ojos, en-- en el maldito parking de la comisaría... aquí no será diferente."

Horacio camina entre los escombros de la entrada y le da una patada a un trozo de puerta que ha salido despedida. "¡Puta mierda! ¿Es que no podemos salvar a nadie?"

Volkov recorre con la mirada el espacio, observa cerca de una de las ambulancias a Conway hablando con Fred, al que reconoce por su inconfundible pasamontañas rosa, y mira de nuevo a Horacio bajo el pasamontañas.

"Podemos...Eh... Supongo que podemos evitar futuras muertes y aunque no... aunque no parezca tan gratificante es igual de importante. Nuestro trabajo es evitar que esto vuelva a ocurrir. Así es como se salvan vidas en el CNP, Subinspector"

Horacio suspira y, de nuevo, Volkov siente esa pesadez en su actitud. "Creo-- creo que voy a retirarme ya a comisaría. A lo mejor puedo asistir a algún atraco o algo, no..." Se frota la cara con las manos por encima del pasamontañas. "Necesito disparar a algo."

Volkov duda por un segundo, ha notado el móvil vibrar en su bolsillo en varias ocasiones. Imagina que debe ser Sloane preguntándole cuándo piensa volver, si es que va a hacerlo. Lo ignora y se deja llevar por su instinto. 

"¿Le importa si le acompaño? No tengo-- no tengo nada que hacer"

El Horacio que conocía antes se habría puesto nervioso, habría contestado entusiasmado. Sin embargo, el Horacio que se encuentra delante de él responde: "Como quiera" mientras camina hacia su coche sin siquiera despedirse de Fred.

Volkov observa a Horacio alejarse cabizbajo y se dirige hacia su propio coche. Pone rumbo a la comisaría, siguiendo al patrulla de Horacio casi todo el camino, pero un par de manzanas antes de llegar ve el letrero encendido de un local de comida rápida y decide hacer una parada. 

Unos minutos después, Volkov llama a la puerta del nuevo despacho de Dan y Fred, esperando encontrarlo allí, ya que en la radio no se habían dado nuevos avisos. 

"¡Un momento!" escucha la voz de Horacio al otro lado. "...Adelante"

Volkov abre la puerta con una mano y con la otra carga una bolsa que empieza a inundar la estancia con olor a comida.

Horacio se destensa al instante. "Oh, Volkov, ¿alguna novedad?" su tono es húmedo.

Volkov se percata de que le está evitando la mirada desde su silla, y según se acerca busca una respuesta silenciosa en la única parte visible de su rostro con este atuendo. Sus ojos están algo enrojecidos y sus pestañas pegadas entre sí. _'¿Estaba... llorando?'_

Volkov no sabe qué hacer. No sabe si es mejor decir algo o si Horacio preferiría que lo pasase por alto. 

"No-- No hay novedades. He traído algo de cena. Pensé que tendría hambre" camina hasta la mesa del despacho y deposita la bolsa sobre ella. Le observa de nuevo y se muerde el labio, debatiéndose. "¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Ehh... sí, sí, no se preocupe. Estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo. Estoy-- no se preocupe" responde. Confundido, observa la bolsa de comida que trae Volkov. "No... no tenía que haberse molestado, últimamente no tengo mucha hambre."

Volkov toma asiento sin esperar a que Horacio se lo ofrezca, y empieza a sacar los contenidos de la bolsa. 

"Tiene que comer algo. Su cuerpo lo necesita" dice, y empuja hacia él una hamburguesa envuelta en papel y una caja de cartón de la que desbordan patatas fritas. "Venga hombre, no me haga el feo" y con una leve sonrisa deposita delante de él un refresco.

Horacio le mira confuso pero asiente y sonríe lo suficiente como para que Volkov suspire internamente, aliviado.

"Huele genial” admite. “No como nada desde las 11 de esta mañana" dice mientras pela el papel de la hamburguesa. "Joder, qué buena está" murmura tras darle un bocado enorme.

Volkov esconde una sonrisa satisfecha. Es la primera vez que ve a Horacio ser... _Horacio_ desde que supo que era él el que se escondía bajo el pasamontañas. 

No pudiendo evitar reír ante el ansia repentina de su compañero, dice: "Pero no coma tan deprisa que se va a atragantar"

Horacio hace un gesto desdeñoso con la mano mientras niega con la cabeza, y murmura como puede, aún masticando. "Mi garganta ha visto cosas peores" y nada más decirlo, cuando se da cuenta de cómo ha sonado, se atraganta en un ataque de risa nerviosa. "Eso-- eso no era lo que quería decir. Le juro que--"

Volkov se apresura a responder. "No se preocupe, no--" y puede sentir cómo se sonroja al instante, así que baja la mirada y alcanza con una mano su propia hamburguesa, centrando toda su atención en quitarle el envoltorio.

Horacio consigue tragarse el bocado, y tras mirar a la pared delante de él pensativo durante unos segundos, le habla. 

"Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero siento... siento lo que le dije aquel día, Volkov. Fui muy directo, _ya lo sé_ , es un defecto que tengo. Le hice sentir incómodo y--" 

Volkov está acostumbrado a ver la culpabilidad escrita por toda la cara de las personas, - después de todo, es policía - pero en este caso, le hace sentir un nudo en el estómago, y no está seguro de poder terminarse la cena.

"Joder, hasta cambió de turno para no-- lo siento"

Volkov deja la hamburguesa sobre la mesa y sus dedos juguetean con las gotas que la condensación ha formado en el refresco. "No tiene porqué disculparse. No fue-- No fue culpa suya. Quiero decir que... no fue usted irrespetuoso ni--" tiene dificultad para ponerlo en palabras, sus sentimientos sobre aquel día se plasman de manera abstracta en su mente y no tiene claro ser capaz de comunicarlos con precisión, así que simplemente se limita a decir. "Me sentí abrumado por la situación, Horacio, pero no... No es culpa suya, ¿de acuerdo?"

Horacio asiente, visiblemente poco convencido. 

"Enhorabuena, por cierto... " responde unos segundos después, haciendo que Volkov le mire de nuevo y encuentre que Horacio no le está mirando. "Me alegro de que haya encontrado a alguien que le haga feliz"

Volkov frunce el ceño confuso antes de darse cuenta de a quién se está refiriendo.

"Ah" es lo único que le sale decir, y un par de segundos más tarde añade. "Gracias"

Se quedan en silencio unos segundos que se le antojan eternos y Volkov siente que tiene la necesidad de aclarar algo, porque es la verdad y porque--

"Pero no es... no es nada serio. Conway insistió y... bueno, ya ve"

"Bueno pero nunca se sabe. Un día no estás preparado para una relación y al otro, _sí_ " 

Horacio coge un par de patatas fritas y se las come. 

"Yo también estoy viendo a alguien, así que le entiendo" comenta sin mirarle a la cara mientras echa mano a su refresco.

Volkov juraría que nota cierto rencor en sus palabras pero no puede culparle. Tiene todo el derecho del mundo a sentirse engañado. Aun así, lo que más le llama la atención es la afirmación que ha hecho a continuación. _Está viendo a alguien._

"Ah-- Pues... mmm, pues me-- me alegro por usted" responde, y pregunta -aunque no está seguro de querer saber la respuesta-. "¿Lo conozco?"

Horacio bebe antes de contestar, haciendo que reine en la estancia un silencio incómodo. "Ehh... no, no creo. Somos de ambientes distintos, ya sabe. Le conocí en una discoteca y fue... fue un flechazo de esos que ya no hay. Es genial, la verdad."

Volkov no es tonto. Volkov lleva mucho tiempo siendo comisario y sabe que Horacio está mintiendo. Lo único que no sabe es hasta qué punto., así que da un trago a su refresco y mide sus palabras. 

"¿Está al tanto de que colabora con la mafia? Me imagino que no le habrá dicho que trabaja para el CNP"

Horacio le fija con la mirada entonces. "¿Sigue pensando que soy tonto? _'Horacio es tonto, seguro que la caga, se le escapará algo que no debe'_ , ¿no? Llevo 2 meses infiltrándome en una puta mafia, tan tonto no seré" masculla para sí.

Volkov recula un poco entonces, nunca ha visto a Horacio tan a la defensiva con él y es una sensación que no le gusta.

"Ya lo sé, no-- No me refería a eso. Me refiero a que debe ser difícil compaginar dos trabajos tan demandantes con una... _relación_. Es-- Bueno, no todo el mundo está dispuesto a salir con alguien en esa situación. Eso es lo que quería decir."

Horacio se rasca la nuca incómodo pero algo molesto. "Pues ya ve, hay gente a la que no le importa, porque le gusto y ya está, y eso es suficiente."

El comisario es capaz de entrever el _'Yo soy suficiente'_ en sus palabras.

Volkov asiente cabizbajo y carraspea. "No era mi intención..." pero no termina la frase y Horacio tampoco dice nada.

El silencio pesa demasiado entre los dos y el comisario no sabe qué decir para arreglarlo, así que comienza a recoger los envoltorios de papel y las cajas vacías y se pone en pie. 

"Creo que será mejor que me vaya"

Horacio se pone de pie rápidamente también, ayudándole a recoger los papeles que hay sobre la mesa, y la rodea acercándose a Volkov. " _Oye--_ lo siento, no quería decir eso. No quiero--" Sus ojos no buscan los de Volkov, si no que se enfocan en su camisa. "Ya le he dicho que no estoy pasando una buena racha, pero tampoco puedo hablarle así... Me gustaría empezar con buen pie esta vez. Borrón y cuenta nueva y esas cosas, si quiere."

Volkov siente que la tensión se apacigua un poco entre los dos y respira aliviado. Lo último que quiere es volver a hacerle sentir a Horacio que no es suficiente. Quiere tratar de enmendar el daño que le hizo en el pasado. 

"No se preocupe. Y no tiene-- no tiene que pasar esa mala racha solo, ¿de acuerdo? Tiene a Gustabo y tiene a Conway y... me tiene a mí"

Horacio asiente todavía sin mirarle y deja asomar una sonrisa. En consecuencia, las comisuras del comisario se curvan en una sutil sonrisa, tan sutil que apenas se podría reconocer como tal, y no aparta la mirada, esperando que Horacio se atreva a mirarle.

"Y claro que sí, borrón y cuenta nueva" dice, ofreciéndole la mano.

Horacio le mira por fín y le estrecha la mano, englobando la suya, más delgada y fría. "Vale" murmura, y Volkov no puede evitar pensar que su tono ligeramente esperanzado es enternecedor viniendo de un hombre tan grande y rudo. 

Aún detrás de esa breve sonrisa, Volkov puede sentir que la llama de Horacio se apaga. No es la primera vez que lo ve en alguien y Volkov sabe que no puede dejar que termine de apagarse, porque quedan pocas personas tan genuinas como el hombre que está frente a él.

Cuando sus manos se sueltan, Volkov vuelve a hablar. "Y venga, anime esa cara. Estoy seguro de que pillaremos a los que están haciendo esto" dice, colocando una mano en su hombro, y añade: "Confío en usted".

Con esas palabras, Volkov se separa y coge los restos de la cena antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. 

"Hasta mañana"

"Hasta mañana, Volkov" responde Horacio.


	2. Saturn

Horacio serpentea entre la multitud hasta llegar a la barra para pedir un par de cervezas. Una para él y otra para Gustabo, que ha accedido a acompañarle a este bar. En circunstancias normales, una noche de fiesta con ellos consistiría en ir agrupando gente y dejar que éstos la acaben liando para su disfrute personal. Es divertido ver la facilidad con la que Gustabo convence a terceros para meterse en líos y al mismo tiempo salir airoso todas las veces. Pero esta noche es distinta.

_‘Volkov tiene novia’_ es una frase que Horacio pensaba que nunca llegaría a tener que oír y menos aún tener que lidiar con ella en tiempo real, siendo compañeros. Pero ahí estaba, tangible y real, y le había roto el corazón una vez más. Hace ya tiempo que no está teniendo una buena racha y esto es simplemente la gota que ha hecho desbordar el vaso. De sentirse rechazado en ambos bandos a sentir que no eres suficiente para nadie hay un paso bastante corto, y su enamoramiento no había facilitado las cosas.

Había asumido que Volkov había tenido el tacto necesario, aunque quizás mal guiado, para rechazarle amablemente. No por quien era, sino por no encontrarse capacitado para entrar en una relación. Y Horacio lo entendió. Le jodió, porque es humano y muy sentimental, pero no podía forzar el asunto, no quería que todo fuese aún más incómodo de lo que ya había sido. Pero ahora sabía que el problema no había sido no estar preparado o no tener tiempo. El problema había sido _ser Horacio_. Y eso era algo que a estas alturas tenía demasiado peso.

Empieza a notar los efectos del alcohol, esta debe ser la tercera o la cuarta cerveza. No lleva la cuenta pero ya empieza a sentirse algo más desinhibido de lo normal y es eso lo que le da una pista de cuánto debe haber bebido. 

Vuelve con las cervezas hasta el lugar donde había dejado a Gustabo, que observa a la gente bailar con cierto aburrimiento. Horacio sabe que preferiría estar en cualquier otra parte, sabe que solo está aquí por él. 

“ _Esto está lleno de pobres, qué asco_ ” murmura mientras acepta la cerveza y le da un trago. Horacio pega la espalda a la barandilla. "Venga, Horacios, mira dónde estamos, mira todos los maromos que hay, ¡sal ahí y cómete un culo bien gordo!"

Horacio niega y da un trago a su cerveza. "Joder, si yo quiero pero es que-- no puedo, no estoy cómodo. No quiero forzar las cosas tampoco, ¿sabes?"

“ _Vamos a ver,_ vamos a ver, Volkov tiene parienta, ¿y qué?” Gustabo le mira a los ojos, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. “Pensaba que ya estaba superado. Volkov y _Horacio_ , _técnicamente_ , no se han visto en mucho tiempo. También… no sé, pues se ha buscado la vida, tío, es normal.”

La expresión de Horacio es resignada pero al mismo tiempo parece enfurruñado. Casi infantil. 

“No es justo, jugó conmigo. Me podía haber dicho que no, como a la… ‘Paola’ esa, pero no lo dijo, lo dejó en el aire. Y ahora, de repente, está prácticamente casado con esa tía que no sé ni cómo se llama.”

La mano de Gustabo suelta su hombro y gesticula en tono de advertencia. “Ojo, que no le estoy defendiendo, pero… piensa que él creía que eras un delincuente otra vez. Aún así, tienes razón, podría haberte dicho _‘oye, mira, que no quiero nada, venga, hasta luego’_ y no lo hizo, porque es un poco imbécil.”

Horacio suspira. “No le insultes tampoco”

“¡Pero si llevas toda la noche con cara de estreñido, hombre, por el amor de Dios! ¡Insúltale tú un poco o algo!” Gustabo gesticula hacia la pista de baile, señalando con el dedo al personal. “¡Tírate a uno de estos por despecho, hago foto y se la mandamos al ruso pa’ que se joda!”

Horacio le da un codazo para que baje la mano y gruñe. “Que no quiero hacer eso, joder. Yo solo quiero que alguien me quiera.”

Gustabo se relaja a su lado y después de inspirar y espirar, le mira. 

“Ya sabes que yo te quiero, _no de esa manera_ pero, oye, podría ser peor”

“Ya lo sé” responde Horacio en un murmullo.

"Uy, yo creo que ese de ahí te está mirando, ¡mira, mira!" dice Gustabo tras darle suavemente con el codo en el costado.

Es un hombre algo más joven que él, de estatura similar, y tiene que reconocer que sí parece mirarle con ojos golosos. Hace mucho tiempo que no se siente deseado por nadie, por lo que nota cómo se pone nervioso y le recorre un breve subidón de adrenalina que le hace sonreír.. 

"No sé..."

"Veeeeenga, Horacios. Si tú lo que quieres no es el cruising ese, tú quieres amorío con toda la pesca de por medio." Ante eso, Horacio asiente abatido. "Mira, yo te espero aquí si quieres, me tomo esto tranquilamente, sin prisa, y cuando te canses, nos vamos. Pero yo no pienso comerte el culo, así que échale ganas o te quedas a dos velas."

Horacio vuelve a mirar hacia allí y el tío sigue mirándole sin reservas, dejando bastante claro que no se han cruzado sus miradas de forma accidental. Horacio se lo piensa un momento pero acaba cediendo.

"Vale, venga va. Allá voy" y acompaña sus palabras con un trago a su cerveza.

"Espera, mejor… yo no quiero más, llévate la mía" añade Gustabo ofreciéndole la suya también antes de que Horacio se pierda entre la multitud.

Cuando llega hasta el desconocido, éste le hace un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, mientras mastica un chicle, y le sonríe. No es guapo como los que le suelen gustar a Horacio, pero tampoco es feo. Es un tío normal y corriente. 

"Eh… Hola, soy Horacio, ¿tú?" le dice intentando hablar por encima del sonido de la sala.

El hombre murmura algo de vuelta, que Horacio deduce que debe ser su nombre, pero no le entiende, así que hace un gesto para que repita, pero cuando vuelve a hacerlo, sigue sin entender nada de lo que ha dicho, así que simplemente sonríe y asiente. De todos modos, duda mucho que vaya a volver a ver a este tío y no le sorprende darse cuenta de que, además, le da igual.

Las manos del susodicho buscan sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo de la música y Horacio se deja tocar. Pero cuando empieza a acercarse en exceso, recula con una sonrisa incómoda. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que no quiere tener sus labios tan cerca, no puede, porque llegado el momento le intentará besar y Horacio sabe que no quiere que eso pase. Aun así, el contacto corporal no le disgusta del todo. Horacio es una persona muy física, ya sea para pelear o para amar, y lleva mucho tiempo sin recibir cariño alguno por parte de nadie. Ninguna de las figuras relevantes en su vida es físicamente afectuosa, así que sentir el calor de las manos de alguien le resulta agradable, incluso si esa persona no significa nada para él.

Lentamente, se da la vuelta y pega su espalda contra el pecho del otro, sintiendo su respiración en la nuca mientras sus manos recorren su pecho y su cintura. La canción acaba y una nueva comienza, y ellos permanecen igual. Continúan bailando de la misma manera, Horacio se deja llevar por la situación, por el calor de alguien rodeándole sin más pretensiones - por el momento-. Cierra los ojos y siente el cosquilleo que la música le produce bajo la piel junto al calor de su acompañante, y la fricción de la entrepierna de éste contra su culo. El desconocido empieza a rozarle el cuello con la punta de la nariz y siente sus labios posarse sobre la piel con cierta castidad. Se da cuenta entonces de que las cosas van a empezar a escalar exponencialmente y que todo se tornará incómodo en breves momentos cuando tenga que decirle a ese tío que no se ve capaz de continuar lo que ha empezado. 

Horacio abre los ojos entonces y busca con la mirada a Gustabo. Ha desaparecido del lugar donde lo había dejado unos minutos antes y se pregunta si no se habrá ido sin decirle nada. Pero tan solo unos segundos después, lo localiza cerca de una de las barras pegadas a la pared, discretas, donde la gente se sienta para apartarse del gentío y beber en un lugar más oscuro. 

Está hablando con alguien. Con alguien que viste todo de negro y cuyo rostro queda oculto desde su posición.

Gustabo no suele flirtear por lo general. Horacio lleva toda la vida con él y sabe a ciencia cierta que nunca ha tenido una relación seria ni estable y que las veces que se ha tirado a alguien ha sido por temas de juegos de poder o por el aburrimiento existencial que le caracteriza. _Demasiado inteligente para su propio bien_. 

Horacio sabe que a Gustabo le cuesta encontrar gente que le guste - de entrada y en todos los sentidos - y lo achaca a esa actitud de superioridad que proclama todos los días. Y, sin embargo, sabe a ciencia cierta que esa misma incapacidad para empatizar con la gente que no le impresiona ni le llama la atención es la que evita que puedan llegar a importarle y que, al final, eso es lo que le hace sentirse tremendamente solo. 

Es ese mismo pensamiento el que le hace fruncir el ceño ante la imagen que se presenta ante él, porque la alternativa a que esté flirteando con alguien es que esté hablando con alguien que conoce, pero Horacio no se imagina a quién podría conocer Gustabo que frecuentase estos lares. Sin embargo, su postura es relajada y tiene en la cara ese gesto de complicidad que rara vez deja ver. 

Horacio se deshace del agarre y se quita a su compañero de baile de encima con un gesto incómodo. El desconocido le mira algo confuso cuando lo hace y Horacio gesticula hacia la barra, informándole de que va a ir a pedir mientras levanta los botellines vacíos para enfatizar el mensaje. El tipo asiente y se ofrece a acompañarle, quizás esperando que puedan tener un momento más tranquilo para hablar alejados del bullicio que supone la pista principal.

El camarero les sirve dos chupitos de absenta a petición de Horacio, que desliza el otro vaso hacia su acompañante. Quizás si se emborracha lo suficiente se vea capaz de acostarse con él. 

El hombre se acerca a él de nuevo y su mano se posa en su culo, ambos brindan y se lo beben, haciendo una mueca de asco al final. Y antes de que el vaso toque la barra de nuevo, Horacio hace una señal al camarero para que le sirva otro más.

"Oye, ¿pero tú quieres follar o no?" espeta su acompañante.

Con visible incomodidad por la brutal honestidad del otro hombre, busca las palabras adecuadas. "Ehh... Perdona, ¿cómo te llamabas?" pregunta de nuevo Horacio.

El susodicho parece estar empezando a cansarse del tira y afloja, pero procede a responder cuando Horacio siente una mano en su hombro que le obliga a girarse.

"Horacio, no te vas a creer a quién me acabo de encontrar" dice Gustabo entre risas. " _PAPU_ "

Horacio abre mucho los ojos en respuesta y por el tono que utiliza Gustabo supone que su reacción ha debido de ser parecida. Entonces, Gustabo procede a ponerle al día y Horacio le escucha con toda la atención que le permite el alcohol que lleva en sangre, olvidando por completo la presencia del otro hombre detrás de él. Cuando termina de hablar, Horacio repara en que todavía no se había bebido el chupito que le habían servido y al hacerlo recuerda la existencia del tipo cuyo nombre todavía desconoce. 

''¡Hostia!" dice, mientras se gira para disculparse, pero cuando lo hace no hay nadie allí. Se ha ido.

Gustabo le da una palmadita en la espalda. "Hoy no cenas culo"

"Pfff qué va, si en realidad no sabía cómo quitármelo de encima"

“Ni siquiera te ha pagado el chupito. _A Horacio no le interesa un novio de escasos recursos económicos_ ” dice Gustabo levantando la cabeza. Y mira en otra dirección antes de alejarse de la barra de un brinco. "Uy, ahora vuelvo"

Horacio se apoya en la barra con un brazo y reposa la cabeza sobre su mano mientras ve a Gustabo alejarse y reunirse con Conway de nuevo, esta vez más cerca de la salida. Ahora empieza a tener más sentido lo que ha visto antes aunque todavía se le escapan algunas cosas, pero debe ser culpa del alcohol. Con la mirada perdida en la dirección donde se encuentran hablando, los segundos pasan entre los pestañeos de Horacio, que se vuelven cada vez más lentos y más pesados. En una de esas veces, cuando abre los ojos tras un pestañeo que no recuerda cuánto ha durado, Gustabo está frente a él de nuevo.

"Eh, cara nabo, que te duermes, vámonos a casa que Papu no quiere quedarse a pasar el rato"

Horacio asiente cansado y se agarra a la camiseta de Gustabo mientras este les guía hasta la salida. El aire fresco de la madrugada le espabila un poco. Ocupa el asiento de copiloto cuando llegan al coche y Gustabo conduce con más prudencia de la habitual, seguramente porque recuerda que la combinación de un Horacio borracho y altas velocidades no suele acabar bien. La mancha imborrable en la tapicería de su antiguo coche es prueba fehaciente de ello. 

Con la ventanilla bajada, Horacio apoya su cabeza contra el marco y deja que el viento le azote en la cara. En ese momento, siente como si estuviera flotando. Se siente ligero, ausente, volátil. Se siente... bien. Deja que sus párpados ganen la batalla y cierra los ojos, escuchando la música de la radio como un murmullo lejano. 

Lo siguiente que recuerda es a Gustabo tirando de él para sacarlo del coche y él refunfuñando porque ya había encontrado la postura perfecta. Siente una mano rebuscando en sus bolsillos buscando las llaves de casa, y es arrastrado hasta su habitación por un Gustabo que se queja entre dientes. Cae en la cama como un peso muerto, y Gustabo lo mueve hasta dejarlo boca abajo. Con la cabeza contra la almohada, escucha las palabras de su amigo cada vez más lejos y se rinde al sueño inminente.

***

Desde el segundo atentado, el que tuvo lugar en el Bahamas, las cosas han cambiado. Tras el primer atentado en comisaría, Conway había decidido incorporar a Gustabo y a Horacio en las filas del CNI. Aunque no lo admitiría delante de Gustabo - es lo último que le faltaba a su ya desmesurado ego - tanto él como Horacio habían estado desempeñando su trabajo de manera impecable y al CNI le venía muy bien la ayuda de dos agentes como ellos. Esas habían sido las medidas que el Superintendente había tomado en aquel momento, pero ahora, casi tres semanas después de aquello y con dos atentados a la espalda, Conway se había visto en la necesidad de hacer algo más al respecto. Necesitaba más presencia policial, necesitaba más agentes. Necesitaba un ejército. 

Las oposiciones para policía se habían abierto unos días atrás y la comisaría se había llenado de jóvenes aspirantes. Los había más y menos preparados, pero desgraciadamente Conway no podía ponerse demasiado exquisito. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar a ningún alumno que pudiese poner su vida o la de otros en peligro, pero tendría que aceptar a aquellos que probablemente en otras circunstancias no habrían superado las pruebas.

Entre los aspirantes hay uno en particular que destaca ante sus ojos. No porque sea especialmente prometedor - eso está por ver -, sino porque se empeña en que su presencia no pase desapercibida. 

_Raúl Rubier._

Su nombre quedó grabado a fuego en su mente la primera vez que Gustabo se lo mencionó unos días atrás. No entendía de dónde había salido esa obsesión con un tipo que se habían encontrado por la calle, y cuando le conoció, lo entendía todavía menos. Hablaba tan rápido que era difícil seguirle el ritmo. Y sí, conocía la normativa a rajatabla pero sonaba demasiado informal, demasiado de la calle, y además de eso se le veía nervioso, impulsivo, enérgico. Su presencia era un tanto apabullante. Conway solo quería que se callase y Gustabo parecía que no pudiese parar de escucharlo.

No comprendía esa fascinación y, en cierto modo, le molestaba. ¿Qué tenía de especial este tío para que Gustabo se hubiera fijado en él? ¿Por qué lo quería con tanto fervor en la malla? Algo dentro de Conway le pedía que lo mandase a la mierda por esa simple razón, por no concederle el capricho a Gustabo. Y, sin embargo, cada vez que Gustabo insistía en que le pusiese a prueba de alguna manera, Conway acababa contentándole.

En cualquier caso, el agotador proceso de las oposiciones ya había terminado. Habían sido tres días examinando a aspirantes sin parar, haciendo horas extra o incluso doblando turnos para poder incorporar a los nuevos alumnos con la mayor brevedad posible.

Volkov ya se ha ido a su casa porque Conway prácticamente le ha obligado a marcharse después de su dedicación en estos últimos días, y ahora él se dirige a su despacho para terminar unos informes antes de seguir los pasos del comisario. Dan y Greco se han ofrecido voluntarios para instruir a los nuevos alumnos en diferentes escenarios, empezando por un par de simulacros de atraco. Al ritmo que llevan, si los cálculos de Conway son correctos, en cuestión de un par de semanas podrá empezar a militarizar al CNP, a nivel armamentístico y a nivel de entrenamiento físico. No saben a lo que se enfrentan, pero deben guardarse las espaldas.

Fred le sigue de cerca. Se ha incorporado al turno de tarde hace escasos minutos. Conway siente su presencia acortando la distancia entre ellos durante unos segundos y sonríe para sí mismo. 

"¿Me vas a seguir así hasta casa?" dice antes de girarse y cuando lo hace, esta vez con el gesto serio, Gustabo casi choca contra él. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Tengo info, Super-verga ardiente, ¿se lo cuento aquí o en su despacho?"

Conway escanea la zona con los ojos y, aunque hay poca gente transitando los pasillos, nunca se puede ser lo suficientemente precavido. 

"Despacho"

***

Gustabo cierra la puerta tras ellos, y cuando Conway se sienta en su butaca señorial, él decide importunar su espacio vital sentándose sobre el escritorio, a su derecha. Una elección atrevida e informal que no molesta a Conway ni la mitad de lo que debería. 

"A ver, le comento: No es mucho, no le voy a mentir, pero es algo. Es posible que sean los nuestros, los de la coca. Decir no nos han dicho nada, pero pillé a Nadando hablando con un tío con acento de Europa del este en la sede, donde de las barcas, y traían un cargamento bastante gordo."

Conway se reclina en su silla y le mira con interés. "¿Crees que puedes sacarles algo sin levantar sospechas?"

Gustabo se saca el móvil del bolsillo trasero. "De momento, tengo esto" dice entregándole el teléfono después de buscar en la galería de imágenes. "Sólo pude hacer un par de fotos y no sé ni cómo no me pillaron. Menuda mafia de mierda... Pero, bueno, ya puede imaginarse por qué me fijé tanto en el tío que hablaba con Nadando" responde riéndose incrédulo al final. "Es surrealista."

En la imagen se aprecia la figura de Armando de espaldas y junto a ella, un hombre monstruosamente grande, calvo, gordo y con una prótesis de brazo robótico. Conway alza las cejas con visible sorpresa. Desde luego es un tío cuya presencia es difícil pasar por alto. 

"Este tío no es de aquí. Eso te lo puedo asegurar" dice mientras hace zoom en la imagen y escudriña sus rasgos. "Mándame las fotos. Tenemos que averiguar quién es" dice cuando le devuelve el teléfono. 

Gustabo lo guarda de nuevo en su bolsillo pero no deja de mirarle como si estuviera esperando. Conway enarca una ceja y sonríe de medio lado antes de reclinarse otra vez sobre su silla, rompiendo el contacto visual. 

"Vale. Bien. _Buen trabajo, supernena._ ¿Contento?"

Gustabo se queda mirándole unos segundos con una leve sonrisa en la cara. Y Conway, ante la reticencia de Gustabo a marcharse, acaba por dejar que sus ojos vuelvan a establecer contacto, como preguntando qué ocurre.

"¿Sabe lo que me apetece hacer con usted?

"¿El qué?" responde Conway automáticamente.

" _El amor_ "

Conway abre la boca para hablar, pero no le sale nada. Hubiera tenido una respuesta preparada para cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la que le ha dado Gustabo y éste debe haberlo sabido porque se ríe ante la reacción. 

"Es broma, hombre, un código 1. Está Dan ahí fuera aguantando a Raúl. ¿Qué le parece si atracamos el badulaque? Yo tengo unas ganas de reventar a los alumnos... uff, no se hace una idea."

Conway está cansado y en otras circunstancias no habría dudado en decirle que mejor mañana, pero hay dos cosas que lo convencen. La primera es la posibilidad de dejar en evidencia al tal Rubier y la segunda es el brillo en los ojos de Gustabo ante la perspectiva de falsear un atraco con persecución. Hay cosas a las que no pueda negarse.

Conway le mira de arriba a abajo antes de contestar y nota la sonrisa de Gustabo hacerse más amplia cuando se da cuenta de que va a ceder, así que se levanta de la silla para que no le contagie el gesto.

"Venga, ve a cambiarte, capullo. Te recojo en 5 minutos."

_‘El amor’_ se repite en su cabeza como un mantra mientras se le acelera el pulso.

***

Dejan el vehículo delante del badulaque y, antes de entrar, Conway se encarga de notificar a Dan de que están preparados.

Gustabo entra dándole una patada a la puerta y Conway siente el impulso de llamarle la atención. Van a simular un atraco, no a perpetrarlo, y no deben causar problemas al único rehén: el dueño del badulaque. 

Una vez dentro, Conway finge llenar una mochila con el dinero de la caja y maniata al dueño, escondiéndolo en la trastienda por el momento. Mientras lo hace, Gustabo se pasea por los pasillos repasando con la mirada la comida como si estuviera decidiendo qué comprar. Coge un paquete de patatas fritas y lo abre, llevándose una a la boca al tiempo que Conway vuelve a la estancia. 

"¿Qué estás haciendo, capullo?" dice, mirándole con desaprobación.

"Pues... comiendo" responde Gustabo bajo su máscara de Halloween. "¿Quiere una? Son campesinas" añade ofreciéndole una con la mano.

Conway hace una mueca, pero la termina aceptando. Gustabo sonríe satisfecho, y aunque Conway no pueda verle, sí que puede ver las arrugas que se forman en sus ojos en el proceso. 

El Superintendente desvía la mirada hacia la puerta de entrada y ve cómo varios policías aparcan los patrullas hasta la entrada. Automáticamente, Gustabo se coloca a su lado, dejando la bolsa de patatas sobre uno de los estantes que les cubren. 

"¿Se pide usted ser el maestro de ceremonias entonces? ¿Soy el Robin de su Batman?"

Conway le mira por encima del hombro mientras enarca una ceja. "¿No querías meterles caña?"

"Uy, cuánta presión, _papu_ me va a supervisar"

“Que no me llames _‘papu’_ , anormal” murmura de vuelta y es la presencia de varios agentes al otro lado de la puerta es lo que les obliga a cortar el contacto visual.

"A ver, ¿con quién vamos a negociar?" dice la voz de Dan, y su figura se materializa al otro lado de la puerta.

Gustabo da un paso al frente, apartando a Conway sutilmente. 

"Conmigo, nene, ¿me has traído un caramelito, Perla?"

Dan resopla anticipando cómo se va a desarrollar la negociación y deja que uno de los alumnos avance a su lado.

"Buenas noches, caballero" dice el chaval. No debe tener más de 23 años y se le nota en la voz que está nervioso. "Vamos a..." y mira a Dan buscando confirmación. Éste asiente a su lado. "Vamos a establecer los términos de negociación. ¿Le parece bien?"

"Me parece _óptimo, bebé_. ¡Venga, caranabo, que no tengo todo el día!" Gustabo se gira para mirar a Conway, que descansa apoyado contra la pared, observando tras su habitual pasamontañas negro. "Está verdísimo este tío, lo voy a destruir" susurra Gustabo.

Conway sonríe un poco. "A ver si me los vas a traumatizar"

El alumno carraspea para llamar su atención antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo. "¿Tienen rehenes?"

"Tenemos un rehén, pero no vale mucho, _huele a pobre, como la tienda_ " responde Gustabo, su tono de voz variando al final ligeramente.

"¿Cómo que huele a pobre?" dice el alumno, y mira al subinspector Dan confuso.

Dan inclina la cabeza ligeramente, procesando las palabras, pero no dice nada y le hace un gesto para que proceda.

"Ehhh... muy bien" continúa el alumno, devolviendo la mirada a Gustabo. "¿Y qué-- quieren a cambio de su liberación?"

"Un buen culo que comerme y todo el botín, ¿te parece bien, Tío Tom?" responde, y mira a Conway al final, que pone los ojos en blanco en respuesta. Gustabo lo toma como una victoria. 

"Vamos a ver, caballero" habla el alumno de nuevo. "Eso no-- eso no va a ser posible. Podemos..." suena inseguro de nuevo, claramente teniendo dificultad para seguir el guión que ha de seguir en estas situaciones. Gustabo no se lo está poniendo fácil. "Podemos ofrecerle unos segundos de ventaja a cambio del rehén"

Gustabo se acerca pensativo a las neveras de las bebidas, ignorando al alumno. Abre una y coge un pack de cervezas, metiéndolas en su mochila ante la mirada atónita de Conway. 

"Venga, hombre, descuéntemelo del sueldo, me la suda" susurra Gustabo de vuelta.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Dan le dice algo al oído al alumno, que se apresura a corregir sus palabras. "Sólo tiene un rehén, así que voy a ofrecerle 2 segundos por él. Si quiere negociar por parte del botín, estamos dispuestos a retirar alguno de los obstáculos."

" _Miñi-miñi-miñi... gilipollas_ " murmura Gustabo.

"¿Cómo ha dicho?" pregunta el alumno.

Gustabo está a punto de contestar cuando algo se apodera de Conway y hace que se adelante diciendo con una voz terriblemente infantil: "¿Mamá? Quiero ir con mi mamá. ¿Me vas a llevar con mi mamá?"

Gustabo reprime una risa incrédula y le deja espacio. "No puedes separar a un niño de su madre, sería un acto criminal. _¡¿Es que nadie piensa en los niños?!_ "

El alumno mira a Dan buscando respuestas, no sabe por dónde salir y a Conway le está costando reprimir la risa.

"¿Me está diciendo que tienen a un niño ahí?¿El rehén es un niño?"

Conway vuelve a usar la voz infantil para hablar. "Nooo. Yo he venido aquí a robar dinero y chocolatinas. ¿Y sabe qué, señor agente?"

El alumno duda un segundo antes de contestar. "¿Qué?"

Conway deja asomar una leve sonrisa. "¡Que se me está poniendo tiesa!"

Gustabo deja escapar una carcajada limpia y se apoya contra la nevera mirando a Conway. "Muy perturbador"

Conway le mira entonces y si Gustabo pudiera ver el gesto bajo el pasamontañas se daría cuenta de que es uno de satisfacción.

Dan da un paso al frente entonces. "A ver, un poco de orden, venga. ¿Aceptan los dos segundos por el rehén o no? Porque estamos siendo bastante generosos, normalmente sólo les ofreceríamos 1 segundo. No me gustaría tener que romper negociaciones."

Gustabo se coloca en su línea visual de nuevo. "A ver, Perla" comienza a decir con voz afeminada y aguda. "¡Yo sólo quiero salir de aquí con mi chorbo y cabalgar el coche hacia el horizonte!"

“¿Cómo que tu chorbo?” dice Conway en un susurro, “Un respeto, capullo” pero Gustabo se gira para mirarle y encoge los hombros. 

Volviendo a utilizar su tono normal, Conway se dirige a ellos, "Aceptamos los dos segundos".

"Pero vamos a ver, ¿cuánta gente hay ahí dentro?" pregunta el alumno algo aturdido.

"¡Coño, nosotros y el rehén, cara polla!" responde Gustabo. "Qué tío más pesao, me dan ganas de romper negociaciones" susurra al Superintendente.

"¿Y el niño?" pregunta el alumno, pero Dan se acerca a él y le dice algo que Gustabo no alcanza a escuchar. "Bueno, da lo mismo. Liberen al rehén y les concederemos los 2 segundos."

Conway camina hacia la trastienda y segundos después libera al rehén. "Hale, ahí lo lleváis"

"Bien. ¿Están dispuestos a ceder parte del botín a cambio de algo más?"

"A ver, guapito, 10% del botín por que no nos pinchéis las ruedas" responde Gustabo. Conway asiente a su lado, como si le estuviera poniendo a prueba a él en lugar de al alumno. Gustabo se le acerca y susurra. "No tengo intención de darles nada más, así que espero que conduzca como el puto Vin Diesel, porque nos van a venir con todo. Vienen a por nuestros culos, abuelo."

Conway le mantiene la mirada, como si acabase de ser retado. "No necesito nada más. No me van a pillar. De los dos segundos me sobra uno, _crack_."

"A ver si es verdad, _viejo decrépito_ " responde Gustabo, y aunque Conway no puede verla, siente la sonrisa en su voz.

***

Tras consultarlo con Dan, el alumno accede a concederles la ventaja de no pincharles las ruedas, pero a cambio consigue subir el porcentaje del botín a un 15%. 

Conway y Gustabo salen entonces del badulaque y los agentes se mantienen a una distancia razonable. Antes de subir al coche, Conway localiza a Dan entrando en el asiento de copiloto de una de las patrullas y sabe al instante que ese es el coche que va a encabezar la persecución. Enfoca su mirada en el asiento del piloto y reconoce a Raúl Rubier. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara de inmediato. 

Conway ocupa su asiento y Gustabo el de al lado. Tan pronto como las puertas se cierran, Conway pisa a fondo el embrague, mete primera y con precisión milimétrica, presiona el acelerador al tiempo que suelta el embrague. El motor ruge bajó el capó y el coche sale impulsado hacia delante sin que Gustabo tenga tiempo a abrocharse el cinturón. Antes de que se pueda dar cuenta ya ha metido segunda, y tercera, y ahora va en cuarta por ciudad y Gustabo se agarra con fuerza al asiento pero la sonrisa que se le dibuja en la cara no presenta temor.

Por el espejo retrovisor observa el patrulla tratar de seguirle el ritmo y Conway sonríe para sí mismo.

Cuando salen a la autovía, el coche conducido por Rubier toma mayor velocidad, consiguiendo casi alcanzarle, prácticamente pegando el morro a la parte trasera de su deportivo.

"¡Nos están besando el culo, Conway, acelere este trasto!"

Conway toma eso como lo que es: un desafío a sus habilidades. Al contrario de lo que le pide Gustabo, Conway desacelera hasta que Raúl siente la confianza suficiente como para ponerse en paralelo a él, probablemente con la intención de llevar a cabo un PIT, algo que no habían negociado en el badulaque. En ese momento, Conway frena en seco y el coche de Rubier sigue avanzando unos metros hasta que tiene tiempo a reaccionar. Pero para entonces, Conway, observando por el espejo retrovisor, ya ha empezado a moverse marcha atrás a toda la velocidad que el coche le permite.

"¡Uff, se me ha puesto más dura que la puerta de un narco!" dice Gustabo para acabar riéndose a carcajada limpia.

Conway le mira y sonríe con suficiencia. Sabe que ha puesto a Rubier en una posición complicada. No puede hacer un cambio de dirección porque están en una puta autovía, así que la única opción que tiene es tirar marcha atrás él también. 

El superintendente para el coche a unos cien metros del patrulla y espera. Siente el cosquilleo en los dedos que rodean el volante. Es la adrenalina, el saber que tiene todo el control de la situación. Le está concediendo una ventaja porque sabe que no tiene ninguna oportunidad de ganar.

"Ponte el cinturón" le dice a Gustabo mientras observa el patrulla acercarse a ellos marcha atrás.

Gustabo obedece y cuando el patrulla está a solo unos metros y Rubier ya les está pidiendo bajar del vehículo, Conway deja que su pie se funda con el acelerador y vuelve a salir disparado hacia delante. De refilón, puede ver a Rubier golpeando el volante con frustración antes de empezar a seguirle de nuevo. 

La autovía le brinda pocas oportunidades de dejar en evidencia al argentino, así que Conway se tiene que limitar al tira y afloja, dejándole acercarse de vez en cuando sólo para sacarle ventaja después. Pero después de un rato, a lo lejos, reconoce la oportunidad que estaba esperando antes. Ya en quinta, y con Rubier pisándole los talones - claramente frustrado -, utiliza un pequeño espacio en el quitamiedos que separa ambos sentidos y, con un frenazo y un volantazo que deja marca en el pavimento, se incorpora al sentido contrario de la autovía. El coche de Rubier pasa de largo sin oportunidad de reaccionar. 

Conway echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe con todo el cuerpo, mientras deja tan atrás al patrulla que desaparece de su campo de visión. "A tomar por culo el puto Diego Maradona". Gustabo le mira sorprendido desde el asiento del copiloto.

Continúa conduciendo unos kilómetros más y se desvía por una de las salidas para incorporarse a un camino de tierra que les lleva hasta un acantilado conocido. Cuando salen del coche, Conway se retira el pasamontañas y lo tira sobre el asiento trasero y Gustabo hace lo mismo con la máscara.

La brisa nocturna les acaricia la piel cuando se apoyan sobre el capó mirando al casi imperceptible mar que baña el horizonte. La luz de la luna incide en el agua lo suficiente como para reconocer que está allí.

Gustabo abre la mochila y saca el pack de cervezas que había robado previamente. Le ofrece una y abre una para sí mismo. "Estoy agotao', ¿eh? Uff, ha sido la hostia. Me ha sorprendido, la verdad…” Hace una pausa mirando a su alrededor y finalmente mira a Conway. “Bueno también es que si le llega a pillar Raúl Rubier, le empujo yo mismo por este acantilado. Cuando el Super empieza a chochear... malo."

Conway acepta la cerveza y enarca una ceja. "¿Pero qué dices, capullo? No me hubiera pillado ni el puto Vettel" dice con una sonrisa satisfecha. "Pero la verdad es que el tío era un paquete" y con un tono burlón dice: "Tan _bueno y maravilloso_ que era según tú..."

" _A ver_ , a ver--" Gustabo se ríe antes de dar un sorbo. "Yo no dije en ningún momento que fuese bueno, yo dije que me había llamado la atención"

Conway abre su cerveza y le da un trago, mirando al frente. "Pues no sé qué es lo que te llamó la atención, la verdad. Es un tío bastante normal."

Gustabo se encoge de hombros dando un trago más largo. "Me recordó a mí, cuando era... más joven. Más de la calle." Y Conway juraría que su tono es nostálgico. "Además, me parto el culo cada vez que habla" añade con una sonrisa, “no entiendo una palabra de lo que dice”.

Conway hace una mueca de desagrado. "Esto es el CNP, no ‘El Club de la Comedia’. No puedes ir fichando a la gente porque te hagan gracia."

“Yo pensaba que CNP significaba _‘Cuerpo Nacional de Payasos’_ ”

“Aún te doy un puñetazo”

Gustabo se ríe y se gira para mirarle. "Pues bien que me hizo caso y le aceptó en el cuerpo" dice con cierto retintín.

Conway arruga la nariz y da otro trago a la cerveza. Siente la mirada de Gustabo sobre él pero no se gira.

"Me fié de tu criterio, pero eso puede cambiar muy rápido"

"Póngale de parquímetro andante, a lo mejor sale tan bien como yo" añade Gustabo dando el último trago. Tira la lata al suelo, al lado del vehículo, y saca otra de la mochila, que yace a su derecha.

Conway sigue sus movimientos con la mirada. "Pásame otra".

Gustabo enarca una ceja sorprendido, pero no dice nada. Le da la que acaba de sacar para él y coge otra. Conway la abre y da un trago antes de volver a hablar.

"Has dicho que te recordaba a ti" dice mirando al frente. "Cuando eras más joven" carraspea, intentando enmascarar su interés. "¿En qué sentido?"

Gustabo bebe de nuevo y exhala mirando al cielo, con la espalda pegada por completo al parabrisas. "Impulsivo, con ganas de zurrarse con quien sea... no es tan listo como yo pero no está mal para empezar... La vida en la calle te cambia, la verdad, y si encima eres un crío, te curte. Seguro que no se diferencia tanto de su querido Vietnam" dice entre risas, y da un trago de nuevo.

"Vietnam es... Vietnam es otra historia" responde Conway, y su tono cambia de manera inmediata. "Las cosas que vi allí... las cosas que _hice_ allí" da un trago a su cerveza, esta vez más largo, como si intentase tragarse el alcohol al mismo tiempo que los recuerdos. "Pero sí, supongo que _te curte_ " dice con una sonrisa amarga.

"Uy, me encantan los detalles escabrosos, cuénteme alguna batallita, abuelo"

Conway se gira para mirarlo con gesto serio pero receptivo. "¿Qué quieres saber?"

Gustabo le devuelve la mirada, serio. "Cuánta gente ha matado... Qué es _lo peor_ que ha hecho... A cuántas sesiones de pajas grupales en la selva asistió... Su obsesión tiene que venir de algún lao'"

Conway resopla y sonríe levemente ante su último comentario. Sin apartar la mirada, da un trago a su cerveza y el atisbo de sonrisa se desvanece.

"He perdido la cuenta de la gente a la que he matado, la verdad" dice solemnemente, ni un ápice de orgullo en su tono. "Y... lo peor que he hecho..." piensa durante unos segundos, "Depende mucho de lo que consideres peor. ¿Es peor torturar a mujeres embarazadas o ejecutar niños?"

Gustabo hace una mueca de desagrado y retira la mirada hacia el horizonte de nuevo. "Vamos, que tiene un bingo en crímenes contra la humanidad, tremendo, ¡espectacular!"

"Es lo que había que hacer, lo que nos decían que había que hacer. En la guerra, en el ejército, no puedes cuestionar las órdenes" concluye, pero no especifica que cuando empezó era tan solo un crío, que no eligió formar parte de aquello, que no tuvo alternativa. No le gusta hablar de esa parte de su vida. Para ser honestos, no le gusta hablar de casi ninguna parte de su vida, todas están teñidas de sangre. 

"¿Y tú? Nunca me has hablado de tu pasado" su gesto se suaviza cuando dice con una leve sonrisa y alzando las cejas, "¿Quién es Gustabo García?"

Gustabo se termina la lata de un trago y la deja caer de nuevo al lado del coche, en silencio. "Buena pregunta..."

Conway espera en silencio porque Gustabo parece estar procesando lo que sea que quiere decir.

“Familia de clase obrera, barrio pobre” comienza a hablar. “Mi padre pegaba a mi madre, mi madre lo mató un día mientras dormía”. Conway se sorprende de la naturalidad con la que habla de algo tan trágico y horrible. “No fue a la cárcel, no tenía antecedentes y alegó… defensa propia y enajenación mental. Todo bien, ¿eh? No me afectó nada, me dio bastante igual. Ese hijo de puta también me pegaba a mí” sus palabras son duras, pero rápidas, lo que le hace pensar que, aunque no hable habitualmente del tema, tiene un esquema mental preparado, lo tiene todo muy asumido. Y las heridas parecen estar cerradas y endurecidas. No es lo que le define como persona, no lo va pregonando. Ha establecido una distancia que le permite hablar del tema como si no lo hubiera vivido él. “Luego tuvo depresión, dejó de cuidarme, no llegaba dinero a casa y... al final me escapé... No es el Vietcong, pero creo que nos entendemos, ¿no cree?” Sus ojos se encuentran y Conway siente la imperiosa necesidad de tener algún tipo de contacto físico con él, pero la descarta al momento. “Dios mío…” murmura retirando la mirada de nuevo.

Como si leyese el ambiente incómodo, el tono de Gustabo se aclara, mucho más alegre. "¿Sabe cómo conocí a Horacio?" dice mientras abre una lata nueva.

Conway niega con la cabeza al tiempo que da un último trago a su cerveza.

Gustabo sonríe nostálgico. "Tendríamos... no sé, ¿9 años? Quizás menos, o quizá más... yo qué sé. El caso es que yo me pasaba todo el día en la calle, ya sabe, por lo que le acabo de contar. Y yo volvía un día a casa, era ya tarde, y Horacio me sacó una puta navaja" Gustabo empieza a reírse para sí.

Conway abre mucho los ojos. "¿Pero cuántos putos años tenía Horacio? Es más pequeño que tú."

Gustabo se ríe más alto. "Lo sé, pero siempre ha sido enorme así que, coño, imponía. Y-- Ehh, bueno, me pidió que le diese todo lo que llevaba encima, que no era mucho, y eso hice. Pero entonces, le dije algo... creo que le conté un chiste malo o algo así y le hizo tanta gracia que me devolvió mis cosas y nos hicimos amigos" concluye dando un trago.

"Ya... _lo típico_ "

"Bueno, quizás para un señor de bien como usted es raro pero ya le digo que teniendo en cuenta los ambientes en los que crecimos, eso era un puto martes" comenta. "Creo que se sentía tan solo como yo y eso ayudó. Creo que ninguno de los dos estaría aquí ahora si no hubiera conocido al otro" hace una breve pausa y mira a Conway un momento. "¿Qué cosas, eh? _'Efecto mariposa'_ y esas cosas que se dicen"

Conway asiente, comprendiendo a lo que se refiere, pero no está seguro de ver el lado positivo como Gustabo parece hacerlo. Todas las cosas que le han pasado le han traído hasta aquí, le han convertido en quien es, pero... ¿acaso está en un buen lugar? ¿Acaso le gusta en lo que se ha convertido? Si hay algo que Conway sabe con certeza es que si le dieran la opción de recuperar a su familia a cambio de todas las cosas que ha conseguido en el CNP y en el CNI, a cambio de todas las vidas que ha salvado en ese tiempo... no dudaría en hacerlo. 

"¿Y qué pasó después?" pregunta, alejando esos pensamientos.

Gustabo mira su lata y alza las cejas pensativo. "¿Después? Pues la vida, Conway, _la vida_."

“Madre mía” dice Conway riendo. "Anda, pásame otra cerveza, _Paulo Coehlo_ "

Gustabo sonríe para sí mientras le da otra lata a Conway. "Mi pico de oro, salvándome el culo desde tiempos inmemoriales. Y aquí estoy, todo un triunfador: buen trabajo, tengo dinero, _creo_ que tengo amigos, soy sexy... no creo que nadie pueda pedir más, la verdad."

"Y sobre todo humilde" añade Conway, abriendo la cerveza. Empieza a notar el efecto del alcohol con su tercera cerveza, pero hace falta mucho más para tumbar a Jack Conway.

"Mi segundo nombre: Gustabo _Humilde_ García. Subinspector del CNP y chico de los cafés en el CNI"

Conway se reclina más sobre el capó, imitando la postura de su compañero. 

"Si te portas bien, igual te asciendo a chico de las fotocopias"

"Pienso escupirle en su próximo café" murmura Gustabo, lo suficientemente alto como para que Conway lo escuche.

Conway enarca una ceja y le mira de reojo. " _Ah_ , ¿que no lo hacías ya?"

Gustabo, que estaba bebiendo, escupe la cerveza manchándose los pantalones y el capó. “ _¡¿Y se los está bebiendo?!_ ” Le mira sorprendido, y por primera vez, parece que Conway ha conseguido dejarle sin palabras, porque Gustabo tiene que pensarse una respuesta mientras deja de toser la cerveza que le ha subido por la nariz.

" _¡¿Conway?!_ " dice en tono divertido, como llamándole la atención

Conway sonríe contra el borde de su cerveza y aparta la mirada al tiempo que da un trago, "¿Entonces no quieres hacer fotocopias?"

Gustabo vuelve a relajarse a su lado. "Ya sabe que quiero un puto ascenso, el _'sub'_ molesta ya. Vamos, es que, que esté en el CNI y siga siendo _sub-_ inspector... ¡hay que joderse! ¿Qué tengo que hacer, raparme la cabeza como le dijo a Horacio? ¿Tatuarme _'CNP'_ en la frente? ¿Comerle la polla?"

Conway se atraganta con su cerveza, y se gira para mirarlo riendo. "¿Serías capaz?"

"Ehh... ¿qué parte?" las palabras abandonan los labios de Gustabo con el mismo tono que usa para hablar cuando está pensando.

"Todas" responde Conway.

Gustabo se gira para mirarle y su expresión es calculada, cauta incluso. Conway admira lo rápido que piensa Gustabo, puede sentirlo. "Es sólo pelo, me la suda, ya crecerá. Peeeero... no me tatuaría CNP en la frente, no se ofenda pero no llevo el azul en la sangre, es más bien una cuestión de dar porrazos con total impunidad" dice en tono sarcástico, pero Conway sabe que no está bromeando.

"¿Y la última qué?" dice en un tono divertido. "¿Ya nos estamos arrepintiendo de haberlo dicho?"

Gustabo le sostiene la mirada. "¿Me está diciendo que si se la chupo me asciende? Conway... voy a hablar con recursos humanos y le voy a _empapelar_ " responde haciendo hincapié en la última palabra, imitando a Conway. Y se termina su última lata, dejándola caer junto al resto.

"Eh, para el carro. Yo no he dicho eso" dice todavía con una leve sonrisa. "Solo tengo curiosidad por saber hasta dónde llegarías para ser Inspector Jefe"

"A ver, _sólo_ por el título de Inspector... pues no, la verdad. Nunca me he comido una polla, no voy a empezar ahora y por algo que conseguiré en dos semanas" se ríe, pero hay algo en su tono que Conway no termina de descifrar.

Conway alza las cejas. "¿Cómo que en dos semanas?" y se incorpora, dando una palmada sobre el capó. "Venga, vámonos que te está empezando a subir la cerveza"

Gustabo se levanta también. "No necesito más" dice encogiéndose de hombros. "Soy el mejor agente que ha tenido en su puta vida" añade cuando entran al coche de nuevo. "Y no le pido que me haga comisario, porque no quiero acabar tan amargado como Volkov, que si no, también".

Conway no se gira para mirarlo, tampoco dice nada, pero deja que asome una sonrisa antes de girar la llave en el contacto y salir de allí.


	3. I'll Still Fall

Desde la posición en que se encuentra, de pie al lado del patrulla y con el cuello echado hacia atrás mirando hacia arriba, Horacio intenta tranquilizar a la mujer que le pide ayuda desde el balcón de un tercer piso. 

Es uno de sus primeros días patrullando solo, ya que Gustabo se ha retirado algo antes para zanjar ciertos asuntos con la mafia. Y Horacio confía en Gustabo ciegamente, pero no puede negar que el hecho de que haya insistido tanto en que no hacía falta que le acompañase le ha dejado algo molesto. Le hace recordar que no es necesario, que no es indispensable, y que Gustabo puede apañárselas solo más que de sobra. Algo que no está seguro de que sea aplicable a sí mismo. No quiere ser una carga, pero quiere a Gustabo y no quiere perderle.

La figura de la mujer, extremadamente desaliñada, ha llamado su atención cuando pasaba con el patrulla haciendo su ronda, obligándole a pararse para descubrir que, como su instinto le indicaba, estaba en apuros. El sol del mediodía le ciega y le obliga a entrecerrar los ojos mientras la escucha hablar. 

La mujer asegura haber estado retenida por su pareja durante semanas y le muestra las manos como si Horacio pudiese alcanzar a ver las marcas desde donde se encuentra. No puede verlas, por supuesto. Está demasiado lejos. Aún así, no duda en actuar. Según la información facilitada por la víctima, en la casa se encontraban no solo su marido, sino también otros dos hombres. Todos ellos pertenecientes a un cartel de droga con pequeña influencia pero que resultaban igualmente letales. Necesita a más gente aquí.

Horacio activa la radio. "A ver, Inspector Jefe Dan, ¿alguien me copia?” Gustabo había acabado teniendo razón. En menos de dos semanas, Conway les había hecho inspectores a ambos. Con la entrada de nuevos alumnos y el incremento del riesgo de un nuevo atentado, necesitaban a más gente al mando y ellos habían demostrado ser la mejor opción. “Necesito refuerzos en mi 10-20, es un caso de secuestro y hay mínimo tres asaltantes en la residencia, no puedo entrar solo."

Apenas unos segundos después llega la respuesta. 

" _10-4. Comisario Volkov en camino_ "

Y esas palabras son suficientes para que Horacio sienta mariposas en el estómago por unos breves momentos. Solo hasta que se da cuenta de que es una estupidez sentirse emocionado por algo tan nimio como Volkov acudiendo a un aviso con él, que no significa nada, y se recuerda a sí mismo que tiene que madurar. 

Va al maletero del patrulla y se hace con un subfusil de asalto que se carga a la espalda en caso de necesidad, y avisa a una ambulancia para que estén allí cuando terminen su intervención y espera ansioso apoyado contra su coche a que llegue su compañero.

Volkov llega solo un par de minutos después y a Horacio le sorprende verlo bajar de su coche personal. Cuando se fija, también se percata de que no viste el uniforme de comisario.

"Debería ponerse un chaleco, creo que tengo uno en el maletero" dice Horacio mientras le acompaña a sacarlo del maletero.

Volkov asiente y le acompaña diligentemente. 

"Gracias" responde cuando Horacio se lo da. Se lo pone rápidamente y recarga el arma que siempre le acompaña en la guantera del coche.

"Bien. ¿Qué tenemos?"

Horacio suspira mientras apoya la espalda contra el lateral del patrulla y mira hacia la puerta del bloque de pisos. "La mujer parece estar bien, aunque dice que tiene... magulladuras. Pero está encerrada en el dormitorio así que no sabemos si los tíos que hay dentro están armados, si están esperándonos... nada. Podríamos tirar la puerta abajo y liarnos a tiros."

Volkov duda un segundo. "¿Tenemos alguna descripción de la distribución de la casa? ¿Sabemos en qué estancia se encuentran?" Y tras un par de segundos añade: "Si pertenecen a un cartel puede estar seguro de que irán armados"

"Me ha dicho que cree que están en el salón jugando al poker, pero no es seguro, y sólo somos dos, no sé qué cojones hace el resto de la malla. ¿Dónde está Conway?" dice frustrado. "¡Joder, vaya mierda, macho!"

"Tranquilo, esto está controlado" asegura Volkov. "De todos modos, solo hay una entrada posible, así que no importa que seamos dos o diez"

Horacio hace una mueca bajo el pasamontañas.

"Le voy a decir lo que vamos a hacer" dice entonces. "Vamos a tratar de abrir la puerta sin tirarla abajo, de manera que no nos escuchen llegar. Contaremos con el factor sorpresa."

"No se ofenda pero es la peor idea que le he oído tener _jamás_ " responde Horacio asombrado pero con un tono ligero, sorprendiendo un poco a Volkov pero no exactamente en el mal sentido. " _’Factor sorpresa’_ es... entrar con _todo_ y apuntarles con el arma cuando aún están confusos. Sé que es mi superior y si quiere hacemos eso, pero yo creo que deberíamos entrar a tiros. O por lo menos a culatazos."

Volkov le dedica una mirada de incredulidad. El Horacio de hace unos meses jamás se habría atrevido a cuestionar a un superior con tanta seguridad y, aunque Volkov debería haberse sentido aunque fuera un poco ofendido, la realidad es que no lo había hecho. Casi al contrario, más bien. Esa confianza de Horacio había tenido un efecto difícil de identificar en él, pero desde luego no era algo negativo.

"Bien" asiente Volkov. "Este es su aviso y seguiremos su plan"

Horacio asiente, visiblemente nervioso, pero cuando Volkov le devuelve el gesto, algo cambia en sus ojos, algo que le anima a caminar con decisión hacia el interior del edificio, pistola en mano. Suben por las escaleras, ya que es una construcción antigua y carece de ascensor, y se paran junto a la puerta que les ha indicado la mujer. 

Horacio pega la oreja a ella para escuchar y, tras unos segundos, se aparta. Levanta la mano para realizar una cuenta regresiva con los dedos. Volkov le observa, preparado con el arma en la mano y expectante. Cuando llega a cero, le da una patada, tirándola abajo como si estuviese hecha de cartón. 

Tres hombres sentados a una mesa, en mitad de una partida de poker, se sobresaltan al tiempo que Horacio grita. "¡Policía, manos arriba!"

Uno de ellos, el que más cerca está del pasillo, que queda fuera del ángulo de visión de Horacio y Volkov, se escurre de la silla, desapareciendo por él, y los otros dos levantan las manos. Pero uno de ellos, en el proceso, agarra la pistola que lleva a la altura de la cintura.

Horacio reacciona con rapidez, se mueve hasta él, pateando su muñeca para desarmarlo y le da un culatazo al sujeto para dejarlo fuera de juego. Volkov, mientras tanto, centra su atención en el otro tipo. Lo ve levantarse, probablemente con la misma intención que su compañero, la de sacar un arma para defenderse, así que se abalanza sobre él sin bajar la suya y lo aplaca con su hombro hasta que la espalda del sujeto choca contra la pared. El tipo deja salir todo el aire por el shock del golpe y su arma queda tirada en el suelo. A partir de ahí, a Volkov le resulta extremadamente sencillo esposarlos y dejarlos boca abajo en el suelo.

Una vez han lidiado con esos dos, Horacio gira su cabeza para mirar al pasillo en la dirección por la que se ha escabullido el otro hombre. Hace un gesto en silencio y Volkov le sigue.

"Salga con las manos en alto, nadie tiene que resultar herido" anuncia Horacio mientras camina hasta lo que, deduce, es el dormitorio.

No hay respuesta, así que sigue avanzando con el arma empuñada. Volkov le sigue muy de cerca, revisando con la mirada cada habitación que dejan atrás conforme avanzan.

Cuando llegan al umbral de la última puerta, que está abierta, Horacio comete el error de entrar sin más. Error de principiante, nada habitual en él. Y, como no puede ser de otra manera, el precio lo paga al instante. 

El hombre tiene sujeta a la mujer delante de él como un escudo humano y dispara contra Horacio sin dudar. La bala le roza el antebrazo, al tenerlos en alto para empuñar el arma, y le acierta en el pecho, justo en el chaleco antibalas. El impacto le obliga a retroceder un poco pero pronto retoma el control y trata de devolverle el disparo, sin embargo, cuando aprieta el gatillo, su pistola se atasca y Horacio queda totalmente expuesto.

Es todo muy rápido y a Volkov casi no le da tiempo a procesar lo que está ocurriendo, pero su cuerpo actúa antes que su cerebro. Por suerte, está lo suficientemente cerca y lo suficientemente entrenado para reaccionar a cosas así. Se abre paso con el arma empuñada y sin vacilar dispara dos veces. La primera en el hombro del tipo - para obligarle a soltar el arma y retroceder, dejando libre a la mujer - y la segunda en la pierna - para cerciorarse de que no va a intentar salir corriendo -. Ha disparado contra un agente del cuerpo, los disparos están más que justificados, y si Volkov no fuese capaz de controlar sus impulsos, ya le habría disparado unas cuantas veces más.

La mujer corre hacia Horacio, que se deja abrazar mientras Volkov esposa al sujeto abatido. 

Horacio permanece congelado en el sitio, incapaz de reaccionar por unos segundos. "Joder, joder, joder" dice, y levanta la vista del arma para conectar la mirada con Volkov. "¡Se ha atascado, esta mierda se ha atascado!"

Volkov baja la mirada hasta el punto de su chaleco donde la bala ha impactado y vuelve a mirarle. Intentando asimilar cómo podría haber acabado esto si Horacio hubiese entrado solo o si le hubiese acompañado alguien con menos capacidad de reacción. No es un pensamiento productivo.

"Tiene que cambiar esa pistola _ya._ " dice, y esta vez usa su voz de comisario, porque no puede permitir que vuelva a poner su vida en peligro de esa manera. "¿Es la primera vez que le sucede?" pregunta unos segundos después con un tono menos autoritario.

Horacio respira hondo, guardándola de nuevo en su cinturón. "Creo que sí... Joder, gracias por--"

Volkov niega con la cabeza. "No tiene nada que agradecerme" dice. 

Levanta al detenido cuando llegan los EMS y le obliga a andar hacia delante hasta cedérselo a uno de ellos para que lo atienda. La mujer, que ya está siendo atendida por otro de ellos, le coge la mano en señal de gratitud y Horacio le sonríe de vuelta, recordando que estos momentos son los que hacen que valga la pena formar parte del CNP.

Caminando por la estancia, Horacio se dispone a anotar todo lo que le parece relevante para el posterior informe, y Volkov se pasea por la casa observando cada rincón para ayudarle a que no pase nada por alto. De vez en cuando, le mira de reojo, le ve escribir en su cuaderno e intenta descifrar su gesto bajo el pasamontañas. Resulta casi imposible adivinar si tendrá el ceño fruncido por la concentración como hacía antaño, pero le gusta pensar que así es. Le ve pasarse una mano por la nariz y después moverla bajo la tela como si le picase el pasamontañas, y a Volkov le sorprende su propia incapacidad para impedir que las comisuras de sus labios se curven en una leve sonrisa ante el gesto.

Entonces, Horacio guarda la libreta y hace un gesto a Volkov. "Yo he terminado ya, voy bajando al coche"

La voz de Horacio le sobresalta un poco y Volkov se da cuenta de que se había quedado mirando distraído, así que asiente pero no añade nada. Cuando Horacio sale, él da un último vistazo al apartamento antes de retirarse, despidiéndose de los EMS en el proceso y agradeciéndoles su labor. 

Mientras baja las escaleras piensa en qué hacer ahora. ¿Debería marcharse sin más? ¿Seguir con su día como tenía planeado hasta que ha entrado el aviso? Era su día libre. No tiene otros avisos que atender, no tiene ninguna razón para ir a comisaría. Debería retirarse, tenía cosas que hacer pero… pero eso no es lo que quiere. Lo que quiere es quedarse. Quiere trabajar aunque no tenga que hacerlo porque hay algo dentro de él que le está pidiendo pasar más tiempo con Horacio. Especialmente, con _este_ Horacio. 

Durante el descenso, el móvil vibra en su bolsillo, pero Volkov lo ignora. Ya sabe quién es.

Cuando sale del portal, Horacio le espera apoyado sobre su patrulla con la PDA. 

"¿Tiene algo que hacer ahora?" le pregunta el comisario cuando está lo suficientemente cerca. 

Sabe que a estas horas tiene que estar a punto de terminar su turno, pero no sabe si Horacio ya había hecho planes con Gustabo como acostumbra a hacer después de trabajar.

Horacio se sorprende visiblemente ante la pregunta. "Pues... no, pensaba volver para fichar y luego irme a casa. ¿Y usted?" Automáticamente, Horacio hace una mueca, visible en sus ojos a través del pasamontañas, en la que Volkov percibe la vergüenza que le da haberse atrevido a preguntar.

_'¿Error por cortesía o nerviosismo?'_ piensa Volkov y carraspea inquieto. "Ehh... no" y quizás no debería pero-- "¿Quiere ir a tomar un café o... algo?"

"Vale" responde Horacio y su tono es tan incrédulo como positivo. "¿Me sigue en su coche? Aún tengo que salir de servicio."

"Sí, claro" dice, y se retira el chaleco antibalas. "Tome. Esto es-- esto es suyo"

Horacio lo guarda de nuevo en el maletero y ambos se retiran a sus respectivos vehículos con esa incerteza todavía en el aire.

***

Volkov espera pacientemente en la puerta de comisaría mientras Horacio sale de servicio. En el tiempo que espera, sus dedos tamborilean sobre el volante. Demasiado tiempo a solas con sus pensamientos hacen que Volkov empiece a cuestionar su propuesta de invitarle a tomar algo.

Horacio la había aceptado, pero Volkov temía que lo hubiese hecho más por compromiso que por otra cosa. Una parte de él echaba de menos a ese Horacio que mostraba un entusiasmo desmedido cada vez que el comisario le proponía ir a tomar un vodka. Pero en el fondo sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a echarlo de menos. Había sido él quien había matado esa parte de Horacio, quien con sus palabras había obligado a Horacio a bajar la intensidad de su personalidad cuando estaba a su alrededor. Y ahora no había nada de lo que se arrepintiese más.

Esa nunca había sido su intención, por supuesto, pero eso no significaba que no lo hubiese hecho de manera inconsciente. Lo cierto es que cada vez que Volkov había desaprobado vocalmente alguna de sus conductas, había sido porque en realidad el comisario envidiaba esa capacidad que poseía para expresarse. De una manera tan honesta y tan clara que era imposible que no te cautivara. Casi abrumadora. 

Pero ese Horacio ya no estaba. O al menos, ya no tanto. Volkov imaginaba que todavía existía bajo la superficie y que en ocasiones se dejaba ver. Echaba de menos a ese Horacio y, sin duda, quería esa parte de él de vuelta, pero tenía que admitir que también le fascinaba su nueva versión. Este Horacio que tomaba la iniciativa y se responsabilizaba de sus decisiones. Este Horacio que no estaba dispuesto a aguantar que le tomasen por tonto. Este Horacio que sabía reconocer su propio potencial y que sabía que se merecía algo mejor.

Unos golpecitos en la ventana le hacen dar un bote sobre su asiento. Horacio está al otro lado, indicándole que ya está listo y Volkov, con una sonrisa forzada, asiente para hacerle saber que está preparado para que se vayan.

***

Volkov conduce hasta la cafetería más cercana a la comisaría. Durante el trayecto, observa por el rabillo del ojo a Horacio, que ojea su teléfono móvil y parece responder mensajes. 

Por un momento, Volkov se pregunta si serán de su nuevo-- _de su nueva pareja_. Lo que le recuerda que su móvil ha vibrado al menos 23 veces con diferente intensidad desde que a mediodía decidió asistir a la llamada de Horacio, en lugar de acudir a sus planes iniciales.

Cuando llegan a su destino, toman asiento en una de las mesas que está situada junto a uno de los grandes ventanales con vistas a las transitadas calles.

Apenas se han sentado, cuando Horacio se vuelve a poner en pie.

"Ya voy yo, ¿qué le pido?" pregunta Horacio.

"Eh-- Un café solo está bien"

Horacio se da la vuelta y camina hacia el mostrador con tranquilidad. La cafetería no está especialmente llena, así que Volkov puede observar a Horacio pedir desde su posición. Entabla una corta, pero agradable conversación con la camarera - si ha de juzgar por la sonrisa de la muchacha - y ambos se ríen cuando a ella se le caen un par de monedas al darle el cambio. Horacio se agacha para recogerlas, pues ambas han caído en su lado, y Volkov, que se apoya en el ventanal, sigue el movimiento con la mirada con un gesto divertido hasta que se da cuenta, un par de segundos después, de que sus ojos han ido a parar a los brazos del Inspector y de que se han quedado fijados en ese punto incluso cuando éste se ha levantado y ha recogido sus bebidas, siguiendo su contracción y relajación de forma hipnótica.

_‘¿Qué haces, Viktor?’_ le pregunta la voz de su cabeza.

Volkov se recoloca entonces en su asiento, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza, aunque Horacio no parece haberse percatado de su mirada cuando llega a la mesa y deja las bebidas en la mesa.

"Aquí tiene, café solo" dice con una pequeña sonrisa cordial, mientras se sienta enfrente suya. 

Volkov lo toma con sus manos, “Gracias” 

Horacio comienza a dar vueltas a su bebida con una cucharilla de plástico mientras sus ojos alternan entre la ventana y el propio Volkov sin decir nada. Es Volkov el que rompe el silencio.

"Déjeme adivinar”, y finge que se lo piensa. "Chocolate con 3 de azúcar"

Horacio alza las cejas. "¿Cómo lo ha sabido?"

Una sutil sonrisa se dibuja en la cara del comisario. "Una corazonada"

Horacio frunce el ceño sorprendido, pero apenas dura un segundo antes de que se recueste un poco en el asiento y beba un sorbito corto mientras mira por la ventana.

"¿Qué tal con su... pareja?" el comisario aprovecha para dar un trago que le permita evitar su mirada mientras lo pregunta. No sabe siquiera por qué lo pregunta. "Disculpe, si me dijo su nombre no lo-- no lo recuerdo" dice, aunque sabe perfectamente que no se lo dijo.

Horacio resopla dejando el vaso en la mesa, mientras niega con la cabeza suavemente, cansado. "No tengo pareja, me lo inventé. No quería... parecer un pringao. Pero no le voy a mentir, me cansa mentir. No tengo por qué fingir que salgo con nadie, no necesito-- no necesito salir con nadie ahora mismo”.

La respuesta le toma por sorpresa. Volkov supo aquel día que le estaba mintiendo, pero imaginaba que tenía más que ver con la seriedad de la relación que con la mera existencia de ella, y ahora no sabe qué decir; boquea un par de veces pero su cerebro no parece querer colaborar. 

"Entiendo" 

Horacio le observa como si esperase que dijese algo más pero Volkov no puede pensar en una respuesta apropiada. Todavía está procesando lo que esa información significa.

El Inspector levanta la mirada de su vaso, dudoso. "¿Cómo le va dentro del cuerpo? Ya van dos veces que acude cuando necesito refuerzos, no parece tener mucho trabajo."

Lo que sea menos preguntarle por su propia relación, parece ser. _Mejor_. 

"Pues... bien. Como siempre. La última vez coincidió que me encontraba cerca de la zona pero no estaba de servicio. Aunque ya sabe usted que rara vez se está fuera de servicio cuando se trabaja para el CNP" e intenta que lo último suene a broma pero sospecha que falla estrepitosamente.

Horacio y Volkov conectan la mirada a través de la mesa.

"Lo de hoy ha estado bien, la verdad. Últimamente, con el tema de estar infiltrados y eso, apenas puedo patrullar, que es lo que siempre me ha gustado. Y Gustabo muchas veces prefiere ir por su cuenta, no sé qué le pasa, está... creo que está distanciándose de mí.” Su gesto se vuelve triste momentáneamente. “Me siento un poco solo, prefiero patrullar en binomio si puedo pero... es que todo el mundo ya tiene pareja. Usted también, suele ir con el Super."

Volkov asiente. Sabe a qué se refiere, él también pasó por momentos así al principio. Y más tarde, tras la muerte de Ivanov, fue como volver a empezar.

"Entiendo a qué se refiere. Es lo que suele ocurrir con las parejas-- _con los binomios_ , quiero decir. No se crea que yo no estoy igual con Conway. Cada dos por tres está desapareciendo de la comisaría y yéndose a Dios sabe dónde..."

Horacio bebe de su vaso de nuevo y con una seguridad en sus palabras que no deja de sorprender a Volkov, añade: "Si quiere podemos formar un binomio de repuesto, en caso de que nos dejen tiraos al mismo tiempo. Creo que trabajamos bien juntos. Lo de hoy ha sido un éxito, y éramos 2 contra 3.”

Volkov siente algo removerse en su estómago ante la proposición de Horacio. Sobre todo porque suena absolutamente convencido y, por un momento, eso le hace pensar que quizás no estén tan lejos de encontrar ese punto en el que poder reconectar. Con una sonrisa leve pero que no pretende ser ocultada, Volkov responde: "Si usted también quiere, por mí encantado" y aunque está mirando a Horacio, sus dedos juguetean nerviosos con el sobre de azúcar de su café. "Y estoy de acuerdo con usted. Formamos un buen equipo. No se-- no se lo he dicho antes pero... buen trabajo. Ha dirigido la intervención con mucha destreza. Me alegro de haber seguido su plan y no el mío" dice riendo.

Horacio sonríe tan ampliamente que Volkov se alegra de llevar gafas de sol. "Han comido suelo, de esa no van a olvidarse."

El sonido del móvil del comisario les interrumpe. Ya no es una simple vibración por un mensaje. Esta vez es una llamada. Antes de sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo, el comisario ya sabe quién le está llamando. Volkov hace una mueca cuando se confirman sus sospechas y se arrepiente de no haberle enviado un mensaje antes para evitar este momento. 

Horacio le mira desde el otro lado de la mesa. Sin mirarle de vuelta, Volkov rechaza la llamada y teclea con dedos ágiles un mensaje.

_‘No puedo hablar. Aviso urgente.’_

"¿Era el Super? ¿Le reclaman?" pregunta Horacio curioso.

"Ehh-- _No_ , no. Era-- Era Sloane"

Horacio alza las cejas brevemente. "Ah" dice inteligentemente, "parece... maja. No la conozco de nada, pero seguro que es maja, buena gente." 

La incomodidad de Horacio es tan notable en sus ojos como en el resto de su cara. Volkov lleva años leyendo a mentirosos en la sala de interrogatorios y ya ha pillado a Horacio mintiéndole una vez. Sabe que Horacio preferiría ser disparado, con la cabeza por delante, con un cañón a través de la cristalera de esta cafetería que seguir manteniendo una conversación sobre su novia.

Volkov asiente porque tiene la sensación de que eso es lo que tiene que hacer. El silencio se alarga unos segundos hasta que Volkov se aventura a cambiar de tema. A él tampoco le apetece hablar de su novia. Una vocecilla en su cabeza se pregunta si es normal.

"Y bueno, ¿cómo-- cómo lleva la infiltración? A nivel personal, quiero decir"

Horacio deja salir un suspiro agotado, y duda visiblemente mientras se muerde el interior de la mejilla, mirando por la ventana. "¿Bien…?" responde en un tono poco convencido, como si estuviera preguntándole a él. Se gira hacia Volkov de nuevo y le mira. "Mal, horrible, no sé--" se pasa las manos por la cara. "Aún tengo pesadillas con la muerte de Leopoldo. Joder, al principio era fácil, solo plantábamos y vendíamos coca pero es que ahora todo es-- Y-- Y Gustabo está muy raro a veces, y no sé-- no siempre, ¿entiende? Pero a veces prefiere ir por su cuenta, se le da bien la mafia, siempre ha sido mejor mintiendo que yo."

Volkov le observa mientras considera su respuesta. Todavía intenta entender cómo Conway permitió que Horacio se metiese en esta operación, cómo le permitió hacer este tipo de trabajo. Es un agente extremadamente profesional pero tiene una moral tan fuerte que se pone en su camino en situaciones como esta. Horacio no se merece pasar por esto y si Volkov pudiera no dudaría ni un segundo en intercambiarse por él.

"Este tipo de operaciones son--" dice tras unos segundos. "Son muy difíciles. Tiene que dejar a un lado todas sus convicciones si quiere que el operativo sea un éxito. Comprendo que es complicado hacerlo pero-- pero piense en todas las vidas que se salvarán cuando logremos meterlos en perpetua gracias a su información"

Volkov sabe que prácticamente le está pidiendo que apague, por un tiempo, la empatía que le caracteriza, y también sabe que eso es un imposible. 

"Yo lo intento, de verdad que sí, Volkov, pero cada vez que bromean sobre matar más policías me dan ganas de--" Horacio agarra el vaso con fuerza, pero sin llegar a estrujarlo. "Y cada vez se me nota más... me lo dice Gustabo, empiezan a sospechar. Él me ha estado cubriendo pero-- yo no quiero _esto_ , no sé si puedo hacerlo. Yo solo quiero hacer el bien, y-- y joder, ser _yo_ , ser _Horacio_."

Volkov aprieta la mandíbula. Horacio no está preparado para hacer algo así. Simplemente no lo está. Y le aterra pensar lo que debe ser vivir en su cabeza. 

Volkov alarga la mano hasta el brazo de Horacio, pero se detiene en el último momento. En lugar de tocarle, deja que sus dedos repiqueteen sobre la mesa. 

"Horacio, si quiere puedo hablar con Conway y convencerle para que le saque del operativo. Está claro que no está usted en posición de continuar. No tiene que arriesgar su vida por el cuerpo. Y-- si sospechan de usted-- ya sabe cómo va a terminar"

Horacio niega con la cabeza. "Es una _mafia_ , Volkov, y ya estoy dentro- _dentro_... si quisiera irme, me pegarían un tiro" responde cansado. "Además, no puedo dejar a Gustabo solo ahí dentro. Soy como su conciencia o algo así. A veces hace cosas--" Horacio suspira. " _Tenemos_ que estar juntos. Siempre hemos estado juntos. _Siempre_ ha sido así."

Volkov exhala frustrado. Sabe que tiene razón. La única manera de sacarlo de la mafia sería eliminar a Horacio y obligarle a vivir el resto de su vida como Dan. Existe otra alternativa pero a Volkov todavía le gusta menos; sacar a Horacio de la ciudad y darle una nueva identidad. Una nueva vida lejos de aquí. 

"¿A qué se refiere con que Gustabo ‘ _hace cosas’_?" le pregunta, frunciendo el ceño, decidiendo centrarse en eso y no en los posibles escenarios en los que resultaría la marcha de Horacio.

Horacio se tensa al instante, percibe que es un tema delicado. "No sé-- no sé si debo hablar de esto..." Sus ojos conectan con los de Volkov, y finalmente Horacio pierde la batalla interna. "Gustabo no está bien, tiene... tiene una especie de problema… una doble personalidad. No sé explicarlo. ¿Recuerda aquel brote psicótico que nos mandó a la federal? Pues fue por eso. Está Gustabo, y luego... está _Pogo._ "

"¿Cómo que Pogo?" dice con un gesto confuso, pero entonces empieza a comprender. "¿Y quién es Pogo?"

"Alguien... alguien que no hace cosas buenas. Pogo es... Pogo quiere matar, odia a los pobres, odia a Conway… No sé por qué odia a Conway." Horacio enumera nervioso. "¿Por qué cree que vinimos a la ciudad? Estábamos huyendo."

Volkov se siente algo sobrepasado por la nueva información. Recuerda el incidente en la comisaría que les mandó a la federal, pero eso no tenía punto de comparación con lo que parecía estar diciéndole Horacio. 

"¿Huyendo?" pregunta con cierto temor a escuchar la respuesta.

Horacio mira a su alrededor nervioso, pero la cafetería sigue estando prácticamente vacía. "Pogo mató gente allí... Pogo _ya_ ha matado gente _aquí_..." susurra. "Pero es que luego se va y solo queda Gustabo. ¡El Gustabo de siempre! Hace unas semanas, me llamó diciéndome que no sabía dónde estaba, me mandó ubicación y... estaba en la mina, muy al fondo, vestido de payaso y rodeado de cadáveres. Había hasta un perro muerto allí" la voz y la expresión de Horacio indican lo mucho que está sufriendo solo por contárselo.

Volkov le mantiene la mirada sin saber qué decir. Su mano sigue cerca del brazo de Horacio pero continúa inmóvil, como todo él. Respira hondo y deja salir todo el aire. "Esta conversación me parece más de vodka que de café" dice, y en su tono no se encuentra ni un ápice de broma. "¿Conway sabe todo esto?"

Horacio asiente. "Creo que es una de las razones por las que nos volvió a meter en el cuerpo después de cómo se lió... creo que quería tenerle vigilado..." añade pensativo. "Aún así... es Gustabo todo el tiempo. El... ¿90% de las veces? Necesita ayuda, sólo eso."

Volkov le mira con duda y está seguro de que está plasmado en su cara. No entiende cómo puede ser buena idea meter a una persona en esas circunstancias en una operación como esta. Y escuchar la manera en la que Horacio habla del tema solo hace que incremente su preocupación. Ahí es cuando empieza a comprender el porqué de la decisión de Conway.

Infiltró a Gustabo porque sabía que no iba a tener problema en integrarse con total naturalidad, pero también necesitaba infiltrar a Horacio para que fuese su niñera. Y aunque su lealtad hacia Conway es inquebrantable, en ocasiones como esta, Volkov no comparte su manera de actuar. 

"Horacio" dice tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, "sinceramente no creo que esto vaya a acabar bien. No se deje arrastrar. Es lo único que le pido."

Horacio le sonríe amablemente, aunque su mirada es triste. "No creo que pueda arrastrarme más dentro de lo que ya estamos, Volkov"

Volkov mira por la ventana, ya empieza a atardecer. Con la mirada todavía fija en los edificios iluminados por el sol que empieza a ponerse, Volkov dice: "Solo prométame que pedirá ayuda si la necesita."

"Claro... Espero que el CNI sea mejor familia que el CNP" responde, y se termina su vaso.

Volkov vuelve a mirarle porque siente que debe decirle esto mirándole a los ojos para que sepa que es sincero. 

"Le puedo asegurar que sí"

Horacio traga saliva ante el abrumador contacto visual con el ruso. "Estoy un poco cansado, creo que me voy a ir a casa ya. He alquilado un piso nuevo, en el paseo marítimo, ¿sabe?"

Volkov agradece el cambio de tema, consigue aliviar un poco la presión que sentía en su pecho, aunque su preocupación no desaparece del todo e imagina que después de la conversación de hoy, nunca lo hará.

"¿En el paseo marítimo?" dice con sorpresa, mientras se levantan para salir. "Le debe costar un riñón el alquiler"

Continúan la conversación hasta llegar al coche. Horacio le indica el camino hasta su nueva casa y Volkov le deja encender la radio e incluso elegir la emisora. En el trayecto hablan de otras cosas insustanciales. Cosas que durante unos minutos les hacen sentir que sus vidas son normales y corrientes.

Cuando llegan a su destino, el sol ya casi ha desaparecido en el horizonte marítimo. El coche está parado enfrente de su casa y la luz incide en las facciones de Horacio de tal manera que Volkov tiene que mirar al frente. Siente que de no hacerlo, si se girase para mirarlo por completo, estaría observando algo prohibido. Como Orfeo volteándose para comprobar que Eurídice seguía allí mismo, detrás de él. De la misma manera, sospecha que si lo hace Horacio se esfumará ante sus ojos.

Finalmente, Horacio se despide y Volkov le agradece el café. Es irónico que fuese él quien lo propuso y fuese Horacio el que terminó invitándole.

Volkov lo observa alejarse andando y espera en su coche hasta que Horacio entra en casa. Y es en ese momento, en el que Horacio cierra la puerta tras de sí y Volkov siente en su estómago una sensación demasiado similar a la que sentía alrededor de Ivanov-- es en ese momento, cuando empieza a darse cuenta de que es inevitable.


	4. Moondust

Con un casco bajo el brazo y el otro descansando sobre el asiento de la moto, Conway observa a Gustabo salir de su edificio y caminar en su dirección. No espera a que le alcance para subirse de nuevo, se coloca el casco y le ofrece el otro cuando Gustabo está a su altura. 

“Sube” dice, con la voz amortiguada por la presencia del casco.

"¿Quiere que recreemos la canción de Barbie Girl? Es una moto, pero yo me adapto si le hace ilusión" dice Gustabo en su tono pícaro habitual antes de aceptar el casco.

Conway alza una ceja, casi imperceptible para Gustabo a través de la pantalla. “Para que me quede claro. En este escenario, ¿ _tú_ eres Barbie?”

Gustabo consigue mantener una sonrisa a raya. “Yo soy lo que usted quiera, mozo” responde imitando un acento del norte mientras termina de acercarse.

Conway pone los ojos en blanco y mira al frente. “Venga, súbete, capullo”

Gustabo, todavía sonriendo, se enfunda el casco en ese momento. Pasa una pierna por encima de la moto para subirse detrás y, antes de que éste pueda decirle que hay unas asas situadas en los laterales donde puede agarrarse, Gustabo ya le está rodeando la cintura con los brazos. 

Conway siente el calor que desprende incluso a través de la chaqueta de cuero. Arranca la moto de inmediato para no pararse a pensar en cómo le hace sentir, pero la cercanía del cuerpo de Gustabo, el pecho contra su espalda, las manos aferrándose a la tela de su chaqueta asegurando la posición, consiguen distraerle durante todo el trayecto. Conway intenta conducir de manera menos temeraria, esperando así que Gustabo afloje su agarre. Pero no parece importar la cautela con la que tome las curvas, ni lo suave que frene ante los semáforos. Gustabo sigue asegurado a él con firmeza. Conway no sabe si quiere llegar a su destino cuanto antes. O nunca.

Cuando el bloque de apartamentos se materializa delante de ellos, Conway bloquea la moto tras de sí. Baja de la moto y se para unos segundos a observarlo antes de subir. Gira la cabeza hacia la derecha y Gustabo le mira desde el otro lado del vehículo.

Rodolfo les había dado la dirección de uno de sus contactos. _Amigo_ , le había llamado él. Les había advertido de que era un tío más bien rarito, con teorías conspiranoicas que rara vez resultaban ser verdad, pero que contaba con información que les podía ser útil en su investigación. Sobre todo ahora que el CNP sospecha que se está planeando un nuevo atentado. La ciudad ha estado muy tranquila durante la última semana. Demasiado. Y el anterior atentado en el Bahamas era indicio suficiente para asumir que no había sido cosa de una sola vez. 

Conway encabeza el trayecto hasta el número de puerta que les han facilitado. Sube las escaleras metálicas que llevan hasta la segunda planta de uno de esos edificios que recuerdan a un motel de carretera; la pintura está desconchada por el paso del tiempo y por la lluvia.

"Madre mía... Conway" se ríe Gustabo mirando a sus alrededores, "¿está seguro de que este tío sabe algo? Porque pistas a lo mejor no puede darnos, pero una venérea, le garantizo que sí"

"Eso dice Mascarpone" responde, mirando también a su alrededor antes de llamar a la puerta. "A mí tampoco me entusiasma el sitio"

Esperan pacientemente durante unos segundos, pero nadie abre la puerta y tampoco se escucha movimiento dentro del apartamento. Conway se acerca a la ventana e intenta mirar a través, pero las cortinas que la cubren por dentro son muy opacas y no hay apenas separación entre ellas que le permita vislumbrar más allá. 

Gustabo se pasa las manos por la cara, masajeando el pasamontañas sobre ella, hasta que decide quitárselo. Total, las probabilidades de encontrarse con alguien ahora son muy bajas. 

"¿Me está diciendo que el tío ni siquiera está? Me cago en la puta..." Recuesta la espalda contra la pared, cruzándose de brazos junto al marco de la puerta, y Conway hace una mueca pensativa. Cabe la posibilidad de que su contacto haya sido descubierto, podría estar muerto al otro lado de la puerta. O podría simplemente haber salido a hacer la compra. De igual manera, necesitan esa información, y la necesitan ya. Así que, tras un par de segundos, camina hasta la puerta de nuevo. Acerca la cabeza y frunce el ceño bajo la atenta mirada de Gustabo.

"¿No te ha parecido oír algo?" pregunta Conway, fingiendo preocupación.

Al otro lado de la puerta: absoluto silencio.

Se miran unos segundos, y Gustabo le estudia, confuso, hasta que entiende y alza las cejas. 

"Creo que podría haber alguien en peligro, _Conway_ " musita con el tono más sospechoso que podría haber imitado. “Huele a humo y todo”

Es la forma en la que dice su nombre - como si fuese un cargo de poder y no un apellido, como si cada letra se deslizase por su lengua antes de ser pronunciada -. Si Conway no fuese el hombre curtido que es, podría sentir un cosquilleo cada vez que lo escucha acompañado de la aterciopelada voz de Gustabo. 

"¡Derribe esa puerta y salvemos a ese desgraciado!" añade el rubio de forma teatral y casi ridícula.

Conway sonríe, y es una sonrisa que podría resultar aterradora para cualquier otra persona que no fuera el hombre que tenía a su lado. Sonríe como un niño al que le han permitido saltarse las reglas. 

Sin esperar más tiempo, arremete contra la puerta. La primera patada no es suficiente, pero la segunda consigue abrir la puerta de par en par. Conway sujeta la puerta con la mano para que no se cierre nuevo ante ellos por el impulso y pone un pie dentro del apartamento.

Les recibe un apartamento lúgubre. Apagado. No hay apenas luz que entre por las ventanas porque las tupidas cortinas evitan que los rayos del sol se puedan colar entre sus espacios para iluminar con decencia la estancia. Se percibe un olor de reclusión en el ambiente y Conway arruga la nariz. 

El desorden le molesta. Las pilas de papeles y de objetos repartidos por el salón complican el movimiento y Conway tiene que entrecerrar los ojos para enfocar las cosas que puedan ser de importancia. Detrás de él, como si le leyera el pensamiento, Gustabo alcanza un interruptor y se enciende una luz sobre sus cabezas. Es una luz cálida y Conway supone que debe ser antigua porque puede escuchar el leve zumbido del transformador que la acompaña.

"Lo que yo decía, no se siente en el sofá, seguro que hay alguna jeringa de yonki" comenta mientras le adelanta, explorando la casa. El pasillo es igual de lúgubre que el salón, y la casa es bastante pequeña en general. No se molesta en asomarse al baño ni al dormitorio porque el olor que rezuma de ellos es nauseabundo. No huele a muerto, pero huele a viejo.

Finalmente, mientras Conway cotillea aún en el salón, probablemente asegurándose de que nadie les ve, Gustabo encuentra el estudio. Un pequeño habitáculo lleno de archivadores y papeles, sobre un escritorio de madera antiguo. Las paredes están completamente cubiertas de corcho, como si de un tablón policial se tratase: miles de fotos de diferentes tamaños, artículos de prensa, capturas de pantalla, etc, unidos a través de hilos rojos y chinchetas.

"Ehh... ¿Conway? A usted le molaba el tema de los aliens, ¿no? Creo... creo que debería ver esto" exclama, y escucha los pasos del Superintendente aproximarse.

"Pero...¿qué coño?" Conway contempla las paredes con una mueca de desagrado. "Este tío está de la puta olla" se acerca a escudriñar el contenido de los tableros. "Tiene a media ciudad aquí colgada".

Gustabo, que está inclinado en una esquina viendo una serie de fotos, se yergue y suelta una carcajada. "¡Mire, aquí está Horacio! Qué mal sale el cabrón, con la de selfies que se hace... Si encuentra una mía, avíseme"

Conway sigue mirando, y reconoce a algunos miembros de las mafias que están activas en la ciudad. También descubre algunos rostros nuevos y procura memorizar los nombres que figuran debajo para apuntarlos más tarde. 

"¡Mira, aquí estás!" exclama Conway divertido unos segundos más tarde. Señala una de las fotos clavadas en el tablón junto a la imagen de un hombre orondo. La imagen que señala retrata una foca - una especie concreta del hábitat siberiano que debe ser el alias del tipo mafioso que tiene a su lado-, pero una foca al fin y al cabo.

Gustabo se acerca rápidamente a verla con curiosidad, invadiendo su espacio vital. Su gesto cae rápidamente, pero se ríe por lo bajo. "Qué gilipollas..." murmura mientras se gira para mirarle. "Muy ingenioso, para un abuelo senil, no la he visto venir."

Conway sonríe satisfecho ignorando el intento de insulto. Hay algo especialmente satisfactorio en conseguir sorprender a Gustabo. En ganarle a su pico de oro. Conway se ha dado cuenta de que a menudo persigue esa sensación.

Se da la vuelta y se dirige al escritorio. "Venga, ponte a buscar a ver si encontramos algo de utilidad mientras vuelve este tío"

Gustabo empieza a revisar los papeles que hay en la superficie y Conway se fija en los cajones del escritorio. Son cuatro y todos tienen un aspecto normal. Todos menos el último que, al mismo tiempo, es el más grande, y tiene un panel con números incrustado en el material.

"Mira esto" dice mientras se agacha para analizarlo más de cerca.

Gustabo camina hasta su espalda y se asoma. "¿Qué lo va a abrir, de una patada? Va a cantar un poco, ¿no? Que, _oiga_ , no me quejo, cuanto antes acabemos, mejor, perooo... lo mismo al tío no le hace gracia quedarse sin puerta y sin cajón el mismo día."

Por el rabillo del ojo, ve a Gustabo inclinado sobre él observando también el panel. 

"¿Te sabes el código, has visto algo por aquí?" pregunta Conway.

"1234" sugiere Gustabo sosteniéndole la mirada de nuevo mientras sonríe levemente. "No falla, confíe en mí"

"Pero, ¿tú eres tonto?" dice, enmascarando lo difícil que le resulta a veces mantenerle la mirada en distancias cortas. Conway ha llegado a la conclusión de que no es la cercanía lo que le pone nervioso, sino la naturalidad con la que Gustabo se mueve a su alrededor, como si no le costase nada. "¿Tú te crees que un tío que tiene esto como si fuera un puto pirado de _‘Mentes Criminales’_ va a tener 1234 por contraseña?"

Gustabo, sin apartarse ni un centímetro, guarda silencio durante unos instantes que a Conway se le hacen eternos. 

"4321" responde finalmente, intentando no reírse.

Conway le fulmina con la mirada, o al menos lo intenta, porque tras un par de segundos tiene que apartar la mirada para no reírse. 

"Lo vamos a hacer a mí manera" dice, sin darle tiempo suficiente a Gustabo para que se aparte por completo. Sus cuerpos se rozan durante un breve espacio de tiempo mientras se pone de pie, el tiempo suficiente para que ambos se sientan intimidados por el contacto inesperado. 

Conway alinea el pie con el panel del cajón y deja que descienda con fuerza contra él. Consigue arrancarlo de una sola patada y se vuelve a agachar de inmediato para comprobar que está abierto.

Tira del cajón hacia sí mismo y revela su contenido. Numerosas carpetas nombradas con títulos crípticos que Conway piensa que deben ser de suma relevancia. Si no para este caso, para muchos otros. Alarga la mano para coger alguna de ellas y es entonces cuando se percata. Una pequeña luz roja parpadeante. Sus ojos la siguen hasta su origen y la mirada le hace encontrar una cuenta atrás.

_50..._

_49..._

_48..._

Gustabo, que le había estado siguiendo con la mirada, abre los ojos como platos. "Eso no parecen luces de navidad, deberíamos salir cagando leches ahora mismo"

Conway se ríe. "¿Qué dices, hombre? Esto es un farol" dice, mientras los números en la cuenta regresiva siguen descendiendo. "Menuda película se ha montado este tío."

Gustabo posa su mano en el hombro de Conway y deja escapar una risa incómoda. "Sí, sí, bueno, de todos modos, ¿puede desactivar eso? ¿Truquillos que aprendió en Vietnam o algo?"

La calidez de la mano en su hombro lo endereza un poco. Conway no está nervioso. Tiene claro que no es una bomba de verdad. Es un juego de niños, un artefacto que hace poco más que lucecitas llamativas, pero tiene que admitir que está muy conseguida. Se parece a las que fabricaba el infame Unabomber.

Con la mano palpa los alrededores de la superficie que presenta, buscando la manera de apagar la luz parpadeante y parar la cuenta atrás. "Tiene que haber un interruptor por aquí que apague esta mierda"

Los números siguen bajando.

_29…_

_28…_

_27…_

La mano de Gustabo se aferra discretamente a la sudadera de su vestimenta de incógnito, y Conway se pregunta si Gustabo tiene algún tipo de fé ciega en sus habilidades. En ese momento empieza a darse cuenta de que quizás sí que están lidiando con una bomba de verdad. 

"¡No soy un puto ingeniero de minas, pero esto tiene que tener cables o--!"

"¡Mire debajo del cajón, pegado a la madera, en plan hijoputa! ¡Yo lo pondría ahí!" se apresura a responder Gustabo, que está empezando inconscientemente a tirar de él hacia atrás a través de su agarre en el hombro.

Conway le hace caso y palpa con la mano la parte inferior del cajón. Para su sorpresa, nota la presencia de varios cables ahí. Y la cálida presencia de la mano de Gustabo en su hombro empieza a distraerle un poco, pero hace un esfuerzo por ignorarla.

"Hay unos cables aquí" dice con un tono estático.

"¿Y ahora qué?" pregunta Gustabo, interesado, con intención de ser de ayuda.

Conway gira la cabeza y le mira con pánico en los ojos por primera vez cuando empieza a sonar un pitido que indican los últimos diez segundos de la cuenta atrás. Están demasiado lejos de la entrada para poder salir corriendo antes de que acabe el tiempo, y arrancar cualquiera de los cables podría acortar el poco tiempo del que disponen. 

Conway siente el frío, propio del miedo sacudir su nuca, su espalda. Su respiración se relentiza, aceptando lo inevitable, aunque aún no pueda creérselo. No les queda tiempo. 

_9…_

"No tengo ni puta idea" admite en voz baja. Su soberbia y sus ansias de demostrar su superioridad les han puesto en peligro. Todo por intentar impresionar, inconscientemente, a su compañero.

_8…_

" _¡¿Conway?!_ " el pánico en la voz de Gustabo es palpable, pero Conway sabe que no le queda tiempo ni para sentirse culpable. El tiempo corre y se detiene al mismo tiempo en su mente y ve pasar su vida ante sus ojos. Flashes de otra época.

_7..._

Gustabo agarra al Superintendente de la sudadera y tira de él hacia atrás con un nudo en la garganta, casi paralizado por una sensación de pánico repentino que le nace en la boca del estómago y muere en su garganta. Es incapaz de salir corriendo, las piernas no le funcionan.

_6..._

Van a morir, por una puta estupidez como esta. Por confiarse demasiado, por no tomar en serio algo tan jodidamente evidente.

Conway lleva intentando morir mucho tiempo, pero no así, no a costa de la vida de otro.

Puede sentir su propio pulso en sus oídos, en sus sienes y hasta en sus propias manos, que comienzan a sudar, y la estancia se vuelve etérea, irreal, como si el tiempo se hubiese parado. Pero el tiempo sigue corriendo, y se les agota. Nada parece real.

Conway le sigue mirando en silencio y con la mirada desenfocada. Parece que no sepa qué decir, ni qué hacer y Gustabo siente el miedo hacerse más grande cuando Conway se coloca delante de él, dándole la espalda al artefacto, cubriéndole como si fuese a servir de algo.

Conway siempre tiene una solución. Conway _siempre_ tiene respuestas. Pero ahora-- ahora no parece tener ninguna.

Las manos de Gustabo aún están agarrándole de la ropa aunque Conway no está seguro de poder sentirlas, todo es tan... _relativo_ en ese instante.

_5..._

Hasta que Gustabo mueve las manos a los lados de su cabeza, tira de él con fuerza para atraerlo, y presiona sus labios contra los suyos con fuerza. Si este es su final, se irá _a lo grande_. 

_4..._

Contra todo pronóstico, el gesto de Conway se relaja ante el contacto, exhalando por la nariz ante la presencia de los labios de Gustabo sobre los suyos y, calculando el tiempo que les debe quedar, decide que es demasiado poco como para importarle las consecuencias. Así que persigue esa sensación, porque es la última que va a tener.

_3…_

Lleva las manos hasta su cuello y le devuelve el beso, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos con toda la pasión que puede reunir en ese momento, pero sin ir más allá, sin profundizarlo. 

_2..._

Y siente los labios de Gustabo moverse sobre los suyos, preparándose para la explosión

_1..._

_..._

_…_

_1..._

_¿1…?_

Gustabo abre los ojos lentamente, sin movimientos bruscos, y evita a toda cosa mirar a Conway a la cara cuando comienza a separarse. Sus ojos, sin despegarse del suelo, buscan el escritorio al otro lado de la habitación. Y todo sigue intacto.

Se pregunta si es posible que estén muertos y no se hayan enterado, pero luego piensa que la habitación huele igual de mal que antes, por lo que tiene que ser real.

No están muertos. No ha explotado. _Era un farol._

"¡¿Era un _puto_ farol?! Era-- Creo que me voy a desmayar, voy a vomitar--" dice Gustabo apoyándose en la pared con la respiración agitada. Conway aún no se ha movido.

La cuenta regresiva se ha quedado a uno y la luz ya no parpadea. _Y todo sigue intacto_. Entonces, todavía con un cosquilleo en los labios, Conway reacciona. Saca el cajón del sitio con brusquedad y le da la vuelta, vaciándolo de sus contenidos por completo. Lo único que permanece es la bomba adherida a uno de los laterales. 

"¡Me cago en mi _puta_ madre!" exclama Conway, llamando la atención de Gustabo pero evitando mirarle directamente a los ojos. "Este puto cable estaba suelto" y lo dice como si pudiese ignorar lo que acaba de pasar.

Gustabo le mira con los ojos como platos, como si aún estuviera asimilando que no ha muerto estallando en mil pedazos como una piñata. Y Conway acaba por ser incapaz de ignorar sus vibrantes orbes azules y se rinde a mantenerle la mirada.

Entre ellos, una tensión muda se adueña de la habitación. Observa el pecho de Gustabo subir y bajar, tratando de salir del estado de ansiedad en el que ambos se encuentran. Pero están vivos. Sólo se escuchan sus respiraciones agitadas, y Conway aún con los ojos tan abiertos como Gustabo, sostiene el cajón colgando de su mano, como si acabara de pescar un pez, mostrándoselo.

Conway ha vivido cosas mucho peores. De hecho, cuanto más lo piensa, más se tranquiliza. Esto es un juego de niños en comparación. Pero no es la bomba lo que le ha acelerado así el pulso y amenaza con hacer que haga una estupidez. _Ese_ es el problema.

Durante unos momentos ninguno dice nada, hasta que Gustabo rompe el contacto visual con los oscuros ojos de su jefe. "Necesito-- _Necesito_ un copazo, Conway” murmura levantándose y dando tumbos mientras sale de la habitación, “coja la mierda que hemos venido a buscar y vayámonos, _por favor._ "

***

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que Conway ha desaparecido a mitad de servicio. Volkov se ha quedado patrullando en solitario después de comprobar en los horarios que Horacio ya había salido en binomio con uno de los nuevos alumnos. 

No ha tenido demasiado trabajo durante la mañana, y prácticamente nada de trabajo desde que Conway le ha abandonado sin dar demasiadas explicaciones. _‘No suele darlas’_ , piensa Volkov.

Hace un calor insoportable. Un calor de finales de julio, de esos que le hacen cuestionarse su decisión de llevar guantes sin excepción. Volkov se arremanga la camisa y sube la potencia del aire acondicionado de la patrulla. 

El norte está tranquilo a estas horas. El calor y el sol mantienen a la gente en sus casas. Algo que el comisario supone que debe extenderse al resto de la ciudad.

La ciudad está tranquila a estas horas. 

La ciudad está tranquila hasta que no lo está.

No oye la explosión. Ni tampoco siente el temblor que esta provoca. Está demasiado lejos del origen para notarlo. Pero la radio le alerta. La voz de un agente, temblorosa e inexperta - un alumno, concluye - les informa de un atentado en el Hospital General. 

Volkov para en seco su patrulla y cambia de sentido de inmediato. Otros agentes han respondido al aviso anunciando que se dirigían al lugar al igual que había hecho él. La voz de Horacio - inconfundible y predispuesta - fue una de las primeras en escucharse. Volkov le siguió inmediatamente después.

Cuando llega a la escena, la encuentra plagada de agentes que han llegado antes que él. Patrullas estableciendo un perímetro, escombros que han levantado una nube de polvo... la sensación es parecida a la del último atentado y Volkov se siente culpable por haberse acostumbrado a este horror. 

A lo lejos, iluminado por el sol como si la luz de un foco se posase sobre él, vislumbra a Horacio enfundado en su chaleco y con el rostro cubierto por el pasamontañas. Corre hacia él por instinto. Cuando llega, Horacio se está equipando un casco similar a los de obra.

"Inspector" dice, y suena como si estuviera exhalando la palabra.

Horacio le reconoce rápidamente y se gira para saludarle. "Volkov”

"¿Qué está haciendo?" pregunta el comisario mirando el atuendo de su compañero.

“¡Voy a entrar a ver si puedo sacar a algunos heridos! Dicen que la estructura parece haber sufrido daños en varios muros de carga o algo así y los bomberos tardan mucho. Podría morir mucha gente que no puede salir por su propio pie."

"¡¿Pero qué está diciendo?! No puede hacer eso" Volkov no quiere aprovechar su rango para prohibírselo pero quizás tenga que hacerlo. "Usted mismo lo ha dicho, pueden haber más derrumbes y no tiene el equipo necesario"

"¡Pero es que si no lo hacemos, morirá más gente! ¡No quiero que muera más gente!" espeta Horacio. "¡Entiendo que es peligroso, ¿vale?! Pero en esto consiste ser policía, ¿no?"

Volkov le mantiene la mirada, considerando, y se muerde el interior de la mejilla. ¿Cómo va a decirle que no a eso? 

"Bien" dice finalmente. "En ese caso, entraré con usted" se gira hacia uno de los agentes que pasan por ahí. "Tráigame un casco y un chaleco"

Horacio coloca la mano en su pecho, frenándole. "No, usted mejor quédese aquí. Yo se los traigo y usted los escolta a las ambulancias, perderemos menos tiempo. Además, no hay más cascos."

Volkov mira más allá del hombro de Horacio, a la oscura entrada del hospital ahora que la explosión les ha dejado sin luz. 

"Entre antes de que me arrepienta. Le espero aquí" Horacio hace amago de moverse y Volkov le agarra del brazo, ejerciendo una leve presión, "Tenga mucho cuidado"

Horacio asiente y corre hacia el interior, desapareciendo en una nube de oscuridad mientras grita en busca de supervivientes. Y Volkov permanece en el sitio, sintiendo aún el calor que el brazo de Horacio ha dejado sobre la palma de su mano. En silencio, reza para que no sea la última vez que lo haga.

4 minutos y 27 segundos más tarde - según su reloj -, unas figuras aparecen entre la bruma de los escombros. Horacio lleva a una niña pequeña cargada a la espalda a caballito, probablemente una paciente, y en brazos a-- a _Sloane._

Los bomberos han llegado hace apenas dos minutos y algunos de ellos ya se habían adentrado en el edificio, tomándole el relevo a la policía. Volkov se apresura a encontrarse con Horacio a mitad de camino, no sin antes hacer avisar a los EMS para que se acerquen a atenderles. 

La niña parece estar ilesa cuando desciende por la espalda de Horacio hasta el suelo. Está cubierta de polvo de escombro y tose un par de veces cuando uno de los EMS se hace cargo de ella, pero no parece haber sufrido ningún otro daño.

"Sloane" dice Volkov con un tono preocupado y apartándole el pelo que le cubre la cara.

Con la voz ronca por la inhalación del aire contaminado, Sloane consigue decir: "La-- la pierna"

La mirada de Volkov se desplaza hasta ese punto de su cuerpo. 

"¿Te duele?" 

Sloane asiente, todavía en brazos de Horacio.

Horacio mueve los ojos entre Sloane y Volkov varias veces, sin tener muy claro qué hacer. "Volkov, cójala y llévela a la ambulancia, yo voy a volver a entrar" termina por decir.

Volkov mira a todas partes, al caos que se ha generado en cuestión de minutos y se queda paralizado hasta que por detrás de él, un par de EMS aparecen con una camilla para Sloane. 

"Súbanla, rápido" les ordena Volkov, para después dirigirse a Horacio. "Usted quédese aquí, ya han llegado los bomberos. Ya están dentro, lo tienen controlado."

Horacio duda visiblemente. "Creo que me necesitan más dentro. Aún puedo ser útil" responde finalmente. "Acompáñela, le necesita ahora"

Volkov mira a Sloane en la camilla y después a Horacio. "Manténgame informado" le dice, "Y no vuelva a entrar ahí. Es una orden de su superior" el comisario le apunta con un dedo para enfatizar sus palabras.

Horacio asiente sin mirarle a la cara, y Volkov desciende los pocos escalones que bajan desde la entrada del hospital. Cuando casi ha llegado a la ambulancia, tiene una corazonada y se vuelve justo a tiempo para ver desaparecer a Horacio dentro del edificio de nuevo.

"Блядь" dice entre dientes, porque no hay nada más que pueda hacer.

Sube a la ambulancia junto a Sloane - que le agarra la mano con fuerza intentando aguantar el dolor mientras los analgésicos hacen efecto - y siente una presión en el pecho. 

Cuando los EMS cierran las puertas del vehículo, Volkov todavía tiene la mirada fija en la entrada del hospital por la que ha desaparecido Horacio.

_‘Будь осторожен...’_


	5. Falling Down

Tres patrullas custodian la entrada del banco. Dentro, cuatro atracadores intentan negociar las condiciones de su huida. Tienen a ocho rehenes y uno de ellos ya está herido. Después de tantos atentados, esto casi les supone un día tranquilo.

Conway encabeza la negociación pero el cabecilla del grupo se lo está poniendo difícil. No parece tener ninguna prisa por salir de allí. Más bien parece estar disfrutando del tira y afloja que el CNP le está ofreciendo. 

Volkov le mira desde el otro extremo de la entrada negando con la cabeza. Con un rehén herido y unos atracadores que buscan cualquier excusa para disparar, lo mejor es acabar con esto cuanto antes. La mirada del comisario le reafirma lo que ya estaba considerando. Tienen que cortar negociaciones e intervenir.

Con un gesto, Conway le pide al Inspector Dan que se acerque. Y le comunica al oído que van a entrar. Dan y Fred estarán a cargo de rodear el edificio para entrar por detrás mientras que el Comisario y él se abrirán camino por la puerta principal. 

Horacio retoma su posición junto a Gustabo y, unos segundos más tarde, ambos desaparecen del campo de visión. 

Mientras rodean el edificio, se aseguran de que sus chalecos están bien ajustados y desenfundan sus armas cuando encuentran la puerta de atrás. 

Por radio, Volkov les da la señal mientras Conway trata de captar su atención para que Fred y Dan les puedan pillar por sorpresa. 

Con la autorización del comisario, Gustabo revienta la cerradura de una patada y Horacio entra primero. 

"Estamos dentro" susurra Horacio por radio tras comprobar que la primera sala está vacía.

"Bien" le responde la voz de Volkov. "Avancen con cuidado. Hemos perdido visual de uno de ellos"

Horacio camina por uno de los pasillos hacia la entrada, seguido de Gustabo, que gira sobre sí mismo cada ciertos metros, asegurándose de que nadie les sorprende por la espalda. Las luces son bastante tenues y especialmente en esta zona del banco. Ya era prácticamente la hora de cerrar. Seguramente, han aprovechado que no hubiese muchos clientes para proceder con más calma, y pese a ello, se las habían apañado para dejar heridos.

Las voces de los atracadores se escuchan como un eco a través de los pasillos, señal de que se están acercando, pero de que todavía tienen tiempo para prepararse. Sin embargo, a escasos metros de Horacio, un hombre que viste como el resto de los atracadores que habían podido observar desde el exterior, aparece por la puerta del baño para empleados. Debe ser del que habían perdido visual unos minutos antes.

"¡Manos arriba!" dice Horacio encañonando al sujeto. Gustabo hace lo mismo, pero el susto inicial empuja al atracador a sacar su arma con torpeza y disparar sin pensar. La bala impacta de lleno en el hombro de Horacio y hace que su cuerpo se resienta en favor de ese lado, pero aun así, Horacio consigue utilizar la mano contraria para devolver el tiro, pero-- pero no dispara. La bala se ha atascado de nuevo. 

Dándose cuenta al instante de lo que sucede, Gustabo dispara una vez al atracador en la pierna, con intención de reducirlo antes de que aparezcan más, guiados por el alboroto. El atracador recibe el disparo, pero no está dispuesto a caer todavía. Vuelve a levantar el arma, y Horacio está demasiado cerca, demasiado expuesto, así que actúa de la única manera que se le ocurre. Se lanza contra él en combate cuerpo a cuerpo para intentar que pierda el arma, porque la otra opción es coserlo a tiros pero Horacio cree que no será necesario.

Gustabo no parece opinar lo mismo y, en medio del caos, intenta apuntar al atracador. Pero éste, comprendiendo sus intenciones, procura ponerse lo más detrás de Horacio posible, para imposibilitar un disparo claro y limpio contra él.

Al mismo tiempo, escucha al CNP entrar con todo por la puerta principal, lo que les quita un peso de encima. El resto de atracadores no vendrán en su ayuda. Así que finalmente, decide correr y embestir el amasijo de extremidades que forman Horacio y el atracador, en un forcejeo a tres bandas. 

Sus armas caen al suelo, tanto la de Gustabo como la de Horacio, mientras intentan librarse del subfusil que carga el criminal.

A lo lejos, se escucha un disparo y la voz de Conway en la radio. 

"Uno abatido"

Otro disparo.

"Otro abatido" 

Y por último la voz de Volkov. "Uno más abatido"

Escuchan unos pasos aproximarse mientras continúan el forcejeo, pero sabiendo que eran cuatro atracadores y que tres de ellos ya han sido abatidos, no tienen razones para estar alerta. 

Confirmando su razonamiento, Conway aparece en su visión periférica y aparta a Horacio del forcejeo cuando se percata de que está sangrando. 

El atracador, aunque está en clara desventaja, todavía estira el brazo e intenta alcanzar alguna de las armas tiradas en el suelo para hacer el máximo daño posible antes de que lo consigan reducir por completo.

Conway le pisa el brazo para evitarlo, pensando que ya ha acabado, que ya solo queda esposarlo. Pero entonces Gustabo le propina al sujeto el primer puñetazo, seguido de otro, y de otro, y de otro más. 

Gustabo golpea al atracador hasta que la sangre traspasa el pasamontañas que éste lleva puesto y se le impregna a los nudillos. Conway deja entonces su posición, apartando las armas con el pie, y le agarra como puede, rodeando su pecho con los hombros intentando apartarle, pero Gustabo ejerce toda la fuerza posible para continuar golpeando al hombre, que a estas alturas despierta la compasión del mismísimo Superintendente.

Todo ocurre tan rápido que no es capaz de procesar cuándo ha empezado la paliza y cuando ha conseguido arrastrar a Gustabo, con el brazo alrededor de su cuello cortándole la respiración, lejos del pobre delincuente que yace en el suelo inconsciente.

Gustabo intenta soltarse entre gruñidos hasta que, finalmente, Conway lo libera. El Inspector mira a su alrededor, al hombre, a Horacio, a Conway. Nervioso, confuso, como un animal acorralado que sólo busca una salida.

"No sé qué me ha pasado, no sé-- no he sido yo, no sé por qué he hecho eso-- necesito aire" balbucea.

Volkov aparece por el mismo lugar que lo ha hecho Conway hace escasos segundos. Contempla la escena ante él.

"¿Se puede saber qué coño ha pasado?" dice, mientras su mirada pasa de Gustabo al atracador inconsciente y finalmente se posa sobre el cuerpo de Horacio, cuya espalda está apoyada contra la pared y cuya mano manchada de sangre presiona contra su hombro. "¿Qué le ha pasado?" dice el comisario con un tono más elevado. "¿Le han disparado?"

Horacio presiona su mano más fuerte contra su hombro para frenar la hemorragia. "Sólo es el hombro, no se preocupe" responde, intentando levantarse con dificultad, deslizándose hacia arriba con el apoyo de la pared.

Volkov acorta la distancia en un par de zancadas y le rodea con un brazo para ayudarle a levantarse.

"Solo el hombro..." musita, y elevando el tono para hablar por radio añade. "Necesito un EMS aquí _ya_ "

Gustabo recoge _un_ arma del suelo y se la guarda en su cinturón, evitando mirar a Conway, y anda rápido hacia la puerta trasera por la que entraron, en busca de una bocanada de aire fresco. Todo le da vueltas y no entiende qué ha pasado.

"Volkov" le llama Conway. "Ahora vuelvo. Encárgate tú de esto."

El comisario asiente y Conway sigue con determinación los pasos de Gustabo. Cuando sale al exterior, lo ve de pie con la espalda descansando contra la fachada.

"¿Qué _cojones_ ha pasado ahí dentro?" dice posicionándose justo delante de él. Le sangra un poco la nariz, Conway deduce que es producto del forcejeo.

" _¡Nada!_ ¡No lo sé! ¡No-- No lo sé! ¡No sé qué me ha pasado, ha sido rarísimo, como ver algo desde dentro de ti pero sin ser tú quien se mueve! Todo estaba _borroso_ , no oía bien, me ha dado como-- como un chute de adrenalina y no podía parar--" las palabras abandonan sus labios, rápidas y aturulladas; y retira la sangre de la nariz con la mano, limpiándose en el pantalón. La reacción parece lo suficientemente real como para que Conway le crea. No hay sarcasmo, ironía o broma en su tono, solo sorpresa y confusión genuina.

Ya ha visto esto antes y si es lo que cree, tiene nombre: _enajenación mental._

Gustabo deja vagar la mirada por el parking del banco. "Oía como una música de circo..."

_‘Eso es nuevo’_ piensa Conway. ‘ _No encaja’._ Se parece más a...

“Gustabo, espabila” masculla el Superintendente, pero se arrepiente al instante. Gustabo no se encuentra en el estado mental correcto para responder a ese tono como siempre lo hace. 

Puede ver cómo se le hincha el pecho cada vez que intenta respirar y no puede hacerlo, así que Conway coloca las manos sobre sus hombros y suaviza el tono, pero sigue siendo firme. "Tranquilo" dice y le busca con la mirada para que sus ojos se encuentren. Si es lo que cree que es, sabe que necesita concentrarse en un punto, que eso le hará calmarse y recuperar el control. A él le solía funcionar cuando volvía _Jack_. "Ya está. Tranquilo. No pasa nada." 

Los ojos de Gustabo encuentran los suyos y comienza a respirar al mismo ritmo que Conway le impone, subconscientemente, en silencio. No puede sentir el calor de las manos sobre sus hombros por culpa del chaleco, pero los penetrantes ojos oscuros del Superintendente le mantienen fijado contra la pared. Y mientras empieza a conseguir calmar el ataque de ansiedad, sus ojos le traicionan y se permiten un vistazo a sus labios. Muy breve, casi imperceptible.

"¿Mejor?" pregunta el Superintendente, con un hilo de voz. No puede evitar fijarse en la manera en que su pecho sube y baja a medida que trata de estabilizar su respiración y Conway siente el impulso de deslizar su mano hasta su brazo o hasta su nuca o... hasta cualquier otro punto en el que pueda entrar en contacto con él en vez de hacerlo a través del chaleco. Pero se contiene. Conway siempre se contiene.

“Sí… espero que _encima_ no me denuncie ese tío por brutalidad policial, ya lo que me faltaba” responde con su habitual tono sarcástico, pero sin aliento, distraído. Al otro lado del edificio, hay una hilera de patrullas aparcados, pero aquí detrás están solos.

Gustabo se sorprende a sí mismo inclinándose hacia él, levantando ligeramente la barbilla, y acortando la distancia entre ellos con una expresión indescifrable para Conway tras el pasamontañas. 

Pero el Superintendente, en sus ojos, que no confrontan los suyos, cree que puede ver… _anhelo_.

"Bien" dice en un susurro, decidiendo ignorar el comentario jocoso, y una de sus manos desciende hasta su bíceps, esta vez, sí, sintiendo el calor de su piel bajo la palma de su mano a través de la tela. "Me alegro" añade dejando que su pulgar acaricie brevemente. “Hay que volver al trabajo, tienes que... procesar a esos anormales”

Pero ninguno se mueve. Se sostienen la mirada, y es más que evidente que está pasando _algo_. Y es más que evidente que Conway quiere saber más sobre esto que está pasando. 

Ninguno de ellos ha dicho nada sobre lo que ocurrió aquel día. Fue impulsivo e incómodo, y Conway no estaba seguro de que significase nada. Y si Gustabo prefería fingir que no había pasado, Conway podía amoldarse a eso, pero-- pero _esto_... esta tensión indicaba todo lo contrario.

La voz de Volkov se escucha a través de la radio y les saca de su pequeña burbuja. _"¿Conway?"_

El Superintendente reacciona apartándose con rapidez, rompiendo el contacto de inmediato, y carraspea antes de hablar. 

"Dime, Volkov"

"Han atendido al Inspector Dan. Está todo bien. Solo queda procesar a los detenidos"

"Voy para allá" dice, y entonces se dirige a Gustabo, pero lo hace sin mirarle directamente a los ojos. "Vamos" y con eso, comienza a andar.

Gustabo traga saliva pero le sigue sin decir nada, caminando tras él a una distancia prudencial. Y Conway escucha sus pasos, rápidos, y siente la distancia entre sus cuerpos como un abismo.

Está empezando a sentir el deseo irrefrenable de saltar.

***

Volkov no celebra su cumpleaños.

Es un hecho tan objetivo como que el sol sale por las mañanas y se esconde por las noches. Algo tan incuestionable como que el vodka lo bebe solo y el café tan negro como el cielo en una noche sin luna.

Volkov no celebra su cumpleaños desde los quince años, cuando una sucesión de eventos desafortunados - siendo muy generosos con la elección de palabras - acabó con toda su familia. 

En los años posteriores, una vez dejó atrás su Rusia natal, Volkov ha hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para que la gente de su entorno ni siquiera conociera la fecha en que nació. Conway la conoce, pero Conway es lo más parecido a familia que ha tenido en todos estos años. Ivanov la conocía, pero ahora está enterrado a dos metros bajo tierra. 

La cuestión es que Volkov no celebra su cumpleaños y es por eso que cuando Conway se entera de lo que Sloane se trae entre manos, no duda en decirle: _‘Volkov no celebra su cumpleaños’._ Pero Sloane le quita peso a las palabras del Superintendente y sigue adelante con su plan igualmente. Y es por esa razón por la que Volkov ha llegado a deducir que hoy, 13 de agosto, le esperaba una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa. 

Los agentes más cercanos habían sido invitados y todos habían solicitado los cambios de turno necesarios para poder asistir. Conway se había asegurado de que, sutilmente, las fichas en las que figuraban esas solicitudes de cambio pasasen por la mesa del comisario. Porque habiendo sido incapaz de convencer a Sloane de echarse atrás, Conway había ido dejándole pistas que hicieran que el comisario uniese los puntos y tuviese la oportunidad de tomar una decisión.

Volkov no celebra su cumpleaños y es por eso que ahora está en un coche haciendo una vigilancia con Horacio, que ocupa el asiento de copiloto. Eran los únicos dos agentes de alto rango y con conocimiento sobre el caso de los atentados que estaban disponibles aquella noche.

Para ser justos, Volkov no estaba _disponible_. Sloane le había pedido que fuera a su casa tras acabar el turno bajo un falso pretexto y Volkov había aceptado antes de saber la razón. Pero tras haber conocido sus intenciones y queriendo evitar la confrontación - especialmente por el hecho de que Sloane hubiese utilizado sus privilegios como EMS para obtener la información sobre su cumpleaños - Volkov había decidido no acudir a la cita y, en su lugar, doblar su turno ese día.

Horacio se encuentra relajado contra el respaldo. Las luces internas del coche están apagadas y, evidentemente, poner la radio no es una opción. El silencio invade el interior del coche.

El coche se encuentra en un polígono industrial que figuraba en los registros que Conway y Gustabo encontraron en la casa de aquel pirado. Habían averiguado que se trataba de la mafia de los Dvali, de origen georgiano. Desconocían el nombre del líder, pero Volkov había reconocido al tipo grande en la foto que Gustabo les había proporcionado: Viktor Marchenko. 

Un hombre bastante grande, de mediana edad, con un ojo de cristal y un brazo amputado sustituido por una prótesis. De origen ucraniano, había formado parte de varias mafias rusas durante muchos años. Aunque apenas se conoce su pasado, se sabe que es un mercenario actualmente, aunque en el pasado tuviese alguna causa política detrás de sus acciones criminales. 

Volkov había oído hablar de él durante su estancia en el ejército, pero nunca se habría imaginado que acabaría teniendo que enfrentarse a él. En la foto parecía medir más de 2 metros, y Volkov no es bajito, pero según sus cálculos, Marchenko debe sacarle como 2-3 cabezas a Horacio.

"Parece que está la cosa tranquila" dice Volkov en un fútil intento de ocupar el silencio.

Horacio suspira. "Ya... pero según los itinerarios de los papeles hoy tienen que venir. ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?¿Detenerles?¿Usted y yo solos? Nos van a reventar, nos van a coser a tiros..." dice mientras se frota la cara con las manos. Aún no se ha puesto el pasamontañas en lo que va de noche, pero Volkov deduce que debe tenerlo en el bolsillo.

"Conway me ha dicho que podemos pedir refuerzos, pero la vigilancia la tenemos que hacer solos para mantener un perfil bajo. Si alguno sospecha que la localización se ha filtrado, no vendrán"

Horacio asiente un par de veces comprensivamente, y luego mueve la cabeza en círculos intentando que deje de dolerle el cuello. Llevan una hora ahí sentados en relativo silencio, pendientes de la puerta del hangar y sus alrededores, pero los únicos vehículos que han pasado por la zona son los que cruzan la autopista.

“¿Cómo está su hombro?” pregunta Volkov después de unos segundos.

Horacio suspira, cansado. “Bien, no era nada, me curo rápido y me sacaron la bala enseguida”

Y esa pregunta le lleva inevitablemente a...

"Habrá cambiado la pistola, ¿no?" su tono suena más autoritario cuando lo pregunta.

Horacio resopla. "Sí, por fín la he cambiado, sí" dice asintiendo, mientras mira al frente. "A la tercera va la vencida, dicen... Aunque es raro porque el tío de la armería me dijo que no le pasaba nada..."

Volkov, que tenía la boca entreabierta con una réplica preparada por si no lo había hecho, la cierra. La primera vez que le falló, la bala solo le rozó y Volkov reaccionó muy rápido. Pero la segunda vez, en el banco, la bala impactó contra su hombro por completo y de no haber estado Gustabo allí... Volkov intenta no pensar en ello. Por lo visto, el enfado que mostró en aquel momento por no haberle hecho caso fue suficiente para que Horacio se diese cuenta de lo importante que era que cambiase el arma ese mismo día. 

"Aunque aparentemente no le pase nada, no le quiero paseando por ahí con un arma que ya le ha fallado antes"

Horacio le mira y le dedica una pequeña sonrisa. "No se preocupe, la cambié, no volverá a pasar, ¿vale?"

Volkov asiente y mira al frente. Cuando Horacio sonríe de esa manera - tímido, comedido, inocente -, Volkov siente una necesidad imperiosa de protegerlo. Y, aunque supone que tiene algo que ver con la fragilidad que transmite esa sonrisa, a Volkov le aterra la manera en que Horacio, a menudo, despierta su instinto protector. Por supuesto, no es más que un sentimiento irracional. Horacio no necesita protección de nadie. Lo ha demostrado en muchas ocasiones. 

"¡No aguanto más…! No quería preguntar pero es que estoy _muy_ confuso ahora mismo" dice Horacio de repente. "¿Hoy no es su cumpleaños? A lo mejor la estoy cagando pero-- yo creía que iban a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa y está aquí en medio de la nada, ¿nadie le ha avisado a tiempo?"

Volkov coloca las manos sobre el volante y continúa mirando el lugar que deben estar vigilando. 

"¿Usted también sabía lo de la fiesta?" dice, y se gira para mirarle con un gesto de confusión. "No le vi solicitando el cambio de turno. ¿No le invitaron?"

Horacio se hunde un poco más en el asiento discretamente y mira por la ventana. "Sí que me invitaron pero... no pensaba ir. Es que era un poco _raro_. Un poco _incómodo_. Cambié el turno con Greco, él sí quería ir y eso."

Volkov tiene que confesar que, aunque no le guste celebrarlo, se siente algo dolido porque Horacio hubiese decidido no ir. No quiere una fiesta, no quiere una tarta, no quiere a una docena de personas cantándole, pero si hubiera tenido que lidiar con todas esas cosas, al menos hubiese querido que Horacio hubiese estado allí.

"Bueno, pues mire... Al final ni va usted ni voy yo" dice Volkov con tono ligero, bromeando.

Horacio le mira desde su posición agazapada, que a ojos de Volkov, y teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de Horacio, no puede ser cómoda. "Anda que no ir a su propia fiesta de cumpleaños, ya le vale, ¿eh? También le digo" responde riéndose. "Si llego a saber que íbamos a acabar aquí le hubiese traído un cupcake o algo."

Volkov deja asomar una sonrisa. "No era necesario, pero se lo agradezco"

Tras unos segundos, Horacio añade murmurando: "Creo... que su novia había invitado a toda la comisaría. Y parte del hospital".

Volkov resopla. "No, si al final le tendré que agradecer a la mafia esta de haberme librado."

Horacio se atraganta con su propia saliva. "¿Van... Van mal las cosas?"

Los dedos de Volkov juguetean con el volante. ¿Cómo se supone que tiene que responder a esa pregunta? 

"Eh-- bueno" dice dejando caer las manos sobre su regazo. "No sabría… Creo-- Creo que va demasiado rápido" termina admitiendo. "Ni siquiera le dije que era mi cumpleaños y-- y fíjese lo que ha montado."

Horacio vuelve a mirar por la ventana. Ningún coche a la vista. " _Demasiado rápido_... sí, creo que soy experto en eso" responde sin malicia, casi para sí mismo, pero cuando Volkov se gira discretamente para observar su perfil, sus ojos tienen un cáliz triste.

Tiene que admitir que las palabras le han atravesado como un puñal, más que por su contenido por la manera en la que las ha pronunciado. Y verle así... decaído, apagado otra vez, le parte el corazón. Piensa que si pudiese volver atrás... rebobinar hasta _ese_ momento y-- y hacer las cosas de diferente manera... Pero no. Aquel no había sido _su_ momento, aunque ahora piense diferente. 

En aquel momento, la muerte de Ivanov estaba demasiado reciente y Volkov se negaba a pasar por lo mismo una vez más. Entre Ivanov y él nunca había pasado nada, pero Volkov se había permitido encariñarse más de la cuenta. Algunos dirían que se había enamorado. Era algo platónico, Ivanov nunca le habría correspondido y Volkov no necesitaba que lo hiciera, pero tampoco se había atrevido nunca a decírselo. Había tenido suficiente con apreciarlo desde la distancia y con que formase parte de su vida. De una manera u otra.

Pero cuando ocurrió aquello, cuando mataron a Ivanov, Volkov sintió que había perdido una parte de sí mismo. Y en aquel momento - cuando Horacio pronunció aquellas palabras y Volkov sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón - se dio cuenta de que estaba ocurriendo de nuevo. De que estaba volviendo a pasar y de que no podía permitirlo. 

Pero ahora-- Ahora mira a Horacio y ve las cosas distintas. Nunca tuvo el valor con Ivanov y le perdió de todas maneras. A lo mejor está destinado a perderle a él también, así que… ¿qué sentido tiene privarse? Por mucho que se haya alejado de él para tratar de acabar con cualquier rastro de aprecio que sintiese hacia él, no lo ha conseguido. Lo que siente no va a desaparecer.

De hecho, le mira ahora, en la oscuridad de la noche, parcialmente iluminado por las farolas de la calle, y juraría que nunca antes se ha sentido tan abrumado por nadie. 

"Horacio" dice, y su voz es mucho más suave que antes.

Y ve cómo Horacio se tensa, de repente consciente de lo que ha dicho, cómo su mandíbula y su nuez se contraen cuando traga saliva justo después. " _Perdón_ , no quería decir eso. Me ha salido sólo pero no quería decir eso. No--" Horacio se yergue, sentándose mejor en su asiento, incómodo pero sincero.

" _Horacio_ " repite, y esta vez se inclina un poco hacia él para poder rodear su muñeca con los dedos y llamar su atención.

La cabeza de Horacio se gira al instante para mirar la mano de Volkov, pero niega fervientemente, intentando quitarle peso al asunto, porque ha vuelto a enrarecer el ambiente entre ellos sin querer. "De verdad que no quería decir eso, ha sonado _mal-_ -" 

Pero Volkov ha dejado de escucharle hace un rato. Lleva la otra mano hasta su mejilla para obligarlo a mirarle y cierra el espacio que los separa. Y le besa. Tan despacio y con tanto cuidado que parece que esté hecho de cristal.

Y Horacio cierra los ojos involuntariamente, exhalando todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

Es un beso casto, apenas un pico que está durando demasiado. Horacio parece paralizado por la impresión y Volkov siente el corazón en la garganta, incapaz de profundizar el beso sin algún tipo de respuesta por parte del otro. Hasta que el sonido de motores en la distancia hace que Horacio se aparte bruscamente. " _¡Coches!_ " grita, señalando hacia el edificio.

Volkov se gira a tiempo de ver entrar en el recinto a dos camiones, seguidos de un par de coches más.

Parpadea un par de veces, como intentando redirigir sus pensamientos. Necesita ignorar el cosquilleo que siente en los labios y cómo Horacio no ha respondido al beso. No se ha apartado, pero tampoco ha ido más allá. Y necesita centrarse en el operativo. 

“Deben ser ellos” dice, y consigue que su tono suene completamente normal. Si hay algo que Volkov sabe hacer es compartimentalizar. 

Enciende el pinganillo que lleva en la oreja y se dirige a Horacio. “Voy a pedir refuerzos. No tenemos visual de cuántos son.”

Horacio asiente nervioso, y se coloca el pasamontañas para después desenfundar la pistola por si acaso.

El Comisario se pone en contacto con la comisaría y uno de los agentes que está de guardia durante el turno de noche se encarga de enviar efectivos. 

Esperan en el coche sin despegar la vista de la entrada y en completo silencio. Los minutos pasan y los refuerzos todavía no han llegado. El agente con el que ha hablado antes insiste en que están de camino, pero que están tardando porque su localización está bastante alejada de la ciudad. Deberían haberlos solicitado antes. Volkov está a punto de enzarzarse en una discusión con el agente cuando ve a Horacio por el rabillo del ojo. Su mirada se desplaza entre la entrada y su reloj, y no para de mover la pierna, impaciente. 

Una de las luces del interior de la nave se apaga y Volkov corta la comunicación. El resto de luces siguen encendidas pero es el primer signo de movimiento que ha habido desde que han entrado.

Uno de los hombres abandona el edificio y sube a uno de los coches.

"¡Se nos va a escapar uno!" susurra Horacio.

Volkov mira al hombre y después a Horacio y entonces al hombre de nuevo. Ha subido al coche y ha encendido el motor. Un par de segundos más tarde, sale de allí y desaparece de su campo de visión. La distancia a la que están no les permite siquiera ver la matrícula, aunque supone que no sería de mucha utilidad. Probablemente sea robado.

Y entonces Horacio sale del coche. Volkov reacciona con rapidez, abre su puerta y también lo hace.

"Horacio" le llama, susurrando para no ser escuchado. "¿Qué está haciendo? ¿A dónde va?"

"¡Ya se ha ido uno, tenemos que pillar a los que quedan! ¡No llegarán a tiempo y la información no valdrá una mierda!" responde, "creo que son 3, podemos hacerlo".

Volkov pone en una balanza sus opciones. Horacio tiene razón, si no llegan los refuerzos ya, hay muchas probabilidades de que esto no haya valido para nada. Pero por otro lado, no tienen manera de saber cuánta gente les espera ahí dentro, y tampoco conocen las instalaciones. Están en desventaja. 

El Comisario mira a Horacio, que se gira constantemente para comprobar la entrada. Volkov puede notar los músculos de sus brazos tensándose cuando refuerza el agarre de su arma. 

Va a entrar. Con o sin él.

Volkov exhala un suspiro en rendición. "De acuerdo" dice, mientras camina en dirección a la puerta y ya en la entrada, Volkov se coloca las gafas que cubren el hueco que deja sus pasamontañas.

"Entro yo primero" dice en un susurro y Horacio asiente desde el otro lado de la puerta. 

El Comisario entra con el arma empuñada y en alto, se gira con rapidez a izquierda y derecha para comprobar que no hay nadie. Han elegido entrar por una pequeña puerta situada en el lateral porque hacerlo por la puerta principal habría sido un suicidio. Horacio le sigue de cerca, cubriéndole las espaldas cuando el pasillo se bifurca y presenta varios caminos. Volkov no conoce la distribución del lugar, pero basándose en la posición desde que los observaban desde el coche y teniendo en cuenta el punto por el que habían entrado, deduce que el camino a seguir es el de la izquierda. 

Unos segundos más tarde descubre que está en lo cierto. Una estancia enorme y de techos altísimos les aguarda cuando cruzan la última puerta. Es la nave principal. Hay dos hombres cargando cajas en uno de los camiones y otro está a unos metros hablando por teléfono.

"¡Policía!" anuncia Volkov cuando entra. "¡Manos en alto!"

Horacio permanece en silencio. Sabe que es mejor no hablar, podrían reconocer su voz si luego esos hombres resultan ser socios de su mafia. 

Los tres hombres levantan la mirada al mismo tiempo y, de igual manera, los tres sacan sus armas. 

Volkov tiene tiempo de disparar un par de veces antes de que los otros también lo hagan.

"¡Cúbrase!" dice mientras se agacha para buscar cobertura tras uno de los palés.

Horacio se mueve con rapidez hasta esconderse detrás de un pilar. No tiene buena visual desde ese punto, por lo que no consigue atinar ninguno de los disparos, pero es suficiente para impedirles disparar de vuelta tanto como querrían. 

Volkov, tras recargar el arma, se asoma por encima del palé para disparar, pero cuando lo hace ve a los hombres salir corriendo en dirección al coche que queda. 

"¡Están huyendo! ¡Deme fuego de cobertura!" le dice Horacio y no le da tiempo a responder porque ya ha salido de su escondite.

Volkov sigue disparando, pero los hombres ya han conseguido abrirse camino hasta el coche a tiros y se han subido en él.

El Inspector no cesa en su intento. Se expone por completo cuando trata de disparar a las ruedas mientras el coche acelera con tanta fuerza que las ruedas chirrían contra el pavimento. 

Desde la posición de Volkov, parece una escena sacada de una película. Horacio continúa allí de pie - _estoico, escultural, invencible_ \- apuntando incluso cuando el coche ya está demasiado lejos como para alcanzarle y solo baja el arma cuando lo pierde de vista.

Volkov sale de su escondite por completo y camina hacia él. Ahora que ya se han ido, puede permitirse apreciarle en todo su esplendor. Horacio desprende una energía especial cuando participa en operativos así. Es ágil, preciso, _arrollador._ Volkov y él forman un equipo perfecto. La combinación perfecta de impulsividad y cautela. El comisario no puede evitar preguntarse si se compenetrarían igual de bien en otros aspectos de su vida.

Horacio guarda el arma y arrea una patada a un barril cercano. "¡Mierda, joder!" masculla arrancándose el pasamontañas y lanzándolo al suelo con rabia.

"Han abandonado los camiones" dice cuando le alcanza, y guarda el arma el también. "Tenemos la mercancía. Fíjese." Y señala con la cabeza el camión mientras se deshace también de su pasamontañas. "Estaban cargando las últimas cajas. Si no hubiéramos entrado se habrían marchado ellos y el material. Tomó una buena decisión. Buen trabajo”

Horacio se gira para mirarle, aún respirando agitadamente. Sus ojos se encuentran y, en un acto impulsivo, Horacio le empuja contra la pared con su propio cuerpo al tiempo que le agarra la cara con las manos para besarle desesperadamente. Su lengua se abre paso en la boca de Volkov, que no opone resistencia, y Horacio profundiza el beso, como si le necesitase para respirar, mientras una de sus manos viaja hacia la nuca de Volkov.

Y el comisario le responde con todo. Le besa como había querido hacerlo antes, como no había podido hacerlo antes. Pero apenas le toca, sus brazos permanecen inmóviles a ambos lados de su cuerpo, demasiado abrumado por la enorme presencia de Horacio y disfrutando más de lo que esperaba de su dominancia.

Pero entonces, de manera repentina, Horacio se separa de él como si se quemase. "¡No,no,no! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!" Y luego, replantea la pregunta cuando se da cuenta de lo que está pasando realmente: "¡¿Qué hace, _qué coño hace_?! ¡Que tiene novia, Volkov! ¡¿Qué- Qué cojones--?! _¡Tiene novia, joder!_ " la expresión de Horacio es de horror absoluto, como si Volkov acabase de caerse del pedestal en el que le tenía. "¡¿Por qué me ha besado antes?! ¡Esto está mal, esto está _mal_ \--!"

Volkov boquea un par de veces, todavía con la respiración acelerada y ruborizado. Completamente paralizado en el sitio.

"Horacio-- Yo…” y no cree ser capaz de formar una frase coherente. Sus ojos zizaguean por la estancia, tratando de recomponerse antes de volver a mirar a Horacio “No pude... Y pensaba que-- pensaba que usted... ya sabe, por-- por lo que me dijo…"

Horacio no sabe a dónde mirar por lo que vuelve a mirarle a los ojos y parece tan decepcionado que Volkov siente que se le rompe el corazón. 

"¡Me gustaba mucho y me rechazó, y _me jodió_ pero-- pero lo entendí, y pasé página y usted también! Pero ahora viene y me besa como si-- como si por haberme declarado pudiera hacer lo que quisiera conmigo. ¡No es justo...! Tiene una novia guapa, que _le quiere_ y le organiza fiestas de cumpleaños, y-- _y usted_ \--" 

Volkov observa por la periferia de su visión las luces rojas y azules del techo de los patrullas reflejadas en los cristales de las zonas altas de la nave industrial. Los refuerzos deben estar aparcando, pero él es incapaz de desviar la mirada de Horacio. 

"Yo me merezco a alguien que me quiera-- que me quiera _de verdad_ , con _todo_ , y que no se avergüence de mí, tal como soy. No soy segundo plato de nadie y estoy cansado de no dar la talla. No soy algo rápido que hacer cuando otros no miran." Horacio parece agotado y dolorosamente triste. "Yo-- Yo ya no soy ese Horacio, Volkov"

"Horacio, eso no es... No es lo que--" 

Pero Horacio niega con la cabeza y recoge el pasamontañas del suelo para ponérselo. Los refuerzos irrumpen en la estancia en ese momento pero Volkov solo puede fijarse en Horacio. Su mirada clavada en él y el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, pero esta vez por el pánico. 

Y, mientras lo ve alejarse, incapaz de moverse, solo puede pensar en cómo ha sido capaz una vez más de hacerle daño. Cómo puede haber jugado sus cartas tan mal como para que Horacio piense que no es más que un pasatiempo para él. Es posiblemente en ese momento en el que se da cuenta de algo. No se merece a Horacio y no cree que nunca vaya a hacerlo.

***


	6. Eternal Love Story

La intervención del Comisario y el Inspector no había traído consigo ningún detenido, pero había servido para dos cosas de suma relevancia. 

En primer lugar, habían podido intervenir todo un cargamento de armas y explosivos que los criminales se habían visto obligados a dejar atrás. Y en segundo lugar, Volkov y Horacio habían estado lo suficientemente cerca de ellos como para confirmar las identidades de los sujetos. Se confirmaba que los atentados de los últimos meses habían sido perpetrados por una coalición de The Union y los Dvali.

El único problema que el operativo presentaba era que ambas mafias ya estaban al tanto de que la policía les estaba pisando los talones, por lo que probablemente estarían en alerta y habrían cambiado todos sus lugares de reunión. Gustabo pudo confirmarle esto al Superintendente tan solo un par de días después, cuando The Union le facilitó la localización de una nueva sede. 

Conway, sin embargo, todavía guardaba un as en la manga. En los papeles de aquel chalado, que parecía padecer síndrome de Diógenes, habían encontrado una serie de nombres en clave - de origen ruso - junto con una fecha y una localización. Todo apuntaba a una reunión, algún tipo de evento al que acudiría el grueso de la mafia rusa. Era la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar las identidades de los sujetos que la formaban y poder así realizar una macro redada que acabara casi al mismo tiempo con The Union y con los Dvali.

La fecha se aproximaba y la localización que habían conseguido indicaba que tendría lugar en el puerto. Conway supuso que tomarían un barco y montarían una fiesta en alta mar donde nadie pudiera interrumpirles y donde nadie pudiera colarse. No era un mal plan para evitar fisgones, pero Conway ya había diseñado una estrategia para infiltrarse. 

Aunque los Dvali eran gente muy precavida, no contaban con el músculo suficiente para proteger una reunión de esta magnitud, por lo que se verían obligados a contratar seguridad privada. Ahí es donde encontrarían Gustabo y él su pasaje de entrada. Volkov había sido descartado para la infiltración porque había estado en contacto con algunos sujetos de la mafia años atrás - corrían el riesgo de que lo reconociesen -, y Horacio también había sido desechado porque esa cresta no había manera de que pasase desapercibida y aparecer con pasamontañas ya era sospechoso de primeras. Eso dejaba a Conway con un solo compañero posible, o al menos uno solo en el que pudiera confiar.

A solo tres días de la fecha, Gustabo le dice a Conway, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, que no cuenta en su armario con ningún traje, y mucho menos con uno que cumpla los requisitos marcados por el Superintendente. Y es por esa misma razón que ahora Conway se encuentra al otro lado de un probador, esperando a que Gustabo salga con su primera opción.

La cortina se desliza la cortina y Gustabo aparece tras ella. "¡Míreme, estoy buenísimo, me voy a echar un novio mafioso!" 

No tenía que haberle dejado elegir el traje sin supervisión. No tenía que haberlo hecho, porque ha elegido uno de color granate y no negro, como Conway le había pedido. Y aunque tiene que reconocer que mal no le queda, no es lo que están buscando.

"Pero vamos a ver, _anormal_ " y baja el tono para que no le escuchen. "¿Qué parte de no llamar la atención no has entendido? Si quieres te pongo un puto neón que diga _'soy un puto poli'_ "

Gustabo hace un amago de pataleta falsa. "¡Joder, pues elíjalo usted, cojones!"

Conway hace una mueca y estira un poco el cuello para intentar ver más allá de la cortina, dentro del probador. "¿No has cogido más para probarte?"

"Ehh, sí un par más" dice volviendo a entrar al probador. Su voz vuelve a abandonar el habitáculo poco después: "Pero este me lo voy a quedar. Me hace un culo..."

Conway pone los ojos en blanco antes de contestar. "Pues ese lo vas a pagar tú. El CNP no está para pagarte los modelitos, _supernena_ "

A los pocos minutos, Gustabo vuelve a salir del probador, esta vez con un traje azul oscuro, ceñido, moderno, corto en los tobillos pero elegante dentro de lo informal. Pero sigue sin ser lo que buscan. "A juego con mis ojos, abuelo, ¿qué le parece?"

Conway lo analiza con la mirada. Se fija en todas las cosas que hacen que el traje no sea lo que necesitan. El corte no es el adecuado, el color es todavía demasiado llamativo para un seguridad y es demasiado entallado. Pero son esas cosas precisamente las que hacen que le quede insultantemente bien. 

"No está mal" dice con fingido desinterés. "Pero sigue sin ser lo que estamos buscando. Tiene que ser oscuro, te lo dije"

Gustabo se encoge de hombros con cara de estar perdiendo la paciencia. "Hombre, yo diría que, oscuro, _es_ "

"Igual debí ser más específico" dice con sorna. "Tiene que ser negro. _Todo negro_. Camisa incluida" y añade: "¿Cuántos seguratas has visto tú que vayan de azul? Vamos a una infiltración no a una puta alfombra roja"

Gustabo le mira durante unos segundos y finge indignación. "Pues el segurata con más flow del barco, ese soy yo" dice volviendo a entrar al probador. Pero apenas un segundo después de cerrar la cortina, asoma la cabeza de nuevo. "Por eso no liga usted, ahí lo dejo. _Aparcao_ " añade, volviendo a desaparecer.

"¿Y a ti quién te dice que yo quiero ligar, capullo?" le responde a la cortina ya cerrada.

Conway puede ver la cortina moverse por el propio movimiento de Gustabo mientras se cambia de ropa. 

" _Nadie_ se echa tanta gomina si no es para impresionar a alguien, _viejo decrépito_ " responde divertida la voz tras la cortina.

Conway hace una mueca. "No me echo gomina, _payaso_. Es cera" y añade: "Y no me echo tanta" mientras pasa una mano por su pelo para comprobarlo.

"Comprendo" responde la voz sarcásticamente, y acto seguido, retira la cortina de nuevo, para aparecer, esta vez ,vestido con un traje negro, camisa incluida.

Camina un par de pasos hasta el espejo grande que hay frente a Conway y se observa. " _¡Ouh, mama!_ " se gira hacia él y añade: "¿No está mal, no? Yo creo que me queda bien."

Conway lo sigue con la mirada y... sí, definitivamente ese es _el traje_. Todo lo que estaba mal con los anteriores está bien con este. Y Gustabo se mueve con él como si no hubiese llevado otra cosa en la vida. La mirada de Conway asciende desde sus zapatos - que considera adecuados -, pasando por los pantalones - entallados pero no mucho -, hasta llegar a su torso. La camisa se ajusta a él como hecha a medida y la chaqueta del traje enmarca sus hombros a la perfección. 

Pero entonces Conway se percata de algo. La corbata deshecha alrededor de su cuello. Arruga la nariz y hace una mueca de desaprobación. "¿La corbata la piensas llevar así? ¿Como si salieras de ‘Resacón en las Vegas’?"

"¡No sé ponerme una puta corbata, joder! ¡Me compraré una de esas que van con alambre y ya está, si nadie se va a fijar!" responde Gustabo girándose de nuevo hacia el espejo.

Conway recuerda aquella noche sobre el capó del coche bebiendo cerveza. Y recuerda lo que Gustabo le contó. Su padre fue un hijo de perra de cuidado desde el primer momento hasta el día en que su madre lo mató. Probablemente, nunca le enseñó lo básico y su madre tampoco, y hasta la fecha Gustabo tampoco había necesitado saber este tipo de cosas, habiendo pasado su adolescencia en centros de menores y más tarde… bueno, sobreviviendo.

"¡¿Pero cómo coño te vas a poner una corbata falsa?! Vas a hacer que me dé un puto infarto. Anda, ven aquí, capullo"

"Le está dando más importancia de la que tiene, seguro que luego todos llevan corbatas de pega" dice Gustabo antes de darse la vuelta y acortar la distancia entre ellos.

"Me la suda lo que hagan los demás" dice, y coloca sus manos en el cuello de la camisa de Gustabo, levantándolo para maniobrar mejor. " _Tú vas conmigo”_ dice en tono tajante, posesivo incluso, “y no vas a llevar una puta corbata de mentira"

Gustabo suprime una sonrisa pícara con dificultad. A esta distancia es imposible no darse cuenta. Y Conway intenta concentrarse en lo que tiene que hacer, y no en las pestañas rubias que parpadean rápidamente como si Gustabo estuviese nervioso, porque no lo está, no hay motivo para estar nervioso.

Gustabo se muerde el labio por dentro y mira hacia el espejo disimuladamente durante unos segundos. Las manos de Conway se deslizan entonces hasta los dos extremos de la corbata, rozando de manera involuntaria la tela de la camisa en el proceso. Nivela ambas partes y cruza la parte más ancha sobre la otra. Con un par de movimientos similares, ya tiene casi todo el camino hecho. Siente la mirada de Gustabo sobre él y suprime con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de levantar la vista. En su lugar, pasa la parte ancha por detrás de la corbata y coloca un dedo en el nudo que se forma para mantenerlo en el sitio. Solo un par de movimientos más y habrá terminado. Cuando pasa el extremo ancho por el interior del nudo, siente que la precisión de sus dedos no es la habitual, pero, por suerte, Gustabo no parece percatarse. Desliza el nudo suavemente hacia arriba, ajustándolo alrededor de su cuello con una mano y aplanando con la otra la corbata contra su pecho. Por último, baja de nuevo las solapas del cuello de su camisa y las alinea con sumo cuidado. 

"Ya está" dice con un par de toques sobre su pecho, carraspea y levanta la mirada. "¿Ves como no era tan difícil?" pero su voz suena mucho más suave que hace unos minutos.

Gustabo le sostiene la mirada y Conway se da cuenta de que traga saliva cuando percibe su nuez moverse. "No creo que me acuerde para la próxima vez" responde Gustabo, probablemente en un tono más bajo de lo intencionado.

"Supongo que tendré que volver a hacértelo yo" dice, con sus manos todavía descansando sobre el pecho de Gustabo, y parece que sus voces han encontrado una cadencia similar. "No puedes ir con este traje y un nudo de principiante"

"No, _claro_ , no podemos dejarme ir hecho un adefesio. No le haría justicia a este traje, con lo bonito que es" añade Gustabo en un tono suave pero sarcástico, y sus ojos descienden brevemente hasta sus labios antes de volver a encontrar los suyos, una milésima de segundo después.

Conway se percata del gesto. 

"Claro" dice, y el tono de su voz refleja la tensión del ambiente. Casi puede respirarla. Siente la batalla que se está librando dentro de él entre permitir que su mirada descienda hasta sus labios o mantenerla fija en sus ojos. Y además de eso, nota el calor de Gustabo bajo las yemas de sus dedos y la proximidad de sus cuerpos. Se siente otra vez como aquel día en la parte de atrás del banco, y se pregunta si el sentimiento es mutuo o si se lo está imaginando.

"Quizá tenga que dejarme un poco de... cera" murmura Gustabo lo suficientemente alto como para que Conway lo escuche.

Conway enarca una ceja, incómodo, y deja asomar una sonrisa sardónica. “¿Quieres impresionar a alguien?”

"¿Caballeros?" llama una voz a pocos metros de la zona de probadores. Ambos se separan a la velocidad de la luz y cuando la figura aparece en su campo de visión, ya hay un par de metros de distancia entre ellos. "¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? ¿Han encontrado lo que buscaban?"

Gustabo se mete en el probador para recoger los otros trajes y se los da al dependiente. "Me los voy a llevar todos, este me lo llevo puesto. Paga él" añade con sorna, señalando al Superintendente con el dedo.

Conway dirige su mirada al dependiente. “Se cree que está en _‘Pretty Woman’_ ” y deja escapar una sonrisilla irónica antes de pasar por al lado de Gustabo y darle una palmadita en el hombro. “En tus sueños, _crack_.” 

***

La sala de reuniones del CNI se ha quedado vacía a excepción de Horacio y Volkov. Tras una reunión informativa después del operativo de vigilancia y la información recopilada en la casa del tipo aquel, Michelle había sido la primera en salir de allí. Conway y Gustabo habían sido los siguientes que se habían marchado, teniendo que ir, de urgencia, en busca de un traje para la infiltración de Gustabo. Horacio se ha quedado mirando el móvil en la mesa, sin demasiada prisa por irse a su despacho a continuar con los informes. Volkov, por su parte, se ha levantado de su sitio y ha recogido los papeles que Michelle les había repartido. Los ha alineado a la perfección y los ha metido en la carpeta con toda la parsimonia posible, haciendo tiempo para que todos se fueran de la sala y quedarse a solas con Horacio.

El comisario carraspea, abrazando la carpeta con un brazo contra su pecho. "Horacio..." el nombre se queda en el aire.

Horacio se tensa y deja de deslizar el pulgar por la pantalla de su teléfono. "¿Necesita algo?" pregunta incómodamente. Ni siquiera le está mirando cuando gira la cara en su dirección.

Volkov se rasca la nuca con su mano libre, incómodo, y siente la ansiedad que le provoca la situación acumularse en la punta de sus dedos. 

"Lo que pasó el otro día... Quería-- quería disculparme con usted" dice, pero tampoco le está mirando, tiene los ojos fijos en la mesa.

No le hace falta ver la cara de Horacio para sentir en la periferia de su visión la mueca incómoda que invade su rostro. Pero no dura mucho tiempo.

"Claro, yo... disculpas aceptadas, claro" responde en voz baja.

Ninguno de los dos quiere estar teniendo esta conversación, pero Volkov sabe que tiene que hacerlo. Suspira, sabiendo que no puede dejar la conversación ahí. Tiene que encontrar la forma de enmendar su error de alguna manera. 

"Y... también quería decirle que-- bueno, que no se tiene que preocupar. No volveré a hacerlo, pero..." y cambia de opinión en el último momento. "No volverá a pasar. Puede quedarse tranquilo"

Si es lo que Horacio quiere, que no vuelva a ocurrir, Volkov acatará su decisión. 

"Mire" Horacio se levanta del asiento, guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo. "No quiero estar así, mal, con usted. Estábamos bien ya y ahora todo vuelve a estar raro, porque cuando yo quería, usted no, y ahora piensa que soy un tío fácil y que siempre voy a estar ahí o algo así. Y no es justo. Y ya se lo dije la otra noche. Yo-- no ha sido fácil, pero he madurado y sé lo que quiero. Quiero ser el puto primer plato de alguien. Quiero ser todo para alguien y que alguien sea todo para mí" 

Las palabras abandonan sus labios pero son sus ojos tristes los que las transmiten. Volkov se centra en ellos y le consume la culpa, porque entiende que su situación con Horacio es complicada.

"No creo que usted sea un _tío fácil._ No fue esa mi impresión en absoluto. Siento haberle hecho sentir que era así” dice Volkov, usando sus propias palabras. “Y tampoco-- tampoco era mi intención hacer que se sintiera incómodo pero-- pero soy consciente de que lo he hecho. Y por eso le digo que tiene razón, que no debí haberlo hecho y que-- no debí dar por sentado que usted todavía se sentía así en-- en relación a mi persona". 

Volkov es consciente de que está empezando a divagar. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde... y usted es una persona diferente y--" suspira cansado. "No quiero que esto afecte a nuestra..." ‘ _¿a nuestra qué?¿amistad?’,_ piensa para sí mismo. "Pero entenderé si prefiere limitar nuestras interacciones a lo estrictamente profesional. Respetaré su decisión."

Y es cierto, lo hará. Respetará cualquier decisión que Horacio tome, pero eso no significa que no esté rezando con todo su ser para que no decida apartarlo de su vida por completo. 

Horacio gruñe frustrado y mira al techo, como buscando una señal o rezando porque se derrumbe sobre sus cabezas. Finalmente, suspira, pasándose una mano por la frente. "No lo he superado, no lo he superado para nada. No puedo-- Volkov, aún tengo sentimientos por usted, ¿vale? Por eso necesito que pare. Que deje de-- marearme la perdiz. Es más fácil ser amigos así, y yo quiero ser amigo suyo."

Sus palabras le toman por sorpresa y la cara de Volkov es evidencia suficiente de ello. Volkov había creído que todavía existía _algo_ hasta la noche del operativo. Y aquella noche, aquello que le dijo Horacio antes de marcharse dejándolo allí, había borrado de un plumazo cualquier rastro de esperanza que el comisario tuviera. 

Pero ahora Horacio acaba de confesarle que todavía siente algo por él y Volkov siente que le da un vuelco el corazón. Al menos hasta que la realidad le golpea como un jarro de agua helada. _‘Tienes novia’_ y después, _‘Estás en esa relación porque no tienes huevos a cortarla’_ , lo que le lleva a _‘Eres un puto cobarde’_. 

Horacio no se merece a un cobarde. Y lo sabe. En el fondo, lo sabe. Horacio se merece, como ha dicho él mismo, alguien que lo dé todo por él. Y… ¿cómo va a ser Volkov esa persona si sigue saliendo con alguien por--? Ni siquiera sabe por qué. ¿Porque Conway le animó a tener una cita con ella y no quería contradecir a su jefe y amigo? ¿Porque era más fácil mantener una relación con alguien a quien no quiereque lidiar con la incomodidad de una ruptura?¿Porque le aterra la posibilidad de dejarlo todo para ir tras Horacio y que, después de todo, este se dé cuenta de que el comisario no es suficiente y que no puede quererle como quiere que le quieran? 

Definitivamente, es más fácil dejar que las cosas se queden como están. ‘ _Es lo más sensato’_ se dice a sí mismo. 

Que Volkov le desea es una realidad y sus florecientes sentimientos por él son innegables, pero a pesar de ello, no cree que eso sea suficiente, porque Horacio necesita una cantidad de afecto tanto físico como psicológico que no está seguro de poder darle. Y de no ser así, en la práctica, podría hacer mucho daño a Horacio. Más del que le ha hecho hasta la fecha. No puede dejar que la llama de Horacio se apague, aunque eso implique dejar que la suya lo haga. 

‘ _Lo estás haciendo otra vez_ ’ se dice a sí mismo. _'Estás buscando excusas para ni siquiera intentarlo’_

Volkov traga saliva y asiente. "No se preocupe," dice "como ya le he dicho, no volveré a ponerle en esa situación. Me alegra saber que todavía quiere ser... mi amigo. Lo aprecio de verdad"

Horacio suspira entrecortadamente, y Volkov intenta no pensar en la posibilidad de que eso se deba a que tiene ganas de llorar.

El inspector se acerca hasta él y le ofrece la mano, como aquella noche en su despacho del CNP. "¿Borrón y cuenta nueva? No sé cuántas de estas vamos a necesitar pero, no me importa."

Volkov mira su mano durante un segundo antes de aceptarla y con un atisbo de sonrisa agridulce, repite sus palabras. "Borrón y cuenta nueva" 

Cuando sus manos se encuentran, Volkov siente el mismo cosquilleo que cuando le besó en la oscuridad del coche aquella noche, el mismo que sintió cuando devoró sus labios contra la pared poco después, y tiene que sacudir el pensamiento si quiere que esto salga bien. 

Volkov se centra entonces en la técnica en lugar de en las sensaciones que le produce. Objetivamente, se percata de que el apretón de manos es firme por parte de Horacio y transmite una seguridad que Volkov está convencido de que antes no poseía. Lo ha estado perfeccionando, Conway debe estar orgulloso. 

Horacio suelta su mano e inmediatamente Volkov echa de menos su calor.

"Creo que voy a irme ya a casa, aún tengo que sacar a pasear a Perla y Pablito. Es como ser padre o algo"

Volkov asiente. "Yo también me marcharé enseguida. Me había quedado para-- bueno, para hablar con usted. A estas horas Mika ya debe estar abriendo los cajones en busca de comida" dice intentando aligerar la tensión aunque sea un poco.

Horacio sonríe amablemente, a pesar de la visible tensión entre ellos, y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta. "Podríamos presentarles algún día, así le enseño mi casa nueva por dentro, que aún no la ha visto, es enorme."

Volkov abre los ojos sorprendido. “Sí-- Claro. Me encantaría. Le puedo invitar a ese vodka que nos quedó pendiente” y deja pasar un par de segundos antes de añadir. “Si quiere”

Horacio aprieta los labios en una sonrisa incómoda pero acaba relajándola y respira profundamente. “Me gustaría, pero tenga piedad que me sube enseguida y luego acabo por ahí inconsciente” dice mientras camina hacia la puerta.

Volkov se ríe un poco para sí mismo. “Lo tendré en cuenta. Tengo un vodka añejo que me regaló Conway, que creo que podría gustarle” y dice, caminando junto a él hasta el ascensor.

Le hubiera gustado tener que esperar a que éste viniese y así tener más tiempo con Horacio, pero cuando éste pulsa el botón, las puertas se abren al instante y Horacio entra, dejando a Volkov en el umbral, pero mantiene la mano en la puerta para que el sensor no deje que se cierre.

Horacio le dedica una de sus amplias sonrisas. “Seguro que es la hostia. ¿Quizás cuando acabemos con los Dvali? Estaría bien para celebrarlo, creo yo, podrían venir el viejo y Gustabo también, si quiere puede invitar a la jefa, yo no la conozco tanto”

“Eh… Sí, claro, por supuesto” no es lo que Volkov tenía en mente pero no había razones para oponerse a invitar al superintendente, a Michelle y a Gustabo. 

Horacio asiente sonriente, pero la mueca de incomodidad vuelve a cruzar su gesto. Es muy sutil, si Volkov no estuviese tan atento como lo está podría haberlo pasado por alto, pero ahora se pregunta si su propia incomodidad no será igual de obvia para Horacio.

“Esto es muy raro, anda, venga aquí” murmura antes de atraerle hacia sí por el hombro y darle un breve abrazo. Volkov se deja abrazar pero el gesto es tan breve que ni siquiera le da tiempo a reaccionar para devolvérselo. Cuando se separan, Volkov permanece inmóvil y con el pulso acelerado por la cercanía inesperada. “Mejor así, soy más de abrazos, es más real, creo. Buenas noches, Volkov” añade mientras las puertas se cierran.

“до завтра” musita Volkov ante las puertas ya cerradas. El olor de Horacio todavía perdura en el ambiente unos segundos después de haberse marchado. Volkov suspira y camina hasta su despacho para recoger su chaqueta antes de marcharse a casa. 

_‘Estás jodido, Viktor’_


	7. Bonfires

El puerto está tranquilo. Conway espera a Gustabo en el punto de encuentro, a unos cientos de metros de la localización del barco para no levantar sospechas. Para ser agosto, no hace un calor infernal y la brisa marina aligera un poco el ambiente. Conway ha llegado antes de la hora acordada y Gustabo, según el reloj del superintendente, ya llega tarde. Apenas unos minutos, pero tarde al fin y al cabo. 

Ve su figura aparecer entre las luces y sombras que proyectan las farolas, y durante dos segundos mantiene la esperanza de que todo va a salir bien. 

“ _Bueno, bueno_ , viene usted de punta en blanco” dice la voz de Gustabo, antes de dejarse iluminar por completo por la farola. Y entonces Conway se percata de que la camisa que lleva no es la que habían acordado.

"¿Por qué _cojones_ llevas una camisa blanca?"

Gustabo levanta las manos en señal de derrota. "¡Que se me ha manchado antes de salir de casa por tomarme un copazo! ¡No tenía otra!" Tenía que llevar una camisa negra, no puede hacerse pasar por un segurata así. Conway siente el comienzo de una jaqueca avecinándose. _'¿Por qué nada sale bien con este tío nunca?'_

"Muy bien. De puta madre". Se masajea el puente de la nariz con los dedos y respira hondo. "Y ahora, ¿cómo _coño_ te metemos en ese barco?"

Gustabo se cruza de brazos mientras piensa. "¿Polizón? ¿Camarero? ¿Invitado?"

"Sí, _seguro_ que nadie lleva ningún control de los invitados" dice con ironía. "Al fin y al cabo solo es una puta mafia rusa que está poniendo bombas por toda la maldita ciudad" 

Gustabo hace el amago de replicar cuando Conway vuelve a hablar, esta vez más calmado. "Camarero podría funcionar" mira en dirección al barco y a la gente que empieza a reunirse en la entrada, "Pero tendrás que colarte."

Gustabo se estira y recoloca su traje. "Me subestima, Conway, tengo un pico de oro" responde, y se pasa una mano por el pelo aunque no lo necesite, porque su peinado está perfecto. 

_‘Coqueto’_ piensa el superintendente, aunque ya lo sabe, pero se pregunta si habrá usado cera como le dijo que iba a hacer. 

***

Conway no tiene problema en entrar al barco como seguridad. Como había anticipado, han contratado seguridad privada y ha sido extremadamente fácil hacerse un hueco entre la lista bajo un nombre falso. Ahora solo espera que Gustabo consiga colarse también porque necesitan cubrir el mayor terreno posible, y si con dos personas ya es difícil, con una es imposible. 

Es un barco de varios pisos, no es inmenso pero sí llama la atención por su ostentosidad. Al menos en una ciudad como Los Santos. El superintendente consigue situarse en la entrada del salón principal, garantizando su posición en el sitio con mejor visual de la fiesta y controlando a todo aquel que entra y sale. 

Los invitados van de punta en blanco, con trajes y vestidos que por sí solos deben superar con creces el sueldo de medio año de superintendente. El crimen es mucho más rentable que el orden y la ley.

La gente pasea por cubierta aprovechando el buen tiempo y la privacidad que otorga la oscuridad de la noche. Van y vienen hasta que el barco se aleja de la costa, en cuyo momento, como llamados por algún tipo de señal, todos se dirigen al salón principal y entran por la puerta que custodia Conway. 

Las mesas del salón están abarrotadas de comida y los camareros se pasean entre los invitados ofreciendo diferentes bebidas. Y entre todas las cabezas, reconoce una inconfundible.

Gustabo sujeta una bandeja con copas de champán como si llevase toda la vida haciéndolo, su postura podría ser más elegante, pero es difícil fingir algo así durante demasiado tiempo. Poco a poco, el hombre callejero que hay en él asoma entre las solapas de su traje.

Conway observa a Gustabo sacar el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón discretamente, y deduce que está sacando fotos. El superintendente reza porque sea capaz de sacar fotos donde se aprecien las caras de los asistentes desde esa posición, ya que corren el riesgo de ser borrones desenfocados por el movimiento. Sabe que él no sería capaz de obtener nada útil, así que agradece la habilidad de Gustabo en estas circunstancias.

Gustabo se acerca a una mujer despampanante con una voluptuosa melena oscura y un vestido rojo que quitaría el hipo al mismísimo Satanás y le ofrece la bandeja para que coja una copa. La mujer retira una de las copas y le guiña un ojo a Gustabo. Conway se percata de que le está diciendo algo, y de que Gustabo le está respondiendo, pero la gente que se cruza en su línea de visión complica la tarea de leerlos los labios. 

Escasos segundos después, la mujer termina por abandonar la compañía del rubio para volver con un hombre mayor de aspecto adinerado, mientras Gustabo vuelve a echar una ojeada a sus alrededores, y por un momento Conway se pregunta si está decepcionado por no haber podido mantener su atención durante más tiempo. Si estaba recabando información para el operativo o si estaba flirteando de verdad.

Sus miradas se cruzan durante un instante, pero Conway no puede descifrar lo que está pensando. En caso de que la mente de Gustabo esté vagando por terrenos carnales, Conway se limita a mantener una actitud seria y tensa la mandíbula tratando de recordarle con ese gesto que tienen algo muy gordo entre manos.

Los golpecitos contra un micrófono encendido le alejan de sus pensamientos. No tiene tiempo para pensar cuánto le molesta esa actitud de Gustabo más allá del ámbito profesional porque la voz de un hombre inunda todo el salón.

El hombre, que parece una copia barata de Marlon Brando en 'El Padrino', se presenta como Otar Botkoveli. En un principio, le parece extraño que se presente ante una audiencia que ya le conoce, pero, tras mirar a su alrededor, Conway deduce que algunos de los rostros presentes no pertenecen a los Dvali y que, muy probablemente, ni siquiera sean rusos. Probablemente sean unos posibles futuros compañeros de negocios.

Botkoveli da un pequeño discurso en el que deja claro, más con lo que calla que con lo que dice, que es el jefe de todo este tinglado. Eso ya supone una victoria para el CNP y el CNI. Hasta ahora no habían conseguido ninguna información sobre el jefe de los Dvali y del resto de miembros sólo tenían sus nombres en clave, pero ahora el jefazo estaba frente a ellos y les había dado su nombre. Y no solo eso, sino que durante el transcurso del discurso, Conway consigue esclarecer las identidades de muchos de los sujetos que colgaban de las paredes de la casa del chiflado aquel. Una victoria en toda regla. Ahora solo tienen que mantener un perfil bajo hasta que la fiesta acabe.

Otar termina de hablar, y tras una breve ovación de los invitados, se retira a una sala privada junto a su guardia personal y algunos invitados selectos, probablemente sea el momento de hablar de negocios. Conway piensa que sería perfecto si pudiera escuchar lo que se va a discutir dentro de esa habitación, pero cuando, tanto Gustabo como un par de camareros más, son requeridos en dicha sala y siente un nudo en la garganta ante la posibilidad de perder visual de Gustabo en un ambiente como este.

No tiene porqué salir mal, porque Gustabo no va armado y nadie sospecha que no sea uno de los camareros. No tiene por qué salir mal, porque Gustabo no ha llamado la atención de nadie desde que han entrado. Gustabo se gira para mirarle una última vez, quizás en busca de una confirmación, antes de que la puerta se cierre tras de sí.

El tiempo pasa agotadoramente despacio para Conway y la puerta se mantiene cerrada. No tiene ni idea de lo que estará pasando ahí dentro, ni de si Gustabo estará obteniendo algún tipo de información o si, por el contrario, alguien lo ha reconocido y lo están reteniendo allí. No es un pensamiento lógico y Conway lo sabe. Nadie podría reconocerle porque cuando se infiltra en las mafias siempre lleva máscara y trata de modular su voz, sólo los miembros de The Union conocen su cara, y no ha asistido ninguno a esta fiesta. Pero en el reloj siguen pasando los minutos y la objetividad y la razón empiezan a perder fuerza en los escenarios que se monta en su cabeza.

Y entonces, por fin se abre la puerta. Casi media hora después. Y de ella sale un Gustabo siendo _amablemente_ escoltado fuera. Desde dentro, se escucha una voz masculina maldecir. "Puto inútil"

Conway se pone inmediatamente en alerta y abandona su posición sutilmente cuando ve cómo el seguridad arrastra a Gustabo hasta el exterior del barco por una de las puertas laterales. Mantiene la distancia para no llamar su atención. Sería sospechoso que uno de los seguridad estuviese espiando a otro miembro de su equipo.

"¡Eh, las manos quietas, coño, que el traje es alquilao’!" protesta Gustabo mientras el segurata le empuja hacia delante ya en cubierta. "Vamos a ver, cálmese, no tiene que empujar. No sé si se ha dado cuenta pero _aún_ tengo piernas, caballero. Así que, ¿por qué no me deja aquí fuera que me fume un piti y se va a tomar por el culo?" ambos están junto a la barandilla y el seguridad tiene el brazo de Gustabo doblado incómodamente sobre su espalda para poder moverle con facilidad, bajo amenaza de retorcerlo más y hacerle daño.

Conway observa desde unos metros de distancia y se acerca un poco en la oscuridad mientras el seguridad le da la espalda.

"Lo siento. Eso no va a ser posible" le responde el seguridad por primera vez desde que lo ha llevado hasta allí. "Espero que tuviese algún seguro porque se le va a arruinar el traje".

Gustabo frunce el ceño confuso, pero Conway lo entiende enseguida. Lo va a lanzar por la borda a menos que él intervenga. Así que, echando una última mirada hacia atrás para comprobar que nadie le ve, recorre la distancia que los separa y le da un culatazo en la cabeza al seguridad que lo tiene agarrado.

Gustabo se tapa la boca para evitar soltar un grito sobresaltado. "¡Hijo de puta, qué puto susto, cabrón, ha salido de las sombras como Batman!" susurra escandalizado.

"¡¿Se puede saber qué cojones has hecho para que te quieran tirar por la puta borda, anormal?!" dice en un susurro exasperado.

Gustabo se agarra a la barandilla y se asoma. No le apetece nada un bañito a estas horas, en un agua tan oscura y con tantas posibilidades de acabar siendo pasta de nugget entre las hélices que impulsan el navío. 

Vuelve a mirar a Conway. "¡Uno de esos _cerdos_ me ha tocado el culo! Y pensaba que iba a ser algo puntual, ya sabe, siempre hay algún rarito, pero no, _no_ , que ha intentado meterme mano de verdad, en plan, a saco, ¡y delante del... ‘ _Buitonni’_ ese!" Gustabo se estremece con un escalofrío visible mientras murmura algo como _'qué puto asco, coño'._

" _Botkoveli_ " aclara distraído, mientras piensa en alguno de esos capullos intentando meterle mano a Gustabo. Acalla el pensamiento por un momento y añade, con el ceño fruncido. "¿Y te iban a tirar porque no te has dejado follar por ese tío?"

"Y porque, _además_ , le he tirado toda la bandeja encima, unas 5 copas de champán" dice con una sonrisa casi orgullosa. "En mi defensa diré que no ha sido a propósito, pero, _ojo_... me he quedado muy a gusto".

Conway cierra los ojos y respira hondo. Eso suena más a Gustabo. Aunque, honestamente, le parece una respuesta más que justificada. Conway sabe que él habría reaccionado mucho peor.

"Bien" dice, y mira al seguridad que yace entre los dos. "Tenemos que salir de aquí. Tenemos información suficiente y a este lo van a echar de menos pronto".

Gustabo le mira confuso con una mueca irónica. "No sé usted, pero _yo_ no me he traído una moto acuática metida en el culo. ¿Cómo salimos de--?"

En ese momento, uno de los seguratas que patrulla por la cubierta aparece por la esquina y se queda petrificado al ver la escena que hay ante él. El hombre les mira con una mueca de confusión y mira al cuerpo que yace inconsciente en el suelo entre ellos. 

Gustabo y el segurata conectan la mirada, y el rubio se encoge de hombros. "No aguanta bien el alcohol".

El seguridad no parece convencido en absoluto, y las sospechas de Conway se confirman cuando le ve estirar el brazo para coger su arma. Pero él es más rápido. El superintendente desenfunda su pistola - por suerte equipada con un silenciador - y dispara al hombro del seguridad sin pensarlo dos veces. 

Rápidamente, se gira para mirar a Gustabo. "Súbete al borde y lánzate al agua. Salta lo más lejos que puedas."

Gustabo abre los ojos como platos, horrorizado, pero obedece y se sube a la barandilla. "Soy como Leonardo DiCaprio en Titanic, pero aquí me mata mi jefe y no una golfa egoísta.” Conway vuelve a mirar a Gustabo, en silencio, como en una especie de pausa de efecto provocada por el rubio a conciencia. “ _Bueno..._ " añade sarcásticamente.

" _¡Salta de una puta vez!_ " le dice, alzando un poco la voz, y se dirige hacia el seguridad que trata de incorporarse y apuntar su arma. La lanza a unos metros de una patada.

Gustabo mantiene el equilibrio como puede. "¿Y usted no salta, qué listo, no?"

En ese momento, tres seguratas más aparecen subiendo las escaleras desde el piso inferior. Conway los mira y calcula el tiempo que tiene antes de darse da media vuelta y correr hasta Gustabo. 

"Dame un segundo, supernena" le dice justo antes de empujarlo al vacío.

Oye a Gustabo gritar mientras cae y cruza los dedos para que no haya caído demasiado cerca del barco ni se haya pegado un planchazo, aunque se lo merezca por no seguir sus órdenes. El barco está iluminado pero el agua es puro azabache, sería difícil encontrar su cuerpo si-- si _nada_. No le ha pasado nada. No es momento de pensar en--

Los tres hombres disparan contra Conway, uno de ellos abriéndose paso con rapidez, y desde su cobertura, Conway sabe que no puede ganar la batalla, tiene que huir. Dispara unas cuantas veces para entorpecerles el camino y de un brinco se sube al borde y salta sin pensarlo. 

Cuando su cuerpo se zambulle en el agua, le recorre una sensación de frío dolorosa. Da gracias porque sea verano. En invierno, probablemente, esto no tendría ninguna posibilidad de éxito, se congelarían antes de llegar a la orilla. Sale a la superficie y deja escapar la respiración contenida. Gustabo se materializa a su lado y todavía no se escuchan las voces de los hombres que les seguían.

La cabeza rubia de Gustabo brilla bajo la tenue luz de la luna mientras intenta mantenerse a flote. "¡Solo quiero recalcar lo irónico de ‘ _salvarme’_ de que me tiren por la borda, para acabar _tirándome usted_!" le replica a Conway en tono sarcástico.

" _¡Cállate y nada!_ "

Conway agarra a Gustabo de la tela de la chaqueta, le da un tirón instándole a que se mueva y empezando a nadar él mismo. Escucha las voces de los hombres aproximarse y oye a uno de ellos quejarse por una herida, probablemente Conway haya conseguido darle. Sonríe ante la pequeña victoria y continúa nadando sin perder de vista en Gustabo. Se gira mientras bracea y ve a los tres tipos asomados al borde, buscando en el espesor oscuro del agua sus cabezas. Y cuando por fin lo hacen, empiezan a disparar en su dirección, pero el movimiento de las olas y la ausencia de luz no juegan a su favor. Aún así, corren el riesgo de ser abatidos por una bala perdida.

"¡Tenemos que ir por debajo!" le grita Conway por encima de los disparos y del agua chocando contra sus oídos.

"¡¿Por debajo?!"

"¡Sí, joder, bucear! ¡Tenemos que bucear! ¡¿Puedes aguantar la respiración?!

Gustabo coge una bocanada de aire y se sumerge sin responder, buceando lo más rápido que puede, y Conway le sigue, pero es entonces, bajo el agua, cuando escuchan varios motores arrancar. 

_'Motos acuáticas, hijos de puta'_.

Bajo el agua no se ve nada. Absolutamente nada. Pero Conway se aferra a dos cosas. Uno, la presencia de Gustabo a su derecha, cuando siente el movimiento del agua a su lado mientras bucea. Y dos, la costa que ha vislumbrado a lo lejos antes de saltar. A estas alturas deben haber recorrido la mitad del camino y si siguen buceando en esta dirección se darán de bruces con ella. 

Gustabo no es capaz de mantenerse sumergido por más de un minuto, así que pasado ese tiempo se ve obligado a salir a superficie para respirar antes de volver a sumergirse. Conway se adapta a su ritmo. Sabe que podría bucear más tiempo sin necesidad de recuperar el aliento porque ha entrenado para ello, pero no le ve ningún sentido a sacarle ventaja a su compañero. No puede dejarlo atrás.

Las motos de agua se escuchan lejanas en ese momento, cuando sacan sus cabezas para respirar. Están rastreando otra zona en la que ellos no están, y les escuchan vocear sobre el sonido de los motores y el mar.

"¿Preparado para seguir?" pregunta Conway, intentando no fijarse en cómo la luz de la luna ilumina cada gota de agua que impregna el rostro de Gustabo.

Gustabo asiente entre jadeos. "Aquí el viejo es usted" responde antes de sumergirse de nuevo.

Le deja con la réplica en la boca y Conway sonríe sutilmente antes de seguirle. 

Repiten un par de veces más el mismo proceso en el que bucean durante casi un minuto completo y salen a la superficie para volver a tomar aire. Conway empieza a sentir el cansancio en todo el cuerpo, es bastante distancia para hacerla a nado, y buceando es casi más complicado. Especialmente con el tipo de indumentaria que llevan. 

Las motos les han pasado muy de cerca en un par de ocasiones, pero han podido aguantar el tiempo necesario sumergidos hasta que se han alejado. Y, por suerte, la última vez que Conway sale a la superficie, están tan alejadas que apenas puede verlas. Y ve la tierra cerca, muy cerca, como un oasis, a menos de cincuenta metros. Pero no ve a Gustabo. 

Se gira sobre sí mismo y la busca con la mirada. Ni rastro. Ha estado todo el rato yendo delante de él, ha estado todo el rato notando las vibraciones del agua a su paso. No le ve por ninguna parte y la única opción posible es-- 

Se sumerge de nuevo y le recibe de nuevo esa oscuridad absoluta. Mueve los brazos en todas direcciones mientras deshace parte del camino que ya han hecho. Bucea más profundo y empieza a notar que le falta el aire porque no encuentra a Gustabo y no ve absolutamente nada. Abre los ojos y es todo negro, negro y negro. Continúa buceando y ya no sabe en qué dirección lo está haciendo, y con sus manos solo palpa las algas que las olas han arrastrado desde el fondo. Hasta que siente algo más... sólido. Y lo rodea con los dedos. Se da cuenta de que es un brazo y la presión del pecho le da un poco de tregua cuando lo agarra y tira de él.

Gustabo responde agarrándose a él desesperado, lo que no es de gran ayuda, pero Conway tiene que hacer el esfuerzo o se ahogarán los dos. En el momento en que Gustabo saca la cabeza fuera del agua, jadea, intentando inhalar tanto aire como le sea posible y tose. "¡Un calambre, un puto calambre, no puedo mover la pierna!" dice como puede entre toses.

"Joder" dice entre dientes. Era algo fácil de esperar, pero Conway había albergado una pequeña esperanza de que por una vez les saliese algo bien. Se gira en busca de la costa y ve que no se han alejado mucho, siguen estando cerca y las motos siguen muy lejos. "Venga, vamos. Agárrate a mí" dice antes de rodearlo con un brazo por la cintura para poder llevarlo consigo.

Conway comienza a nadar como puede en dirección a la costa. Empieza a notar los músculos entumecidos por el agotamiento y el peso añadido de Gustabo no facilita la tarea. Pero no hay otra opción. O Conway saca fuerzas de donde sea o se hunden los dos. No está dispuesto a dejar atrás a nadie. Y menos a Gustabo.

Cada metro que están más cerca de la orilla se siente como una victoria. Las olas empiezan a ser más prominentes conforme más se acercan a su destino y Conway trata de mantenerlos a ambos a flote mientras siente el agua golpearle en la cara. 

Un par de minutos después, cuando Conway cree que ya no puede más, siente la solidez bajo sus pies. El camino hasta salir del agua es más fácil a partir de ese momento, aunque Conway todavía tiene que llevar a cuestas a Gustabo, que se arrastra cojeando. 

Cuando salen por fin del agua, lo hacen gateando, derrotados y exhaustos, y Conway siente la urgencia de dejarse caer allí mismo, de tumbarse boca arriba y dejar que su respiración se relaje. Pero sabe que no es seguro, que tienen que cubrirse, porque la amenaza no ha desaparecido.

A duras penas llegan a una zona de piedras y hierbas altas que con suerte le servirá de refugio si los seguridad deciden acercarse a la zona.

"¿Estás bien?" jadea Conway, casi sin aliento, cuando les deja caer sobre la superficie arenosa. Hay algunas rocas alrededor y las plantas les proporcionan un escondite seguro.

Gustabo jadea agotado, y se masajea el muslo con la mano. "Mejor, mejor, ya puedo moverla al menos. Pensaba que me moría. Se lo juro."

Sin darles un minuto de tregua, Conway escucha las motos acercarse a orilla, probablemente haciendo un barrido para asegurarse de que no han llegado con vida. Vuelve a girarse para ver a Gustabo y se da cuenta de que a pesar de las plantas, su camisa blanca refleja la luz de la luna como un puto foco.

Sin pensarlo y sin avisar de ninguna manera a Gustabo, se sitúa encima de él para cubrirle con su cuerpo. La distancia entre sus cuerpos es nula y Conway siente bajo su pecho el subir y bajar del de Gustabo por su respiración todavía irregular.

Gustabo le mira con un gesto de confusión y sorpresa. "¿Qué está hacien--?" pero Conway le pone la mano sobre la boca y no le deja acabar.

Una de las motos pasa a escasos metros de ellos, pero no se detiene y tampoco dispara. Ambos se mantienen en silencio absoluto, sólo se escuchan sus respiraciones aceleradas y profundas. Conway puede sentir el aire que expulsa Gustabo por la nariz, hasta que el rubio aparta su mano, cuando ya no es necesaria, pero permanecen en la misma posición. 

Las hierbas altas, junto con el traje oscuro y empapado del superintendente suponen un camuflaje improvisado ideal. Conway no le está mirando, intenta concentrarse en su sentido auditivo. Le recuerda a las noches que pasaron él y sus compañeros de batallón en la jungla vietnamita, preparados para una emboscada en todo momento.

"¡Por aquí no están!" vocifera uno de ellos a lo lejos. 

Una de las motos se detiene cerca de ellos y Conway supone que debe estar rastreando la zona con la mirada. "Nah, por aquí tampoco" dice unos segundos después. "Se habrán ahogado los muy inútiles" .

Una tercera voz, a una distancia intermedia, interviene. "Volvamos al barco. No quiero meterme en problemas con esta gente".

Nadie dice nada más, pero las motos se alejan, el sonido del motor cada vez se escucha menos y Conway baja la guardia. Relaja un poco la postura y sus ojos por fin se encuentran con los de Gustabo, que ya le estaba mirando.

Le escuecen los ojos por el agua del mar, siente la piel pegajosa por la sal y nota cómo un par de mechones finos de pelo se le pegan a la frente, pero lo único que su cerebro parece procesar es que sigue encima de Gustabo y que aún le oye respirar profundamente, agitado. Es lo único que escucha, sus respiraciones y el oleaje rompiendo contra la orilla. Puede notar su pulso acelerado en sus propios oídos, despertando una especie de instinto primitivo: ‘ _quédate o huye’._

Gustabo le mira desde abajo con la misma expresión, como si fuese un ciervo en una carretera a media noche y Conway el coche que ha conseguido frenar a tiempo y ahora le ciega con sus faros.

"Creo que nos hemos librado" dice por fin, porque mantenerle la mirada en completo silencio se le antoja imposible en este momento, pero tampoco es capaz de apartarla.

Gustabo exhala despacio. "Otro éxito más" susurra, y sus ojos no abandonan los suyos cuando involuntariamente humedece sus labios. Y Conway no puede reprimir el impulso de seguir el movimiento. 

‘ _Quédate o huye’_

Se queda mirando durante más tiempo del que su cerebro le dice que debería. Puede sentir la respiración de su compañero en la piel y ninguno de los dos hace amago de apartar al otro o levantarse. Las vibrantes orbes azules de Gustabo le observan en la oscuridad, ahora entrecerradas, deslizándose desde sus ojos hasta sus labios.

“Me... gusta esa colonia suya, la usaría de ambientador para el baño”

‘ _Quédate o huye’_

Conway no puede evitar que su mente vague por los momentos que han vivido el último mes: Gustabo apoyado sobre su escritorio y mirándole desde arriba con gesto travieso, ellos dos recostados sobre el capó de su coche tras fingir un atraco y contando batallitas mientras beben, Gustabo besándole porque creía que eran sus últimos segundos de vida...

Piensa en cómo eso lo cambió todo. Cómo aquel avance por parte de Gustabo le hizo pensar a Conway que ahí había algo real, algo a lo que hasta la fecha no se había atrevido a poner nombre, ni siquiera en su mente, pero que estaba ahí. Inmutable, latente. Un sentimiento preexistente. Toda la tensión que había habido entre ellos desde el momento en que se conocieron hasta la fecha, tenía un sentido, algo más allá del tira y afloja, más allá de la pura rebeldía o el respeto.

Una acción que, como el agua de una riada derrumbando una presa, derribó el muro de contención que Conway creía que existía entre ellos. Ese beso supuso un antes y un después. 

Después de aquello, Conway dejó de mirarle de reojo, como si fuese un secreto, - algo prohibido en lo que pensar cuando llegaba tarde a casa después del trabajo, un placer culpable que llevarse a la tumba - para mirarle directamente a los ojos, sin reservas. 

Y allí, - en el ataque de pánico de Gustabo tras el atraco al banco, en las manos de Conway anudándole la corbata en aquella tienda -, encontró lo mismo que ahora podía observar: una tensión inconmensurable. El deseo en la más pura de sus formas.

_‘Me quedo’_

Se acerca a sus labios más despacio de lo que querría, y durante un breve instante, se mantiene sobre él, alargando el momento porque no parece real, es una especie de limbo en el que está pasando pero al mismo tiempo no lo está, y cualquiera de los dos podría ponerle fin y nada habría pasado. 

Respiran el aire que el otro exhala y Conway roza sus labios con los de Gustabo. Le pone a prueba en una pregunta silenciosa, y Gustabo no intenta apartarse, continúa respirando profundamente y sus ojos se cierran al tiempo que Conway cierra la distancia finalmente.

Siente sus labios, húmedos y salados bajo los suyos, y lleva una mano hasta la curvatura de su cuello para profundizar el beso. Gustabo se tensa durante un instante antes de exhalar y devolvérselo, atrapando su labio inferior entre los suyos, dejando que Conway le bese como quiera, abriéndose para él mientras sus manos vuelan hasta su espalda, donde se agarran a la tela empapada del traje. Una de sus piernas rodea la suya, enganchándose a él mientras sus lenguas se encuentran, explorando la boca del otro. Conway gruñe suavemente en su boca, mordiéndole mientras sus manos recorren su cuerpo sin saber dónde quedarse, ni qué está permitido.

Y Gustabo deja que sus manos asciendan por su espalda, mapeando la musculatura y el tejido. Enmarcan su cara y le atrae, apretándole contra sí mismo mientras le devora como nadie lo ha hecho en años.

Le besa con la desesperación propia de alguien que ha visto su vida pasar ante sus ojos, con la de alguien que quiere esto desde hace tiempo y no sabía que estaba a su alcance. Y Conway puede oír en los suaves gemidos al final de su garganta que le desea - quizás tanto como Conway a él. Puede sentirlo en la forma en que respira contra su piel, y la humedad entre sus cuerpos es tan incómoda - en contacto con los trajes - como excitante al crear mayor fricción. Y hace mucho que nadie le desea de esa forma. Y mucho más tiempo hace que es _mutuo_.

Conway le sigue besando con la misma desesperación y su mano libre se posa sobre la tela pegada a su pecho. Acaricia la longitud de su torso de arriba a abajo y vuelve a ascender hasta el cuello de su camisa. Los dedos juguetean con el nudo de la corbata durante unos segundos antes de darle un pequeño estirón. Quiere hacer más, pero no sabe si puede.

La mano de Gustabo se desliza en una caricia hasta su nuca y la rodea con el antebrazo mientras juega el borde de su oreja, paseando sus dedos sobre ella. Y la otra le acaricia el pecho, los abdominales, la cintura... - memorizando cada curva y cada forma - hasta llegar a su culo y lo atrae hacia sí. 

“Mire cómo me la ha puesto, _madre mía_ , qué cojones...” murmura Gustabo visiblemente sorprendido, haciéndole notar su erección.

Conway deja escapar un sonido desesperado cuando la siente y entiende que le está dando permiso, así que embiste contra él, mostrándole que él está exactamente igual. Gustabo puede sentir la respiración de Conway acelerarse cuando se mezcla con la suya mientras se besan, puede saborear la sal en sus labios cada vez que los lame. Su erección cada vez es más obvia, rozándose contra la pelvis del superintendente, buscando también la suya y la máxima fricción posible dentro de sus trajes empapados.

“¿Me vas a seguir llamando de usted?” dice, con la voz agitada y sin dejar de restregarse contra su erección. “¿Incluso _así_?”

“No finja que no le pone” jadea excitado, “¿por qué cree que lo hago, _por protocolo_?” y sonríe sardónicamente antes de morderse el labio. “ _Le pone_ , le pone ser mi jefe, le pone que le respete, lo siento _en mis huevos_ , Conway” susurra, y a pesar de la actitud o quizás por ella, Conway lo encuentra extrañamente seductor. “Niéguemelo si tiene cojones” añade con ese particular brillo maquiavélico en sus ojos.

“Tú no respetas a nadie” le responde con un atisbo de sonrisa e ignorando a conciencia la otra parte de la cuestión, besándole de nuevo para no tener que admitir que todo lo que ha dicho es verdad.

Los besos cada vez son más desesperados, sus lenguas acariciándose mientras sus manos intentan abarcar el máximo terreno posible como forma de explicarse en silencio lo mucho que se han estado anhelando.

Los dedos de Conway vacilan sobre el nudo de la corbata cuando Gustabo le atrae hacia él y le hace sentir su erección de nuevo. Siente el rubor en sus mejillas y busca algo de fricción al tiempo que deshace el nudo con desesperación. Ni siquiera se deshace de ella del todo cuando lo consigue, su mano va directamente hasta el punto en el que la camisa de Gustabo se mete dentro del pantalón y la saca del sitio de un tirón. Se separa un segundo, dejando de besarle, para recobrar el aliento, y recorre su pecho con la mirada. La tela se pega a él como una segunda piel y Conway siente el breve impulso de lamerle de arriba a abajo. 

Su mano se cuela por debajo de la tela y entra en contacto con la piel de su bajo vientre, con la fina línea de vello que cubre la zona y le guía hacia terreno peligroso. Y Dios sabe que Conway quiere ir ahí de cabeza, pero se contiene.

Gustabo se desabrocha la camisa rápidamente, permitiendo que Conway continúe acariciando su piel, aún húmeda. Le devora mientras su mano asciende hasta su pectoral y acaricia el pezón con su pulgar, ganándose un gemido de su compañero. Gustabo consigue también introducir sus manos bajo la camisa del superintendente y acceder a su espalda, donde sus dedos trazan las cicatrices que cruzan su musculatura. Conway se estremece con el contacto, todo se siente con más intensidad en esas zonas.

"Fuera chaquetas" murmura Gustabo contra sus labios de la forma más coherente que puede en esos momentos.

Conway asiente frenéticamente y se incorpora hasta quedarse de rodillas para librarse de ella al tiempo que Gustabo se sienta para hacer lo mismo; y una vez hecho esto, sus miradas vuelven a encontrarse y Conway niega suavemente con la cabeza - como si se preguntase a sí mismo por qué ha tardado tanto en permitirse hacer esto - antes de agarrarle de la camisa y besarle hasta tumbarlo de nuevo, cayendo sobre él. 

Se maldice por no haberle besado en el banco contra la pared del parking; por no haberle empujado dentro del probador de la tienda y haberle devorado allí mismo. Joder, hasta se maldice por no haberlo hecho el día que presentó su dimisión, cuando sus miradas se sostuvieron y mantuvieron una conversación con tanto subtexto. Una dimisión que Conway sabía que no iba en serio, pero que no evitó que fuera tras él como un perro faldero, porque en el fondo adora este juego, le hace sentirse joven, _vivo,_ como no se ha sentido en años. Porque Gustabo se lo ha ganado con su labia y su dedicación, y esa chispa única a la que no puede poner nombre, pero que hace que sus miradas se encuentren en una habitación llena de gente.

Siente que ha estado perdiendo el tiempo. Y siente que no quiere perderlo más.

Gustabo acaricia su culo con fuerza, agarrándolo contra sí hasta el punto de clavarle las uñas, y Conway mueve sus caderas contra las suyas lentamente, dejando una hilera de besos húmedos desde su boca hasta su cuello. Lleva una mano hasta el pantalón y le desabrocha el cinturón antes de introducir una mano dentro de ellos. Gustabo deja escapar un gemido cuando la mano del superintendente se cierra sobre su erección por encima de la ropa interior y Conway clava los dientes en su cuello en respuesta.

Gustabo deja salir todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones al sentir la firme mano de Conway masturbarle a través de la tela. " _Joder, joder, joder_ " murmura como si delirase, y sus manos buscan desesperadamente su cinturón en la oscuridad. 

Cuando consigue librarse de él, introduce su mano en los pantalones del superintendente, sobre la ropa interior, imitando las acciones de su jefe, y jadea en sus labios, como si bebiese de los gemidos que su compañero deja en los suyos. 

"Conway, _por dios_ " susurra dejando suaves mordiscos en su mandíbula, “métame mano _ya,_ se me va a ir la puta cabeza”.

Conway gruñe contra sus labios, disfrutando de la oportunidad que supone escuchar a Gustabo rogarle, y recorre el camino hasta su oreja marcándole con los dientes. 

"Esto es puto exhibicionismo. Lo sabes, ¿no?" dice con la voz ronca por la excitación. A pesar de sus palabras, Conway se escupe en la mano y vuelve a descender un poco hasta morderle en la mandíbula mientras introduce por fin la mano dentro de los calzoncillos de Gustabo y siente su erección pesada bajo su tacto.

Gustabo continúa besando su mandíbula, su cuello, cualquier superficie de piel que sus labios alcanzan. "Y abuso de poder" se ríe en su oído, y cada risa suave se siente como una exhalación cálida en él. “Si usted hubiese sido uno de esos mafiosos, me habría _dejado_...” bromea mientras se relame sutilmente, “...’ _reclutar’_ , quiero decir…” añade maliciosamente tras una pausa intencionada y pasea la lengua sobre sus labios. Conway se limita a dejar que lo haga, a disfrutar de esa sensación, sin retirar la vista de él. No sabe cuánto durará su suerte.

“Si _usted_ es mafioso, _yo_ soy mafioso” susurra contra sus labios.

“Ya entiendo a qué se refieren con lo de ‘ _pico de oro’_ ” sugiere antes de volver a rozar sus labios contra los suyos, y empieza a mover la mano haciendo que Gustabo se estremezca bajo su cuerpo. Cuando Conway se aleja un poco para mirarle, su mano todavía le está masturbando y el ritmo que había establecido se mantiene. Gustabo le mira con los ojos vidriosos. "Esto no tendrá nada que ver con llegar a comisario, ¿no? Te puedo _asegurar_ que Volkov no tuvo que hacer nada de esto" pero el tono que utiliza no es de sospecha real.

Gustabo busca sus ojos mientras mete decididamente la mano dentro de su ropa interior y le acaricia, paseando la lengua desde su barbilla hasta sus labios lentamente. Conway tiene que cerrar los ojos durante un segundo ante la sensación.

"No quiero ser un puto comisario" susurra, y su mano comienza a moverse arriba y abajo sobre la erección del superintendente. Siente el pre-semen extenderse sobre el miembro con cada caricia, y el suave vaivén de las caderas de Conway, buscando el movimiento y la presión. Gustabo hace todo lo posible por que Conway no aparte la mirada. 

"Me _pidió_ que se la chupara…” dice fascinado, _“iba en serio_ , qué hijo de puta, ¿le pongo cerdisimo? Dígamelo, me lo puede decir. Venga, escúpalo… Hágame feliz."

"Eh-- Para el carro" dice dejando asomar una sonrisa, pero su voz acalorada - y su erección - sugieren que Gustabo está en lo cierto. "Te _pregunté_ si serías capaz de hacerlo" y sin dejar de mirarle añade, "y ya veo que sí"

Conway puede entrever, en la oscuridad, las comisuras de Gustabo curvarse hacia arriba en una expresión divertida, pero sus ojos están entrecerrados. Gustabo se incorpora sobre uno de sus codos, para no soltar el miembro de Conway, y acorta la distancia entre ellos haciendo que sus narices se rocen. " _Aún_ no lo he hecho..."

Y en ese momento Conway decide que ya ha habido suficiente conversación por ahora y ataca sus labios con la voracidad de un animal hambriento. ‘ _Aún’._ Esa palabra resuena en su cabeza como la promesa que es. Solo pensar en ello hace que su polla reaccione al estímulo: _Gustabo mirándole desde abajo, sus penetrantes ojos azules clavados en los de Conway, mientras observa su miembro desaparecer entre sus labios rosados una y otra vez, despacio, mientras su semen le gotea por la barbilla._ Se estremece solo de pensarlo.

Gustabo se deja caer hacia atrás de nuevo empujado por el peso de Conway sobre él. El superintendente acelera el ritmo de su mano mientras embiste contra la mano de Gustabo pidiendo más. Pero la posición no facilita el acceso de dos manos, por lo que Gustabo acaba apartando la de Conway y agarrando ambos miembros juntos con la suya, mientras Conway apoya sus brazos a cada lado de Gustabo, como si lo apresara, y se permite embestir contra su mano, sintiendo como su erección palpita contra la suya y se empapan el uno del otro.

Cuando Gustabo se muerde el labio y cierra los ojos, Conway sabe que está cerca del final. Así que arremete con más fuerza e intenta que la mano de Gustabo y sus embestidas se sincronicen. 

Su mano derecha agarra a Gustabo de la mandíbula con fuerza, obligándole a mantener esa posición "Venga" le insta contra sus labios, mordiéndole. "Córrete para mí, _Gustabín_ "

Gustabo gime bajo el superintendente, pese a sus intentos de mantener cierto grado de dignidad. " _Sí, sí, sí, llámeme así_ " susurra casi para sí mismo, y estira la mano que tiene libre para pasar el pulgar por sus labios. "Me voy a correr como una puta manguera de incendios, aviso" Gustabo siente la risa de Conway bajo la yema de sus dedos. 

"Dios, _cállate_ " se queja, pero su voz empieza a entrecortarse con cada movimiento de la mano de Gustabo, con cada fricción. "Yo también-- me voy a--" pero las palabras mueren en su garganta, incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea la mano de Gustabo maturbándoles a los dos y cómo sus movimientos se vuelven más erráticos porque está a punto de correrse. Y le observa. Observa la imagen perfecta de Gustabo con los ojos cerrados y conteniendo los gemidos hasta que no aguanta más y deja escapar un gemido gutural, corriéndose sobre su vientre abundantemente. Y Conway persigue ese gemido sin dejar de embestir contra él, buscando su propio orgasmo. Y Gustabo, aunque debilitado por su reciente orgasmo, consigue que su mano se concentre en la erección del superintendente. 

“Córrase para su chico de las fotocopias, Conway…” le dice con la voz aterciopelada, provocando como solo él sabe. Cuando percibe el efecto de sus palabras, sonríe y se relame antes de continuar. “¿Sabe qué? Quiero follármelo en la puta sala de reuniones del CNI. Voy a ponerle contra la mesa y voy a comerle el culo, abierto de piernas, delante de todo el mundo, y después me lo voy a follar. Quiero que se siente en mi puta cara hasta que no pueda respirar”

Bombea con más fuerza, sin bajar el ritmo y Conway deja que sus ojos se encuentren porque está cerca, _cerquísima,_ y quiere mirarle mientras lo hace. Y quiere escucharle. Y Gustabo sabe que está a punto de correrse porque Conway tiene la mirada desenfocada y los labios entreabiertos. Así que sigue hablando. “¿O me prefiere como chico de los cafés? Voy a _ordeñarle_ hasta la última gota, cabronazo" dice en el espacio que hay entre sus labios y le da un lametón. “Y voy a bebérmelo delante de Volkov”.

Y con eso, Conway emite un gemido gutural cuando por fin se corre bajo la atenta mirada de Gustabo. Deja salir todo el aire de sus pulmones y apoya su frente contra la de su compañero intentando estabilizar la respiración.

"Joder" exhala mientras se estremece, y repite un par de segundos después. " _Jo-der_ "

Se deja caer a su lado, aún jadeando, empapado y muy incómodo por la sal que acartona su camisa y la arena que se le ha quedado pegada.

Gustabo termina de quitarse la suya y la usa para limpiarse el semen del pecho y el vientre antes de lanzarla lejos. Después, se deja caer de nuevo al lado de Conway y permanece inmóvil mirando al cielo estrellado. Tiene la sensación de que acaban respirando al unísono.

Gustabo es quien rompe el silencio al final. "Mire, ¿ve esa estrella de ahí? Pues si sigue ese patrón hacia la derecha, encontrará la constelación de su puta madre."

Conway se gira y le da un puñetazo en el hombro, más suave que como lo haría de normal. "No me vaciles. Sigo siendo tu puto superior" pero en su tono se advierte cierto tono divertido.

Gustabo sonríe para sí. "Me he tirado a mi jefe, eso no dice nada bueno de mí"

Conway le mira de lado. “Escalando puestos a la vieja usanza”

“Entiendo que mi… rendimiento y ejecución han sido maravillosas, Conway, pero, por favor, no me haga comisario, se lo suplico” dice en tono jocoso.

El superintendente observa el perfil de Gustabo mientras este mira al cielo estrellado. En la ciudad es imposible ver ninguna estrella pero aquí, apartados de todo el núcleo urbano, el cielo está plagado de pequeños destellos. La única luz que les acompaña es la de la luna y el único sonido es de las olas. Si no fuera por la arena que se pega a cada centímetro de su cuerpo y la sal que hace que le escuezan los ojos, a Conway no le importaría quedarse un rato más.

“¿Comisario? No” dice en un tono demasiado suave para ser Conway. “Nos acabaríamos matando. Prefiero tenerte donde estás.”

Gustabo tuerce la cabeza para mirarle, y en el proceso, se le pega arena a la mejilla. “¿Como chico de las fotocopias?” responde.

“Correcto” dice sonriendo y casi en un susurro. Sus ojos no abandonan los suyos.

Algo parecido a un ramalazo de dolor cruza la expresión de Gustabo y éste se lleva la mano a la cabeza. Se incorpora rápidamente, colocándose todo en su sitio mientras mira a su alrededor con una expresión extraña. “Esa música… ¿qué cojones…?”

Conway sale de su trance y seguidamente se incorpora. “¿Qué música?” pregunta extrañado. “Yo no oigo nada…” y entonces frunce el ceño, mirándole. “Te sangra la nariz”

Gustabo limpia la sangre con la manga del traje, y después se pasa la mano por el pelo tratando de librarse de la arena que se le ha quedado pegada, pensativo. 

“Da-- Da igual, se me están quedando los cojones como canicas” dice levantándose. Recoge su chaqueta y se la pone, habiendo descartado la camisa hace escasos minutos. “Parezco el puto Macklemore, me falta algo de piel” añade con una de sus características sonrisas. “Creo que el CNP va a tener que comprarme otro traje, Conway” añade guiñandole un ojo.

Todavía algo confuso, Conway vuelve a ponerse la chaqueta también, sacudiéndola para que la arena que se le ha quedado pegada caiga. “Bueno, eso ya lo hablaremos” dice poco convencido, y mira a su alrededor. Lo único que observa a lo lejos es una carretera. “Y ahora, ¿cómo _coño_ volvemos a la civilización?”

Gustabo se saca el móvil del bolsillo e intenta encenderlo. “Está más muerto que Pablito, menos mal que las fotos están en la nube”. Conway también trata de encender el suyo pero el resultado es el mismo. Eso descarta la posibilidad de pedir un taxi. “De puta madre” dice, tras meter el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de mala manera. “Estamos a tomar por culo de la ciudad y a estas horas por aquí no pasa ni un puto coche” 

Gustabo le da una palmada en el hombro y comienza a andar hacia el arcén. “Un paseíto, Conway. Este culo no se tonifica solo.”

El superintendente resopla, pero no le da tiempo a replicar, las luces de un patrulla aproximándose le hacen fruncir el ceño. Termina de adecentarse y recorre el espacio que les separa de la carretera antes de que las luces que veía pasen de largo. Pero el patrulla para en seco al verle y baja la ventanilla.

“¡¿Volkov?! ¿Qué cojones?”

“Joder, Conway, por fin” dice Volkov mientras se apresura a salir del vehículo. “¿Está bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?”

Gustabo les alcanza en ese momento. “¡Comisario Bombón! Perdón, _Volkov_ , es la costumbre.”

Conway pone los ojos en blanco y Volkov vuelve a dirigir su mirada al superintendente buscando respuestas.

“Tuvimos que salir cagando hostias” responde Conway. “Iban a tirar a este por la borda y-- bueno, nos pillaron con un puto tío inconsciente en los pies-- Larga historia.”

Volkov mira a Gustabo de manera acusatoria, como si quisiera transmitir que se esperaba un resultado así de una operación en la que participase él. Como si tuviera claro desde el principio que iba a cagarla. 

“Por una vez no ha sido culpa suya” interviene Conway. Puede leer a su comisario demasiado bien, aunque con Gustabo tampoco se moleste en ser sutil. “¿Cómo coño nos has encontrado?”

Volkov vuelve a mirarle a él y suspira cansado. “Dejé de recibir vuestras actualizaciones y supuse que podríais estar en problemas. He estado peinando la zona desde hace un rato y estaba a punto de pedir refuerzos para intervenir el barco”.

Gustabo camina hasta la puerta del patrulla. “No se ofendan, pero tengo los pezones como para rascar un submarino, ¿qué tal si nos ponemos al día de camino a casa?”

Volkov repara entonces en el torso desnudo de Gustabo y frunce el ceño. “¿Y usted por qué no lleva camisa? ¿La ha perdido por el camino?” bromea.

Gustabo pone los brazos en jarras. “Me lo pidió uno de los _mafiosos_ mientras estaba infiltrado. No se hace una idea del _abuso de poder_ que hacen con sus _asalariados._ ¡Indignante!” dice con tono teatral.

Conway siente el calor en las mejillas y evita mirar a ninguno de los dos. En su lugar, abre la puerta del patrulla y carraspea. “¿Os vais a quedar ahí de cháchara toda la noche, capullos? Porque yo me quiero ir a mi puta casa.”

Volkov asiente y Gustabo sonríe satisfecho. Las puertas del patrulla se cierran y el coche emprende su camino.

Gustabo deja que sea Conway quien le cuente los detalles a Volkov y se dedica a mirar por la ventana todo el trayecto, con la brisa nocturna de verano agitando su pelo. Tiene arena en sitios en los que no debería, pero aún puede saborear a Conway en sus labios. Ambos intercambian un par de miradas a través del espejo retrovisor, en silencio, y cada vez que lo hacen Gustabo siente como se le acelera el pulso.

Empieza a dolerle la cabeza, ha sido una noche muy larga. 

Esa música tan familiar aún no ha dejado de sonar. 

_Necesita_ que deje de sonar.


	8. Everything I wanted

Las oficinas del CNI están casi en completo silencio, el único sonido que se escucha es el del zumbido del aire acondicionado que mantiene el lugar a la misma temperatura en todo momento, sea invierno o verano, y el tecleo ocasional de los pocos funcionarios que quedan trabajando a estas horas. 

Volkov apaga su ordenador antes de abrir el primer cajón de su escritorio. La botella de vodka que Conway le regaló rueda hasta chocar contra el metal del cajón. Todavía no sabe porqué decidió guardarla allí en vez de llevarla a su casa. Supone que es porque desde el primer momento guardó la esperanza de compartirla con alguien. Llevarla a su apartamento habría sido casi como acabar con esa oportunidad antes de que hubiese nacido. 

Mira la botella y recuerda la conversación con Horacio. La celebración post-operativo que se habían prometido con ella. Pero Volkov no tiene ganas de volver todavía a casa y sabe que Horacio todavía está allí. Le escuchó decir que iba a quedarse a acabar unas cosas cuando Gustabo se despidió de los demás hace un rato. Así que alarga el brazo para coger la botella y se hace con un par de vasos que guarda en uno de los armarios del despacho antes de dirigirse al de Horacio.

Cuando se aproxima a su oficina, puede escuchar el tecleo que confirma sus suposiciones. Llama a la puerta aunque las enormes cristaleras ya hayan anunciado su presencia y espera a que Horacio le invite a entrar. Es en ese momento cuando Volkov se percata de la presencia de Michelle a su lado y frunce el ceño extrañado.

Ambos levantan la mirada en un breve saludo, y por la posición en la que Michelle se encuentra a su lado - inclinada como si revisara la información de un caso en los papeles -, parecen estar hablando del caso en el que están trabajando.

"¿Ahora hacemos reuniones de alcohólicos anónimos?" pregunta la pelirroja, sin maldad.

"¿Hmm?" responde Volkov distraído mientras cierra la puerta tras de sí.

" _La botella_ , Volkov"

Volkov sigue la mirada de Michelle. "Ah" levanta la mirada de nuevo e intenta descifrar el gesto de su jefa. En todos estos años ha aprendido a leer a Conway con cierta facilidad, pero a Michelle-- a Michelle le resulta imposible. "Ha acabado nuestro turno" se justifica.. "Pensaba celebrar los avances en la operación contra los Dvali" y su mirada viaja durante una milésima de segundo hasta Horacio, que se mantiene ajeno a la conversación de manera intencional.

"En la oficina... y con algunos compañeros aún trabajando” recalca Michelle. “Como Horacio, que está haciendo horas extra."

Horacio niega con la cabeza. "Está bien, ya había acabado en realidad, solo estaba-- Voy a dejarlo ya, la verdad es que no me vendría mal una copa"

Michelle inclina la cabeza con curiosidad y las gafas de sol que ocultan sus ojos hacen imposible descifrar en qué está pensando. "Bien, entonces nada que objetar, voy a por un vaso, id empezando sin mí"

Volkov se hace a un lado para dejarla pasar y tan pronto como desaparece de su campo de visión mira a Horacio con un gesto de incredulidad. "¿Ha dicho que se iba a unir o he escuchado mal?"

Horacio se encoge de hombros. "Creo que sí"

"No consigo pillarle el punto. La conozco casi el mismo tiempo que a Conway y todavía no sé si le caigo bien o si simplemente es muy buena profesional" dice mientras acerca una silla al otro lado de Horacio, dejando libre la que estaba usando Michelle hace escasos minutos. Se sienta y deja la botella en la mesa, seguida de los dos vasos que llevaba en las manos.

"Le cae bien, eso se nota, hombre. Seguro que en el fondo lo sabe. Y yo no la conozco apenas pero es amable conmigo" Horacio gira su silla hacia él y se recuesta un poco hacia atrás. "¿Este es el vodka que me dijo? Pensaba que lo guardaba para cuando cerremos el caso"

"Sí. Este es" dice abriendo la botella. Sirve un poco en el vaso de Horacio y el doble de cantidad en el suyo. "No quiero sonar pesimista, pero no me gustaría arriesgarme a que no sea posible hacerlo después. Este trabajo me ha enseñado a hacer las cosas en el momento. Créame, viviendo lo que he vivido, prefiero celebrar las pequeñas victorias."

Horacio asiente comprensivamente y recoge su vaso para brindar con él. "Por las pequeñas, _pequeñísimas_ , victorias, entonces"

"Ваше здоровье" dice Volkov cuando sus vasos chocan.

Horacio se lo bebe como si de un chupito se tratase y Volkov casi se atraganta al verlo, pero es Horacio quien empieza a toser entre risas poco después.

"¿Pero qué hace, hombre?" dice Volkov con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión en el gesto. "No me ha dado tiempo ni a avisarle. Este es más fuerte” y con una leve sonrisa añade. “Veo que lo ha notado"

Horacio consigue reponerse y devuelve el vaso a la mesa, donde se sirve un poco más, pero esta vez piensa tomárselo con tranquilidad. 

"Empiezo a pensar que intenta matarme, Volkov. No sé si se acuerda pero acabé muy mal en su casa aquella vez”

Volkov da un trago a su vodka. Claro que lo recuerda, sus sábanas mantuvieron el olor de Horacio hasta un par de días después cuando Volkov las puso a lavar. 

"Lo recuerdo" dice dejando el vaso en la mesa y sonriendo para sí mismo. "Por eso le he puesto menos esta vez, pero le ha dado igual. Es usted un poco kamikaze."

Horacio se ríe y Volkov siente mariposas en el estómago. 

"Un poco sí, la verdad. Pero está bueno, está bueno. Te deja un calorcillo agradable en el pecho, esto en la Estepa Rusa debe ser como beberte un vaso de agua normal, seguro."

Volkov se reclina un poco sobre su silla, tomando el vaso de nuevo. "No se crea. Este es uno de los pocos que todavía me afectan" dice mientras observa el líquido transparente y nota el fuerte olor incluso a esa distancia. "Aunque imagino que a rusos más curtidos no les afectará en absoluto"

"Y yo soy un tipo grande, pero mi aguante ya no es lo que era. Me estaré haciendo mayor" dice paseando la vista por la habitación, y se hace un breve silencio contemplativo antes de que Horacio vuelva a hablar. "Joder, parece mentira, hace menos de un año Gustabo y yo no éramos nadie y ahora curramos para el CNI" dice casi para sí y le da un corto trago a su vaso.

"De basureros a agentes del CNI" añade Volkov mientras asiente con la mirada ausente. "Y trabajando codo con codo con la directora del CNI" dice mirando a Horacio de nuevo. "Me extrañó verla en su despacho cuando llegué".

"Es muy amable conmigo, no sé por qué" responde Horacio, e inmediatamente, como si leyera la mente de Volkov se apresura a añadir: "No en ese plan, no ha intentado nada ni-- ni nada por el estilo. Me ha visto hacer horas extras y me ha preguntado si estaba bien y eso. A lo mejor Conway le ha hablado de mí... no sé. En fin, me cae bien" respira hondo y da un trago de nuevo. "Creo que no va a volver, está tardando mucho en encontrar un vaso, me parece" añade con una pequeña sonrisa amable y cansada.

Volkov tuerce el cuello para mirar hacia la puerta y observa el pasillo vacío. Saca el móvil de su bolsillo en una corazonada porque lo tenía en silencio. Hay un par de mensajes de Sloane, como de costumbre, y uno nuevo de Michelle. 

_‘Me lo he pensado mejor, me voy a casa. No celebréis demasiado, mañana madrugáis’_

Volkov guarda el móvil en su bolsillo de nuevo. "Se ha marchado a casa" dice confirmando las sospechas de Horacio. Este asiente y da un pequeño sorbo a su vodka, arrugando un poco la nariz ante el olor. Todavía no se ha acostumbrado.

"Y, ¿está bien?" pregunta Volkov tras unos segundos de silencio, pero Horacio le mira perdido. "Usted, quiero decir. Dijo que Michelle vino a preguntarle si estaba bien"

Volkov es consciente de que todas las conversaciones mínimamente personales entre ellos suelen ir de la mano de un velo de incomodidad. No intentó estrechar lazos cuando se conocieron en el CNP, y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, la sensación es la misma que la de intentar hacerte amigo de un ex después de un tiempo separados. Y entre él y Horacio ni siquiera llegó a pasar nada. Y en este momento, tomando una copa junto a él a solas en un sitio tan privado, tiene que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no pensar en el beso que compartieron días atrás. Corto pero intenso, y seguido de una gran culpabilidad. Desearía haber nacido con las capacidades sociales de otra persona, porque no deja de cagarla, haga lo que haga.

"Mejor, la verdad. El curro me mantiene ocupado casi todo el tiempo, mis mascotas me quieren mucho, a veces salgo por ahí de fiesta, Gustabo vive en el mismo edificio que yo, en la planta baja... No sé, una vida sencilla, tampoco quiero mucho más. Pero-- bueno, nada, eso es todo. Me gustaría encontrar pareja estable en algún momento, pero no es una prioridad. Por lo demás, estoy bien" una ráfaga triste cruza sus ojos y se ve obligado a añadir: "Ya sabe que hay cosas que podrían ir mejor. Gustabo está un poco raro y tengo la sensación de que podría ser cosa de Pogo otra vez, pero tampoco quiero _acusarle_... Cuando lo he intentado, en plan, hablar con él de ello… se enfada y dice que no le pasa nada y ese tipo de cosas. Sólo quiero protegerle, que siga siendo Gustabo"

El recuerdo de Conway y todas las cosas que Volkov ha vivido a su lado se materializa en su mente. Todas esas regresiones, todos esos cambios de actitud, la imposibilidad de controlarle y mucho menos de confrontarle al respecto. Con los años se había vuelto algo más sencillo. Sobre todo porque Conway había aceptado lo que le ocurría como consecuencia de su trastorno de estrés postraumático, pero seguía suponiendo un reto.

"Entiendo a qué se refiere con lo de Gustabo" dice, y su dedo acaricia el borde del vaso para ocupar sus manos de alguna manera. "Pero me alegro de que usted esté mejor" 

Es una sensación extraña. Estar en la misma estancia con Horacio. Es incómodo, sí. Por todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos y por todo lo que no. Es una incomodidad de la que Volkov asume total responsabilidad. Pero también es emocionante. El cosquilleo que siente cada vez que comparten un mismo espacio, especialmente a solas, es algo a lo que no quiere acostumbrarse nunca.

"¿Le ha dicho algo Michelle sobre el operativo contra los Dvali?" pregunta el comisario. Quiere cambiar de tema porque sabe que de otra manera acabará diciendo algo que no debe. Ya ha hecho una mueca de desagrado cuando Horacio ha mencionado querer una futura pareja y Volkov sabe que no tiene ningún derecho a molestarse por ello. Será mejor para ambos si redirigen la conversación.

Horacio se pasa la mano por el pelo, pensativo. "Básicamente, que es cuestión de tiempo. Freddy ha estado interrogando a algunos de los asistentes por las fotos que sacó Gustabo, y han estado siguiendo las lanchas que entran en la base de The Union. Los Dvali tienen los días contados, vaya. Así que, un día de estos habrá mambo, como dice el viejo".

"El operativo en el barco nos dio una ventaja considerable. Parece que Conway y Gustabo trabajan muy bien juntos" dice Volkov, y curva sus labios en una leve sonrisa. "A este paso, no me extrañaría que cambiásemos binomios totalmente"

Horacio da un trago largo - sospechosamente largo - y deja el vaso en la mesa, lo que Volkov interpreta como una invitación a servirle más. El inspector intenta no reírse, pero le cuesta mucho, hasta que finalmente consigue hablar. "¿En una escala... del 1 al 10, qué probabilidades crees que hay de que hayan...?" no termina la frase, pero la expresión pícara en su cara lo dice todo.

Volkov repara por un momento en que Horacio le ha tuteado, probablemente debido al alcohol, pero no le molesta en absoluto. Es en todo lo que puede pensar durante unos segundos. En que Horacio le ha vuelto a tutear. Y entonces, unos momentos después, cuando la pregunta se registra en un cerebro, abre mucho los ojos y detiene el movimiento de su mano un segundo antes de beber. 

" _¡¿Disculpe?!_ "

Horacio se ríe. " _Ya sabe_ " y añade un gesto con los dedos que deja poco a la imaginación.

Volkov siente el rubor atacar sus mejillas de manera instantánea. 

"¿Pero cómo van a--" pero entonces el recuerdo de la noche anterior le viene a la mente, y mira a Horacio con los ojos como platos. "Espere un momento. Anoche… cuando los recogí--" empieza a decir, "Cuando los encontré en la costa-- Conway estaba _raro_ y Gustabo no llevaba su camisa, me dijo que la había perdido. Que un mafioso le había hecho quitársela.."

Horacio se incorpora en el asiento. " _¡¿Qué dices?!_ " una carcajada escapa de sus labios. "No me lo puedo creer..." Horacio niega con la cabeza unos segundos, divertido, "y estando de servicio y todo, _menudos--_ " a pesar de sus intentos por permanecer serio, es incapaz, y vuelve a reírse. "Madre mía... osea que sí, que han follao, _genial_... _terrible_ … una imagen más que no quiero en mi cerebro"

Volkov, que por fin se había atrevido a beber, se atraganta con las palabras tan explícitas de Horacio. Se limpia con el dorso de la mano y Horacio sigue riéndose incrédulo. 

"Pero-- Pero, a ver" dice Volkov dejando el vaso en la mesa. "¿Cómo está tan seguro de eso? Explíquemelo porque no estoy entendiendo nada. Lo de anoche no sonó convincente, pero de ahí a..." deja las palabras en el aire, no es capaz de pronunciarlas.

Horacio bebe de nuevo, un sorbo muy corto. "Me estoy fiando de usted, espero que no vaya a decirle nada a nadie" dice Horacio haciendo un gesto acusatorio con el dedo.

Volkov hace un movimiento con la mano, como si se cerrase la boca con una cremallera. El vodka está empezando a subirle porque en otras circunstancias jamás hubiera hecho un gesto así.

Las oficinas aún no están vacías del todo, pero la mayoría del personal que ellos conocen se ha marchado hace mucho. Aún así, Horacio se inclina en la silla hacia adelante, acortando la distancia entre ellos y le hace un gesto para que imite su movimiento. Volkov se acerca y el corazón se le acelera con cada centímetro que se inclina hacia delante.

"En serio," dice susurrando entre risas, "¿no ha notado la tensión sexual que tienen? Porque yo a veces voy con ellos y me siento _muy_ incómodo. En plan, _‘no quiero estar aquí, huele a sexo’_ "

Están lo suficientemente cerca como para que Volkov pueda sentir la respiración de Horacio cuando habla. "Ehhhh-- Pues no. La verdad es que no. No-- No me fijo en esas cosas" dice con un nudo en la garganta. "¿Hay... _tensión_?¿Entre ellos?" omite el ‘sexual’ a conciencia.

Horacio suprime una risita nerviosa mientras asiente. "Además, Gustabo una vez le invitó a cenar y Conway salió corriendo to' callao. Yo creo que a Gustabo le gusta. O sea... si le puede gustar alguien, le gusta el viejo. _Segurísimo_."

Volkov abre la boca para hablar pero todavía está procesando todo lo que Horacio le ha dicho, y lo cerca que están. Y lo mucho que quiere que estén todavía más cerca.

"No sé ni qué decirle" dice finalmente, y se echa hacia atrás en su asiento, sintiéndose demasiado abrumado por la cercanía de Horacio y lo suficientemente borracho como para cometer una estupidez. Otra vez. "Conway y Gustabo..." dice, tiene la mirada perdida en su vaso de vodka, perplejo. "De lo que se entera uno gracias al alcohol" y le da un trago tan largo que consigue quemarle la garganta.

Horacio imita su postura, entonces, y da un trago también a su vodka. " _A ver_ , que yo no lo sé seguro si han-- solo digo que... bueno, aunque creo que Conway estaba casado con una mujer. A lo mejor me estoy columpiando, no te rayes."

Volkov asiente durante unos segundos lentamente. "Sí. Julia. Pero-- Pero ya me ha hecho dudar..." y se ríe un poco, apretándose el puente de la nariz y negando con la cabeza. "Ahora no me voy a quitar la imagen de la cabeza. Espero que esté contento."

Horacio se ríe en su asiento y se retuerce un poco, poniéndose cómodo. "La verdad es que sí" murmura entre risas. "Ya sé, mira, juguemos a algo. Tengo que tener por aquí..." separa su silla ligeramente del escritorio para poder acceder a uno de los cajones y saca una pequeña libreta y un boli. "Escribimos nombres de gente que conozcamos, los mezclamos, cogemos uno y nos lo pegamos a la frente con celo, y tenemos que adivinar quién es, preguntándonos cosas. Y solo vale decir ‘sí’ o ‘no’".

Volkov asiente, y deja el vaso en la mesa, incorporándose y pasándose las manos por los muslos como si se estuviera preparando. Horacio sonríe y le pasa un papelito para que escriba su primer nombre.

***

Juegan un par de rondas en las que Horacio tiene que recordarle a Volkov, entre risas que no puede reprimir, las reglas del juego. Volkov continúa haciendo preguntas que no se pueden responder con ‘sí’ o ‘no’ y sigue optando por decir nombres al azar con el fin de acertar en algún momento. Horacio le recuerda que lo divertido de este juego es intentar hacer preguntas que reduzcan las opciones y que solo tienes una oportunidad para confirmar tu identidad. Volkov asiente y le asegura que ahora sí lo tiene controlado justo antes de beber otro trago. 

Y a la tercera va la vencida. Volkov pega su papel en la frente de Horacio asegurándose de que no vea el nombre que ha escrito en él. ‘ _Greco’._ Horacio hace lo mismo y, a pesar de que Horacio y él se han besado ya dos veces, el cuidado con el que pega el papel a su frente le hace estremecerse. Quizás por el resultado amargo que tuvieron dichos besos justo después en contraste con la sonrisa que se plasma en el rostro de su compañero en estos momentos. 

"¿Es un hombre?" pregunta el Inspector, recostado en la silla en una posición que no parece cómoda en absoluto.

Volkov asiente, y repite la misma pregunta. "¿Es un hombre?"

Horacio asiente de vuelta. "¿Está en el CNP?"

"10-4" le responde el comisario antes de volver a preguntar. "¿El mío pertenece al CNP?"

Horacio se ríe. "Ni de coña" y hace su pregunta "¿Es un macho ibérico peludo, ya sabe... con barba?"

Volkov se apunta mentalmente esa respuesta: ‘No pertenece al CNP _ni de coña_ ’, aunque el vodka le está empezando a dificultar la concentración. Tampoco ayuda la manera en la que Horacio está describiendo a quien claramente ya ha adivinado que está escrito en su frente. ¿Es así como Horacio ve a Greco? La manera en que lo ha dicho sugiere que es algo que le resulta atractivo.

Volkov arruga la nariz. " _Supongo_. Se podría decir que sí" y pasa a su siguiente pregunta ignorando la sonrisa de Horacio. "¿Es un amigo delincuente de los suyos?"

Horacio hace una mueca extraña, entre divertido y ofendido. " _'Amigo delincuente de los míos'_ " dice, intentando imitar el acento de Volkov sin éxito. "Sí..." acaba respondiendo a regañadientes.

Volkov sonríe divertido. "Es un amigo suyo y es un delincuente" y con un tono provocativo que le delata añade. "No era mi intención insinuar nada más."

Horacio le hace una mueca que consigue sacar una risita nerviosa a Volkov, pero al final resuelve su enigma. "El mío es Greco, _¡fa-ci-líiiisimo!_ ”

Volkov chasquea la lengua ante su victoria. "Me ha vuelto a ganar. Así no se puede" se queja, pero no suena a que lo diga en serio. Se quita el papelito de su frente y lee el nombre. _Emilio._

" _Lo sabía_ " dice entre dientes, y se dirige a Horacio. "Lo siguiente que le iba a preguntar era si su nacionalidad era mexicana"

Horacio se encoge de hombros mientras escribe en un papelito nuevo. "Tampoco tengo muchos amigos, era bastante fácil, eso es que me conoce poco" dice en tono provocador pero juguetón.

Volkov se siente algo ofendido por el comentario aunque sepa que su intención es provocarle. No cree que le conozca poco. Le conoce todo lo que las circunstancias le han permitido. Las circunstancias y su propia inmadurez, que le han mantenido alejado de él durante demasiado tiempo. Pero aun así, Volkov tiene que reconocer que sabe muy poco de la gente que forma parte de esa faceta de su vida. 

"Ya tiene usted más amigos que yo" contraataca Volkov, apostando por algo que nunca falla: atacarse a sí mismo.

Horacio se gira para mirarle un par de segundos después, y se incorpora de la mesa, acercándose a él. 

"Eso... ha sonado a borracho depre, soy experto en ello. Venga, última ronda. Yo no puedo conducir así, así que me quedaré a dormir aquí" comenta, y coloca con suavidad el papelito en su frente. 

No se queda en su espacio personal el tiempo suficiente como para dar a pensar a Volkov que tiene alguna posibilidad de mover ficha. Aunque no fuese a hacerlo de todas maneras porque sería egoísta y volvería a llevarles al mismo punto de hace unos días. Aun así se permite seguir el gesto con la mirada y, tras escribir el nombre en su papelito, lo pega con la misma delicadeza en la frente de Horacio, pasando el dedo un par de veces por encima para asegurar su posición. Si desde fuera se percibe como una caricia es pura casualidad. 

"Empiezo yo" dice Volkov, separándose un poco y dando un trago más. "¿Soy lo que la gente llamaría... _un tipo duro_?"

Horacio frunce el ceño. "Venga ya, has hecho trampa, no puede ser"

"¿Qué?" dice Volkov con una sonrisa traviesa. "¿Estoy cerca?"

"Caliente, caliente. _¡Calentísimo!_ " se ríe Horacio, y ahí están de nuevo, esa sensación de calidez en el estómago que hace que que Volkov casi no pueda reprimir el impulso de decirle lo mucho que le gusta verle así. "Me toca, me toca. ¿Soy... _uno de los buenos_?"

Volkov dirige la mirada al nombre que figura en el papelito que ha pegado a su frente: _‘Horacio’._ No le hace falta pensarse la respuesta, pero le gusta añadirle suspense.

"Sí. Definitivamente, uno de los buenos" 

Horacio se queda pensativo y se reclina en su asiento. Volkov lanza su siguiente pregunta con la ausencia de vergüenza que facilita el alcohol. "¿Suelo referirme a la gente como... ‘ _¡capullos, anormales!’_?" y su imitación es algo pobre, porque ni su voz puede imponer tanta autoridad ni Volkov está lo suficientemente sobrio como para sonar serio. Pero al menos lo ha intentado.

Horacio sonríe cansado y hace un gesto con la mano. Volkov está jugando con él, sabe la respuesta desde el principio. "Sí... Me toca, me toca. ¿Soy… _atractivo_ , en plan, objetivamente hablando?"

Volkov se inclina hacia delante de nuevo. Apoya los codos sobre las rodillas y deja que sus manos sujeten su cabeza mientras mira a Horacio. 

" _Ajá_ " dice, y asiente manteniéndole la mirada desde su posición.

Los ojos de Horacio zigzaguean nerviosos por un segundo. "¿Trabajo... en el CNI?"

"Espere, es mi turno" dice Volkov con una sonrisa satisfecha. Se incorpora un poco para subirse las mangas de la camisa, el aire acondicionado no es suficiente para combatir el calor que el alcohol le está provocando. Con sumo cuidado, dobla los extremos y se arremanga hasta los codos exponiendo sus pálidos antebrazos. "Soy el puto Jack Conway"

Horacio sonríe y niega con la cabeza, derrotado, mientras mira al suelo. "El _putísimo_ Jack Conway" repite en tono divertido. "Espere, quiero ver si aún puedo adivinar el mío, me quedan 2 preguntas. ¿Trabajo en el CNI?"

Volkov se echa hacia atrás en su silla, subiendo los pies al escritorio y colocando las manos en su nuca. Se limita a asentir como respuesta, con un atisbo de sonrisa porque Horacio va por buen camino.

Horacio se rasca la nuca mientras piensa. "¿Tengo algún acento?"

Volkov niega con la cabeza. "No eres el puto Freddy Trucazo" dice rodando un poco con la silla hacia él, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol. "Vamos, coño, que no es tan difícil. Ya debería saberlo con las preguntas que ha hecho."

Horacio frunce el ceño concentrado hasta que toma una decisión. "No vale repetir, así que... ¿Soy Gustabo?"

" _¿Gustabo?_ " Volkov frunce el ceño confuso, y vuelve a bajar las piernas, casi ofendido por la respuesta. " _¿Qué coño-?_ No. No es Gustabo" dice negando con la cabeza. No entiende cómo se le ha pasado ese nombre por la cabeza antes que el suyo propio.

Horacio retira el papelito de su frente con torpeza. "¿Yo?" se ríe.

Volkov asiente, llevándose el vaso de vodka hasta los labios para ocultar la sonrisa nerviosa que se ha formado en sus labios. 

"Le dije que no era tan difícil" dice antes de darle un trago.

"Bueno, a ver, podría haber sido Gustabo" Horacio levanta la mano y comienza a levantar dedos para enumerar, "trabaja en el CNI, es de los buenos, no tiene acento, es atractivo..."

Volkov siente un nudo en el estómago y otro en la garganta, pero algo dentro de él le empuja a hablar de todos modos.

"Bueno, _sí._ Trabaja en el CNI. Eso es cierto, pero-- Usted es más de los buenos que él. No me lo puede negar" dice, y aparta la mirada antes de continuar. "Tampoco tiene acento. Cierto. Pero no diría que es... eh-- _atractivo_ " y el calor en sus mejillas se hace más evidente.

"¿Y yo sí?"

Lo malo no es la pregunta en sí, si no que Horacio no la ha hecho con el tono y el sentido que a Volkov le gustarían. Ha sido un tono de sincera incredulidad. Horacio está cuestionando la fiabilidad de sus respuestas mientras Volkov está reprimiendo las ganas de acortar la distancia entre sus sillas un poco más. Solo un poco más, algo que no vaya a espantarle, algo sutil que pueda ser confundido con un gesto de compañerismo y no algo incriminatorio. 

Volkov reúne todo el valor necesario para mirarle a los ojos. _‘Los ojos nunca mienten’_ suele repetir Conway, y debe admitir que tiene razón. Le mira a los ojos y espera que eso sea suficiente para disipar las dudas.

" _Sí_. ¿Tanto le cuesta creerlo?"

Horacio traga saliva audiblemente. "Agradezco... agradezco el cumplido, pero--" y es ahí cuando una sonrisa incómoda se planta en su cara de nuevo. "Creo... que lo está haciendo otra vez. Ya sabe a qué me refiero."

Volkov se da cuenta al instante de que ha vuelto a llamarle de usted y se tensa ante la repentina incomodidad. No se ha dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, o al menos no lo ha hecho hasta que Horacio lo ha señalado. O quizás lo sabía perfectamente pero no ha hecho nada para pararlo antes. Porque el vodka le ha subido mucho y el rubor en las mejillas de Horacio le está poniendo muy difícil aguantarse las ganas de besarle.

"A lo mejor es cosa mía. Lo siento, voy... un poco pedo aún. Debería irme a dormir" dice levantándose de la silla.

“No, no-- Tiene razón” dice frotándose los ojos con los dedos. “Ha sido… Le dije que este vodka era de los fuertes. Culpa mía” y se ríe algo nervioso, tratando de evitar que el ambiente se torne demasiado tenso. Se pone también en pie, rodeando la mesa para dirigirse a la salida. “Si no le importa, yo también me voy a quedar aquí. No estoy para conducir, pero no se lo diga a Conway” dice en tono de broma. Conway y él llevan años librando una batalla silenciosa para ver quién de los dos tiene más aguante.

Horacio se limita a asentir.

***

Ambos acaban tumbados en los sofás de la sala de espera, como los catetos de un triángulo rectángulo. Y algo de catetos sí que tienen. 

Los zapatos descansan bajo la mesilla de té entre ellos, y Horacio se tumba boca arriba, mientras que Volkov se acomoda de lado entre los almohadones de cuero de su sofá.

Todos los internos han abandonado ya las instalaciones y, ahora sí, lo único que se escucha en toda la planta son sus respiraciones.

“No se preocupe, no vamos a morir en el asalto a los Dvali. Soy el puto héroe de la ciudad” murmura Horacio unos minutos después, ya medio dormido y, evidentemente, aún bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Con los ojos cerrados, y desde su sofá, Volkov deja escapar un suspiro casi inaudible. “Sí que lo eres” murmura contra el almohadón que está abrazando. Y sus palabras quedan amortiguadas por el material, pero Horacio alcanza a escucharlas. Sin embargo, cuando le mira, el comisario ya está profundamente dormido.

Las comisuras de Horacio se elevan ligeramente en una pequeña sonrisa cansada. El ruso ha bebido más que Horacio y sus facciones están más relajadas que de costumbre. Horacio se pregunta durante un instante si las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes entre ellos. Probablemente. Pero diferente no siempre implica ‘mejor’.

La distancia entre ambos sofás se presenta como un mar tranquilo en la superficie, pero peligroso bajo el agua. Cualquier paso en falso podría ser un grave error. No piensa en lo fácil que sería sucumbir a lo que realmente quiere, ignorar que Volkov ya tenga a alguien y entregarse a él durante una noche en este mismo momento. No lo piensa. 

Bueno, lo piensa un poco. 

Pero lo descarta enseguida, porque ese pensamiento va acompañado de un sentimiento de culpabilidad. A la larga eso le haría más daño que no hacerlo y Horacio ya no es esa persona. Es una persona mejor, más madura, más adulta, y que está aprendiendo a gestionar sus emociones. Y Volkov parece estar poniendo de su parte en esto que llaman ‘borrón y cuenta nueva’.

Los párpados empiezan a pesarle y es incapaz de enfocar a su compañero en la oscuridad, pero sabe que está ahí, y es lo más cerca que ha estado de dormir con él.

Un último pensamiento se desliza por su mente antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_‘Quizá algún día… o en otra vida’_


	9. End Transmission

Solo han pasado un par de días desde el operativo en el barco de los Dvali. Lo que también significa que ya han pasado dos días desde que Conway y Gustabo se habían revolcado como dos adolescentes en la playa. 

Aquella noche Volkov los había dejado a cada uno en sus respectivas casas y, al día siguiente, la jornada había transcurrido con normalidad. Lo que ya debería haber hecho saltar las alarmas de Conway.

Gustabo no había mencionado nada, ni una sola referencia a lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior. Había llegado, fichado, patrullado durante toda su jornada junto a Horacio y se había marchado. Al día siguiente, había repetido la misma rutina. 

Conway no se había preocupado. No al principio. Entendía que, bueno-- la comisaría no era el mejor sitio para sacar el tema y tampoco habían coincidido en ningún otro lugar. Tampoco es que Conway tuviese interés en sacar el tema si Gustabo no lo hacía. 

Había pasado, eso era innegable, y Conway había querido que pasase. No pretendía engañarse a sí mismo diciendo que no lo había esperado, que no había pasado los últimos meses esperando una señal, por escueta que fuera, que le permitiese hacer algo. Porque hacía años - y muchos - que Conway no había sentido esta atracción por una persona y, aunque tiene que reconocer que la política militar hizo mella en él en su momento, no había sido suficiente para impedir que viese a Gustabo de esa manera. Es demasiado perro viejo como para ponerse la zancadilla a sí mismo a estas alturas.

_‘Ha pasado’,_ se repetía Conway. Como si el momento fuese a desvanecerse si dejaba de hacerlo. Pero, y este era un gran ‘pero’, Gustabo no solo había optado por hacer como si no hubiera pasado, sino que, al parecer, también le estaba evitando.

Conway había buscado excusas para que patrullasen juntos el segundo día. Incluso se había ofrecido a simular un atraco junto a él como hicieron la última vez, algo a lo que sabía que Gustabo no se podía negar. Y sin embargo, lo había hecho. Había rechazado la oferta de manera comedida y profesional. Todo lo que Gustabo no era. 

_‘Tenemos que vernos. Es sobre el caso’_ le escribe en un mensaje momentos antes de salir de su despacho.

_'No estoy de servicio, le envío ubicación'_ responde el rubio de vuelta, acompañado de las coordenadas.

Conway se sorprende por la rápida respuesta, pero también lo hace por la rigidez de su mensaje. Marca la ubicación en su gps e informa a Volkov de que no va a estar disponible. El Comisario ya está al tanto de las novedades, Gustabo es el único que queda por poner al día. Michelle le había pedido a Horacio que se encargase de hacerlo, pero Conway, bajo la mirada inquisitiva de todos ellos, se había ofrecido voluntario para hacerlo él mismo.

Cuando se aproxima a la localización, Conway no entiende muy bien porqué Gustabo le ha mandado allí. El puerto está bastante tranquilo a estas horas de la tarde y a Conway apenas le cuesta trabajo encontrar la ubicación exacta. Un yate de lujo amarrado al muelle. 

Se baja del coche y camina hasta él. Lo inspecciona por fuera con la mirada y mira a su alrededor en un intento por confirmar que está en el sitio correcto. Como si hubiese sentido su presencia, la cabeza de Gustabo se asoma desde el interior. "Super-verga-ardiente, ¿qué le parece? Me he comprado un barquito, no está mal, ¿eh?”

Conway alza la mirada de inmediato y siente un poco de su preocupación desaparecer cuando escucha su voz. Esto ya suena más al Gustabo que él conoce. 

“No sabía qué hacer con tanto dinero. Empezaba a agobiarme.”

El Inspector camina hacia el extremo del barco que da al superintendente. Lleva puesta una camisa de manga corta abierta sobre una camiseta de tirantes vieja y unas bermudas. Un look muy veraniego en contraste con el traje que viste el superintendente.

"Te has comprado un puto barco" dice con incredulidad. " _Un puto barco_ " repite. "Lo de ‘perfil bajo’ tú no lo acabas de pillar, ¿no, capullo?" pero el insulto no suena realmente ofensivo.

Gustabo hace un gesto irrisorio con la mano. "Si Horacio puede comprarse un coche a la semana, yo puedo comprarme un barquito" responde con autosuficiencia mientras se acerca a donde Conway se encuentra, pero sin bajar del navío. En su lugar, le tiende la mano para ayudarle a subir. 

Conway le mira desde abajo, la posición de Gustabo sobre el barco le proporciona casi un metro de altura por encima de él. "Anda, tira pa' dentro, por lo menos" dice rompiendo el contacto visual, aceptando la ayuda y subiéndose junto a él. "Que no nos vean aquí fuera"

Gustabo se encamina hacia el interior acariciando los bordes de las puertas a su paso. _'Barquito'_ quizás no es la palabra que usaría Conway para definir esta embarcación. Es un puto yate de lujo. No entiende de barcos de recreo, solo militares, pero sabe cuando algo huele a pasta, y este barco apesta a dinero. 

Les recibe un pequeño salón-comedor. En él, hay encimeras de madera, un amplio sofá de aspecto cómodo, un frigorífico, e incluso una mesa con sus correspondientes sillas, todo ello rodeado por amplios ventanales que hacen que Conway se cuestione la durabilidad de este barco durante una tormenta. Pero entiende que el encanto reside en lo ostentoso de este y no en lo práctico que pueda ser. Gustabo siempre ha sido un tipo… _coqueto._

_‘Como una urraca, si algo brilla, le va a gustar’_

Gustabo debe haberse percatado de que Conway está cotilleando, porque, como si se lo hubiese pedido, añade: "Y si baja por esas escaleras de ahí, está el baño, dormitorio y cama de invitados"

"Ya" dice paseando la mirada por cada superficie. "Lo indispensable en un barquito" y entonces dirige su mirada a Gustabo, que se ha sentado en el borde del sofá. "¿No piensas llevarme a dar una vuelta con esto, capullo? Presume un poco, ¿no?"

Gustabo inclina la cabeza divertido y se levanta. "Sus deseos son órdenes, Super-Nintendo. Venga, así me pone al día"

Conway camina detrás de Gustabo hasta los mandos del barco y le observa conducirlo durante unos kilómetros, rodeando la costa, alejándose de ella hasta una distancia prudente, pero privada. La puesta de sol les baña en un tono anaranjado, y Conway está seguro de que Gustabo le observa discretamente en su visión periférica desde su asiento mientras él finge cotillear los cuadros de las paredes, que claramente venían con el barco.

"Evans quiere que intervengamos ya" dice Conway de la nada cuando el yate se ha adentrado unos kilómetros. Sus ojos recorren la línea horizontal en la que el mar y la arena se funden a lo lejos. "Quiere que hagamos un operativo para pillar a los Dvali. Han localizado su base en el noroeste."

Gustabo se reclina en el asiento. "Así, sin invitarles a cenar ni nada. Qué descortés, la caballerosidad está muerta" responde apagando el motor.

Cuando el ruido del motor desaparece, solo queda el sonido del agua golpeando contra el casco del barco.

"Correcto. El CNI es como un novio de mierda."

Gustabo contiene una sonrisa mientras se levanta, quedando justo delante de Conway. "Pues nada, allí estaré para liarnos a tiros o lo que surja, como siempre. No tengo claro que The Union vaya a enviarles refuerzos, que yo sepa sólo les compran mercancía. No tienen ningún vínculo digamos… _afectivo_ con ellos. No debería haber problemas en ese sentido" contesta con su habitual confianza, y continúa su camino hacia el pequeño frigorífico-minibar, junto al que se agacha. "¿Le apetece algo de beber? Tengo... cerveza y un vinito que me dio Armando el otro día. Pobre diablo, no se huele lo que se le viene encima."

"Vino" dice sin pensarlo mucho, y entonces frunce el ceño. Se levanta también y camina en su dirección. "¿Tu jefe mafioso te regala _vinitos_?" pregunta con una ceja enarcada.

Gustabo se levanta con una botella. "Tonet le regaló un dildo a Horacio, creo que prefiero el vino" responde entre risas. Obtiene un sacacorchos de un cajón cercano y lo descorcha rápidamente. Después, saca dos copas de un armario alto y lo sirve con cuidado.

Conway acepta la copa que le ofrece y lo olfatea antes de dar el primer trago. "No está mal" concede con cierta reticencia.

Gustabo choca su copa levemente contra la de Conway. "Vamos fuera, que le enseño la cubierta" con la mano que tiene libre se hace con la botella y le insta a que le siga. Hacen un breve tour, empezando por la pequeña terraza de la parte más alta, hasta acabar en la cubierta de abajo, donde se sientan. Más cerca del nivel del mar.

Gustabo se deshace de sus chanclas y deja que sus pies entren en contacto con el agua. La botella descansa a su izquierda junto con su copa. 

"Uhh, está calentita, ¿no le hace?" dice moviendo los pies debajo del agua.

Conway le mira dubitativo, pero, al fin y al cabo, ha venido hasta aquí para ver a Gustabo, así que, se deshace de sus zapatos y calcetines y toma asiento a su lado. Se arremanga los pantalones del traje por encima de los tobillos y sumerge los pies. 

Fija su mirada en los pies de ambos, el sol todavía ya había empezado a ponerse y el agua está lo suficientemente clara como para que se puedan advertir sus sombras moverse. Se quedan en silencio y Conway se pregunta qué es lo que espera que pase aquí. ¿Por qué tenía tanto interés en venir? ¿En aprovechar la oportunidad de ver a Gustabo a solas, en un entorno no profesional? La respuesta fácil es que simplemente quería comprobar que continuaban estando en buenos términos después de lo del otro día. 

Pero eso no era todo lo que esperaba al venir aquí, ¿no? Si hubiera sido solo eso, no se habría preocupado por arremeterse bien la camisa y ponerse la colonia que guarda en su despacho y que, casualmente, es la misma que Gustabo elogió hace un par de noches. No va a fingir que no lleva pensando en él desde entonces. No va a fingir que no lleva pensando en él desde antes. 

Quería llamar la atención de Gustabo, hacerse notar en su presencia. Lo había estado haciendo durante meses con los atracos, las persecuciones, los simulacros... Había estado persiguiendo ese objetivo durante mucho tiempo. 

Gustabo estaba a la altura de un estándar que Conway no se había dado cuenta que había establecido y al que nadie había podido hacer frente en mucho tiempo, y el superintendente ha estado intentando impresionarlo desde entonces, consciente e inconscientemente. 

Entonces… ¿qué espera viniendo aquí? ¿Que vuelva a pasar? 

"¿No tienes miedo?" pregunta Conway cuando sus pensamientos empiezan a abrumarle. "Te vieron el otro día en el barco de los Dvali. Nos vieron huir. De mí no tenían nada, y eso que soy el puto Superintendente, pero tú... A ti te vieron de cerca."

Gustabo arruga la nariz, pero se encoge de hombros. "Nah, siempre llevo máscara allí, y les tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano... No se preocupe tanto por mí, Conway, no parece usted" añade con una sonrisa traviesa.

Conway le mira y sonríe también un poco, bebiendo de su copa. "Somos cuatro putos gatos en el CNI. Lo que nos faltaba es que nos matasen a alguno."

Gustabo da un trago también a su vino y después rellena ambas copas. "No me ha dicho qué le parece mi nuevo barco al final. Ahora vivo aquí."

"¿Vives aquí?" dice extrañado. "¿Por qué coño vives en un barco? Tienes un apartamento de puta madre en la playa"

Gustabo mueve los pies distraído bajo el agua durante unos segundos. "Necesitaba un poco de espacio. Horacio está un poco... pesao últimamente. En parte, por lo de Volkov. No sé qué cojones trama el ruso pero tiene a Horacio descolocadísimo. Tenemos una edad ya, ¿eh? Podría aclararse-- En fín, da igual. Me apetecía tener una casa móvil. Y una caravana... queda cutre, es como de narcotraficante pobre, ya me entiende, da mala imagen. Y esto tiene poderío, es privado... Es bonito, me gusta el mar"

Conway asiente fingiendo comprensión. Aunque realmente no puede entender su motivación, sí puede comprender la necesidad de alejarse de todo y de todos.

"Y además esto es un imán de _titis_ , ¿no?" sugiere Conway con una sonrisa sagaz.

Gustabo, que estaba bebiendo, escupe el vino de la impresión. "¿Un imán de _qué_? Madre mía, la última vez que oí esa palabra, Cleopatra le estaba chupando la polla a Marco Antonio" dice entre risas mientras se retira el vino que le gotea por la barbilla con el dorso de la mano. Se sirve un poco más y bebe un sorbito. "Ya sabe que yo no hago esas cosas. El ‘cruising’ ese, pa’ Horacio. Yo no... me acuesto con nadie."

Si Gustabo asegura que no se acuesta con nadie, Conway se pregunta entonces qué coño significa que el otro día lo hiciera con él. Pero Gustabo ni siquiera parece haberse dado cuenta de lo que ha dicho, ni de sus implicaciones. O quizás sí y él tampoco tiene claro qué está pasando entre ellos por evidente que parezca, así que Conway le sigue el rollo.

"¿Y por qué no?" pregunta, mirando al frente y luego a Gustabo. "¿Qué pasa, que eres muy exigente?¿No hay nadie en toda la puta ciudad que esté a la altura de Gustabo García?"

“De hecho… sí que lo soy” Gustabo sonríe de lado de forma agridulce. "No quiero sonar como un puto psicópata pero... me aburro de todo el mundo antes de que me atraigan de ninguna manera. Requieren... mucho esfuerzo y no me apetece. Me la casco como un orangután y termino antes. Nunca he tenido una pareja estable, no... me sale.”

Gustabo respira hondo y se pasa una mano por el pelo, que es acariciado por la brisa marina. "Además, soy un puto grano en el culo de todo el mundo, usted el primero. Tengo una cara bonita pero no soy de fiar, o eso dice la opinión popular" murmura sarcásticamente mientras se termina la copa, y deja escapar otro suspiro. 

"¿Para qué ha venido hasta aquí, _Conway_?” Gustabo se gira hacia él y le fija con la mirada, tan penetrante e inquisitiva como siempre. “Porque…” comienza a hablar, y su tono es ligeramente juguetón, “para lo que me ha dicho, me lo podría haber dicho por sms".

“Evans quería que lo hiciese en persona. No quiere arriesgarse a que se filtre la información” lo dice con naturalidad, porque al fin y al cabo no está mintiendo, pero omite el detalle de que era Horacio la primera opción para comunicárselo.

Gustabo asiente solemnemente, aunque no parece convencido en absoluto, y vuelve a dirigir su mirada al agua. Apoya sus brazos hacia atrás y Conway nota lo cerca que ha quedado la mano del Inspector de la suya al presionar la madera. “Un poco arriesgado. Podría habérmelo dicho Horacio, ¿no? ¿Le manda a usted, y se sube en un barco conmigo sin cuestionarse nada?” Frunce los labios, pensativo, y vuelve a encontrar su mirada. “¿Y si fuera una trampa?” pregunta casualmente. “¿Y si le hubiese atraído hasta aquí en medio de la nada para… no sé, entregarle a la mafia?”

Conway arruga la nariz, descartando esa opción casi de inmediato. “¿Y por qué ibas a hacer eso? Pudiste haberlo hecho el día del operativo en el barco de los Dvali” 

Gustabo esboza una sonrisa comedida pero traviesa. “Pero los Dvali no le están buscando, si no le habrían reconocido. En cambio, The Union… Y ya sabe que todo el mundo tiene un precio” su tono ha ido suavizándose hasta el punto de no ser más que un susurro que cabalga las olas que chocan contra el barco. “Ah, ¿sí?” Conway enarca una ceja, haciendo que su tono se equipare al de su compañero, entrando en un juego del que no sabe las normas pero que hace que se le erice el vello de los brazos de la pura excitación. “¿Y cuál es el tuyo?” Gustabo no aparta la mirada en ningún momento, ni siquiera pestañea, como el mismísimo Hannibal Lecter, y Conway tampoco lo hace. Tras unos segundos en silencio, Gustabo susurra. “¿Un yate?” Pero los ojos no mienten y Conway puede ver los suyos, claros como el amanecer. Está poniéndole a prueba, a él y a su confianza. Es evidente que no de la forma más acertada, pero Conway cree entender lo que está haciendo y, mentalmente, se da una palmadita en la espalda a sí mismo por ello. ¿Es posible que Gustabo esté tan acojonado como él? 

“¿Así que eso es lo que valgo?” dice, dejando la copa a su derecha, sobre la cubierta antes de volver a mirarle a los ojos, pero no hay rastro de sospecha en su tono. “¿Un yate?” 

Gustabo finge una mueca de recochineo. “En realidad, es por empujarme el otro día, es una veng--”

Pero no puede terminar la frase porque, para entonces, Conway ya se ha abalanzado sobre él, sujetándole la nuca con una mano y besándole de lleno. Nada de tantear el terreno como la otra vez. Conway ataca sus labios con decisión, con una seguridad que no ha tenido hasta ese preciso momento en que ha visto ese brillo en los ojos de Gustabo. Y le besa sin reprimirse porque Gustabo sigue mirándole de _esa_ manera que hace que se le erice la piel, y porque cuando lo hace solo puede pensar en que necesita tocarlo desesperadamente, sentir el cuerpo de su subordinado contra el suyo como aquella noche.

Gustabo inspira profundamente y le devuelve el beso, su mano yendo a parar a su cintura, intentando atraerle hacia sí mismo más de lo que es humanamente posible mientras gime en su boca.

Atrapa sus labios con los suyos, los lame, los muerde, y cada beso es más apasionado que el anterior, más necesitado. Su mano recorre el lateral de su cuerpo acariciándolo por encima de la camisa, pegándolo contra sí mismo, agarrándole del culo mientras deja que sus lenguas se busquen. Puede respirar su colonia y sentir el calor de su cuerpo, y saborea cada segundo como si fuese el último, porque Jack Conway ha venido a buscarle poniendo en riesgo su integridad física. Porque _Jack Conway_ confía en él ciegamente y se aferra a su cuerpo como si lo necesitase para sobrevivir. 

La mano de Conway desciende hasta la camisa abierta de Gustabo y tira de ella para obligarle a quitársela. No deja de besarle cuando Gustabo facilita el movimiento, ni cuando tira la prenda al suelo de cubierta. Y entonces su mano tiene casi el camino libre para pasearse por su torso, y lo único que todavía se interpone es la tela de su camiseta de tirantes. Siente la definición de sus músculos a través de la tela, acaricia sus pezones y los coge entre sus dedos con suavidad y tiene que obligarse a tomárselo con calma, a no arrancarle la camiseta como si fuera un trapo viejo porque esta vez tienen tiempo y nadie les busca para matarles, pero su miembro comienza a pedir atención de una forma que no puede ignorar.

Cuando los dedos de Conway llegan al borde de su camiseta, juguetean con la tela sin llegar, provocando pero sin llegar a colarse por debajo. Su mano continúa el descenso por su muslo, sintiendo la musculatura bajo las yemas de sus dedos, y le asalta el deseo de hincar sus dientes ahí, de enterrar su cabeza entre sus muslos y dejar que Gustabo lo use. 

Su mano se detiene justo encima de su rodilla y sus dedos arañan la tela de sus bermudas antes de cerrarse sobre la zona, apretando con suavidad en un gesto que solo pretende transmitir el nivel de contención al que él mismo se está sometiendo.

Gustabo le agarra de la corbata entonces y la afloja como puede, lo suficiente como para poder desabrochar la camisa con mayor facilidad, pero sin quitársela.

“Esto, fuera” murmura excitado sobre la piel de su cuello, haciendo que se le erice el vello de la nuca.

“Tócame” ordena Conway contra su piel.

“Aún no” responde Gustabo con una sonrisa casi cruel antes de lamer sus labios. Conway se queja con un gruñido pero se quita la pistolera para ayudarle a retirar la prenda cuando las manos de Gustabo deshacen los botones de su camisa con destreza.

Cuando sus bocas vuelven a encontrarse, Conway sonríe contra sus labios. “¿Esto también forma parte de tu plan para entregarme?” 

Gustabo sonríe. “Es... una táctica, estoy probando cosas nuevas” dice y atrapa de nuevo sus labios con fuerza, devorándolos, dejando que sus manos recorran el torso del desnudo del superintendente, solo queda su corbata. Y sus dedos se pasean, despacio, acariciando su vello corporal, sus pezones, sus cicatrices, viajando hacia su espalda. Conway puede sentir la respiración profunda de su compañero contra sus labios, puede saborear el vino en ellos y es intoxicante. Solo piensa en que quiere más, quiere todo lo que pueda obtener. _Necesita_ todo lo que Gustabo quiera ofrecerle.

“No está mal” dice Conway, y su mano asciende con tortuosa lentitud hasta su entrepierna, donde rodea su miembro a través de la tela y lo masajea mientras deposita besos húmedos sobre su cuello. “¿Y qué más cosas quieres probar, _Gustabín_?”

Gustabo se estremece a su lado aunque intenta que no se note. “¿Quiere... que le enseñe el dormitorio?” susurra en su oído, paseando la lengua por su lóbulo.

Conway le agarra de nuevo de la nuca y le besa con más intensidad, incapaz de contener un jadeo a pesar de que aún no le ha tocado, y su garganta produce un sonido que solo se puede interpretar como ‘ _sí, cagando hostias’,_ producto de su desesperación.

Gustabo le agarra entonces de la corbata y se pone en pie, tirando de él autoritariamente. Conway se deja guiar hacia el interior del barco, pero tira del brazo que aún le está agarrando y le besa a cada segundo que puede, dificultando la tarea. Gustabo le conduce escaleras abajo, donde les espera un dormitorio con dos grandes ventanales reforzados que dan al agua. La estancia está iluminada por dos lámparas de pared a los lados de la cama que le otorgan un aura cálida, en contraposición a la oscuridad del mar.

Plantados en el medio de la estancia, Gustabo se relame discretamente y le observa, con ese brillo en la mirada - _otra vez_ \- que se apodera de la mente de Conway aquellas noches en las que no puede conciliar el sueño.

“Parece un puto playboy de esos” dice riéndose y le atrae de nuevo, tirando de la corbata para moderle el labio inferior con suavidad.

Conway agarra la tela de la camiseta que Gustabo todavía lleva puesta, porque le ofende personalmente que a estas alturas todavía esté _tan_ vestido. Tira de ella hacia arriba y le besa con torpeza mientras lo hace, obligando a Gustabo levantar los brazos para poder permitirle deshacerse de ella. Las manos de Conway acompañan el movimiento con una caricia.

Con la camiseta ya fuera de juego, Conway se separa un poco y aprovecha para recorrerle con la mirada. Se permite observarle con detalle ahora que la luz de la estancia lo ilumina y se posa en cada una de las cicatrices y las curvas que la otra vez solo pudo sentir bajo las yemas de sus dedos. La oscuridad de la noche le había privado de esto, pero hoy piensa aprovecharlo. Piensa fijarse en cada detalle y grabarlo a fuego en su mente. 

“No sabes las cosas que quiero hacerte” susurra conducido por la excitación.

“Dígamelas” responde Gustabo desabrochándose las bermudas, sin dejar de mirarle, y dejándolas caer a sus tobillos para apartarlas con el pie. Está visiblemente excitado y su miembro lucha por salir de la tela de sus calzoncillos, que ya están mojados. “Cuénteme, _Conway_ ” susurra de nuevo, acercándose más.

“ _Cuando me toques_ ” dice, con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Gustabo se separa de nuevo, solo un par de pasos, lo suficiente para quitarse los calzoncillos y lanzárselos al pecho, con mirada desafiante. “Oblígueme”

Y Conway le agarra de un brazo, atrayéndolo hacia él hasta que no hay espacio entre sus cuerpos. Se limita a mantenerle la mirada. No le besa, ni se mueve, pero siente la conexión entre ellos, como un halo de fuego. Se queda quieto haciéndole sentir su erección contra el estómago a través de la ropa interior que todavía no se ha quitado, y siente la de Gustabo también contra su cuerpo. 

Sin apartar la mirada, el superintendente rodea con los dedos la muñeca de Gustabo y, separando sus cuerpos lo mínimo para facilitar el acceso, lleva la palma de su mano hasta su miembro. Y quiere dar la imagen de que lo tiene todo bajo control, de que es quien manda aquí, de verdad que quiere, pero tan pronto como siente el calor de su mano a través de la tela emite un gemido de satisfacción y toda esa fachada se va por la ventana. Sus caderas se mueven de manera involuntaria hacia delante, buscando la fricción contra su mano, y Gustabo sonríe satisfecho. Satisfecho con tener al superintendente de la puta ciudad restregándose contra su mano y gimiendo contra sus labios. Tan perdido en la sensación que parece incapaz de hacer nada más. 

“¿Me ha echado de menos?”

Conway lleva una mano hasta su pelo, tirando de él hacia atrás para obligarle a exponer su cuello. Y entonces lo ataca, le muerde como si fuera un animal marcando territorio para después besar esa misma zona. Gustabo jadea al sentir la lengua de Conway dibujar círculos sobre su piel y masajea su miembro por encima de la tela al principio, cada vez más fuerte, acompasando su mano al movimiento de caderas de Conway; para luego deslizarla hacia la goma de su ropa interior y jugar con el borde, dejando que sus dedos acaricien la piel que hay justo debajo.

Su mano viaja hacia el lateral y tira con torpeza de la tela hacia abajo, liberando por fin su erección y Conway clava los dientes en su piel con anticipación, e inmediatamente después exhala contra su cuello cuando siente la mano de Gustabo rodear su erección, por fin piel contra piel. 

"Joder, _Gustabín_ " dice contra su piel, ascendiendo hasta su oreja con besos contenidos, "Necesito que muevas esa puta mano _ya_ "

Gustabo obedece, moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo, ejerciendo la presión necesaria y sintiendo como comienza a empaparse de Conway. "¿Le gusta esto, es esto lo que venía buscando?" susurra en su oído.

Conway deja caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Gustabo, dejándose envolver por la sensación, y libera el agarre que tenía sobre la muñeca de Gustabo porque no cree que haga falta ya. Con esa mano libre, Conway recorre su espalda de abajo arriba en una caricia y se aferra a su hombro antes de moverse para besarle otra vez con necesidad, todavía moviendo las caderas hacia delante. 

"Hablas mucho" gruñe contra sus labios, porque no está preparado para admitir que _sí_ , que esto es parte de lo que venía buscando y que lleva días pensando en él sin descanso; porque una cosa es permitírselo y otra exponerse en su totalidad ante alguien que no sabe qué espera de todo esto.

Gustabo se ríe en voz baja. "Quiero oír su voz, ayuda a que me crea que esto está pasando porque aún estoy... flipando un poco, no le voy a mentir" añade, y su mano continúa moviéndose sobre su miembro, acariciando las venas que lo recorren.

Conway sonríe contra sus labios, y rodea la erección de Gustabo. No le hace esperar, empieza a masturbarle porque le sorprende que Gustabo haya sido capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo sin pedir atención para su propia erección. Pero en cuanto siente la mano de Conway moverse, se estremece y embiste hacia delante. Conway se anota una victoria cuando siente que el movimiento de la mano de Gustabo se vuelve errático durante unos segundos hasta que se acostumbra a la sensación. 

"¿Sabes lo que quiero hacerte?" dice entre besos, concediéndole la petición que Gustabo le había hecho antes. "Quiero sentarte en mi regazo en una reunión y meterte mano delante de todo el puto equipo” Conway siente a Gustabo sonreír contra sus labios, y eso es suficiente para hacerle seguir hablando. “Quiero follarte contra cada puta superficie del CNI, y del CNP, y de cualquier puto edificio del gobierno. Quiero ponerte contra el capó de tu coche patrulla y follarte en la puerta de comisaría” Gustabo ha acelerado la velocidad de su mano conforme Conway iba hablando, pero Conway consigue recobrar las fuerzas para continuar. “Quiero que me la chupes delante de toda la malla, de rodillas" y su voz suena tan agresiva como sincera. "Y quiero follarte la boca _aquí y ahora_ "

Gustabo deja que se le escape un gemido gutural y a Conway le parece haber visto cómo le temblaban un poco las rodillas. 

" _Joder_ " susurra Gustabo casi para sí mismo. Empieza a depositar una hilera de besos húmedos desde su mandíbula hasta su pecho, pasando por su cuello, parándose en sus pectorales. Deja que su lengua dibuje una línea sobre su vientre conforme se arrodilla en la alfombra bajo sus pies y mira hacia arriba con los labios entreabiertos. " _10-4, superintendente_ "

La erección de Conway responde al estímulo de sus palabras y maldice a Gustabo entre dientes por saber lo mucho que le pone que haga uso de su rango y por usarlo en su contra. 

Gustabo sonríe y pasea la lengua por el glande, enrojecido y húmedo, recogiendo el pre-semen que se ha generado en la punta de su lengua mientras le masturba con la otra mano. Conway sigue cada movimiento con la mirada y se muerde el labio con anticipación, moviendo un poco las caderas hacia delante buscando _más._

La mano de Gustabo encuentra sus testículos y los masajea mientras su lengua juega con ellos, y continúa tocándolos cuando mueve su boca a lo largo de la polla del superintendente, acariciándola con los labios, haciéndole sentir su barba y respirando sobre ella hasta llegar de nuevo a la punta y empezar a lamerla en círculos antes de metérsela en la boca. Sus labios se deslizan hacia abajo y puede sentir su lengua enroscarse a su alrededor y acariciarle, caliente y húmeda.

Conway deja escapar un gemido lastimero ante la sensación y no puede evitar que su mano viaje hasta la cabeza de Gustabo, enredando sus dedos en el pelo a la altura de la coronilla y conduciéndole con suavidad a ir más profundo. Quiere adentrarse más en la boca de Gustabo y quiere ir más rápido, pero sabe que es probablemente su primera vez haciendo esto y no quiere que la experiencia sea mala. 

"¿Puedes más, _Gustabín_?" le pregunta mirándole desde arriba. La cabeza de Gustabo se sigue moviendo cuando le escucha gemir al final de su garganta y procede a introducírsela más adentro. Sus manos acarician sus muslos y llegan hasta su culo donde agarra sus nalgas, como haciéndole una señal.

Así que Conway mueve las caderas hacia delante, sujetando su cabeza en posición con la mano que tiene enredada en su pelo y se permite marcar él el ritmo. Empieza despacio y contenido, dejándole tiempo para acostumbrarse y dejándose tiempo para acostumbrarse él mismo. Acaricia el pelo bajo sus dedos y empieza a embestir con más velocidad contra su boca. "Joder" exhala, y le mira, encontrándose con su mirada de vuelta. "Lo estás haciendo de puta madre, _Gustabín_ "

Gustabo acaricia sus glúteos en respuesta y Conway solo puede pensar en el tiempo que lleva deseando esto. Gustabo, una persona tan orgullosa, arrodillado frente a él, dejándose follar la boca con esta predisposición. Y se permite pensar en su propia fantasía, en que todos vean así a Gustabo, tan excitado, tan insaciable, tan obediente. 

"Tócate" le ordena Conway sin romper el contacto visual. "Quiero verte tocarte mientras te follo la boca"

Gustabo le obedece una vez más. Lleva una mano a su erección y empieza a masturbarse, gruñe al final de su garganta mientras deja que Conway penetre su boca, haciendo que le resbale saliva por la barbilla. El ritmo de su mano se acelera en pocos segundos y Conway puede ver en la expresión de Gustabo que no puede quedarle mucho y, aunque le encantaría ver cómo se corre arrodillado delante de él con su polla en la boca, tiene otros planes. Al menos esta vez.

Conway le obliga a apartarse con un leve tirón de pelo. "Levántate" y Gustabo obedece dándole un último lametón antes de levantarse. 

Coloca sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y le besa, haciendo que se saboree a sí mismo. "Ahora me toca a mí, viejo decrépito" dice, jadeando contra sus labios. Sus manos se deslizan hasta sus hombros y cambia sus posiciones para hacer que Conway caiga en la cama de espaldas. Gustabo le mira desde arriba. "¿Le gusta lo que ve?"

Conway se incorpora hasta quedar apoyado sobre sus codos y le recorre con la mirada. Se humedece los labios de manera involuntaria y estira un brazo en dirección a Gustabo para decirle, en un tono que destila impaciencia. "Venga, joder, ven aquí"

Gustabo se toca el miembro suavemente y le observa, pensativo. "Mire, esto es lo que va a pasar" dice en tono autoritario, y hace una pausa. "Me va a comer el culo como si fuera un puto ‘ _Big Mac’_ , y cuando no aguante más, me va a follar hasta que eso parezca un puto bebedero de patos”

Conway se atraganta con su propia saliva y siente que el apoyo sobre sus codos flaquea.

" _Ehh..._ " dice en tono nervioso, porque es lo único que le sale decir en ese momento, pero la manera en la que se le nubla la vista por la excitación es innegable y Gustabo parece satisfecho de haber obtenido esa reacción. Así que sin darle oportunidad a decir nada más, Gustabo le empuja contra la cama, se sube a horcajadas sobre él hasta la altura de su cara y se da la vuelta, dejando su culo a la distancia idónea para que Conway le agarre los muslos con las manos y termine de atraerlo hacia sí.

"Hágame un registro de cavidades de esos" añade riéndose antes de echarse hacia delante y continuar lamiendo su miembro. 

"Te vas a reír de tu puta madre, capullo" le dice, clavando los dedos en sus muslos y acortando finalmente la distancia. Antes de que Gustabo pueda reaccionar, Conway da un lametón, presionando con su lengua de abajo a arriba y pasando por su entrada.

Gustabo reprime un gemido y masculla. "Me cago en dios" dice, empujando hacia atrás, buscando encontrarse de nuevo con la lengua de Conway. Un ruido afirmativo escapa de la garganta del superintendente, que masajea sus glúteos, apartándolos. Comienza a pasear la lengua de arriba a abajo, y cada vez que pasa por encima de su entrada, siente los músculos de sus piernas temblar.

_'Ya no hablas tanto'_ , piensa Conway.

Dibuja círculos con su lengua a su alrededor, sin llegar a entrar, y se da cuenta de que Gustabo ha dejado de chupársela activamente y sólo la mantiene en su boca, húmeda y caliente, mientras mueve su mano erráticamente sobre la base, incapaz de seguir el ritmo _por su culpa_. Así que sigue recorriendo el espacio con la lengua, cambiando el ritmo y la dirección para que no se acostumbre a la sensación, y finalmente, la introduce en su entrada sin previo aviso, determinado a que Gustabo sea el que le ruegue que pare.

Gustabo gime a su alrededor y puede sentir la vibración sobre el glande, al comienzo de su garganta. Poco a poco Gustabo se la saca de la boca y se incorpora para mirar hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda lo necesario y mordiéndose el labio mientras busca con el movimiento de sus caderas la lengua de Conway. "Eso es, ¿le gusta eso, Super-vergardiente?" jadea sin dejar de mirarle, su mano le sigue masturbando y Conway sabe que si siguen así, va a correrse sin llegar siquiera a metérsela. Por un momento se lo plantea, la opción resulta muy tentadora, y Conway está bastante cerca de ceder. Pero Gustabo también se percata, al sentir las caderas de Conway elevarse, buscando más fricción contra su mano. Así que Gustabo se levanta casi de un salto, abre el cajón en busca de una botellita de lubricante y se echa un chorro en la mano antes de llevarla a su entrada.

Vuelve a girarse y se coloca de nuevo a horcajadas sobre Conway. Su mano le agarra de la mandíbula y se acerca a sus labios. "No, no, no, no..." murmura en tono divertido y une sus lenguas brevemente. "Quiero que me rompa el culo tan fuerte que mañana no me pueda levantar. ¿Le ha quedado claro, _Super-Indigente_?"

Conway coloca sus manos a ambos lados de sus caderas y gruñe contra sus labios cuando embiste hacia arriba, rozando con su erección la entrada de Gustabo. Se incorpora lo suficiente como para ser capaz de llegar hasta allí con la mano e introduce un primer dedo. Gustabo se mueve contra él y no tarda nada en introducir el segundo porque Gustabo parece estar más que preparado y Conway está a punto de perder la cabeza.

"Venga, deme duro contra el muro, abuelo"

Conway no protesta. Alinea su erección con la entrada de Gustabo y mueve las caderas hacia arriba en un movimiento lento. Sus manos reposan a ambos lados de sus piernas, acariciando sus muslos cuando Gustabo ajusta su posición y deja que sus caderas desciendan con cuidado, acariciando su pecho y sintiendo cómo Conway entra en él.

Cada centímetro que se adentra en él es a la vez una tortura y una bendición, y con cada uno de ellos, exhala entrecortadamente contra el cuello del superintendente. Su mano se desliza hacia el otro lado de su cuello y comienza a besarlo.

Cuando entra por completo, Conway entierra su cabeza en la curvatura del hombro de Gustabo y le deja unos segundos para que se acostumbre antes de empezar a embestir hacia arriba. 

"Te voy a _reventar_ , capullo" dice con la voz áspera. Una de sus manos viaja hasta su nuca al tiempo que arremete contra él. “Vas a pensar en mi cada vez que te sientes”

Gustabo gime y jadea a cada estocada, y cada respiración sobre la piel de Conway le hace estremecerse. El interior de Gustabo le rodea, apretándole tanto que cree que podría cortarle la circulación y es lo más placentero que ha sentido en años.

Sus manos recorren la espalda de su compañero hacia abajo y separan sus glúteos, provocando que Gustabo gima más alto y se separe un poco de él; ambos conectan la mirada mientras respiran el aire que el otro espira. Sus manos sujetan la cabeza de Conway y siente los dedos de Gustabo acariciar el borde de su oreja mientras él embiste hacia arriba adentrándose en él una y otra vez.

Conway se dice a sí mismo que ese gesto es más producto del momento que de cualquier otra cosa más profunda entre ellos, pero sigue siendo íntimo y hace que sus pulsaciones se disparen. Porque Gustabo no se acuesta con gente normalmente. Porque no es la primera vez que es la excepción, y las casualidades no existen. 

Y piensa que tiene que debe estar delirando o soñando, porque no es posible que esté pasando de verdad. Sería _demasiado_ bueno y no quiere ilusionarse, si es que esa palabra todavía puede formar parte de su vocabulario.

Conway da un cachete a uno de sus glúteos y Gustabo le muerde el labio en respuesta.El dolor de sus dientes clavándose contra la piel es real, y, por tanto, lo que está pasando también debe serlo. 

Se aferra con sus manos a los muslos de Gustabo para poder arremeter contra él con más rápido, más profundo, con más intensidad. Gustabo se estremece con más fuerza en una de las estocadas y Conway sabe lo que eso significa, así que trata de encontrar ese punto con cada embestida y nota como cada vez está más cerca de correrse. Pero hay una cosa que quiere antes. 

Se incorpora hasta sentarse, con Gustabo todavía a horcajadas sobre él. Sin dejar de mover las caderas hacia delante, agarra a Gustabo de la muñeca y lleva su mano hasta la corbata que aún lleva puesta, obligándole a atraparla con los dedos. Cuando Gustabo lo hace, algo confuso, Conway le hace moverla hacia la parte de atrás de su cuello y echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras le mira, esperando que Gustabo sepa lo que quiere de él. Y, prácticamente, ve el brillo en los ojos de Gustabo cuando se le enciende la bombilla y lo entiende. Gustabo no deja de mover las caderas, cabalgándolo, y se ríe. "Puto pirado" dice mientras enrolla la tela alrededor de su mano y tira de la corbata hacia atrás, asfixiándole.

Conway se muerde el labio inferior, que se había empezado a curvar en una sonrisa, y lleva una mano hasta la erección de Gustabo para masturbarle mientras este mueve las caderas arriba y abajo, montándole cada vez con más intensidad. Puede sentir los fluidos de ambos resbalando por el interior de sus muslos y siente cómo se mezcla la sensación de estar dentro de Gustabo con la presión en su cuello. La falta de oxígeno le nubla la vista y el pensamiento, intensificando la sensación de placer. Acelera el ritmo de su mano alrededor de Gustabo, aunque sabe que empieza a ser errático por la cercanía de su propio orgasmo, y siente las nalgas de Gustabo chocar contra sus muslos cada vez que desciende contra él. 

Y lo siguiente que siente es a Gustabo correrse, las paredes de su interior contrayéndose sobre su miembro, el semen chocando contra su vientre y resbalando sobre éste, dejando un rastro cálido y pegajoso. Pero Gustabo no suelta el agarre de su corbata todavía y no deja de mirarle, buscando cualquier señal que le indique que pare de asfixiarle mientras continúa cabalgándolo, buscando el orgasmo de Conway, sin importarle su sobreestimulación.

Pero Conway no le hace ninguna señal. Traga saliva y nota la presión de la tela contra su nuez cuando lo hace. La falta de aire está empezando a marearle y Conway está seguro de que va a dejar marca, pero le da igual. Se aferra a sus caderas con ambas manos mientras siente a Gustabo contraerse a su alrededor y entreabre los labios para emitir un gemido ahogado cuando por fin se corre dentro de él. Gustabo cabalga su orgasmo hasta que Conway echa la cabeza hacia atrás para liberar la presión en su garganta. Y entonces deja de tirar, y le deja caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Conway tira de él para arrastrarlo junto a él, y este se deja llevar, deslizándose a su lado.

"Cómo sabía que tenía que tener algún fetiche raro. Es que lo sabía" dice mirándole, pero sonríe orgulloso de sí mismo, agotado y complacido. 

Conway le dirige la mirada, aún algo nublada por la presión que la corbata ha ejercido sobre su cuello. Pero es esa misma sensación la que le otorga un halo casi angelical a Gustabo, bajo la luz de las lámparas que se reflejan en las pequeñas gotas de sudor que cubren la piel de su cara. 

_'Estúpidamente guapo'_

Recupera el ritmo normal de su respiración y en su rostro se ve un atisbo de sonrisa. Carraspea antes de hablar, pero su voz todavía suena algo ronca. "Eras tú el que no quería que me quitase esto" dice señalando vagamente la corbata.

Gustabo se desliza cual serpiente sobre las sábanas hacia él, quedando prácticamente pegado a su cuerpo y susurra contra sus labios. "Me la pone inefable"

Conway enarca una ceja, pero también reprime las ganas de terminar de acortar la distancia y besarle. Piensa que quizás es demasiado íntimo, porque eso ya no se puede achacar al calentón, y no sabe qué pensaría Gustabo si lo hiciese. 

"Si no te importa" dice mientras se escurre hasta salir de la cama, "voy a ducharme antes de volver. Me vas a tener que acercar al puerto después. Ya tuve suficiente natación con lo del otro día" 

Gustabo asiente desinteresadamente mientras se incorpora también. Conway recoge su ropa del suelo y alza la mirada cuando Gustabo le recuerda dónde está el baño.

“Tienes algo…” le dice, con el ceño fruncido y tocándose su propia nariz. “¿Es sangre?”

Gustabo la recoge con sus dedos rápidamente y una breve mueca de reconocimiento cruza su rostro. “Creo que me ha destrozado el culo y también el cerebro” se ríe forzosamente.

***

Lo primero que hace cuando entra al baño es encender el grifo para que el agua se atempere antes de entrar. Cuando, unos segundos después comprueba que la temperatura es adecuada, entra en la ducha y se sitúa justo debajo del chorro, dejando que la sensación de calidez le cubra por completo mientras el agua se deshace del sudor y los fluidos de Gustabo. El momento de paz dura apenas unos segundos hasta que, de repente, y perturbando la calma de la estancia, Gustabo entra en el baño y, en tiempo récord, se mete en la ducha con él, acompañando sus acciones de un: "Como gaste todo el agua caliente, le reviento, hijo de puta"

Conway apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar a la intrusión pero de manera involuntaria se hace a un lado para dejarle algo de hueco bajo el chorro.

"¿Qué haces?" espeta con el ceño fruncido. "¿No te podías esperar a que acabase como haría cualquier persona normal?"

Gustabo deja que el agua le empape la cabeza, cayendo por sus hombros y pecho, y la imagen le parece hipnótica pero Conway está demasiado cansado. No tiene edad para echar dos polvos tan rápido.

"Necesito jabón" dice en su lugar.

Gustabo hace un gesto hacia su espalda y Conway se gira, encontrando la jabonera y dentro de ella, una pastilla.

"Igualito que en la cárcel, Conway" se ríe el rubio. "Que no se le caiga"

Conway le fulmina con la mirada, pero le da un pellizco en el culo como represalia. Gustabo se ríe, juguetón, despreocupado, sin ningún tipo de respeto. Y Conway sabe que es eso, precisamente eso, lo que le hace tan irresistible.

***

Cuando salen de la ducha, Gustabo ni siquiera se molesta en vestirse. Simplemente se seca y sale del baño, dejando a Conway atrás para que se vista si quiere. De todos modos, la mayoría de su ropa sigue en el suelo de la cubierta, así que Conway decide empezar por ahí, pero cuando sale del baño, se encuentra a Gustabo tirado en la cama.

Conway carraspea para llamar su atención. Solo se ha puesto su ropa interior y cuando Gustabo alza la mirada, Conway no puede evitar sentirse algo expuesto. Lo que es una ridiculez teniendo en cuenta que se acaban de acostar y que se han duchado juntos. Pero Conway supone que es la naturalidad con la que Gustabo existe en su desnudez, la que le hace a él ser más consciente de sí mismo. 

"Te veo muy cómodo, capullo" dice acercándose unos pasos hasta recuperar su corbata. "Te recuerdo que me tienes que acercar al puerto"

Gustabo se retuerce entre las sábanas cual lombriz y bosteza. "Estoy mu' cansao, abuelo. Mañana le acerco, vamos a dormir..."

Conway hace un barrido con la mirada por la habitación antes de volver a fijarla en Gustabo. 

"Ehhhh- _¿aquí?_ " dice con poca seguridad. Intentando entender qué significa que Gustabo le pida que se quede a dormir, si es que acaso significa algo. Y entonces piensa que probablemente le está dando demasiada importancia. Seguramente la que habla es la pereza de Gustabo ante la idea de conducir el trasto este de vuelta al puerto después de... después de esto.

Conway permanece de pie, y Gustabo se mueve en la cama para ponerse de lado, dándole la espalda. "Oiga, si prefiere la de invitados, ya la ha visto de camino al baño. Pero yo me voy a sobar. Buenas noches"

Conway mira la espalda de Gustabo mientras considera su siguiente paso. Es un debate corto, porque en apenas un par de segundos decide que está demasiado cansado como para pararse a pensar en las posibles o no posibles implicaciones que supone dormir con él. Se mete en la cama, colocándose de lado con la cabeza en dirección a la espalda de Gustabo y el cansancio empieza a apoderarse de él mientras observa el contorno de su compañero subir y bajar con cada respiración profunda. Conway siente los párpados pesados y se rinde al sueño acunado por el leve movimiento de la embarcación.

***

La siguiente vez que sus párpados se abren, aún es de noche y no está seguro de estar 100% despierto. 

Se ha desvelado ligeramente pero su cerebro aún intenta aferrarse a los brazos de Morfeo, y sus párpados siguen pesando. Su mente confundida se plantea brevemente que algo haya golpeado la embarcación y eso le haya despertado, pero lo descarta porque es poco probable que lo hubiese sentido teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del barco. 

Sus ojos se abren ligeramente un momento, apenas lo suficiente como para ver que la luz de la luna ilumina el agua y permite que la habitación no esté a oscuras al 100%. Tiene mucho, _mucho_ sueño, y también la sensación de estar siendo observado.

Una sombra en el pasillo que va hacia el baño. Junto al marco de la puerta. Inmóvil pero indudablemente antropomórfica. Mirándole. Pero eso no es posible, porque están solos y Gustabo se acostó a su lado. La figura le inquieta durante unos segundos hasta que su mente descarta la posibilidad de su existencia. Y cuando lo hace, vuelve a dormirse.


	10. Anything

El salón que les recibe es relativamente pequeño. Probablemente si no lo ocupase una sola mesa con sitio para más de treinta comensales parecería más amplio. Pero de igual manera, es un lugar modesto dentro del ayuntamiento, que era justo lo que andaban buscando tras el éxito en el operativo Dvali. 

La operación había salido según el plan. El CNI había solicitado la ayuda del CNP porque no tenían suficientes efectivos en sus filas y ahora era el momento de celebrar su victoria. Aunque era una victoria con reservas, claro. Todavía tenían que acabar con The Union para poder dar por zanjado el tema de los atentados. Pero, de momento, esto era algo que merecía ser celebrado. 

Los agentes toman asiento donde el papelito con su nombre impreso les indica. Volkov y Conway se sientan juntos siguiendo y Horacio y Gustabo, como Dan y Fred, tienen asignados los asientos de enfrente. 

Volkov pasea su mirada por la sala y reconoce a todos los agentes que formaron parte de la operación. Aunque es más una cena entre compañeros que un acto oficial, todos visten con bastante formalidad. Uno por uno, los observa en sus asientos, charlando de forma distendida mientras los camareros empiezan a servir las bebidas. Sus ojos se vacilan cuando su mirada alcanza a los agentes que tiene enfrente: Gustabo y Horacio. Ambos llevan el rostro cubierto por el pasamontañas y comentan algo entre risas. Las conversaciones del resto de asistentes le impiden escucharlos.

Es la primera vez que los ve vestir de manera tan formal y, aunque le sorprende la visión de Gustabo vistiendo un traje azul oscuro que parece estar hecho a medida, sus ojos viajan irremediablemente hacia Horacio. Como no podría ser de otra manera, es el único de los asistentes que ha optado por un traje de color burdeos, el único que destaca entre todos los azules, negros y grises - como el suyo propio - que llenan la sala. Volkov había escondido una sonrisa cuando lo había visto llegar y en su mente se había materializado un _'Cómo no'_ que sonaba casi orgulloso. 

La cena comienza y Volkov permanece en silencio, como tiende a hacer en situaciones con demasiada gente. Conway le hace algún comentario ocasional, pero pronto se une a la conversación que mantienen Dan y Fred con Greco. Volkov se limita a observarles, no tiene nada que aportar y, en cierto modo, le relaja observar la naturalidad con la que se comunican. 

A la izquierda de Conway, Michelle se pone en pie y levanta su copa para llamar a un brindis cuando retiran los segundos platos y esperan el postre. La sala entera se gira para mirarla. 

En su breve discurso repasa el éxito del operativo y da la enhorabuena a todos aquellos que participaron. Volkov mira a Horacio entonces, con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara, y la situación le hace desear que no tuviera que ocultar su identidad bajo el pasamontañas, porque así podría haber visto su cara de orgullo ante las palabras de Evans.

Sin embargo, a Volkov se le queda corto. Se le queda corto el discurso y los agradecimientos. Porque los flashbacks del operativo se reproducen en su mente una y otra vez mientras escucha hablar a Michelle y siente que se le acelera el corazón cada vez que lo revive. ¿Dónde está su mención especial? ¿Dónde está su reconocimiento? Horacio había liderado aquel operativo sin que nadie se lo hubiera pedido y seguía teniendo que minimizar sus victorias.

Había sido un trabajo de equipo, sí. Y todas las partes fueron necesarias. Pero fue Horacio el que propuso la estrategia de entrada. Y fue Horacio también quien se asignó la ruta más complicada dentro del lugar.

Cuando llegaron aquella noche, se separaron en grupos para flanquear la nave donde sabían que estaban todos reunidos aquel día. La información que tenían era casi inequívoca y los equipos de vigilancia habían estado controlando la zona para confirmar las identidades y los movimientos de los miembros. Conway había encabezado el grupo y había abatido a varios de ellos, sí. Pero, cuando las cosas se pusieron feas y uno de ellos aprovechó un punto ciego para disparar a Conway, fue Horacio el que le apartó de la trayectoria de la bala y el que, con precisión militar, abatió al tirador casi al mismo tiempo. Conway le había mirado sorprendido entonces, en parte por su propio error y en parte por la rápida reacción del inspector, pero Horacio había continuado la operación como si no hubiera sido nada.

Cuando los pasillos se bifurcaron más adelante, se vieron obligados a fragmentar todavía más los grupos. Conway y Gustabo tomaron el camino de la izquierda y Volkov y Horacio el de la derecha. Aunque sus caminos se separaron, todavía se mantenían en contacto mediante la radio. No solo entre ellos, sino también con el resto de grupos que avanzaban sin demasiado problema por otras zonas de la nave.

Volkov había tenido el gran honor de abrir la última puerta donde suponían que se encontraban los peces más gordos de la banda - que al mismo tiempo eran los más peligrosos-. Un brillo se cruzó en la mirada de Marchenko al reconocer al comisario cuando cruzó el umbral. Volkov, sin percatarse de su presencia, abatió a dos de los presentes y Horacio entró detrás de él, cubriéndole las espaldas. 

Fue en ese momento, cuando Marchenko le tomó por sorpresa. Le agarró el cuello y lo arrastró hasta fijarlo contra la pared. A pesar de la experiencia en combate de Volkov, no tenía nada que hacer contra una mole de 200 kilos y más de 2 metros de altura. El impacto contra la pared había hecho que el comisario se desprendiese del arma involuntariamente. Se aferró a los antebrazos de Marchenko en un intento de deshacerse de su agarre. Conocía su modus operandi. Le encantaba matar con las manos. 

Volkov abrió la boca para intentar respirar pero ni un ápice de aire pasó por su garganta. Y recuerda haber sentido la pesadez de sus párpados mientras aquel hombre ejercía presión contra su nuez. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno. Lo sabe porque recuerda cómo empezaron a aparecer unos puntitos difíciles de describir en su campo de visión. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando un sonido corto y seco lo interrumpió todo. Volkov abrió los ojos despacio cuando sintió la sangre salpicar su rostro. El agarre sobre su cuello fue perdiendo fuerza hasta que finalmente el hombre ante él se desplomó en el suelo. La mirada de Volkov siguió con la mirada el movimiento de su cuerpo caer. Un solo tiro certero en la sien y Horacio al otro lado de la pistola.

_“¿Estás bien?”_ le había preguntado tras recorrer el espacio que los separaba. Volkov había asentido, aturdido, todavía recuperando la respiración. Y entonces Horacio había contactado con el resto por radio para hacerles saber al resto que estaba todo limpio en su zona. 

Volkov miró, todavía en shock a su alrededor, y se encontró a Horacio esposando a los abatidos. El cuerpo sin vida de Marchenko descansaba en el suelo con un pequeño charco de sangre formándose bajo su cabeza. Y cuando su mirada terminó de recorrer la estancia, miró a Horacio de nuevo, que se movía por la habitación alimentado por la adrenalina. Que estaba eufórico ahora que el operativo había acabado. 

A ojos de Volkov, había algo intrínsecamente atractivo en la facilidad de Horacio para convertirse en un agente infalible cuando era necesario. En esa facilidad para moverse con tanta precisión, para actuar con tanta eficacia, para trabajar tan bien en equipo. Horacio podía hacer eso, podía ser el mejor agente de la malla y al minuto siguiente, como ahora, volver a su estado natural. El de un agente que disfruta cada victoria como si fuera la primera, que celebra los éxitos y los comparte como si no necesitase llevarse todos los méritos. 

El sonido de su teléfono interrumpe el recuerdo de esa noche. El gesto de Volkov se torna serio, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Saca el móvil de su bolsillo y, por alguna razón, es en _ese momento_ , cuando ve la burbuja de la notificación que indica que Sloane le ha enviado un mensaje, cuando el comisario toma la decisión. 

Es, probablemente, el contraste de sentimientos. El ‘cómo se sentía hace un momento cuando miraba a Horacio y recordaba aquel operativo’ y el ‘cómo se siente ahora mirando un chat al que no le apetece responder’. Y reconoce el sentimiento porque lo ha vivido muchas otras veces en los últimos meses. Y no es como si no lo hubiera sabido antes. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Pero es ahora, en este preciso momento, cuando Volkov decide dejar de ser un maldito cobarde. Y a lo mejor así, quizás de esa manera, consiga merecerse a Horacio un poquito más de lo que lo hace ahora mismo. 

Guarda el móvil en su bolsillo tras responder vagamente al mensaje y la mano de Conway en su hombro le sobresalta. 

"Tranquilo, hombre" le dice riendo. "Voy a salir a fumar"

Volkov asiente, pero no le dice nada y, mientras Conway se aleja, el comisario se percata de que Gustabo tampoco está en su asiento. A la derecha de su silla vacía, su mirada se encuentra con la de Horacio. Bajo su pasamontañas se advierte un gesto divertido mientras hace un gesto con la cabeza al espacio que ocupaba Gustabo hace tan solo unos momentos. Volkov alza las cejas cuando une los puntos y, ajenos al resto de miradas, ninguno de los dos puede contener la risa.

***

Conway deja que la puerta a la salida de emergencia cierre tras de sí. Gustabo, que descansa fumando apoyado en sus codos sobre la barandilla de la escalera de incendios, se gira ligeramente para saludarle con un breve alzamiento de barbilla. 

"¿Ya huye de la fiesta? Había croquetas. A mí las de jamón no me gustan mucho, pero las de pollo estaban riquísimas"

Conway se acerca hasta allí y se apoya de espaldas en la barandilla, mirando a la pared que tiene enfrente. 

"Los veo muy confiados" dice, ignorando las palabras de Horacio y sacando un cigarrillo. "No me gusta…” Conway le hace un gesto preguntando si tiene mechero. “¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?"

Gustabo saca uno del bolsillo del pantalón, se acerca y se lo enciende con cuidado, cubriendo el cigarrillo con la cuenca de su mano antes de encenderse uno él también. "Soy controlador aéreo ahora, si veo un ovni le aviso, que sé que le molan esas cosas"

Vuelve a guardar el mechero en su bolsillo y da una calada mientras le observa detenidamente.

Conway es un hombre muy elegante, pero hay algo en su apariencia que es casi anacrónico. Un hombre sin tiempo. Podría pertenecer a cualquier época. La forma en que se mueve, la forma en la que observa a los demás, incluso los pequeños gestos que otros pasarían por alto - y que son tan fácilmente reconocibles para Gustabo -. Conway deja escapar el humo de su primera calada, lentamente, disfrutando de ella como si fuese la última. 

"Por cierto, mire lo que llevo puesto, ¿le suena?"

El superintendente le mira de arriba a abajo tras dar una segunda calada, haciendo como que no se había fijado nada más verle llegar en el traje que llevaba puesto, y enarca una ceja.

"Te ha faltado tiempo para estrenarlo" dice, y expulsa el humo por su nariz. "A ver si este te dura más que el otro"

"Hemos tenido unos días... _moviditos_ , sí" se ríe por lo bajo.

Fuman durante unos minutos en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la soledad en compañía del otro, y es increíblemente agradable poder guardar silencios con alguien y que no sea incómodo. Pero Gustabo parece inquieto, por muy sutiles que las señales sean. 

"Oiga" su voz interrumpe el silencio, "sé que no es el momento _idóneo_ pero me gustaría tomarme unas vacaciones"

Conway se gira un poco para poder verle mejor. "¿Unas vacaciones? _¿Ahora?_ " su tono es de confusión, no entiende porqué ahora, no cuando están tan cerca del final. "¿Por qué?"

Una mueca incómoda cruza el perfil de Gustabo. "No... No me encuentro bien, no estoy al 100%, digamos. Me vendría bien desconectar unos días. Una semanita, algo así, para volver con las pilas cargadas y a full"

Conway analiza su mirada - una de las pocas cosas visibles con el pasamontañas - y reconoce el cansancio del que debe estar hablando. Han sido unas semanas muy intensas. Unos meses, incluso. Supone que el tema de la infiltración debe estar pasándole factura y es comprensible. Y le encantaría poder decirle que sí, que se tomara el tiempo que le hiciera falta, pero las cosas no son tan simples. Gustabo es uno de sus mejores hombres y además está infiltrado en el caso actual, que es de vital importancia. No puede dejar que se vaya sin más, podría poner en peligro todo el operativo.

"Estamos a punto de acabar con esto" le dice en su lugar. "No nos queda _nada_. En menos de una semana se habrá acabado todo"

Gustabo frunce el ceño, dolido, y aparta la mirada mientras exhala una calada.

Conway le toca el brazo para intentar llamar su atención y deja su mano ahí. "Una semana. No te pido más. Una semana y te doy el tiempo que quieras" y su voz suena más vulnerable cuando dice: "Pero te necesito allí, Horacio no puede hacerlo solo. Lo sabes.”

Gustabo da una última calada y exhala tirando la colilla a la calle. "4 días, 4 días y me voy. Lo necesito"

Conway asiente, deshaciéndose de la suya con un movimiento similar. "Tienes mi palabra" pero no se aparta de su espacio personal y su mano todavía se cierra con suavidad sobre el brazo de Gustabo.

Gustabo traga saliva y asiente en silencio suavemente, como si hablase consigo mismo mentalmente. Conway puede ver que algo le preocupa y su mano se traslada, sin pensarlo, a su mejilla, para hacer que le mire. "¿Estás bien?"

Gustabo se sobresalta un poco ante la intimidad del gesto. Están a solas, pero sigue siendo un lugar público, cualquiera podría abrir la puerta en cualquier momento y la distancia a la que Conway se encuentra de él, junto con el gesto, no tendría una explicación heterosexual. 

"¿Q-Qué hace?"

Conway reacciona con rapidez y pone entre ellos una distancia prudencial. Se ha dejado llevar por el momento, no ha podido reprimir el impulso ante la vulnerabilidad de Gustabo, pero ahora se recuerda que quizás no tenga derecho a hacer cosas como estas. No han hablado de lo que ha pasado y no sabe qué piensa Gustabo al respecto. Y cuando la escena se torna más incómoda con cada segundo que pasa, Conway deja caer los hombros y exhala, mirando a todas partes menos a Gustabo.

"¿Qué es _esto_ , Gustabo?” pregunta. “Lo que hemos hecho-- Lo que estamos haciendo. ¿ _Qué_ es? ¿Qué significa?" y nota que su tono se vuelve un poco defensivo porque su voz se agudiza, aunque no esa no sea en absoluto su intención. "Porque tú me dijiste que no te acostabas con nadie, pero te has acostado conmigo. _Dos veces_."

Gustabo evita mirarle. "No lo sé, no tengo ni puta idea. _Depende_. ¿Qué es para usted? ¿Con qué frecuencia folla _Jack Conway_?"

"Con poca frecuencia" responde, todavía sin mirarle. " _Muy_ poca" y se queda en silencio durante unos segundos, pensando si debería sincerarse por completo. Si no sería demasiado. Es un nivel de exposición irreversible. "Desde Julia" termina diciendo, concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas en mirar las imperfecciones de la pared.

Gustabo le mira entonces, pero Conway solo le observa por el rabillo del ojo.

" _¡¿Desde--?!_ ¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?"

Conway respira hondo y expulsa todo el aire por la nariz. Está claro lo que significa, o al menos está claro para él. Pero tener que ponerlo en palabras le resulta muy difícil. 

"Que yo tampoco me acuesto con nadie, joder" dice, y en un intento por llevar a Gustabo a sacar sus propias conclusiones añade. "Así que... ¿tú qué crees que significa?"

Conway siente que va a sufrir un ataque al corazón. Tiene el pulso acelerado y siente una ola de calor, propia de la vergüenza de la situación recorrerle la cara, pero también nota la espalda y las manos frías. Tiene miedo de lo que viene a continuación, porque es el final del limbo en el que se encuentran y porque, cuando se trata de Jack Conway, las cosas nunca salen como le gustaría.

Puede ver en la periferia de su visión a Gustabo mirar hacia la calle. Y de nuevo a él. Y el movimiento se repite varias veces, lo que le hace pensar que está nervioso, más de lo que le muestra abiertamente..

"Pero, vamos a ver-- _Joder_ " Gustabo comienza a hablar y Conway siente que lo que se avecina no va a gustarle. "¡Soy un gilipollas, hombre! ¡Yo no sé tener pareja, ya se lo he dicho-- soy un puto desastre, coño!"

Y el superintendente se gira para mirarle porque esa no era la respuesta que esperaba recibir. En absoluto. Pero tampoco le aclara nada, es tan visceral como críptica.

"¿Y qué coño me quieres decir con eso?"

Gustabo observa, durante unos instantes, la marca que ha dejado su colilla sobre la barandilla cuando la apagó y a su lado, a menos de 5cm, la que dejó la colilla de Conway. 

Permanece unos segundos en absoluto silencio, intentando calmarse, aunque Conway puede entrever que está tan nervioso como él, y la propia presión sobre su pecho se incrementa. Pero ya no tiene tanto miedo como antes.

Gustabo deja escapar una pequeña risa amarga y sacude la cabeza aún mirando las marcas de ceniza sobre el metal. "Creo que habría que estar mal, _muy mal,_ de la cabeza para querer tener algo conmigo, sabiendo la clase de persona que soy. Honestamente se lo digo, hágaselo mirar" hace una pausa y se pasa la mano por la nuca, por debajo del pasamontañas.

Conway le agarra de los hombros entonces, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. "Muy bien, _crack_. Soy el puto Jack Conway y no hay nadie que esté más pirado que yo en esta puta ciudad" le dice de manera casi cortante, como si despachase esa afirmación sin mayor dificultad. "Ahora, déjate de mierdas y dime, ¿qué quieres _tú_?"

Sus ojos se encuentran pero el pasamontañas se interpone en su camino a la hora de leer su expresión facial. "Quítate esta mierda, joder" dice mientras tira suavemente de él. 

Gustabo no opone resistencia y una vez Conway se lo ha quitado, le repite. "¿Tú qué quieres, Gustabo?" y su tono es más pausado aunque su corazón sigue latiendo al borde de la taquicardia.

El pelo de Gustabo, ahora despeinado, cae sobre su frente y su expresión sigue siendo de sorpresa, con un ápice de preocupación, cuando dice: " _A usted_ "

Conway siente el corazón latir más rápido con su respuesta pero no puede evitar encontrar en el gesto de Gustabo esa mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación. 

"Vale” asiente y traga saliva. “Pero… _¿cómo?_ Porque yo no quiero acostarme contigo un sábado y hacer como si nada el lunes en comisaría"

Gustabo se atraganta con la nada. "¡¿Me está-- me está pidiendo _salir_?! ¡¿Qué tenemos, _15 años_?!" susurra, alterado.

Conway arruga la nariz en una mueca. "¡No te estoy pidiendo _salir_ , capullo! Te estoy-- Te estoy preguntando si solo quieres follar conmigo" espeta, y su voz suena más exasperada pero realmente es el miedo a quedar como un gilipollas. "Porque yo no" y traga saliva cuando nota el nudo en su garganta. "Te estoy preguntando-- Te estoy preguntando… si piensas en mí tanto como yo en ti, _joder”_

Gustabo no ha pestañeado en los últimos 15 segundos. Es por eso que le brillan los ojos como lo hacen cuando vuelven a encontrarse con los suyos. Eso piensa Conway.

Gustabo guarda silencio y Conway se da cuenta de que este _debe_ ser el verdadero abismo con Gustabo. No el que se encontraba entre ellos y un beso, ni siquiera cuando dieron el siguiente paso, sino este, aquí y ahora.

"Tendría que ser un puto retrasado para no admitir que sí" responde en voz baja.

Conway deja salir todo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones, siente que puede respirar de nuevo con normalidad. 

"Vale, bien" dice Conway algo ausente, sobrepasado por el momento, y se hace el silencio durante un par de segundos hasta que pregunta. "¿Y ahora qué?"

Gustabo se encoge de hombros, con la misma expresión nerviosa. "Pues o me besa ahora mismo o le doy un rodillazo en los cojones. Valore sus opciones detenidamente.”

Y Conway le mira durante una fracción de segundo antes de abalanzarse sobre sus labios, pegando su espalda a la barandilla al tiempo que sus manos se deslizan hacia arriba para acunar su cara. No profundiza el beso de inmediato. Antes dedica unos segundos a sentir los labios de Gustabo contra los suyos, su barba recortada contra el afeitado de Conway, el cosquilleo de sus respiraciones, y entonces se abre camino entre sus labios con toda la paciencia que puede reunir en ese momento, pero la urgencia se apodera del beso antes de que pueda darse cuenta, porque Gustabo le corresponde y eso es lo único que necesitaba a estas alturas.

Las manos de Gustabo encuentran las solapas de su traje y lo atraen hacia él para después deslizarse por su cintura, acariciándole por encima de la tela. Le besa despacio pero intensamente, tomándose su tiempo, sintiendo la lengua de Conway contra la suya, y notando sus fuertes brazos rodear sus hombros. Si alguien abriese la puerta ahora mismo, sería extremadamente difícil dar una razón heterosexual para lo que están haciendo.

Así que, como si hubiesen compartido el mismo pensamiento, Conway utiliza toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse de él y Gustabo le mira extrañado, intentando atraerle de nuevo por la cintura.

"Aquí no" dice con la respiración agitada. "Como te vea alguien sin esta mierda en la cabeza la hemos liado". 

Conway le devuelve el pasamontañas y se pasa una mano por el pelo mientras mira a su alrededor, sobre todo, a la puerta por la que han salido.

Una vez se ha cubierto el rostro con él, Gustabo vuelve a agarrarle del traje para hacer que le mire, con esos ojos azules que quitan el hipo. 

“¿Sabe lo que quiero hacer con usted?”

“¿El qué?”

La voz de Gustabo se proyecta en un susurro en medio de la noche. 

“Un código 1” y se ríe, “es broma, _el amor_ ”

“ _¿Ahora?_ ” dice Conway, alzando las cejas escandalizado. “Está medio CNP al otro lado de esa puerta. Son subnormales pero no tanto”

Gustabo le agarra de la chaqueta y le empuja despacio contra la pared, apartándoles del ángulo de visión de la puerta en caso de que alguien saliese. 

“El puto Jack Conway ha venido a pedirme salir como un puto niñato adolescente” se ríe, “discúlpeme si ahora sólo puedo pensar en montármelo con él en el baño del ayuntamiento como dos perros en celo” añade sarcásticamente.

“Ya te lo he dicho antes, no te he pedido salir” dice de manera automática, porque es la dinámica a la que están acostumbrados, pero esta vez advierte la sonrisa que Gustabo está escondiendo bajo el pasamontañas y de repente no cree que esa discusión tenga demasiada importancia. “Vale, me has convencido. ¿Baños?”

Gustabo asiente y Conway puede notar como su respiración se ha acelerado. Es consciente de que tienen que cruzar prácticamente medio comedor hasta llegar a la puerta que da a los baños, así que lo ideal sería que ninguno fuese empalmado, pero Gustabo acorta la distancia entre ellos y le roba un beso antes de volver a entrar que le está poniendo las cosas muy difíciles. Es rápido pero intenso, captura sus labios y siente el calor del pasamontañas sobre su piel durante un segundo para después desvanecerse de nuevo.

Conway espera unos segundos antes de volver a entrar por la misma puerta. Los suficientes para que no sea sospechoso. Que casualmente coincide con el tiempo que necesita para poder controlar su respiración antes de reincorporarse a una habitación llena de gente. 

Cuando recorre el comedor, Gustabo ya debe haber salido porque no le ve por ninguna parte, y Conway trata de cruzar el espacio con el mayor sigilo posible. Nadie parece percatarse de su presencia. Todos están bebiendo, hablando y riendo, y cuando Conway sale por el otro extremo, el silencio es abrumador en contraste con el ruido de la sala que acaba de dejar atrás. No hay rastro de Gustabo, pero sigue caminando en dirección al baño, donde entra y le busca con la mirada sin encontrarle. Hasta que oye un _‘psst’_ provenir de una de las puertas.

Conway camina hasta ella y se queda en el umbral. 

“¿Qué eres, el puto Flash?”

Gustabo está sentado sobre la tapa y ya se ha quitado el pasamontañas. 

“En mi currículum pone que soy _‘proactivo’_ ” responde con una sonrisa y un gesto arrogante. Se pasa las manos por los muslos y le hace un gesto que sólo podría interpretarse como: ‘siéntese en ellos’.

Conway sigue el gesto con la mirada y, sin apartarla, entra en el cubículo, cerrando la puerta con una mano y pasando el pestillo. Gustabo sigue sonriéndole desde abajo y Conway se sienta sobre él, despacio, hasta que sus ojos están a la misma altura. El cambio en la dinámica no pasa desapercibido para él, pero el calor que amenaza sus mejillas le dice que no le molesta tanto como otros pensarían. 

Nada más sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, nota la erección de Gustabo contra él. Conway mueve las caderas hacia delante una sola vez para llevar la atención a esa zona. 

“¿Cómo puedes estar ya _así_?” 

“Soy joven y me alimento de real food” responde. Sus manos acarician los musculosos muslos de Conway y suspira internamente antes de levantar la barbilla para volver a encontrar sus ojos.

Ahora que sabe que lo tiene permitido, Conway no se molesta en reprimir las ganas de besarle. Le vuelve a agarrar la cara con ambas manos y le besa porque, de nuevo, Gustabo le mira de _esa_ manera que pone todo su mundo patas arriba. Le mira como si todo fuese sencillo y sólo existiesen ellos dos, como si no tuviesen que esconderse en un habitáculo de baño. Así que Conway le besa, porque puede, y se mueve contra él, buscando estimularle por encima de la ropa. 

Las manos de Gustabo le agarran de la cintura y se deslizan hacia su culo, acercándolo hacia él, devolviéndole el beso despacio, y dejando que sus labios acaricien su mejilla de camino hacia su oído, para atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja. “Voy a contarle una cosa. Llevo meses obsesionado con Jack Conway, pero no se lo diga, que se lo tiene muy creído”

“¿ _Cómo_ de obsesionado?” le pregunta, mientras entierra la cara en su cuello y lo besa, respirando contra su piel cuando habla. “¿Te pone cuando te llama _‘capullo’_? ¿Te las haces pensando en él?” 

Gustabo alza sus caderas contra las suyas y esconde la cara en su pecho, inhalando su perfume. Asiente sin dejar de acariciar su baja espalda y sus nalgas por encima de la tela. “La tengo prácticamente en carne viva”

Conway desliza sus manos por su torso, por encima de la camisa, sin dejar de besarle el cuello y de morderlo de manera puntual. Sigue moviendo sus caderas, restregando su culo contra la erección de Gustabo, y sus manos sacan la camisa de sus pantalones antes de acariciar su abdomen. Con cada movimiento de Conway, Gustabo puede sentir el ir y venir de su erección contra su estómago. 

“Míreme” susurra Gustabo, y Conway se lo concede, separándose de su cuello.

No deja de mover las caderas lentamente, y no entiende cómo es posible que la fricción de la erección de Gustabo contra su culo le esté haciendo sentir así. 

Arquea la espalda cuando siente las manos de Gustabo recorrerla y Conway acorta la distancia entre ellos, haciendo que sus labios se rocen, sin llegar a besarse para poder seguir mirándose, sintiendo cada exhalación de su compañero, caliente y húmeda, seguida de esos suaves gemidos que no se cansa de escuchar.

“¿Te podrías correr así?” le pregunta, y esta vez le besa, pero es poco más que sus labios rozándose. 

“Podría correrme sólo con que me insultase un poco ahora mismo” responde contra sus labios mientras sus manos recorren sus muslos hasta su entrepierna, acariciando sus ingles. Conway embiste hacia delante, restregándose con más fuerza, casi agresivo y gruñe contra sus labios.

“Dios, eres un puto anormal” se queja. “Si te hubieras esperado a que acabase esta mierda de cena--” y su voz suena algo frustrada. Siente la presión por la erección dentro de sus pantalones, pero sentir la de Gustabo rozando su entrada a través de la tela le está volviendo loco. “Te habría pedido que me follases. Así de cachondo estoy ahora mismo, capullo” y enfatiza sus palabras con otra estocada. 

Gustabo se estremece debajo de él y Conway puede sentir su polla dar un respingo contra su culo cuando le muerde el labio inferior con fuerza. “Tengo una idea, pero tiene que darme 2 minutos”

Conway se separa de él y le mira, momentáneamente desorientado. “¿Qué? ¿Por qué paras?” 

Gustabo le retira de encima suya, le da un beso casto en la mejilla y, colocándose la ropa como puede, sale del baño, dejando a Conway estupefacto.

***

Deben ser las 12 de la noche a estas alturas. La velada se ha alargado en exceso en opinión de Volkov. Pero es cierto que este tipo de encuentros tienden a sufrir el síndrome de la sobremesa antes siquiera de que llegue ese punto de la cena. Acaban de servirles el postre, algún tipo de soufflé. Volkov no tiene especial predilección por los dulces, pero Horacio ya le ha hincado el diente y parece estar bueno, así que él también coge un poco con la cuchara. Y mientras lo prueba, deja que su mente empiece a considerar opciones para cortar su relación con Sloane y lo hace de manera tan automática como quien prepara una lista de la compra. Piensa en que debería hacerlo con tacto, a ser posible, aunque es algo de lo que carece. Por otro lado, teme que Sloane se ponga demasiado intensa y Volkov no sepa cómo salir del paso. Desde luego, no se presenta como una tarea fácil, pero--

Su tren de las ideas descarrila cuando ve aparecer a Gustabo de nuevo, y su gesto muestra la confusión. Hace casi media hora que Conway y él desaparecieron para ir a fumar.

Observa a Gustabo, Fred, con la corbata en mal estado y su camisa mal remetida por los pantalones, acercarse a la mesa y recorrerla con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se iluminan cuando atisba los botes de aceite y vinagre que han usado para las ensaladas de los entrantes. Se acerca a paso rápido a la silla de Volkov, que se encuentra justo delante, y agarra el bote de aceite con discreción. 

“Os lo traigo en 15 minutillos” dice antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por donde ha venido a paso ligero.

Volkov y Horacio intercambian una mirada confusa durante unos segundos hasta que algo hace click en sus cerebros al mismo tiempo y Horacio se atraganta con el champán. Volkov ya no recuerda en qué estaba pensando.

***

Cuando Gustabo vuelve a aparecer en el umbral de la puerta del cubículo, la que Conway había dejado cerrada mientras esperaba a que volviese, zarandea algo en su mano mientras sonríe.

“¿Qué coño--?” empieza Conway, dirigiendo la mirada hasta el objeto y abriendo mucho los ojos cuando lo reconoce. “Estás de puta coña” dice, incrédulo.

Gustabo deja el bote sobre la tapa del váter y se desabrocha el cinturón. “Contra la pared y bájese los pantalones. Le voy a registrar las cavidades, super-indecente” responde tajantemente, pero con una sonrisa juguetona en la cara, dejando caer los suyos junto con su ropa interior, y dejando que su propio miembro le golpee el estómago al ser liberado.

Conway desvía la mirada hasta ese punto mientras desabrocha también sus pantalones, “¿Pero cómo coño vamos a usar eso de lubricante, capullo?” pero sus palabras se ven debilitadas por el hecho de que se esté deshaciendo de sus pantalones.

Gustabo le empuja dándole la vuelta y se arrodilla tras él sin contestar. Da gracias de que sean los baños del ayuntamiento, y no los de un bar, porque están limpios. 

Empieza a dejar mordiscos sobre sus nalgas y las separa para pasear su lengua entre medias, sin apretar demasiado, dejando que su barba acaricie su piel mientras lo hace. Lame su entrada con fuerza dejándola húmeda, y aprieta las nalgas del superintendente contra su cara.

Conway se estremece ante la sensación. El cosquilleo que le produce el roce de la barba y la respiración de Gustabo sobre las partes por las que ha pasado su lengua, el contacto constante de ésta en una zona tan sensible. E inconscientemente empuja hacia atrás buscando el calor de su boca mientras su polla palpita contra su estómago y continúa lubricándose sola.

“Mientras yo tenga cara, usted tendrá donde sentarse” murmura Gustabo contra su entrada.

“Venga, joder” dice echando las caderas hacia atrás aún más, instando a Gustabo a introducir su lengua. “Usa ese pico de oro, _capullo_ ” masculla mientras gira la cabeza para ver a Gustabo comerle el culo con los ojos cerrados, como si fuera un manjar. La sensación es demasiado intensa y siente que, si sigue así, podría correrse en cualquier momento solo con esto.

Gustabo se ríe contra su piel mientras vierte aceite en su mano y sobre su entrada. Recoge las gotas que se resbalan por sus muslos con la lengua, y empapa sus dedos todo lo que puede en más aceite para acariciar su entrada. 

“Qué impaciente, Super-ano-ardiente” dice incorporándose al tiempo que introduce un dedo en él. “Uy, qué apretadito, ¿no? Voy a tener que aflojarle un poco. Está muy tenso, Conway, necesito que se relaje” añade murmurando contra su cuello. 

El aceite se desliza por sus dedos cuando introduce el segundo y empieza a moverlos para ensancharle. Y Conway jadea, puede sentir su propia erección produciendo fluido que se resbala por su superficie, y no puede evitar empezar a tocarse con su mano libre. La mezcla de sensaciones es demasiado intensa, no está acostumbrado a ser estimulado a dos bandas.

La mano de Gustabo se cuela por debajo de la camisa y asciende por su costado, por su pecho, hasta llegar a su pezón. “¿Esto le gusta?” 

Conway deja caer su frente hacia delante, apoyándola en el antebrazo que tiene contra la pared como apoyo y asiente entre gemidos contenidos mientras Gustabo le acaricia con una mano y entra y sale de él con los dedos.

“¿Se imagina que ahora entrase alguien?” murmura entre risas y lame el borde de su oreja.

“Tú y el-- puto-- exhibicionismo” dice con la voz entrecortada.

Poco a poco, la entrada de Conway se va abriendo para él y Gustabo continúa introduciendo sus dedos en su interior, caliente y húmedo, que le busca como antes buscaba a su lengua. Siente la espalda de Conway arquearse contra su pecho y besa su cuello, dejando pequeños mordiscos sobre su piel. Puede ver, por el movimiento del otro brazo de Conway, que se sigue masturbando.

“Joder, Conway, que quiero que se corra por mi polla, no así” murmura contra su mandíbula.

Conway mueve las caderas hacia atrás bruscamente. “Es que no sé a qué coño estás esperando” dice, y deja de tocarse porque sabe que si no no va a poder aguantar. “Si no me follas ya te juro que te degrado”

“Entonces no me tendría tan cerca como le gusta”. Conway siente la nariz de Gustabo rozar su oído cuando le contesta contra su piel. “Huele de puta madre, ¿se lo he dicho alguna vez?”

Conway se mueve hacia atrás de nuevo y Gustabo responde sacando sus dedos con cuidado y comenzando a masajear su miembro en preparación. Extiende su propia lubricación sobre él, y su excitación no ha disminuido desde que empezaron. Presiona su polla contra la entrada del superintendente y comienza a empujar. Puede oír un gruñido de su compañero intentando acostumbrarse a la intrusión y, con intención de tranquilizarle, roza su nuca con la nariz con suavidad de nuevo, respirando sobre él, sintiendo el vello de Conway erizarse al contacto.

Apenas ha entrado la cabeza pero la presión es suficiente como para tener que concentrarse en no correrse tan pronto.

“Venga, _Gustabín_ , que no me vas a romper”

Como si hubiese pulsado un botón de no retorno, Gustabo empuja hacia delante, entrando casi hasta el final y oye a Conway tragarse un gemido. Comienza entonces a mover las caderas y sabe que ya no va a poder parar.

Ha sido una entrada demasiado brusca, Conway lo sabe. Pero es esa mezcla de dolor y placer la que le excita tanto. Su mano vuelve a rodear su erección y se acelera mientras Gustabo embiste contra él. La respiración de su compañero en su cuello solo le acerca más al límite. Puede oír los testículos de Gustabo chocando contra su culo con cada embestida, puede sentir la humedad resbalar por sus muslos lentamente.

“¿Ya no hablas?” le pregunta Conway, sonriendo contra el brazo que tiene apoyado en la pared. Su respiración se entrecorta con cada una de las embestidas.

Gustabo saca la mano de su camisa y la lleva a su cuello, apretando lo justo para conseguir algo similar a lo que hicieron el otro día. Y la mano que tiene Conway rodeando su erección comienza a moverse más rápido y de manera más errática.

Sabe que no le puede quedar mucho, y a él tampoco porque lleva unos minutos forzándose a retrasar el momento.

“¿Me quiere?” susurra en su oído, impulsado por la excitación. Es repentino, como una bofetada, y por un momento cree habérselo imaginado, pero Gustabo continúa embistiendo dentro de él y gime contra su piel, cuando vuelve a repetirlo. “¿Me quiere?”

Conway echa la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso, para que Gustabo pueda cortarle la respiración con más facilidad, y deja escapar una risa ahogada. “Eres un cabrón” dice, y suelta la mano que rodea su erección para llevarla hasta la cintura de Gustabo, atrayéndolo hacia él aunque el espacio entre ellos es casi inexistente. “Pero-- pero creo que sí”

La mano de Gustabo encuentra la suya y la levanta a la altura de sus labios, para acariciarla con ellos, y la traslada hacia delante sobre la pared del habitáculo, hasta un punto donde ambos puedan ver sus manos unidas y sus dedos entrelazados. “Yo también” murmura contra su pelo, y comienza a besarle el cuello. “Mi superintendente favorito” susurra y puede sentir su sonrisa contra la piel.

Conway siente un pinchazo en el pecho. Hace años - décadas - que no se siente así, y siente que le va a estallar el corazón dentro del pecho. Le sobrepasa. Le aterra. Le encanta. Y sin contener el impulso de sonreír, lleva la mano que tiene libre hasta su propia erección mientras la de Gustabo sigue presionando contra su cuello, cortándole la respiración. Los movimientos de ambos se vuelven erráticos en cuestión de segundos.

“ _Gustabo_ ” exhala con voz áspera un segundo antes de correrse cuando este embiste contra su próstata una última vez.

Gustabo le sigue inmediatamente después, sintiendo cómo las paredes de Conway se contraen alrededor de su erección, echando la cabeza hacia delante y dejando caer la frente en el espacio entre sus omóplatos. Suelta el agarre de su cuello y lo acaricia con cuidado antes de separarse.

Conway se queda un par de segundos tratando de igualar su respiración antes de girarse. Y cuando lo hace, Gustabo está abrochándose el pantalón y alza la mirada. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados y un hilo de sangre desciende por su nariz. Otra vez.

“¿Qué cojones--?” dice Conway con el ceño fruncido. “Te sangra la nariz otra vez.” y se apresura a coger un poco de papel para limpiarle la sangre de la cara. “¿Estás bien? Te pasa mucho últimamente. Me está empezando a mosquear”

Gustabo asiente. “Me pasa a veces, tengo... jaquecas. Me hice un tac pero salió todo bien...”

Conway forma un par de pequeñas bolas con el papel y se las coloca en las fosas nasales para parar la hemorragia, aunque a simple vista no parece muy preocupante. El superintendente aparta las manos que tiene Gustabo sobre su cinturón y las sustituye por las suyas, encargándose él de ajustarlo. Acto seguido le mete la camisa por dentro y le ajusta de nuevo el nudo de la corbata. 

“Anda que… menudo aguante tienes” bromea Conway. “¿Quién es el señor mayor ahora?” añade acariciándole la mejilla despacio, cariñosamente. 

Nadie más puede ver este lado de Conway, sólo él.

Gustabo sonríe con los ojos cerrados y se humedece los labios a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta del baño se abre. Ambos se tensan, en estado de alerta. Escuchan unas pisadas inseguras seguidas de alguien chocándose con lo que podría ser un lavabo.

“No estoy mirando, no quiero mirar, no quiero ver _**nada**_. Los del catering están buscando el aceite. Solo pásamelo y me largo, por favor” dice la voz de Horacio desde el otro lado.

Conway quiere que le trague la tierra en ese mismo instante. Gustabo, sin embargo, estallaría en una carcajada si su jaqueca no fuera a castigarle por ello. El superintendente busca con la mirada la botellita que había traído Gustabo y sin mediar palabra la empuja con el pie por el hueco de debajo de la puerta.

“Gracias” dice Horacio al otro lado, y con paso ligero desaparece de allí.

Conway deja caer su espalda contra una de las paredes del cubículo, quedando enfrente de Gustabo, y deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones. “Ahora mismo, pegarme un tiro suena mejor que tener que salir ahí”

“¿Y entonces quién me lo pega a mí?”

***


	11. Beautiful Crime

El móvil de Horacio suena en su mesita de noche. Abriendo los ojos poco a poco, estira un brazo hasta cogerlo. Ni siquiera mira quién le está llamando antes de descolgar y volver a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Su voz suena amortiguada cuando responde. “Horacio al aparato, ¿quiere pasar un buen rato?”

La voz de Gustabo suena al otro lado del teléfono y Horacio la percibe aturullada, pero la realidad es que no es más que el contraste con su estado todavía somnoliento. Gustabo está muy despierto y Horacio muy dormido. La cena de la noche anterior no se había alargado mucho, pero Horacio tiene que reconocer que había bebido un poco más de lo que debería y eso sumado al cansancio acumulado que cargaba a sus espaldas le habían hecho caer rendido nada más llegar a casa. Para sorpresa de nadie, después del incidente del baño, Horacio no había vuelto a ver a Conway y Gustabo. Suponía que se habían escabullido por una puerta de la que él no tenía visual y, lo cierto, es que Horacio lo había agradecido. 

Se incorpora un poco para colocarse el teléfono cerca de la oreja mientras le pide a Gustabo que vuelva a repetir lo que le ha dicho. El reloj de su mesita marca las 10:00h. 

Gustabo le dice que Nadando les ha citado en la sede en menos de una hora y que por el tono de su voz sonaba urgente. Horacio se pone en pie casi de un salto y busca unos pantalones limpios mientras sujeta el móvil con la otra mano. 

"¿Estás en el barco, perla? ¿Paso a por ti?” su voz todavía suena a que se acaba de despertar.

"No, te mando ubicación, bebé" dice con esa voz que solo usan entre ellos. 

Gustabo es el que termina la llamada y cuando Horacio recibe la ubicación un par de minutos más tarde, no le sorprende ver que le lleva hasta el apartamento de Conway.

***

El tema es que están jodidos. O eso piensa Horacio cuando llegan a la sede y Nadando les explica la razón por la que los ha citado a todos allí. 

Han pillado a los Dvali y se han quedado sin unos buenos socios de negocios. Por supuesto, Gustabo y Horacio ya estaban al tanto de todo esto, pero interpretan bien su papel, así que nadie se sospecha.

Pero ese no es el problema. El problema es que Nadando no parece dispuesto a dejar a un lado sus planes porque, aunque les han cortado su principal suministro de explosivos, todavía cuentan con una buena parte que ya habían recibido antes de la intervención del cargamento en la nave industrial. 

Ahora su plan es continuar con los atentados con el material del que ya disponían y buscarse la vida para conseguir más en el futuro. El problema que presentaba esto es que, con los Dvali fuera de la ecuación, a The Union le faltaba gente para llevarlo a cabo y eso significaba que Horacio y Gustabo estaban jodidos. _Muy jodidos._

Tenían que participar de manera activa en el próximo atentado, esta vez en el banco central. Y tenían que hacerlo en los próximos días. Así se lo había comunicado Nadando hace escasos minutos, alegando que depositaba su completa confianza en ellos pese a ser relativamente nuevos. Ambos habían asentido aceptando la oportunidad que se les ofrecía y la reunión se había disuelto. Los miembros de la banda habían empezado a preparar su colaboración en el atentado después de eso. 

Gustabo puede ver a Horacio mover el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, nervioso. 

“Gustabo, no puedo” susurra Horacio mientras clasifica el material como les ha pedido Nadando. “No puedo, no puedo hacerlo”

El rubio le dirige la mirada. “Shh… ¿Cómo que no puedes?” susurra algo molesto, y se gira para mirar disimuladamente. Nadando tiene la mirada fija en ellos, desde lo alto de una escalera que lleva a uno de los niveles superiores de la base, y le está diciendo algo a Yun. 

Cualquiera con más de dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de que le pasa algo a Horacio, es demasiado evidente, así que antes de que llame más la atención, Gustabo le dice discretamente que salgan fuera a hablar con la excusa de fumarse un cigarrillo.

El día está despejado, pero el sol no incide en sus figuras, cubiertas por la sombra que proyecta la edificación. Un par de gaviotas revolotean la zona y les recuerdan lo cerca que están del mar.

“No puedo. Ya te lo he dicho” repite Horacio una vez están fuera. “No puedo”

“Vamos a ver, no puedes no poder, hemos llegado hasta aquí. Sólo tenemos que seguirles la corriente un poco más, como siempre, y cuando llegue el momento, vemos cómo se la colamos. C _omo siempre.”_

Horacio niega con la cabeza. “No va a salir bien, es que no lo ves, no puede salir bien. Esto no es como lo que hemos estado haciendo. Nos van a hacer poner una bomba en algún sitio y va a morir gente. Porque si avisamos, nos descubren y nos liquidan, y si no, va a seguir muriendo _gente inocente._ ”

Gustabo inspira hondo. “¡Quieres callarte de una puta vez, eres un _blando_ , nos vas a matar a los dos! Si hay que poner una bomba, la ponemos, avisamos y luego ya que pase lo que tenga que pasar.”

Los ojos de Horacio suplican un tiempo muerto. “No quiero hacer esto, _no puedo_ , Gustabo, sácanos de esta, por favor. Va a salir mal, tengo un mal presentimiento--”

“Tenía que haber sabido que no podría contar contigo, porque _no tienes cojones_ ” el tono de Gustabo no podría ser más hiriente ni aunque lo intentase, “y encima parece que aún no te has enterado, pero estamos dentro de una _puta_ mafia, y la única forma de salir de aquí es en un ataúd. Mira que te pregunté, te pregunté si estabas seguro de esto. Te lo preguntó hasta el viejo, y tú _‘que sí, que sí, soy un puto héroe’”_ dice imitando su tono para ridiculizarle, “y ahora, ¿qué? ¿ _Ahora_ te acojonas? Horacio, con H de _huir._ ”

_Esa_ ha dolido. Esa ha ido directa a una herida que nunca ha llegado a cerrarse.

Pero Gustabo no se detiene. Continúa atacando verbalmente a Horacio, haciendo uso de su lengua viperina, y Horacio se cruza de brazos y agacha la cabeza, en una postura defensiva, como si se protegiese de sus insultos. Hasta que Gustabo parece hacer una pausa para respirar, y Horacio interrumpe su monólogo, con los ojos húmedos. “¿Quién eres?”

Gustabo le mira confuso durante unos segundos. “¿Cómo?”

Horacio levanta la mirada y encuentra los ojos claros de Gustabo. “Suenas... distinto, Gustabo no es así”

El rubio frunce el ceño. “Gustabo es así cuando su compañero decide que es demasiado _blandito y cagón_ para hacer lo que les han mandado hacer” conforme acaba la frase, Horacio observa una gota de sangre caerle de la nariz y le ve llevarse una mano a la cabeza como si estuviera mareado. Así que se acerca a él y con un dedo en su barbilla le hace levantar la cabeza para que deje de gotear. 

“¿Gustabo, estás bien?” murmura preocupado.

“Sí-- me duele un poco la cabeza, tío. Estamos en la sede, ¿no?” dice en voz baja mirando a su alrededor, “vale, sí, eso pensaba. Uff, creo que necesito un zumito de naranja o algo.”

Horacio no se queda tranquilo, en absoluto, pero antes de que tenga tiempo de decir algo más, Gustabo ya ha emprendido su camino de vuelta a la sede.

***

Cuando llegan al lugar, Horacio piensa que tendría que haber sospechado que ocurría algo. Aunque Gustabo no se lo hubiera dicho, él se había dado cuenta de cómo les había mirado Nadando cuando entraron en la sede tras su charla de ayer. Horacio no es tonto. Es impulsivo y visceral, pero no es tonto. Y Horacio debió suponer que habían empezado a dudar de ellos otra vez. De _él_. 

Frente a ellos, la figura arrodillada del superintendente con el rostro cubierto. Tras ellos, las figuras de todos y cada uno de los miembros de The Union. Cuando Nadando les había citado aquella mañana, Horacio debería haberlo sabido. Pero no lo supo y ahora le invade una sensación de angustia incontrolable. 

Nadando se acerca a él y le ofrece un arma con una naturalidad pasmosa. Su cometido es sencillo: matarlo.

Horacio la toma sin protestar y siente su peso sobre la palma de su mano como una sentencia a sí mismo. Siente el frío de primera hora de la mañana en la montaña calándole hasta los huesos y sus ojos buscan los de Gustabo, que se limita a devolverle la mirada con la misma expresión neutral de siempre, la que usa cuando están en compañía de la mafia. Pero Horacio puede entrever en su rostro la sorpresa, bajo su gesto de fingida impasibilidad y su pasamontañas. Horacio lo conoce demasiado bien y, aunque sus palabras concuerden con su fachada, el simple tono de su voz le delata. Por suerte, el resto de los presentes no lo conocen igual. Gustabo no está tranquilo.

Le tiembla el pulso cuando apunta a Conway y su mano, inconscientemente, intenta apuntar a zonas no letales. Su mente hiperactiva le proporciona cientos de escenarios posibles para lo que va a ocurrir a continuación y tiene miedo a todos y cada uno de ellos. ¿Qué pasaría si falla el tiro? Lo habría intentado al menos, ¿no? No, la mafia sabe que Horacio tiene una puntería ejemplar, no podría ser más sospechoso.

La orden es 'matarlo' no 'herirlo'. Están buscando un asesinato. Saben que mientras Conway quede en pie, por muchas bombas que pongan, no lograrán el caos necesario para adquirir el poder. La ciudad sigue perteneciendo a un hombre y ese es el superintendente. Por eso quieren quitárselo de encima, por eso tienen que disparar aquí y ahora. Y qué mejor manera de disipar las dudas que tienen sobre ellos que hacerles perpetrar el asesinato. Es el movimiento perfecto: matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Horacio no puede pensar con claridad. Siente que está al borde de un ataque de pánico y su mano continúa temblando cuando Yun Kalahari le insta a disparar en tono hostil y apremiante.

"¡No puedo!" grita Horacio bajando el arma. "¡No me ha hecho nada! Si-- si fuese un tiroteo, sí, pero así en frío--"

Armando agacha la cabeza decepcionado y se acerca hasta él. Le retira la pistola sin demasiado esfuerzo y con un tono de voz monótono, el que le caracteriza, le dice que le ha decepcionado, que no esperaba que no fuese capaz de hacerlo y que lo que acaba de _no_ hacer muestra una falta de compromiso con la organización muy grave. Gustabo, por su parte, se limita a mantener su fachada, haciendo como si no le importase lo más mínimo lo que está ocurriendo. Cuestionándole el cómo no puede ser capaz de hacerlo. Y Horacio se pregunta cómo puede ser capaz de apagar su empatía de esa manera, cómo puede fingir tan bien. O si es que acaso no lo está haciendo.

Cuando llega el turno de Gustabo, Horacio observa apoyado desde el helicóptero cómo su hermano camina hasta quedar frente a Conway y se agacha a su lado, observándole en silencio durante unos segundos. 

Si Horacio hubiese tenido la cabeza menos aturullada, habría reparado en la reacción de algunos de los miembros de la mafia cuando Gustabo ha hecho eso, pero no ha sido así. 

Es incapaz de despegar la mirada de Gustabo y de Conway. Siente que se encuentran en un limbo con suelo de cristal que está a punto de romperse bajo sus pies. Piensa que desearía no haber entrado jamás en la mafia. Que desearía estar patrullando con Fred, atendiendo atracos, procesando a gente, tomando un café con Volkov o charlando con Conway en su despacho. Pero eso ya no es posible. Y se maldice porque su vida está llena de ‘ _ojalás_ ’ que nunca se van a materializar.

Gustabo se pone en pie de nuevo y camina unos metros hacia atrás, a una distancia idónea para disparar.

Apunta con el arma que le ha sido facilitada y el tiempo se detiene para Horacio porque puede ver en la expresión de Gustabo que va a hacerlo. La angustia le invade de nuevo, repentina y arrolladora desde la boca de su estómago. Siente el impulso irrefrenable de interponerse entre Conway y la bala segundos antes de que el dedo de Gustabo presione el gatillo. Se le para el corazón durante una milésima de segundo hasta que se da cuenta de que el arma no ha disparado. 

Los ojos de Horacio buscan los de Gustabo al instante, aunque sea de refilón, y ve como traga saliva y frunce el ceño.

"Está descargada, dame cargadores"

"Dame el arma" responde Nadando entonces.

"Que está descargada, dame cargadores y le meto un tiro, coño"

Horacio se queda parado en el sitio. Por completo. Porque una cosa es cumplir con lo que te han pedido para no levantar sospechas, pero otra muy distinta es pedir cargadores de esa manera, con esa frialdad, como si le frustrase no haber podido disparar. No entiende nada. No consigue enlazar lo que acaba de pasar con lo que claramente estaba pasando entre ellos dos. Entre Conway y Gustabo. Gustabo no le había hablado de ello en profundidad, pero Horacio prácticamente lo había presenciado. Y ahora... ¿ahora estaba pidiendo cargadores para acabar con él? 

Entierra la cabeza en sus manos para intentar entenderlo pero no le encuentra sentido y sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando Armando les revela que el que está ahí arrodillado no es en realidad Conway. Si Horacio no entendía nada hace un momento, ahora menos. No sabe cómo reaccionar a esa información. 

¿Aliviado por que el superintendente está fuera de peligro? ¿Aterrado porque no era más que una prueba de lealtad sin consecuencias reales y Horacio la ha fallado estrepitósamente? Empieza a sentirse mareado, la angustia no hace más que incrementarse.

"Podéis marcharos" dice Nadando, con su tono tan educado - tan irritantemente educado - como siempre. "No sé qué voy a hacer contigo pero de momento te quiero fuera de mi vista" le dice a Horacio personalmente.

Se suben de nuevo al helicóptero que les había llevado hasta allí. Horacio ni siquiera es capaz de mirar a Gustabo en estos momentos. En parte, porque no ha salido todavía del estado de shock, pero también porque tiene miedo de hacerlo y encontrarse con algo que no le guste. 

En el trayecto, mientras sobrevuelan la ciudad, saca el móvil para enviarle un mensaje a Conway. Si hubiera podido hacer esto antes, si le pudiera haber enviado algo y haber recibido una respuesta… nada de esto habría pasado. Pero ahí están de nuevo esos ‘ _ojalás_ ’ que no sirven para nada.

_'Tenemos que hablar... Han pasado cosas...'_

_***_

La respuesta de Conway le llega poco antes de bajar del helicóptero. Le ha enviado una ubicación para que se puedan reunir los cuatro. Gustabo ocupa el asiento del conductor en su coche y Horacio el de copiloto. 

No es capaz de decir nada, al menos hasta que Gustabo empieza la conversación y entonces, como un torrente, Horacio siente la necesidad de poner todos sus pensamientos en palabras, de preguntarle cómo ha sido capaz. 

La respuesta de Gustabo no le tranquiliza en absoluto. 

_‘Era él o nosotros’_

¿Qué _cojones_ significaba eso? Para Horacio no hay un él o nosotros. Para Horacio no existe la posibilidad de elegir. 

No vuelven a hablar en todo el trayecto.

Conway les espera en el mismo acantilado donde pararon a beber cerveza tiempo atrás, alejado de la ciudad y del tráfico. El acceso hasta allí es difícil dando el rodeo que están dando para dejar atrás a cualquiera que intente seguirles y, en cierto punto, tienen que dejar el coche para hacer el resto del recorrido andando.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunta Conway nada más verlos.

Gustabo camina hasta él con paso firme. " _¿Qué ha pasado?_ _Horacio_ ha pasado. Nos han obligado a disparar contra un falso Conway para probar nuestra lealtad, y aquí el amigo no sólo ha dudado si no que se ha negado a hacerlo. Nadando está cabreadísimo, estamos jodidos"

"A ver, a ver" empieza Conway.

“¿Y Volkov?” interrumpe Horacio.

“No ha podido venir. Con las bajas en el cuerpo por culpa de los atentados se ha tenido que quedar entrenando alumnos con Greco” dice distraído antes de volver al tema que les ocupa. “A ver, entonces…” suena algo confuso por la información que le ha dado Gustabo su tono se mantiene serio. "Explicádmelo despacito. ¿Cuándo y dónde ha pasado esto?"

Gustabo se cruza de brazos y dirige su mirada a Horacio, que la evita y se frota la mano contra la frente, nervioso. "Nos han hecho llamar a primera hora de la mañana. Nos han llevado en helicóptero a la montaña y tenían a uno de los suyos disfrazado de usted, con una bolsa en la cabeza"

Conway suspira y suena agotado. No esperaba este tipo de movimiento por parte de la mafia. No ahora que ya confiaban en ellos. 

"Y os han pedido que disparéis" completa el superintendente, su voz no muestra un ápice de sentimiento.

"Correcto" dice Gustabo. Horacio asiente a su lado, cabizbajo.

"Ya" continúa Conway, y las palabras suenan pesadas sobre su lengua, "Horacio no ha disparado y tú sí"

"Efectivamente"

Conway presiona con dos dedos el puente de su nariz, apenas visible bajo su propio pasamontañas, y vuelve a respirar hondo. Su tono es imposible de descifrar.

"¿Y qué ha pasado luego?"

Gustabo deja caer los brazos a los lados y suspira exasperado. "Nadando ha dicho que estaba muy decepcionado y que tenía que pensar qué iban a hacer con Horacio. De mí no tienen dudas, obviamente, pero Horacio es demasiado blando para ellos, cosa que ya le he dicho"

Horacio da un paso al frente en ese momento, motivado por las palabras de su compañero. "Les he dicho que en un tiroteo no hay problema, que yo les defendería, ¡que si había que rescatar a alguien, lo haría, como ya hice en el pasado! Pero--"

Gustabo exhala mirando a su alrededor. "¡Pero es que eso les da igual! ¡Te han puesto delante a su némesis y no has disparado!"

Los ojos de Horacio vuelan hasta los suyos y se clavan en ellos acusatoriamente. "¡Y tú has pedido cargadores! Cuando has visto que no tenía balas, has pedido cargadores, ¿eso no se lo dices al Super?"

Horacio puede ver en su visión periférica como el gesto imperturbable de Conway desaparece durante una fracción de segundo.

"¿Has pedido cargadores?" y su voz se tinta de un matiz difícil de clasificar. ‘ _Dolido_ , _seguramente_ ’, piensa Horacio.

El superintendente busca la mirada de Gustabo y este se la devuelve con un gesto nervioso. "¡Claro, joder, para que no sospecharan! Tenía que sobreactuar por culpa de Horacio. Si no era lo bastante convincente, lo mismo nos mataban allí tal cual. ¿Y qué he conseguido? ¡Seguir con vida!"

"Pediste cargadores varias veces. Incluso cuando Nadando te dijo que le devolvieras la pistola. ¿O no?" añade Horacio, con actitud hostil, intercambiando miradas con Conway.

Conway empieza a sentirse sobrepasado. Necesita un poco de silencio y necesita aclarar esto porque Gustabo está evitando mirarle a los ojos ahora y eso le preocupa. Le preocupa mucho.

"¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?" pregunta Conway, y sus palabras parecen pedirle permiso a Horacio. Quiere saber si no le importa que le excluyan de esta conversación. Pero al mismo tiempo también quiere saber si Gustabo va intentar esquivarla.

Horacio frunce el ceño, pero asiente y vuelve sobre sus pasos en dirección al coche.

Conway espera a que su silueta desaparezca entre los árboles y matorrales para hablar.

"¿ _Qué coño_ está pasando?" le dice, y nota que, ahora que Horacio no está presenta, ha perdido el control de su voz. "Hace dos días me dices _eso_ y ahora, a la primera de cambio…¿qué? ¿estás pidiendo cargadores para volarme la puta cabeza? Dime qué cojones está pasando, Gustabo, porque me estoy empezando a poner _nervioso_ " esta vez no hay duda, su tono suena agitado y un tanto amenazante.

Los ojos claros de Gustabo encuentran los suyos cuando responde. "Tenía que ser creíble, joder. Tenía que ser _más_ que creíble o nos habrían volado la puta cabeza. De hecho, hasta pensé que quizás no fuese usted, ¡pero es que no había manera de saberlo! Pensé en realizar un disparo no letal, pero a esa distancia nadie hubiese fallado sin querer. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿No disparar tampoco? ¡Nos habrían matado! Joder, si Horacio hubiese disparado, seguro que ni me lo habrían pedido a mí, porque no estaba cargada, pero Horacio lo ha jodido todo--"

"¿Y no es suficientemente creíble disparar sin vacilar? Porque no vacilaste, _¿a que no?_ ¿Era necesario pedir cargadores también?" Conway exhala y se quita el pasamontañas. Dos días de paz. Eso es lo que ha tenido. _Dos putos días de paz._ "Joder, Gustabo... no quiero dudar de ti pero-- " y entonces un pensamiento cruza su mente y el gesto de Conway cambia por completo. "Un momento" dice, pensativo. "¿Habéis venido directos o habéis pasado por casa?" le mira a los ojos cuando se lo pregunta.

Gustabo frunce el ceño, confuso, y un poco molesto a estas alturas. "Directos, ¿por?"

Sin mediar palabra, Conway se dispone a registrarle bruscamente. Del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón saca dos cargadores en perfectas condiciones, preparados para ser usados. Conway siente una sensación de alivio invadirle y respira tranquilo.

"Llevabas cargadores encima" su tono es infinitas veces más relajado que antes. "Llevabas _putos_ cargadores encima. Si quisieras haberme disparado cuando te diste cuenta de que estaba descargada, lo habrías hecho"

Gustabo le mantiene el contacto visual y su respiración se acelera ligeramente. "Pues claro, joder, yo-- ya le dije-- joder, que yo le--" pestañea nervioso y mira al suelo.

"¿Y tan difícil era decirme eso, capullo?" espeta Conway. "Joder, Gustabo, que parece que quieras que piense que eres un hijo de puta" dice, derrotado.

Se hace el silencio entre ellos durante unos segundos que se antojan eternos. La distancia entre ellos es corta, lo suficiente como para que la mano de Gustabo pueda rozar la suya cuando la levanta en su busca, pero no la toma. 

"Necesito un descanso, necesito irme unos días--" dice en tono agotado, casi dolorido, apartando la mirada.

Conway mira al cielo y suspira. Se humedece los labios y se plasma en su rostro el debate interno que está teniendo. Lo mucho que le está costando mantenerse firme. 

"Ya hemos hablado de esto" dice cuando vuelve a mirarle.

Gustabo exhala. "Lo sé, hostia, lo sé--" se gira sobre sus pies y niega suavemente con la cabeza mientras le da la espalda. "Conway, yo a usted nunca le haría daño" dice en voz baja, pero seguro.

"Ya lo sé" la mano de Conway alcanza entonces su antebrazo y, con delicadeza, le obliga a girarse. “Ven aquí” dice, y Gustabo continúa cabizbajo cuando Conway lo atrae hacia sí mismo y lo rodea con los brazos. No opone resistencia y entierra su cara en el cuello del superintendente.

"Solo _dos días_ más" musita Conway contra su pelo, y siente las manos de Gustabo aferrarse más a su espalda. La sensación es cálida, casi doméstica. Es familiar, es la sensación que ha echado en falta durante muchos años sin saberlo. “Te lo prometo”

Gustabo suspira levemente. "Dos días y me voy, y, lo siento, pero me la suda el operativo" añade en voz baja antes de levantar la cabeza y que sus ojos queden a la altura de los de Conway.

Este asiente en silencio y Gustabo, todavía algo cansado por la situación y el eterno conflicto, se separa de él para volver al coche. Conway se lo permite, pero cuando apenas ha dado un par de pasos, parece cambiar de opinión y lo agarra de las solapas del traje, uniendo sus labios brevemente. “No me falles, Gustabo, te necesito _ahora_ ” le dice justo antes de volcar toda esa frustración y desesperación en un beso. Gustabo asiente contra sus labios y deja que todo su estrés se disuelva en la sensación que le produce besar a Conway.

Las manos del superintendente ascienden hasta sus mejillas para acunar su cara mientras le besa. Las palabras no son el punto fuerte del superintendente. Nunca ha sabido expresarse con acierto, pero espera que esto sea capaz de transmitirle lo mucho que lo necesita a su lado. No solo ahora para el operativo, sino en el resto de aspectos de su vida. 

Tras unos segundos, Conway se separa con cuidado y pasa las manos por el pecho de Gustabo para deshacerse de las arrugas que él mismo ha formado.

“¿Nos vemos después de la tormenta?” murmura Conway.

Gustabo le dedica una de sus sonrisas cómplices. “Aquí estaré” dice antes de que ambos emprendan el camino de vuelta al coche. 

"Horacio debe estar cagándose en nuestros muertos"

“¿Sabe que lo del aceite lo aprendí de él?” dice entre risas


	12. Bury a Friend

Con el cielo encapotado, Volkov conduce camino a casa de Sloane. Empieza a refrescar conforme se acerca el anochecer ahora que los días empiezan a acortarse. 

Volkov conduce a casa de Sloane y lo hace decidido.

La decisión la había tomado un par de noches atrás, durante la cena en el ayuntamiento y tras el operativo de los Dvali, pero los días se habían sucedido demasiado rápido después de aquello y Volkov apenas había tenido tiempo para pararse a encontrar el momento de hacerlo con el entrenamiento de nuevos alumnos.

La reunión con Michelle el día anterior le había dado el empujón que necesitaba. Iban a intervenir mañana mismo. Harían una redada en la sede y acabarían con The Union de una vez por todas. Pero antes de que eso pasase, Volkov tenía que hacer algo. Necesitaba solucionar todo esto hoy mismo. _Ahora mismo_. Porque no podía esperar. No _quería_ esperar. 

El plan era sencillo. Subiría hasta el apartamento de Sloane y le diría que no quiere continuar con su relación. Después, llamaría a Horacio. No se lo diría por teléfono, no, pero le llamaría para escucharle y esperaría a después del operativo para hacerlo porque no quería poner presión extra sobre sus hombros. Pero lo dejaría zanjado hoy. Y sería libre para intentarlo si Horacio todavía quería.

Aparca cerca del edificio de Sloane y sube los escalones de dos en dos hasta su planta. Llama a la puerta todavía impulsado por la combinación de la adrenalina y la emoción, pero la valentía empieza a desvanecerse cuando escucha los pasos aproximarse.

Sloane le abre la puerta, recibiéndole con una sonrisa incómoda. 

"Viktor, me tenías preocupada. Como no viniste a comer con mis padres el jueves y ni me avisaste. ¿Quieres pasar? Es un poco tarde pero ha sobrado comida si quieres.”

"Gracias, pero ya he comido" miente cuando cruza el umbral cabizbajo.

Sloane le agarra del brazo automáticamente. "Bueno, no importa, pasa, ven al salón" le guía hasta el sofá y prácticamente le fuerza a sentarse. "¿Quieres algo de beber?"

"Vodka, si tienes" le dice, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y entrelazando sus manos porque no sabe qué hacer con ellas sino.

Sloane asiente y desaparece hacia la cocina. Ha estado pocas veces en su apartamento. Si no recuerda mal, solo un par, pero tiende a analizar todos los espacios que visita. Es una consecuencia de tantos años en el cuerpo. Vuelve poco después con una botella de vodka y dos vasos y se sienta a su lado.

"Unas horas un poco extrañas para beber, pero no me quejo" dice sirviendo la bebida. "Últimamente, no nos hemos visto mucho, te he echado de menos. A mis padres les habría encantado conocerte, les he hablado mucho de ti. Oh, y la semana que viene tenemos que ir al bautizo de mi sobrino, así que reserva todo el fin de semana porque haremos noche allí”

Volkov respira, se pasa las manos por los muslos y mira al frente, evitando los ojos de Sloane. No quiere pasar por esto, no quiere. Pero tiene que hacerlo, porque sabe qué es lo que quiere. Y no es esta relación. Lo que quiere tiene nombre y apellidos y una cresta difícil de pasar por alto. 

Volkov coge el vaso frente a él y le da un largo trago, sintiendo el quemazón en la garganta. Es un vodka bastante mediocre, se nota que no acostumbra a tomarlo, pero el trago le devuelve un poco de la valentía con la que había llegado.

"A ver, Sloane" empieza, "yo te voy a ser sincero. ¿De acuerdo? Esto-- Esto no-- no está funcionando. Te habrás dado cuenta de que no..." pero es complicado poner sus pensamientos en palabras. "Yo soy una persona muy fría y no-- No está funcionando"

Sloane frunce el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir? Tú me gustas mucho y yo a ti también, ¿cuál es el problema?"

Volkov se pasa una mano por la cara. Va a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba. ¿De verdad esa es su percepción? ¿De verdad tiene la sensación de que Volkov siente algo por ella? Deben haber estado viviendo relaciones diferentes.

Carraspea incómodo y juguetea con el vaso de vodka en sus manos. "Yo no tengo esos sentimientos hacia ti. Ya te lo he dicho, soy una persona muy fría que no..." y su pensamiento se vuelve a quedar en el aire. "Conway me pidió como favor que tuviésemos una cita y yo acepté, pero las cosas se han ido descontrolando desde ese momento. Te pido disculpas por no haber parado esto antes"

Sloane se yergue en su postura. "No, no, no, no te disculpes, Víktor. Mira, yo sé lo que pasa, ¿vale? Lo entiendo, eres una persona fría, que lo ha pasado mal. Perdiste a tu familia, perdiste a tu compañero... te sientes solo y no sabes abrirte a los demás. No sabes dejar que te quieran. Pero yo sé que en el fondo tú sientes algo por mí, sólo que eres... bueno, eres difícil, pero a mí eso no me importa”

"Que no es eso, joder.” porque sí, Volkov es todas esas cosas, pero se ha dado cuenta de que nada de eso le impide querer intentarlo con Horacio. “Y no me llames Viktor" dice, elevando un poco el tono de voz. Cuando se da cuenta da un trago a su vodka para retomar la compostura. "No debí haber dejado que esto llegase tan lejos y por eso me disculpo. Pero ya está."

Sloane pestañea varias veces en silencio, confundida, pero después deja que su mano caiga sobre la de Volkov, que aún está en su muslo. "¿Es porque no nos hemos acostado aún? Pensé que querrías ir despacio, por eso de que eres frío”

Volkov aparta la mano como si quemase y se separa un poco, tratando de establecer un poco más de distancia entre ellos. Y entonces niega con la cabeza, pensando en cómo decir esto sin que suene terriblemente mal. 

"No. No tiene nada que ver con eso" pero entonces hace una mueca. "Bueno, algo sí tiene que ver. No... No nos hemos acostado porque no me siento de esa manera hacia ti"

"A ver, escúchame, no tienes que darme excusas. Si no estás preparado, puedo esperar, porque creo en lo nuestro. Creo que fue un flechazo, que tu superintendente es alguna clase de Cupido" contesta Sloane, acercándose a él en el sofá. Cada centímetro que se acerca es un centímetro que Volkov se separa "Creo que lo nuestro puede funcionar si pones un poco más de tu parte. Me mandas algún mensajito entre caso y caso, comemos y cenamos juntos... te vienes a vivir conmigo si quieres, total, solo paras en casa para dormir con tanto trabajo. Aunque tengo que reconocer que no ir a tu propia fiesta de cumpleaños me sentó un poco mal, pero bueno, estabas trabajando por órdenes de tu superintendente. Quizás hable con él--"

"¡Para!" espeta, poniéndose en pie para romper el contacto. Cierra los ojos y presiona el puente de su nariz con los dedos. "¡Para de hablar un momento!" y sus palabras van acompañadas de una mueca de rechazo.

Sloane abre los ojos incrédula. Volkov nunca levanta la voz. No fuera de servicio. Si hay algo que le caracteriza es su capacidad para mantener la calma en todo momento. En todo momento menos ahora.

"Ni Conway es Cupido, ni esto fue un flechazo, ni-- ni hay nada-- _nuestro_ " dice por fin con cierta asertividad. "Y lo del cumpleaños..." y ríe amargamente. "No te lo dije en su momento porque no quería discutir, pero no eran órdenes de nadie. Conway te dijo que no lo hicieras y no te importó. Obtuviste esa información de manera ilegal. Doblé turno ese día porque no quería ir a tu fiesta sorpresa" le replica de manera acusatoria.

Sloane se levanta y le fija con la mirada. "No vas a dejarme. Le he dicho a mis compañeros de trabajo que somos pareja, estas cosas se solucionan en pareja. Sé que no estás acostumbrado porque no has estado con nadie en años pero yo sí, y si tengo que esforzarme por los dos, lo haré. Deberías aprec--"

"Me da igual lo que le hayas dicho a tus compañeros de trabajo" dice Volkov interrumpiéndola. "No hay nada que solucionar. Y que yo-- que yo no haya tenido pareja no quiere decir que no sepa lo que significa querer a alguien" dice con convicción. "Por eso mismo sé que esto no va a ninguna parte. No insistas."

Sloane coge su vaso y le lanza el vodka encima, en un arrebato. Volkov cierra los ojos de manera instintiva unas milésimas de segundos antes de que el líquido le empape la cara y la camisa.

"Vienes hasta aquí para dejarme después de ignorar mis llamadas, mis mensajes, todo lo que he hecho por ti, lo que he luchado por lo nuestro. Yo sé que puedo ser lo que tú necesitas, pero sólo piensas en ti mismo."

Con la manga, se seca un poco la cara y respira resignado. No puede decir que no tenga razón en lo de ignorarla, debió haber lidiado con esto mucho antes. Y sí, también puede ser que solo esté pensando en sí mismo, pero cree que tiene derecho a hacerlo después de tantos años.

" _De nuevo_ , te pido disculpas por eso. Debí haber cortado este asunto de raíz mucho antes. Pero, sin ánimo de ofender, no tienes la menor idea de lo que yo necesito porque no me conoces" dice con total naturalidad.

Sloane frunce el ceño. "Fuera de mi casa, ya me has humillado bastante"

Volkov aparta la mirada, pero se aferra a esa oportunidad para huir como a un clavo ardiendo. Se dirige hacia la puerta sin mediar palabra y sale del apartamento sin girarse para despedirse. La puerta se cierra detrás de él con un portazo y Volkov siente que puede volver a respirar.

Baja las escaleras y consigue reprimir el impulso de marcar el número de Horacio hasta que llega a su coche. Deja caer la espalda sobre el respaldo del asiento y no puede contener la sonrisa. Siente su pecho ensancharse con el orgullo de haberse atrevido, por una vez en la vida, a hacer algo que quería hacer. Algo que no habían decidido por él. Y no puede esperar para hablar con Horacio, para verle, cara a cara, y decírselo. Demostrarle que todavía queda un poco de valor dentro de él. 

Lo que está haciendo supone un riesgo, lo sabe. Lo seguro era quedarse con Sloane, porque a estas alturas no sabe si Horacio estará dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. Pero Volkov está determinado a intentarlo, ha asumido que no le importa arriesgarse. Y esta vez quiere hacer las cosas bien. Las quiere hacer despacio, a su ritmo. Quiere demostrarle a Horacio que no es un capricho, que no es una decisión impulsiva, que no es algo que hacer a escondidas. _Que es el puto primer plato._

Así que saca el teléfono y le llama con toda la intención de seguir su plan inicial. Le llama y el corazón le late cada vez con más fuerza con cada tono. Le llama hasta que salta el contestador y entonces cuelga. Pero no cesa en su intento y le vuelve a llamar. El sonido de los tonos al otro lado vuelven a acelerarle el corazón con la posibilidad de escucharle al otro lado. Pero, de nuevo, solo le recibe la voz del contestador.

Volkov mira la pantalla con el ceño fruncido. ‘ _Raro’_ piensa _‘Debe estar ocupado’._

***

_**Una hora antes…** _

Gustabo recoge a Horacio con el coche.

Gustabo recoge a Horacio con el coche porque ha estado pasando más tiempo en el barco que en su apartamento. Y, especialmente, después de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior - con la mafia, con Horacio, con el inminente operativo -, Gustabo había necesitado distancia más que nunca. 

Cuando Horacio se sube al coche para acudir a la sede - donde Armando les ha citado _otra vez_ -, nota enseguida su apatía. Sus ojeras le advierten de que no debe haber dormido bien.

La tarde se ha nublado rápidamente. Uno de esos días de principios de otoño en los que no sabes ni cómo vestirte porque puede ponerse a llover en cualquier momento. Gustabo ha optado por su habitual traje negro, que parece haber generado cierto respeto entre los miembros de The Union. Sabe que las cosas no van bien, por lo que necesita usar todo su carisma estos días. Estas últimas horas.

Horacio les dejó en una posición debilitada y, aunque Gustabo salvó la situación, lo cierto es que el terreno sigue siendo algo hostil. Supone que sufrirán algún tipo de penalización como castigo, pero no le preocupa demasiado porque si hubiesen querido tomar medidas más drásticas, lo habrían hecho ya.

Aun así, está haciendo un esfuerzo adicional porque sabe que... que le está pasando algo. E intuye qué es lo que puede ser, pero no puede centrarse en ello ahora. No tiene tiempo para eso. Tiene que terminar el operativo como le prometió a Conway. Cuando todo haya acabado, podrá permitirse unos días para centrarse en reprimir lo que le está ocurriendo como las otras veces y volverá a ser el mismo de siempre. 

Así que ahora, Gustabo conduce y Horacio se esconde tras su capucha negra mientras mira por la ventana y en eso es en todo lo que se permite pensar.

"¿Qué pasa, has dormido mal?"

"No he dormido una mierda" responde Horacio y como si no pudiera contener las palabras se apresura a añadir: "Gustabo, tengo miedo, no quiero ir a la sede, tengo un mal presentimiento"

Gustabo respira hondo y deja pasar a un coche que intentaba adelantarle. 

"Tenemos que terminar el trabajo y lo sabes" dice en un tono amable, "yo estoy un poco rallao también, pero es nuestro trabajo, se lo prometimos al viejo y... ya no queda nada"

Horacio le dirige la mirada brevemente para después volver a mirar hacia el frente. Gustabo conoce esa mirada.

"Si nos vamos ahora, ¿de qué habrá servido todo lo que hemos hecho? ¿La muerte de Leopoldo, lo de Brown, Yuu y Nikolai, Torrente, el-- Ivanov ese...? Joder, Horacio, tío, que queda nada ya, échale un par y hazte el duro un par de días."

Horacio se pasa las manos por la cara y exhala frustrado. "Lo sé... ¿pero para qué nos llaman entonces? Mañana es el operativo y no se fían de nosotros ahora mismo. Estamos en la puta cuerda floja, Gustabo. ¿No sería más seguro mantenerse al margen? Vamos mañana con el super y atacamos con ellos. ¿De qué sirve intentar seguir infiltrados si no se fían? Tengo miedo, Gustabo, por favor, da la vuelta"

Gustabo aprieta la mandíbula. "Vamos a ver, nos llaman porque aún estamos dentro. Yo nos salvé el culo. Puede que a ti no te tengan en tan alta estima, pero somos un pack, vienes conmigo, por eso quieren que estés presente. Nadando quiere poner la siguiente bomba esta semana, probablemente quieran contarnos el plan. Puede que hasta sea una prueba para redimirte. Solo tienes que actuar un poco, ser _falso_ , porque mañana les intervenimos y ni bomba ni pollas, ¿entiendes?"

Por el rabillo del ojo, ve a Horacio asentir suavemente, aún cabizbajo, al tiempo que entran por la carretera secundaria que les lleva directos a la sede. Unos metros más adelante, ésta se impone ante ellos, fría y metálica. El coche entra por el carril hacia la entrada y las verjas se abren para ellos.

"Todo va a salir de puta madre, ya lo verás. Sólo... solo hay que aguantar un día más Horacio. _Un puto día_ y seremos libres."

El ambiente cuando entran está enrarecido. Gustabo lo nota al instante, así que supone que Horacio también lo habrá hecho. Yun y Tonet les registran en busca de armas o algo sospechoso. Ninguno de los dos va armado. La mafia se había encargado de proveerles el material necesario hasta el momento, así que sus armas propias habían quedado relegadas a algún cajón secundario de sus apartamentos. De hecho, Gustabo ni siquiera recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que la utilizó, porque la infiltración les había tenido tan absorbidos que apenas habían tenido tiempo de estar de servicio. Así que les registran y no encuentran nada, lo que Gustabo supone que es un punto a su favor. 

Cuando por fin entran, vislumbran una mesa alrededor de la cual están el resto de miembros de la mafia. Sobre ella están dispuestos los explosivos que faltan por armar. Como Gustabo sospechaba, Nadando les debe haber citado allí con la intención de terminar de planificar el atentado. 

Cuando se acercan a la mesa, todos alzan la cabeza para saludarles. Todos menos Manolo, que se limita a decir un _‘Buenas’_ forzado sin despegar la vista de lo que tiene entre manos. Y entonces, sin esperar un segundo más, Armando comienza a hablar.

Les cuenta el plan con detalle. Les explica, con un plano - sobre otra mesa diferente y más amplia- la distribución de las bombas que van a poner. Les explica cómo van a colarse hasta esos puntos estratégicos. En grupos y vestidos de personal de limpieza. Les explica el alcance de la explosión y el número de víctimas potenciales. Yun y Emilio intervienen puntualmente para aclarar algunas cuestiones y cuando todo está claro y nadie tiene ninguna duda, Nadando confirma que se llevará a cabo pasado mañana.

Horacio parece respirar aliviado a su lado y Gustabo no puede negar que lo que acaba de ocurrir le tranquiliza un poco.

Cuando todos vuelven a su labor, Manolo se pone en pie sin decir nada y desaparece de la nave principal. Yun reacciona a su marcha con una mueca difícil de identificar, pero que a ojos de Gustabo parece de incredulidad.

“Apagad los móviles, dejadlos en la mesa y venid conmigo” dice Armando con la calma que le caracteriza. “Tengo que hablar con vosotros”

Gustabo frunce el ceño confuso, pero tanto él como Horacio obedecen, y siente la mirada de Horacio clavarse en él. Intentando tranquilizarle, le da una palmadita en la espalda, animándole a que le siga, y Armando les lleva a una habitación apartada.

“Vale. Os comento” dice cuando cierra la puerta tras ellos. Gustabo y Horacio le miran expectantes y en completo silencio. “Hemos estado hablando sobre lo que pasó ayer y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no lo podemos pasar por alto. Como ya le dije ayer, muestra una falta de compromiso con la banda que no podemos permitir. Así que… bueno, hemos decidido tomar medidas”

Gustabo no se molesta en mirar a Horacio, sabe que la actitud es fundamental ahora mismo, debe acaparar toda la atención de Armando. “Comprensible, ¿qué vamos a hacer?” responde, con confianza.

“No me andaré con rodeos… Taco no puede permanecer en la mafia. Está fuera.”

Gustabo traga saliva en el silencio que reina en la habitación y se fuerza a adoptar un tono neutral y profesional. 

“¿No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto? Taco, tú me has estado diciendo de camino a aquí que querías demostrar tu valía, ¿no es así?”

Horacio asiente, con convicción, y Gustabo respira tranquilo durante unos segundos. Pero Armando niega con la cabeza, decepcionado. 

“Me temo que eso no nos sirve. Tendrías que haber demostrado esa convicción ayer, cuando te pusimos a prueba”

Horacio da un paso adelante. “No, pero-- ayer estaba en frío, se me hacía raro. Ya sabéis que si se trata de defender a la mafia, si tengo que disparar, disparo, si tengo que rescatar, rescato--”

“¿Si te trajésemos a Conway, le pegarías un tiro en la cabeza?”

Gustabo echa un vistazo sutil a Horacio y ve cómo vuelve a estar cabizbajo, sus hombros encorvados. Todo su lenguaje corporal está diciendo que _no_. Está condenándolos otra vez, poniéndoles en peligro. _‘Sólo te he pedido que finjas 24h’_ piensa para sí.

“¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué no matarle durante una batalla? Podría hacer eso, lo que no quiero es-- _ejecutar_ a nadie, es muy personal, no me ha hecho nada--”

“Porque Conway es el objetivo final y porque tú debes seguir las órdenes que se te den, si no, no nos sirves. Y una vez más nos estás demostrando que no nos sirves” responde Armando con el tono sosegado que le caracteriza. Gustabo sabe que el hombre no es un psicópata en absoluto pero es un hombre de negocios con mucho rencor, que es lo más similar.

Gustabo se esfuerza en no fruncir el ceño, un mal presentimiento asciende por su espalda hasta su nuca como una serpiente. “Bien, entonces… ¿qué pasa ahora?”

Puede oír el goteo de una tubería sobre sus cabezas. Incesante. Debe estar cayendo cerca de él porque empieza a marcar el ritmo de su respiración, y empieza a sentir un poco de frío.

La suave voz de Armando vuelve a romper el silencio que sólo es interrumpido ocasionalmente por la gota y por la respiración de Horacio, agitada, preocupada. Gustabo se esfuerza en exceso para bloquearla de su mente. Necesita todas sus fuerzas trabajando en este momento, sin distracción.

“El destino de Taco está decidido, como he dicho, pero aún nos queda por decidir el tuyo”

Gustabo alza las cejas. “¿El mío?” pregunta extrañado.

“Verás, estamos contentos contigo. Tienes entusiasmo, eres inteligente, trabajas bien, nos gustas, pero tienes un lastre y… pesa mucho, es un problema”

Gustabo puede sentir como la sensación en su nuca trepa hacia su cerebro, caliente, como una jaqueca. “¿Qué lastre?”

En ese momento, Armando mira a Horacio y Gustabo siente ese presentimiento asomar a la superficie como si fuera la cabeza de un cocodrilo en un pantano. _‘No’_

“Taco, arrodíllate” dice apuntándole con su subfusil. Horacio obedece sin rechistar pero mira a Gustabo, temeroso, intentando que éste le mire a él. Implorando en silencio. Pero Gustabo no debe hacerlo, necesita concentrarse, mantenerse estoico. “Taco… está fuera, pero, evidentemente, no puede irse sin más. Las cosas no funcionan así”

“A ver, Nadando-- Te puedo asegurar que Taco-- Horacio, jamás va a decir nada, o sea, de verdad te lo digo, no es una amenaza. Te doy mi palabra” responde el rubio, intentando mantener la neutralidad de su voz, pero siente un dolor punzante dentro de su cabeza y aprieta los ojos durante un segundo, tratando de deshacerse de él.

“No, lo siento pero la decisión respecto a Taco ya está tomada. Ahora faltas tú. Si quieres permanecer en The Union y vivo, evidentemente, debes acabar con Taco. Esa es tu prueba”

No parece real. Ni la situación, ni las palabras de Nadando, ni los ojos color caramelo de Horacio clavándose en él en la periferia de su visión, ni el tacto de la tela de la ropa sobre su cuerpo. ¿Qué se supone que debe responder a eso?¿Cómo salen de ésta? _’¿De dónde viene esa música?’_

_‘Conway... ¿dónde estás?’_

“Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. Pero después te tocará morir a ti” añade Nadando con tranquilidad. “Te aconsejo que no intentes nada raro, porque si lo haces, los demás lo sabrán y ninguno de los dos abandonará el recinto con vida, te lo puedo asegurar. Es más, Yun está detrás de esa puerta.”

Armando le ofrece entonces una pistola y Gustabo la toma instintivamente. Por el peso del arma - algo en lo que ahora se fija en exceso desde lo último que ocurrió -, sabe que está cargada, pero no del todo. Probablemente sólo tenga una bala. Han pensado en todo. Nadando es un hombre meticuloso.

A Gustabo le sudan las manos, y su visión periférica ya está emborronada. _‘¿Es una jaqueca? Creo que me sangra la nariz…’,_ piensa.

Su voz interrumpe el silencio ensordecedor. _“Te pedí echarle huevos, sólo un poco más. Demostrar lo que vales, hacerte el duro, como cuando llegamos a la ciudad, pero no has podido”_ murmura.

“Gustabo, no lo hagas” dice Horacio con voz firme, pero ojos brillantes.

_“Te he protegido durante años y sólo te he pedido que aguantes un poco más. Sólo un poco más, pero ni eso. Nos has puesto en peligro a los dos, podrían habernos matado a los dos, pero no, sólo te va a tocar a ti. ¿Y yo voy a tener que sentirme culpable por algo que es culpa tuya? ¿Te ha ido bien siendo un blando? Porque yo creo que no. Cuanto más blando eres, más gente ha muerto a tu alrededor. ¿Y ahora tengo que cargar el resto de mi vida con esto?”_

Lágrimas resbalan por las mejillas de Horacio cuando responde. “¡Gustabo, tú no eres así, no lo hagas! ¡No merece la pena! ¡Sólo es una puta mafia de mierda, Gustabo!”

_“Te lo dije, joder, te lo dije, me cago en la puta. Sé falso si es necesario. Pero ahora eres tú o yo-- se trata de sobrevivir”_

“¡Somos hermanos, Gustabo! Gustabo, siempre juntos. _Siempre. Juntos._ Lo dijimos, lo dijimos y lo juramos cuando éramos pequeños. Gustabo, no lo hagas--”

Su brazo se levanta y apunta con destreza, pero su pulso comienza a temblar. No puede fallar el tiro, si lo hace los dos están muertos. _‘No letal. Letal. No letal. Letal. No letal. Letal. No letal. Letal’_ ¿Podrán escapar si resulta no ser letal? ¿Será suficiente? Al menos debe intentarlo.

Sus ojos no se han atrevido a posarse en los de Horacio y su brazo se siente frío, como el resto de su cuerpo, ajeno. Pero su cabeza arde y está casi seguro de que esa sensación húmeda sobre el labio es sangre. 

_‘¿Por qué... no puedo mirar a Horacio? No consigo--’_

La mano que empuña el arma reafirma su agarre, pero no termina de sentir el tacto sobre ella. Su visión periférica cada vez es más borrosa, como un parabrisas en la nieve, y tiene frío. Cada vez más frío. Oye su propia respiración, el latido de su corazón en sus oídos, acompasándose con la gota que cae junto a su pie derecho.

Horacio cierra los ojos. “Te quiero, Gustabo”

Su dedo aprieta el gatillo y el disparo ensordece sus oídos reverberando en el metal de las paredes. Horacio cae hacia atrás.

La gota ha cesado y hace frío.

***


	13. Alone Made of Ice

Puede sentir la brisa en la cara y su pelo moviéndose con ella según entra por la ventanilla del coche. Le escuecen los ojos y apenas puede parpadear pero cada vez que lo hace, siente lágrimas desbordarse y recorrer sus mejillas. Poco a poco todas las sensaciones se intensifican, como si hubiera estado sonámbulo, observando desde el vacío como su cuerpo se movía sin su permiso.

Observa la carretera, desierta, rodeada por la arena y las casas de los norteños desperdigadas a lo largo de ella. ¿A dónde va?

Su vista, aún borrosa, repara en el velocímetro del coche. Definitivamente, demasiado rápido, pero no puede parar. No sabe por qué no puede parar.

Algo rojo sobre sus manos le llama la atención y sus ojos se paran en ellas sobre el volante. _Sangre_. Mucha sangre. Le tiemblan las manos. _‘¿Estoy herido?’_

Una sensación en la zona oscura de su cerebro, un susurro, le informa de que no, y le incita a mirar por el retrovisor.

_‘No quiero mirar. Por favor, no quiero mirar’_ , piensa instintivamente.

Le escuecen los ojos, le arden, pero finalmente los desliza hacia el espejo retrovisor y ve una figura tumbada sobre el asiento trasero. Reconoce la vestimenta y sus ojos siguen subiendo buscando la cara de--

‘ _No quiero mirar. No quiero mirar. Hay sangre. No quiero mirar._ _**T͒͏̝ī̷̡͇͗ē̞͔͞n̨͚̳̎ͩ͞e̷̎̌̚͡҉͙s̷̝̝͑̓̽ ̐ͥ́͘͠҉̫̺̠̥q̨͎̖̙̠̆͑̏ͣu͎̭̭̺͋̓̂̋̊͞e̷̜̫͈̬̭͌̊ͫ̽ͪ͘ ̼̅ͦ̂̀͝m̠̲͇͍͕̬͑͐͒͂̑̈͟͝͝͝į̴̛̥̲͈̫ͧ̇ͤ̔̉ͥ̍͝r̸̵̢̻̒̓͟͟͡͝͡a̧͚͙̲͕̩̭̓̈̏ͪ̈̌r̸̼̹̰̖̬͙͌͆̌ͭ͡** ’_

Siente como se le da la vuelta al estómago y tiene ganas de vomitar, una ola de frío le recorre el cuerpo. No sabe dónde está y no sabe qué hacer. No puede mirar al asiento trasero. Si lo hace, será real.

Detiene el vehículo en el arcén y sale de él, vomitando al instante, tropezándose con todas las piedras que hay a su paso en esta carretera alejada de la mano de dios, y corre. 

Corre como no ha corrido jamás mientras la voz que hay en su interior susurra y se ríe. Corre sintiendo el viento en la cara, cada vez más frío, quemando las lágrimas contra su piel como un amargo recordatorio. Tropieza varias veces pero continúa corriendo sin parar, porque no puede, porque es la única manera de que sus actos no le alcancen.

_**‘E̠s̹̝̪͉̿ͩ͛͗̉̊̓tá̫̞̒ͮ̒̉̄ͥs̱̹͕̪͎̦͍ͧ̽̅ ̪͈̽ͧ̇̍̃s̯ŏ̱̣̱̗ͤ̄̂̎̋̚ḷ̝̗͗ȍ̼̘͕̭̥ͣͤ͆ͬ̈̿.͔̥̮͇̂ ͉̩͖D̤̺̝̜͈ͧͫͩé̩͈͖̎̉j̰͙̞͉ͮ̒a̮̣̗͚̱̾̒ͫ̅ͅm͙̼̰̙̹e̼ ͍ȁ̝̈́̃ͦ͆̋̚ỷ̤̱͎̬̀ͪ̇ͪͬü͇̔ͭ̐d̺̭̣͚̣̰̂̉͋a̙̟̱̫̮̱ͦͨ̎r̭̯͔̙͑́͑̔̈́͛t̬̰̝̒ͨͤ̋͒̚e͉͛̇ͦ̂̃,̼̮ͭ̈ ͓̭͉̥̰͖̖̍ͤ͌͂̎́y͉̯̭͚̱̠̩o͉̖͎̲̯ͧ̾ ͑ͣs̓̊ͫ͛͆ͪiͅe̞ͧ͋͛ͪͭ̉m̲͇̪̻̝̬̗̅ͮ̓̏̊̾pͬͤͧṙ̙̤͒ͧe̜̫̙̣̟̐̍ͅ ̙̞̌͗̀̓̓e̻͓͔̋ͤ̊̂̋ͦ̎ŝ͇͍̙̼̩͊ͦt̬͍͑a̳̹ȓ̮͓̈́͆ͫ̽̐é̼̯ ̉ͧ̅̋̓͒c̠ͪͨo̰̙̞̥̦̦̲̍̿ͣͤ̅̚n̞ͬͤ͂̋͋̈́̇t̯͍͉͒ͫͯ̈́ͮị̹͕̞̥̦͑͂ͨ̉ͨ̒g̹̼̗̻̞̞̒͗o̲͙̹̯̲̜ͤ.ͨ͑ͯ͌ ̱̝̼ͪ̾͂͗̒’** _

_**‘E̗̰̞͓̖͑s͓̫̞̖̣͔ṱ̮͓͊ͫ̀̆͒͒á̭̬͑͂͒ͧ̏s͙̪̦̤̆ ͔̖̫̈́ṡ̯̽͌̚ỏ̭̥̉ͤ̎l̺̞̣ͫ̃̀̃̈̐ó̰̰̞͔̯̐̍ͧ** ̦͇̣̦̻ͦ̽̽ͨ **ÿ͆̐͒ͯ̔ ͖̫̜͓͎̐c̳o̰͓̝̱͎̟̿ͭͅn̪̼͉̜̔̇͋ͥͣf̪̭̼̟ͬ͆͛ͥ͗̔u̮͆̌̓̄͋s̩̟̆͐ͭ͗ͣͭ̆ȯ͖̞͍̂̇,̙͇̬̜̊͒̉͗̑ ̭̣͓̘͖͉̪̂ͣĞ̣͓̈́̾̾͛͗͂u̼̯̅̆̚s͕̯̮̙͉͋ͥ̉͛͂t̪̭̞̟̻ͥa̞̩̻̼̥̙ͨ̅̌̽b̻̗̬͙̅̿ͨǒ͎̗̬̞ͨ͌ͅ.̭͕ͭ ͈͇ͨͪ͐̓D̎́é̻ǰ̜͙̮̹̃͑ͮ̚ͅa̙m̪̗̊̋e͍͔̙ ̠͕͎͓̯̤̞ͮa̼̍̉ͯ̀ŷ̟͈͙̯̘̤̦͊ͦu͚̪ͬ̍ͅd̜̃̋̍̀ͧ̃̔a̺̬͖̘̰͎̮ͯͮͨr͕̦ͦ̿̓̂t̙͖ͪ̐e̘̣͚̻̰̦ͅ,̦̮ ͚̜̰̱ͯp͔̭̭͓͛̂͆ͅȕ̩̜͖͓é̪̖̪̹̮̜ͭ͑ͯͫd͂̍ͮͩͣͤo̱̺͈͋ ͕̼̲̂͗͌̇̏͆̀h̝̿̈ͪ̀̍a̗͙̬͕͍ͤc͐̒̅e̻̜̰̤̪̹͖ͥ͌r͔̭̯̱̭͍͆ͫ ̰̳̼͍͖̻͚͒̍͊ͦ̆q͌̀̏ü̔ͦͫ͒͋e̤̗̫̝̎ͮ̏ ̺̽͐͋ͦ̎ͫͣp͉̖̩̱̫̻̌͋ar͚͚̦̱̼̣͊ͬͪ̓̊ͣ̋e͇ͯ’**_

Imágenes de lo sucedido se fuerzan en sus pensamientos sin descanso. Cuanto menos intenta pensar en ello, más piensa en ello y más le cuesta respirar. Sus visión se vuelve borrosa por las lágrimas que no terminan de caer mientras corre, y le duelen las piernas. No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva corriendo, ni qué hora es.

La corbata del traje empieza a ser asfixiante y cuando intenta quitársela, tropieza y cae, raspándose las palmas de las manos y las rodillas, bajo la tela del traje. Pero el pánico se arrastra por su piel y tira de él hacia atrás, obligándole a que se gire y busque el coche con la mirada. Pero se niega, y se le escapa un sollozo aterrado mientras intenta levantarse. ”No-- por favor-- tengo miedo”

***

Ya ha anochecido cuando Conway conduce de vuelta a casa. Quedan menos de 12 horas para el operativo. Menos de 12 horas para acabar con The Union. Menos de 12 horas para que llegue por fin la calma. Al menos, por un tiempo.

Conway conduce y permite que el aire le azote en la cara. Y, aunque Michelle les había pedido que mantuviesen las distancias estos dos últimos días para evitar percances de última hora y eso significaba que no podía ver a Gustabo, nada le impedía llamarle. No había sido un día especialmente duro, pero después de aquella reunión en el acantilado, a Conway le había resultado muy difícil separarse de él. Lo vio en su mirada, el cansancio, el agotamiento. Supo que necesitaba que acabase esto ya y había querido dejarlo solo, pero eran órdenes de arriba y solo eran dos días. ¿Qué podía pasar en dos días?

Así que ahora le llama. Porque está un poco nervioso por el operativo del día siguiente, pero sobre todo porque está ansioso. Deseoso de poner punto y final a una trama que les ha llevado de cabeza durante meses. De poder abrazarle de nuevo, a solas, durante el tiempo que estime necesario. 

Y cuando llama, suena un tono. Y dos. Y tres. Y así hasta que salta el contestador. Así que vuelve a llamar. Y, otra vez, nada.

Frunce el ceño por un momento, le parece un poco tarde para seguir trabajando, por mucha mafia que sea. Además, si hubieran planeado algo para hoy, Gustabo se lo habría hecho saber, o, en su defecto, Horacio. 

Se dice a sí mismo que simplemente está asegurándose de que todo va según el plan antes de llamarle de nuevo. A lo mejor simplemente está ocupado. A lo mejor está duchándose, o cenando, o viendo la tele con el móvil en otra parte de la casa. Pero de repente Conway siente la imperiosa necesidad de hacerse con él y repasar el plan. Y se dice a sí mismo que no está preocupado porque no hay de qué preocuparse. Pero Michelle tiene todo planificado al milímetro y tiene que asegurarse de que sus agentes infiltrados estén localizables en caso de emergencia.

Así que sigue llamando y sigue saltando el contestador. Así que coge la salida más cercana con el coche y aparca en el arcén para enviarle mensajes con tranquilidad.

_'Te estoy llamando y no lo coges'_

_'¿Puedes hablar?'_

_'Quiero confirmar lo de mañana'_

_'Gustabo, cógeme el puto teléfono'_

Cuando no obtiene respuesta a ninguno de los mensajes, Conway opta por marcar el número de Horacio. 

Un tono. 

Dos tonos.

Tres tonos.

Contestador.

_'Horacio, ¿qué coño pasa? ¿Por qué no me cogéis el teléfono?'_

Tras un par de minutos sin respuesta en los que Conway mantiene los ojos fijos en la pantalla de su móvil, decide abrir la agenda para marcar un número diferente.

Un tono.

Dos ton-

"¿Conway?" responde la voz del comisario.

Conway respira aliviado. "Joder, por fin alguien que me coge el puto teléfono"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Has hablado con Horacio o con Gustabo hoy?"

Un breve silencio al otro lado del teléfono hace que Conway se empiece a poner nervioso.

"Intenté llamar a Horacio hace un rato pero no me lo cogió" responde con naturalidad. "¿Ocurre algo?" pero cuando lo pregunta su voz ya suena diferente, preocupada.

Conway siente un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda, un mal presentimiento se apodera de él al escuchar la respuesta de Volkov y actúa en consecuencia. 

"Ve al CNI y espera instrucciones. Quiero a todo el mundo preparado, que Freddy traiga a sus hombres y dile a Michelle que avise a Greco, necesito a toda la puta malla disponible"

"Conway, ¿qué coño está ocurriendo?" 

Conoce lo suficiente a Volkov como para percibir el miedo a conocer la respuesta en su voz.

"Haz lo que te he dicho. Y cuando estés allí quiero que me mandes la localización del coche de Gustabo"

"¿Cómo-- cómo le voy a mandar--?" al otro lado del teléfono escucha a Volkov cerrar una puerta, probablemente la de su apartamento, y el sonido de unas llaves sugiere que va camino de su coche. Con la voz agitada, le escucha decir: "Conway, dígame que está pasando, joder"

"No me contestan ni al teléfono ni a los mensajes. Ninguno de los dos. Instalé un puto localizador en sus coches pero siempre usan el de Gustabo. Dame la puta localización, Volkov" 

"10-4" responde el comisario mientras arranca el coche. "Voy a llamar a Evans"

Sin responder, Conway finaliza la llamada.

***

Sigue intentando ponerse en contacto con ellos mientras conduce hasta sus domicilios para comprobar que no están allí y en el proceso, aprovecha para peinar los barrios colindantes en busca de algo que le lleve hasta ellos.

Nada.

Nada hasta que una eternidad después - que en realidad apenas son 20 minutos -, Volkov le envía una localización. 

Está lejos. Está… en el medio de la nada. ¿Qué coño hacen allí? Pero no tiene tiempo de pararse a pensarlo. Cambia de dirección en un volantazo que vulnera al menos tres normas de tráfico y sortea los coches que se le ponen delante durante todo el camino sin respetar la distancia de seguridad ni la velocidad permitida en zonas urbanas. 

_‘No tiene porqué ser nada’,_ se dice a sí mismo. No tiene porqué. No hay ningún indicio que le debiera llevar a pensar que es _algo_. Ninguno aparte del hecho de que ninguno de los dos atienden sus llamadas. Ni responden sus mensajes. 

Conduce hasta la localización y mientras lo hace la noche se cierne sobre él. Se presenta más oscura y más solitaria conforme se aleja del núcleo urbano y se adentra en la periferia. Las luces de su propio coche alumbran la silueta del coche que iba buscando. El coche de Gustabo. Aparcado de cualquier manera y con la puerta del piloto abierta de par en par como si lo hubieran abandonado allí. 

El silencio es aterrador cuando Conway se baja del coche. El único sonido, el de los grillos, que empieza a intensificarse conforme pasan los segundos y se acerca hasta el coche. _Lo_ ve de inmediato a través de la ventanilla. A pesar de la oscuridad. A pesar de todo. Lo ve, pero, sobre todo, lo siente. El mal presentimiento materializándose ante sus ojos.

Abre la puerta trasera, que ni siquiera estaba bloqueada, y se inclina con desesperación sobre el cuerpo que yace sobre el asiento.

"Horacio. Horacio--" su voz suena agitada cuando pronuncia su nombre, desesperada. " _¡Horacio!_ "

No obtiene respuesta alguna y hace un barrido con su mirada a su alrededor, pero no hay nada más en el interior del vehículo. _Nadie_ más. Ni rastro de Gustabo. 

"Horacio" vuelve a repetir una vez más. Sus manos se manchan de sangre cuando le toman el rostro y Conway se siente sobrepasado. La realidad de Horacio aquí, con la cabeza cubierta de sangre, y la ausencia de Gustabo se solapan. Se suman en una angustia insoportable.

Le tiemblan las manos cuando lo coge para sacarlo de ahí. Le rodea con los brazos y consigue arrastrarlo fuera del coche como puede porque Horacio es más grande que él. Más alto y más robusto.

"Tranquilo, hijo. Tranquilo" le susurra, sin ser completamente consciente de lo que está pasando. Se mueve por inercia, se activa su respuesta militar.

Una vez fuera del vehículo, trata de reafirmar su agarre y lo coge en brazos para trasladarlo hasta el asiento trasero de su coche, donde lo tumba con cuidado y lo asegura con el cinturón.

Rodea el coche en dos zancadas y ocupa el asiento del conductor. "Te vas a poner bien" le dice una vez arranca el vehículo. "¿Me oyes? No te di permiso para palmarla. Te vas-- Te vas a poner bien" las palabras son casi una orden pero su voz suena ahogada cuando las pronuncia. 

Por el espejo retrovisor, observa la figura de Horacio tumbada sobre el asiento trasero. La sangre, abundante y reseca sobre el lado izquierdo de su rostro desfigurado, y llama a Volkov sin siquiera haberse parado a buscar signos vitales. No se atreve. Si lo hace y no encuentra nada-- No puede pensar en eso. 

Así que marca el número de Volkov y no llega a sonar ni el primer tono.

"¿Los ha encontrado?" dice, con la voz más ansiosa que le ha escuchado nunca al comisario.

"He encontrado a Horacio" admite, incapaz de sonar tranquilizador.

"Conway, ¿qué me quiere decir con eso?" no le da ni un segundo para responder cuando vuelve a hablar, esta vez más nervioso "Conway. _¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡Dígame algo, joder!_ "

"Reúnete conmigo en el hospital" 

Y eso es lo último que le dice antes de colgar.

***

Volkov no ha conducido tan rápido en su vida. Ha dejado las oficinas del CNI sin despedirse y ha recorrido todo el trayecto hasta el hospital en la mitad de tiempo de lo esperado. Siente la angustia crecer en su estómago de manera tan violenta que casi tiene que parar el coche un par de veces para vomitar.

Es la incertidumbre. El no saber. Eso es lo que le está matando. ¿Por qué Conway no le ha dicho nada? Si estuviera bien, se lo habría dicho. Si estuviera bien, no estaría de camino al hospital. No quiere pensar. Volkov quiere hacer cualquier cosa menos pensar. Y por eso pisa el acelerador con la intención de que el sonido de las revoluciones acalle sus pensamientos. 

Aparca en la puerta del hospital de cualquier manera, no se fija en si ha aparcado en una plaza para visitantes o en si ha dejado el coche en la puerta de acceso de ambulancias. No se fija porque no puede fijarse. Porque su único pensamiento desde que ha colgado es _‘Horacio’_ , y lo único que puede ver es _‘Horacio’_ , y lo único que puede escuchar en su cabeza es a _Horacio_.

Localiza a Conway en cuanto cruza la entrada. Lo ve a lo lejos, a las puertas de urgencias, con la cabeza agachada y una mano cubriéndose los ojos. 

“Conway. ¡¿Conway?!”

El superintendente alza la mirada de inmediato, pero no parece sorprendido por la presencia del comisario. Volkov se para a analizarlo entonces. Se le ve entumecido, todo él. Apagado, derrotado. No es buena señal. La angustia no para de crecer.

”¿Dónde está Horacio?” dice acercándose, y puede sentir las miradas de la gente que espera levantarse a su paso. Conway guarda silencio, como si buscase las palabras correctas sin que se le quebrase la voz.

“¿Dónde está Horacio?” repite Volkov cuando por fin le alcanza. El comisario suena cada vez menos paciente. “ _¡Conway, ¿dónde está Horacio?!_ ”

“Le han disparado, Volkov” dice, su voz monótona por el shock. “Le han pegado un puto tiro en la cabeza” 

Volkov siente el corazón hundírsele en el pecho. El ruido del ir y venir de enfermeros y pacientes se ensordece, la luz blanca del hospital y el olor a desinfectante y enfermedad hacen que la estancia parezca etérea. 

“No” niega, como si por decirlo cambiase algo. Su garganta se cierra y puede sentir el dolor recorrerle el cuerpo como si le hubieran disparado a él. “No, no. Otra vez no” Siente la presión en el pecho, y en los oídos, y le escuecen los ojos porque de repente no puede dejar de ver a Ivanov desangrado en sus brazos. Durante unos segundos, el rostro de Horacio se superpone con el cuerpo sin vida de Ivanov y eso es todo lo que Volkov puede ver en su campo de visión. 

“Le están operando” continúa Conway, consiguiendo arrastrarle de nuevo a la realidad. “No-- No saben nada. No saben si-- _Joder,_ no saben nada. Ha-- Ha perdido un ojo-- Había mucha sangre, Volkov.” 

Los ojos de Volkov vagan desorientados por la sudadera negra del atuendo de civil de Conway, que está manchada de sangre. Sus manos también lo están. Y el comisario sigue negando con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada. Incapaz de procesar la información. Tiene un nudo en la garganta, y en el estómago, y siente el corazón palpitar tan rápido y de manera tan irregular que está casi seguro de estar sufriendo taquicardia.

“Lo he encontrado--” empieza Conway, y su voz no le tranquiliza en absoluto porque suena a que está intentando enterrar el llanto de la misma manera que lo está haciendo él. “Lo he encontrado tirado como un perro, Volkov. Y no sé-- no sé dónde está Gustabo. No sé si él… _también--_ ” su voz se quiebra sin poder terminar la frase y mira al suelo, cubriéndose los ojos de nuevo.

“Tengo que verlo” dice Volkov, monótono. “Tengo que-- Tengo que verlo” repite una vez más antes de encaminarse hasta el quirófano señalado. 

Conway le agarra del brazo con fuerza. “No puedes entrar ahí. Es un puto quirófano”

“Me importa una mierda, Conway, suélteme” dice mientras intenta zafarse de su agarre, y Conway se ve obligado a reforzarlo con el otro brazo. “Tengo que verlo. Usted-- usted no lo entiende, Conway, suélteme, coño” 

“Volkov” le llama, con toda la empatía de la que es capaz. “Vas a entrar ahí y… ¿qué? Lo único que vas a hacer si entras ahí es causarle una puta infección o distraer a los médicos que están haciendo su puto trabajo para salvarle la vida”

Volkov sabe que tiene razón. Por eso se aparta bruscamente zafándose por fin del agarre pero no se mueve del sitio. Cierra los ojos con fuerza durante un instante y reprime las ganas de golpear algo. Lo que sea. Los asientos de la sala de espera, la papelera, la pared… En su lugar, pasea la mirada por el pasillo e intenta apaciguar su respiración antes de hablar unos segundos más tarde.

“¿Qué cojones ha pasado?” dice, procurando que su voz suene imperturbable, pero sigue escuchando el palpitar de su corazón en los oídos. “¿Qué-- Qué _coño_ ha pasado, Conway?”

El superintendente respira hondo y se introduce más al fondo del pasillo, lejos de los oídos y miradas de los presentes. Volkov sigue sus pasos. 

"Hace unos días... obligaron a Horacio y Gustabo a disparar a un falso Conway. Era uno de los suyos, con la cara tapada y la pistola no tenía balas, pero Horacio se negó a hacerlo. Era una puta prueba y Horacio no la superó y-- y sospechábamos que estábamos jodidos, pero Gustabo seguía dentro y parecía seguro de poder influenciarles para que Horacio se quedase--. Quedaba-- Quedaba un día-- Quedaba un puto día, Volkov, _por el amor de dios_..." Conway se mira las manos entonces, aún cubiertas de sangre seca por haber cogido a Horacio en brazos para entrar al hospital. “Gustabo no daba señales de vida y tuve un mal presentimiento y-- él no estaba en su coche o-- o su cuerpo no estaba en su coche...No lo sé, joder. El coche estaba en el arcén pero en el coche solo estaba-- solo estaba Horacio. Había-- Había sangre en el volante, la puerta estaba abierta... podría estar herido, podría--” sus ojos, húmedos, buscan la entrada del hospital, pero su tono de voz es casi un balbuceo, como si hablase en sueños.

Volkov le mira entonces, y no sabe cómo lidiar con todos los sentimientos que batallan en su interior para erguirse vencedores. Es demasiado. Esta mezcla de angustia, de ira, de rabia, de confusión-- 

"¿Por qué-- por qué coño no sabía yo nada de todo eso? Es parte-- es parte del puto operativo, _joder_. _Yo_ soy parte del operativo-- ¿Cómo-- Cómo le dejó volver después de eso? ¿Por qué no le sacó de ahí?” espeta acusatoriamente.

Conway le fulmina con la mirada. “Había que acabar con ellos, sólo les teníamos a ellos infiltrados, no podíamos arriesgarnos. _Joder--_ Gustabo me pidió unos días libres por unas putas jaquecas de mierda y tampoco se los di. ¡Este operativo era vital! ¡Eran órdenes de arriba!”

Volkov continúa andando por la estancia, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo amargamente. Unas putas jaquecas no suenan ni una sexta parte tan importantes como Horacio debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte por un operativo en el que ni siquiera le deberían haber ofrecido infiltrarse. 

"Y ahora--" comienza Volkov, porque entre todo el caos hay una idea que empieza a formarse y tener sentido en su cabeza. "Ahora ha encontrado a Horacio en el coche de Gustabo y no hay ni rastro de su _hermano_. Qué conveniente."

Los ojos de Conway encuentran los suyos. "¿Qué cojones estás diciendo?" pregunta y niega con la cabeza en silencio, volviendo en sí. "Gustabo nunca haría daño a Horacio, es su hermano. Gustabo _jamás_ le haría daño” responde en tono autoritario.

Volkov resopla agotado, frustrado. “¡¿Cómo puede ser que no lo vea, Conway?! Si Gustabo se hubiese puesto del lado de Horacio, habría encontrado _dos_ cuerpos en ese coche, joder. ¡¿Cómo puede estar tan ciego?!” 

Conway parpadea repetidamente cuando siente que se le humedecen los ojos y mira a todas partes menos a Volkov. Tiene sentido. Tiene _demasiado_ sentido y Conway desearía que no lo tuviese. 

La mafia podría haber forzado a Gustabo a disparar a Horacio como prueba de lealtad. Es tan plausible que duele. Y no sería la primera vez que les ponían a prueba de esa manera. Pero no tenía sentido que Gustabo hubiese abandonado el coche en mitad de la nada, - dejando la puerta abierta, incluso - después de haberlo hecho. Se habrían deshecho del cadáver como hicieron con Torrente. ¿Por qué habría huido Gustabo, herido o no, en el coche con el cuerpo de Horacio para después abandonarlo ahí a su suerte?

De hecho, sólo por ser quien era - sabiendo que Horacio en el pasado perteneció al CNP - lo lógico habría sido hacer de ello un espectáculo, como hicieron con Leopoldo, no dejarlo tirado en medio del desierto, sin siquiera saber si estaba muerto. Es _descuidado,_ la mafia no trabaja así.

Conway frunce el ceño antes de responder, concentrándose para salir del estado de shock. “Algo no encaja, Volkov. Gustabo preferiría morir con Horacio antes que matarle. Pero-- Pero si lo hubiese hecho, habrían hecho de su muerte otro puto espectáculo, como con Yuu y Nikolai en el parking de comisaría. No tiene sentido-- abandonar así el coche... ni siquiera comprobaron su pulso--”

Volkov sigue caminando por el pasillo, sus ojos todavía permanecen fijos en la puerta del quirófano donde está Horacio. “¿Y qué-- qué me quiere decir con eso?” pregunta Volkov, teniendo serias dificultades para concentrarse en encontrar una razón que explique todo esto. “¿Qué se arrepintieron? Eso no-- no tiene sentido”

Conway comienza a caminar por el pasillo también, pensativo, intentando encontrar un sentido a todo lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor, pero siente que le sobrepasa. Intenta mantener la cabeza fría, pero sólo puede pensar en que Horacio se debate entre la vida y la muerte a escasos metros de ellos, y que _Gustabo--_ Gustabo está _desaparecido_. 

Y ahora tiene que lidiar, no solo con la posibilidad de que Horacio - Horacio, al que ve casi como un hijo, al que protegería con su vida si tuviera que hacerlo - pueda morir ahí dentro, sino que tiene que lidiar también con el hecho de que, probablemente, haya sido Gustabo quien lo haya puesto en esa camilla.

Gustabo, la persona que le trae de cabeza desde el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron muchos meses atrás. Gustabo, el mejor agente que ha tenido en muchos años. _Gustabo--_ la única persona por la que ha llegado a sentir algo desde-- La persona de la que de la que se ha enamorado irremediablemente y contra todo pronóstico. 

_‘¿Y si la mafia les descubrió?¿Y si los torturaron?’_ son preguntas que empieza a lanzarle su cerebro. Pensamientos que se formulan tratando de dar explicación a lo que ha ocurrido. A lo que les ha llevado hasta esta situación. De todas las variables que se plantean en su mente, ninguna parece lo suficientemente plausible o viable para encajar con la escena que se encontró en el desierto. Nada encaja y empieza a sentir una migraña incipiente. Sus ojos amenazan con humedecerse cada segundo que pasa, y sólo puede pensar en Gustabo. En lo que daría por volver atrás hasta hace un par de días. Hasta ese momento en que se escabulleron de los baños del ayuntamiento y acabaron en casa de Conway. Hasta ese momento en el que sus respiraciones se acompasaron hasta quedarse dormidos y Conway fue capaz de dormir del tirón por primera vez en años. Hasta ese momento en el que las cosas todavía no se habían ido a la mierda.

***

Esperan allí mismo. En el pasillo. Ven a médicos entrar y salir con camillas de otros quirófanos, mientras que en el suyo no hay movimiento alguno. Es una operación larga, ambos lo saben. Las de este tipo siempre lo son. Pero aun así Volkov se niega a sentarse durante las primeras tres horas, caminando el mismo recorrido una y otra vez, incansable. 

Su mente viaja por terrenos peligrosos. Por los peores escenarios, por los peores finales para esta noche que amenaza con no terminar nunca. Pero, para ser honestos, Volkov no está seguro de querer que lo haga. No hay nada perdido hasta que no salga un doctor y les dé el veredicto. 

Cuando por fin se sienta, con la cabeza enterrada en las manos y Conway a su lado, siente el cansancio en sus piernas por el incesante movimiento durante las últimas horas. Se sienta y permanecen en silencio. En absoluto silencio. No tienen nada que decir. No saben qué decir, y quizás no es necesario forzarlo. A ninguno de los dos se les dan bien las palabras y el murmullo del hospital así como los pitidos de las máquinas son suficientes para rellenar el silencio.

Volkov se pregunta si no será esto una señal del universo gritándole que es absurdo que lo siga intentando. Que cada vez que exista una posibilidad de encontrar algo bueno, cada vez que esté a su alcance, la vida se lo arrebatará frente a sus ojos. Una y otra vez. _Unayotravez._ Y él no podrá hacer nada al respecto. Porque piensa que para una vez-- para una vez que le echa huevos. Para una vez que toma una decisión de manera activa. Para una vez que decide perseguir una posibilidad a costa de _lo que sea necesario_. Para una vez que lo hace... es posible que ya sea demasiado tarde. 

_‘Siempre llegas tarde, Volkov’_ le dice la vocecilla de su cabeza. Y sabe que esa voz no es más que él mismo reconociendo lo que a menudo trata de ocultar. Es esa parte de sí mismo que le castiga por ser como es. Es esa parte de sí mismo que le dijo que era un cobarde y que Horacio no se merecía a un cobarde. La misma voz que le dijo que espabilase para perseguir algo que potencialmente lo haría feliz. Esa voz es la que ahora le está castigando por haber tardado demasiado, por no haberse involucrado lo suficiente en el operativo, por no haberle sacado a rastras de esa infiltración. 

Y mientras Horacio yace en una camilla a escasos metros de donde él se sienta, los recuerdos inundan su mente como una riada. La presión de su pecho incrementa cuando recuerda todos los momentos que vivió con Horacio antes del incidente que los llevó a federal. Todos esos pequeños momentos que, como piezas, se fueron amontonando hasta construir una torre llena de razones que dejaron a Volkov sin defensa alguna. Había sido inevitable desde el primer momento. Horacio había entrado en su vida como esa visita que llega a tu casa sin quitarse los zapatos y subiendo los pies a la mesa. Invasivo de una manera que resultaba paralizante. 

Pero eso solo fue el principio, el inicio del descenso en picado, porque después habían venido muchas cosas más. Todos esos recuerdos que había vivido con él tras descubrir su nueva identidad. Todas esas oportunidades que tuvo de envalentonarse y no lo hizo. Todas esas veces en que Horacio, con sus palabras o con sus acciones, le hizo darse cuenta de que lo que realmente quería estaba ahí, delante de él, esperándolo. Todas esas veces que estuvo a punto de tocarle y no lo hizo.

Cuando alargó el brazo aquel día en la cafetería, con la cálida luz del sol entrando por la ventana, pero no se atrevió a llegar hasta el final. No se atrevió a tocarle cuando Horacio estaba frente a él, sobrepasado y triste. Y preocupado, pero no por él, porque Horacio siempre pone a los demás por delante y eso es lo que le va a costar la vida - eso es lo que _ya_ le está costando la vida -, no por él, sino por...

" _Pogo_ " dice en una exhalación, apenas consciente de haberlo dicho en voz alta.

Volkov siente el movimiento a su lado, lento, mientras Conway se espabila del letargo en el que se había sumido sin llegar a dormirse.

"¿Qué has dicho?" murmura.

"Pogo" repite Volkov, sintiendo que empieza a entenderlo todo. La emoción es solo momentánea porque la revelación no cambia nada. La vida de Horacio todavía pende de un hilo, sin importar quién apretara el gatillo. "Horacio me habló de Pogo. Le pregunté si usted lo sabía y me dijo-- Me dijo que sí. Usted lo sabía y no hizo nada" y su voz se torna rencorosa por momentos. "Por eso le metió en la mafia, ¿verdad? Y por eso..." suspira, pasándose una mano por la cara. Le cuesta decirlo porque sabe que implica responsabilizarlo, pero es la realidad y Volkov ahora no puede pensar en otra cosa. "Y por eso metió a Horacio. Para controlar a Pogo."

Conway no mira a Volkov porque los ojos no mienten y sabe que si lo hace, su comisario será capaz de ver a través de ellos, y Conway todavía no sabe cómo lidiar con la culpabilidad que está sintiendo. Por haberle hecho eso a Horacio. Por haberlo hecho eso a Gustabo. Por estar haciéndole esto a Volkov.

Así que Conway no le mira, pero asiente. "No sabía-- No sabía que iba a llegar a este punto. No--"

Volkov le mira sorprendido. Sorprendido y furioso. 

"Mató gente" le grita en un susurro para que no les escuche nadie. "Mató gente en esta ciudad y... ¿usted me está diciendo que no creía que llegaría a este punto? Venga, Conway, que nos conocemos" resopla abatido. 

Conway le devuelve la mirada, horrorizado, como si acabase de caer un rayo junto a Volkov. “¿De qué estás hablando?” susurra.

"No me tome por idiota. Lo sabía perfectamente, pero creyó que podría controlarlo”

“Yo no sabía nada de eso. Sabía lo de Pogo pero no--” Conway se pasa una mano por la frente en un gesto nervioso, que hace que se le manche de los restos de sangre que aún cubren su piel. “No sabía que-- “ murmura.

Volkov puede sentir la bilis de sus propias palabras pero ignora las del superintendente cuando sigue hablando por encima de él, porque necesita sacárselo de dentro. “Porque usted siempre cree que va a ganar" le dice, y las palabras le arañan por dentro en su camino al exterior.

Conway invade su espacio vital, con intención de apaciguarle, pero sus palabras no enfrían la situación. “ _¡No lo sabía, joder!_ ” grita. “¡Horacio no me lo dijo! ¡Si lo hubiera sabido--!”

Pero Volkov le interrumpe una vez más, algo que no suele hacer - como tampoco suele llevarle la contraria a Conway - y, sin embargo, en los últimos minutos ya lo ha hecho dos veces."Y ahora-- ¡Ahora Horacio está _muriéndose_ en ese quirófano por su puto egoísmo! ¡Por su mierda de operativo!" añade señalándole con el dedo mientras siente las lágrimas que amenazan con tomar forma sobre sus pestañas.

Conway se levanta de la silla de golpe. Necesita caminar, necesita pensar, porque de repente ante él todo empieza a tomar un cáliz doloroso pero lleno de sentido, y tiene que atar los cabos para llegar a buen puerto. Piensa en todas esas cosas que había dejado pasar por alto y que ahora empezaban a cobrar sentido. La música que decía escuchar, los dolores de cabeza, la sangre, los cambios en su personalidad... Debió haberlo sabido. Estaban todas las señales frente a sus ojos y Conway había fallado en verlas. Todas esas veces que Gustabo le pidió esas _vacaciones_ no eran más que una llamada de auxilio que Conway no fue capaz de responder. Y ahora este era el resultado.

***

La puerta del quirófano se abre por fin después de seis interminables horas. Volkov y Conway recorren el recorrido en dos zancadas y se plantan delante de la doctora antes siquiera de que ésta alce la mirada. Siente sus miradas inquisitivas sobre ella y los brazos de Conway y Volkov rozan en una cercanía que pretende ser un apoyo silencioso. A pesar de todo, están ahí para el otro. Están ahí juntos.

Si no habla ya, a Volkov le va a dar un infarto. 

“Ha tenido muchísima suerte” dice la mujer, y con esas palabras Volkov vuelve a respirar. El aire entra en sus pulmones una inhalación desesperada y vuelve a salir como la liberación que supone. Se marea por la sobredosis de oxígeno y apoya las manos sobre las rodillas porque no está seguro de poder mantenerse en pie mientras escucha a la doctora hablar. “La bala entró y salió limpiamente. Necesitará reposo. Y estará unos días en un coma inducido, pero creemos que se recuperará, aunque no hemos podido salvar su ojo izquierdo. La bala lo atravesó y dañó los huesos cigomático y temporal, pero afortunadamente no dañó el cerebro.”

Conway posa una mano sobre el hombro de Volkov y aprieta suavemente. En su visión periférica, el comisario puede ver como se relaja también su postura cuando la doctora les da la noticia. Y Volkov intenta concentrarse en las palabras pero le resulta casi imposible pensar en otra cosa que no sea ‘ _Está vivo’._

“Tienen dos opciones” continúa hablando la doctora. “Puede quedarse aquí bajo nuestra supervisión durante el periodo de recuperación o pueden llevárselo a casa mañana mismo con un servicio privado de enfermería las 24 horas.”

Conway casi no la deja terminar. “Nos lo llevamos a casa” Volkov le mira algo sorprendido por la rápida respuesta, pero no se opone en absoluto. Él también prefiere que Horacio se despierte en su casa y no en una fría habitación de hospital, pero le duele admitir que no tiene los fondos para pagarlo. 

“Muy bien. En ese caso preparemos el papeleo. Buenas noches.” responde la doctora con amabilidad antes de desaparecer por los pasillos.

“Yo me encargo de los gastos” dice Conway sin mirar a Volkov, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. “Habrá que ponerle seguridad por si…”

Volkov asiente solemnemente, aunque tampoco piensa separarse de su lado. Si alguien planea volver para rematar el trabajo, tendrá que matarle a él primero.

“Infórmame de cualquier novedad” le dice Conway, enfundándose la pistolera que se había quitado a mitad de noche.

“¿Se va a ir?” pregunta Volkov, y suena decepcionado.

“Tengo que buscar a Gustabo”

Volkov sonríe amargamente y niega con la cabeza, pero no añade nada. Está demasiado cansado como para discutir.

“ _No_ ” le dice Conway, acercándose a él. “No hagas eso”

“Váyase” le dice Volkov, con un cinismo en el tono que rara vez utiliza. “No se preocupe. Ya me quedo yo”

Conway chasquea la lengua y, ahora sí, le mira a los ojos cuando habla. “No eres el único que tiene algo que perder aquí. Me voy por la misma puta razón por la que tú te quedas.”

Volkov traga saliva y aparta la mirada porque no quiere entenderlo, pero lo entiende. Y son demasiados años al lado de Conway como para reconocer que, lo que creía él que había entre Gustabo y el superintendente, va más allá de un encaprichamiento pasajero. Lo ve tanto en la determinación de sus ojos, como en el miedo reflejado en el resto de su cara. Y piensa que quizás sus casos no sean tan distintos aunque se encuentren en extremos opuestos de la balanza. Desgraciadamente, eso no hace que Volkov odie menos al responsable del estado de Horacio. Pero sabe, muy dentro sabe, que Gustabo no es el único culpable. Que Conway ha jugado su parte en todo esto también, que lo ha permitido. Sabe que él mismo es responsable por no haberse opuesto activamente a que Horacio continuara en el operativo. Que es responsable por no haber confrontado a Conway sobre Pogo antes. 

¿Cómo gestionas la culpa cuando todo el mundo la tiene y quien más la porta no es dueño de sus actos?

“Dile a Michelle que continúe con el operativo. Que ponga a Freddy y Greco en cabeza. Es hora de que el CNP se gane el sueldo de una puta vez. No quiero que se escape ni uno”. Conway mira una última vez hacia la puerta del quirófano, en silencio, y respira hondo. “Voy a acabar con ese hijo de puta... y voy a traer de vuelta a Gustabo”

Volkov suspira, el cansancio empieza a pesar sobre él ahora que la tensión empieza a disiparse. “¿Cree que esto acabará bien?”

Los ojos de Conway encuentran los suyos una última vez. “¿Acaso ha acabado bien algo en esta puta ciudad alguna vez?”

***


	14. Chasing Ghosts

La primera parada había sido la zona yerma donde había encontrado a Horacio la noche anterior. El coche permanecía abandonado en el mismo lugar, pero la imagen resultaba más desoladora a la luz del día. El sol de primera hora de la mañana se cuela entre las ventanas para iluminar parcialmente el interior del vehículo. El asiento trasero está impregnado de sangre como Conway había supuesto cuando sacó a Horacio de allí, pero ahora también podía ver con claridad los restos de sangre en el volante que sugerían que era Gustabo el que había trasladado con sus propias manos el cuerpo de Horacio.

Recorre los alrededores a pie en busca de algo que le dé una pista de su paradero, pero las huellas - de patrón frenético e irregular - acaban unos metros más adelante en la carretera. Allí termina todo el rastro que Gustabo ha dejado. 

Así que la siguiente parada es su casa. Conway está casi completamente seguro de que no le va a encontrar allí. Y aun así, el bloque de apartamentos se alza imponente ante Conway cuando baja de su coche. Ya ha amanecido por completo. 

Le escuecen los ojos por el cansancio, lo ha notado mientras conducía hasta aquí. La operación de Horacio les ha mantenido en vela toda la noche, pero no puede permitirse perder ni un segundo ahora que sabe que Horacio se va a recuperar y que Gustabo sigue por ahí. Perdido. Controlado. Viviendo una puta pesadilla.

No tiene llaves de su apartamento, pero un tono autoritario como el suyo y la placa de superintendente le abren la puerta contigua con mucha facilidad. Su vecino, un hombre ya jubilado, se hace a un lado para dejarle pasar y Conway utiliza su balcón para cruzar hasta el de Gustabo. Sabe que tiende a dejarse la puerta que da al salón abierta. Se dio cuenta la primera vez que puso un pie allí y le advirtió de los peligros que suponía hacer eso. Advertencia que Gustabo rechazó con una sonrisa juguetona y diciendo algo parecido a: _'Al que deberían tener miedo es a mí'_. Conway sonríe con amargura ante el recuerdo mientras se pasea por el salón.

_‘Ha estado aquí’._ Lo nota. Lo nota en la disposición de los objetos. Lo nota en el cajón del mueble del comedor que está abierto de par en par. Lo nota en las revistas que están tiradas en el suelo en vez de estar dispuestas sobre la mesa del café. Lo nota en las miles de cosas que están fuera de su lugar. 

Las sospechas terminan de confirmarse cuando llega a la habitación principal en la que todavía no había tenido oportunidad de pasar la noche porque esto que había pasado entre ellos les había durado poco más de una semana. 

_Una semana._ Eso es lo que se le había concedido. Una semana antes de borrarle de un plumazo todas las ilusiones que pudiese albergar.

El sonido de una notificación le sobresalta momentáneamente, pero cuando saca el móvil ve que no es más que un mensaje de Michelle.

‘ _Sede intervenida. Hemos encontrado el arma con la que dispararon a Horacio. Los tenemos a todos.’_

_‘He mandado a un par de agentes a su barco. No está allí. Lo siento, Jack.’_

No le sorprende. ¿A dónde iba a ir con su barco? Sabría que sería el primer sitio donde le buscarían. Así que guarda el móvil de nuevo mientras estudia la estancia. El armario está abierto de par en par. La ropa tirada por el suelo, la cómoda, y por todas las superficies posibles. En la cama, tirado de cualquier manera y cubierto de sangre está el traje que llevaba la última vez que lo vio. Los cajones de su mesita de noche están en el suelo, arrancados de allí y volcados como si hubiese estado buscando algo con desesperación. 

Como si alguien hubiera entrado a robar. O como si alguien fuera de sí estuviese haciendo la maleta para irse. Pero a Conway no le importa. No le importa lo rápido que corra, ni lo lejos que se vaya, porque está determinado a encontrarlo.

***

Los servicios médicos se ocupan de trasladar a Horacio unas horas después de su operación, cuando sus constantes ya se han estabilizado gracias al coma inducido. Es casi mediodía cuando lo hacen, y Volkov les ayuda a retirar los muebles que estorban en la habitación principal. 

Los enfermeros han convertido su habitación en una que se asemeja a la de un hospital. Las máquinas, los goteros... todo se ve terriblemente fuera de lugar en una estancia que está plagada de detalles que gritan Horacio. Los colores vivos de las paredes, las sábanas con patrones extravagantes, la ropa del vestidor.

Volkov permanece en silencio mientras los enfermeros trabajan para dejarlo todo listo. Solo habla para despedirse cuando todos, menos una de ellos, abandonan el apartamento.

La enfermera que se queda le mira con cierta extrañeza, insegura del motivo de su presencia. Al fin y al cabo, Volkov todavía viste su uniforme de comisario y no ha pasado por casa desde hace más de 24 horas. Probablemente la enfermera piense que el hombre que yace en coma no es más que un delincuente al que deben custodiar hasta que se recupere o hasta que venga alguien a hacerle el relevo. Y, aunque Volkov no cree que tenga que darle explicaciones a nadie, hay algo dentro de él que no le permite dejar que esta mujer piense en esos términos de Horacio, así que se limita a decir: "Es un compañero de trabajo" 

La señora, que debe rondar los 50, sonríe levemente y asiente. "No se preocupe, está en buenas manos" añade antes de acomodar la almohada de Horacio. "Ya verá como se despierta enseguida. Voy a preparar café, ¿cuento con usted?"

"Sí. Solo. Sin azúcar" responde Volkov distraído. 

Tan pronto como la mujer sale de la habitación, su móvil empieza a sonar. Sabe quien es antes de responder.

"Conway"

"¿Cómo está Horacio?" dice la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Los ojos de Volkov se posan sobre él. En las vendas que le cubren la mitad del rostro y protegen la zona donde recibió el disparo. En las vías que se clavan en sus brazos y le mantienen estable. Le mira durante un par de segundos sin decir nada, asimilando cómo le hace sentir la imagen que tiene frente a él. Agradecido porque haya sobrevivido. Aliviado como no se ha sentido nunca. Pero también terriblemente culpable por no haber podido evitar este resultado. 

"Bien. Bueno... está en casa. Estoy-- estoy aquí con él" dice, sentándose en el borde de un pequeño sillón antes de volver a hablar. "¿Tiene alguna novedad?"

Escucha a Conway exhalar aliviado al otro lado. "Los han pillado. Han pillado a todos esos hijos de puta. No nos esperaban.”

Una sensación de alivio recorre al comisario segundos antes de que Conway provoque que se tense de nuevo cuando dice: “Han encontrado el arma con la que le dispararon, pero-- pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya armado” Conway suena asustado, y a Volkov no le gusta escucharlo así porque sabe que si el superintendente le teme a algo es porque hay razones para hacerlo. “He pasado por su casa y… estaba todo patas arriba, así que tiene que haber venido por aquí. No-- No tengo ni puta idea de si guarda armas en casa. No sé-- joder, ni siquiera sé si tiene más armas además de la reglamentaria. Tengo que seguir buscándolo antes de que…” 

"¿Ha pasado por aquí?" interrumpe Volkov con tono preocupado, su mirada se va de manera involuntaria hacia la puerta mientras su mano libre se posa sobre la pistola en su cinturón. No tendría sentido que volviese a rematar el trabajo, especialmente sabiendo que el CNI va a estar esperando un paso en falso, pero eso no impide que Volkov se ponga en estado de alerta. 

Conway asiente al otro lado. "He contratado seguridad privada, no sólo en el recinto sino en toda la calle. Si se le ocurre poner un pie en el barrio, le cogerán. No se va a acercar a Horacio, Volkov”

El comisario se levanta del sillón y camina hasta la ventana. Aparta las cortinas lo suficiente como para mirar a la calle y entonces empieza a fijarse. Empieza a identificar a esas personas que parecen estar haciendo cosas rutinarias (pasear al perro, salir a correr, lavar el coche), pero que en realidad tienen todos sus sentidos puestos en lo que ocurre a su alrededor. La postura de Volkov se relaja al comprobar las palabras de su jefe. 

"Bien" dice convencido, pero no tiene mucho más que añadir. Volkov es una persona de pocas palabras y, en estas circunstancias, eso solo se intensifica.

“Mantenme informado sobre Horacio" añade Conway antes de colgar.

***

Las horas transcurren con pocas novedades en casa de Horacio. La enfermera se sienta junto a la cama a leer mientras Volkov toma asiento de nuevo en el sillón que se encuentra a un par de metros. Y las horas pasan. Lentas y en silencio, porque a Volkov no le molesta estar callado. No le resulta incómodo estar en una habitación con otra persona durante horas sin hablar, así que no hace amago de entablar conversación. 

Y las horas siguen pasando, la tarde transcurre con tranquilidad aunque Volkov no pueda dejar de sostener la pistola en la mano, sólo _por si acaso_. La habitación se oscurece con el paso de los minutos y la enfermera tiene que encender una de las lámparas de las mesita de noche para no quedarse completamente a oscuras. Y, aunque a Volkov tampoco le importa la oscuridad, agradece la iluminación que le permite mantener la visual de Horacio. 

Parece tranquilo. Parece que esté durmiendo y no en coma. Y a Volkov le transmite una sensación de paz que es difícil de entender teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encuentran. No saben qué va a pasar cuando despierte. No saben cuáles van a ser las secuelas. Ha perdido el ojo donde impactó la bala, pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es lo que viene después. Si Volkov pudiese pedirle algo al universo, - que hasta el momento no parece demasiado dispuesto a ayudarle - le pediría que se recuperase lo suficiente como para poder volver al cuerpo. Nada más. Nada para él mismo. Nada para ellos dos. Le pediría esa única cosa porque sabe que es lo único que nunca ha dejado de hacerle feliz: ayudar a los demás, sentirse útil, ser el héroe con el que hubiese querido crecer.

“Puede marcharse a casa a descansar” sugiere la enfermera cuando se acerca la medianoche y añade: “No se preocupe, le aviso con cualquier cosa”

Volkov la mira entonces, pero su gesto permanece imperturbable. “Usted no se preocupe por eso” dice, su tono casi suena a _‘métase en sus asuntos’_ y Volkov se arrepiente al instante de haberlo utilizado. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada de esto, solo está aquí para ayudar a Horacio. “Disculpe” dice cuando pasan unos segundos, procurando enmendar su error. “No le he preguntado ni siquiera cómo se llama”

“Manuela” responde la mujer con una sonrisa amable pero comedida.

“Yo soy el comisario Volkov” 

La mujer asiente, esta vez más receptiva ante los intentos de Volkov de establecer algún tipo de contacto y, apenas unos segundos después del breve intercambio, se levanta. 

“Voy a cambiarle las vendas” dice mientras coge el material necesario para hacerlo de uno de los muebles que les ha facilitado el hospital.

Y Volkov se levanta también con ella sin mediar palabra. Se acerca a la camilla, pero mantiene una distancia prudencial para no interrumpir su trabajo. Se limita a observar desde ahí para anotar mentalmente cada paso en el proceso de curación porque quiere ser capaz de hacerlo si Horacio lo necesita.

La enfermera parece leerle el pensamiento. “¿Quiere que le enseñe?” le pregunta, alzando la cabeza para mirarle y dejando asomar una sonrisa sincera.

Volkov se limita a asentir y la mujer amplia el gesto antes de volver su atención a Horacio. “Bien. Primero, levántele la cabeza”

Volkov lo hace. Levanta su cabeza con extremo cuidado - aterrado ante la fragilidad que le inspira, como si estuviese hecho de porcelana y cualquier error pudiese ser fatal - y, después de eso, sigue todas las instrucciones que la enfermera le da, prestando atención a cada detalle y preguntando cada duda que le surge durante el proceso. 

Una serie de cicatrices post-cirugía cruzan el lado izquierdo del rostro de Horacio, algunas por la operación para restaurar su hueso temporal más hacia el lateral de su cabeza y otras sobre la cuenca del ojo que ahora está cerrada. El disparo destrozó la órbita y dejó grandes daños en los alrededores, pero han reconstruido la estructura del hueso lo mejor posible. 

Y Volkov ha de reconocer que han hecho un trabajo magnífico. La cicatriz va a ser evidente, pero Horacio se seguirá viendo a sí mismo cuando se mire al espejo. Sin embargo, no puede evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta cuando acaban de curarle y dejan que su cabeza repose de nuevo sobre la almohada de su cama. Horacio nunca ha estado callado tanto tiempo y Volkov nunca ha odiado tanto un silencio como lo hace ahora. 

Aunque no quiere separarse de Horacio, Volkov percibe a Perla observándole desde el umbral de la puerta. Está agitando la cola y dando vueltas sobre sí misma, ansiosa. El comisario entiende el mensaje y se dispone a buscar las correas que Horacio usa para pasearla, a ella y a Pablito, por el salón. 

Les da un paseo por el paseo marítimo y les rellena los cuencos de agua y comida cuando suben de nuevo al apartamento. Manuela, que ya se había preparado algo de cenar unas horas antes, le recibe con un sándwich en un plato.

“Cómaselo. No puede vivir a base de cafés. No voy a aceptar un ‘no’ por respuesta”

Volkov lo toma sin rechistar y se lo come en silencio cuando Manuela se retira al salón para dormir. El comisario deja el plato sobre la mesita de noche cuando termina para no despertarla. Perla aprovecha para lamerlo hasta que no queda ni una sola miga sobre la superficie de cerámica y procede a saltar sobre el regazo de Volkov. Se acurruca sobre él y se duerme sin ninguna dificultad. Resignado a tener compañía para dormir, Volkov se acomoda un poco más en el sillón mientras revisa sus mensajes. Una foto de Mika que le ha enviado Michelle para que sepa que ha ido a verla, acompañada de un breve pero sincero: ‘ _Descansa, Volkov_ ’.

***

La mañana del tercer día amanece nublada. El cielo plagado de nubes casi negras se cierne sobre Volkov cuando saca a pasear a Perla y Pablito. Es una vuelta rápida esta vez. No quiere que les pille la lluvia mientras están fuera y a lo lejos ya se escuchan los truenos que advierten que no tardará en llegar. La calle está prácticamente desierta a excepción de aquellos vecinos que emprenden su camino al trabajo, pero no hay nadie corriendo, ni en bici. El aire frío y húmedo empieza a anunciar la llegada del otoño.

Cuando llega al apartamento, le sorprende escuchar un par de voces que provienen de la habitación y le da un vuelco al corazón solo de pensar que puede ser Horacio, que tal vez ha despertado mientras él estaba fuera. Pero las ilusiones se esfuman de un plumazo cuando cruza el umbral de la puerta y se encuentra a Conway allí plantado. De pie y al lado de la cama charlando con la enfermera.

El superintendente repara en su presencia y le saluda con un gesto de cabeza, pero su expresión es igual de sombría que el día que se fue en busca de Gustabo. La enfermera interpreta el silencio de ambos como una señal para dejarles a solas y se retira al salón con la excusa de hacer café.

"¿Lo ha encontrado?" pregunta cuando Manuela ya se ha ido. Su tono es cauteloso porque no está seguro de preferir ninguna de las posibles respuestas.

"No" dice abatido. "Evans ha intentado rastrear todas sus tarjetas, pero no hay nada. Seguramente tendría dinero negro ahorrado y está haciendo uso de él. Su coche y su barco siguen requisados pero podría haber robado uno para salir de la ciudad" conforme explica los hechos, su voz se torna cansada. "Podría-- Podría haber cambiado de apariencia... Si ha-- Si ha huido podría estar a miles de kilómetros, joder…"

Volkov se acerca unos pasos hasta situarse a los pies de la cama. "Conway, si no hay nada de él.... ninguna pista que seguir.... ¿Ha pensado que quizás no quiere que lo encuentren?"

Conway exhala y Volkov repara en las líneas de expresión que marcan su rostro por la edad, pero también en las ojeras que ha adquirido estos últimos días. Imagina que no debe estar siendo fácil.

"No voy a dejar de buscarle... no-- no puedo, Volkov. Es culpa mía, me pidió ayuda y no se la di, no me di cuenta..." Conway levanta la cabeza y observa el cuerpo inmóvil de Horacio antes de cogerle la mano. "He venido a verle antes de irme. Voy a dejar la ciudad para buscarle" su voz suena decidida.

Volkov asiente, comprensivo. Lo entiende, por supuesto que lo entiende. En su lugar, él estaría haciendo lo mismo, pero le preocupa porque no sabe qué pasará si lo encuentra, ni siquiera sabe a quién encontrará. 

"¿Tiene alguna idea de por dónde empezar?"

"Hay reportes de posibles asesinatos en serie en un pueblo a unas horas de aquí... no hay-- nada determinante pero al menos es un comienzo"

Volkov se aleja de la cama entonces y se dirige a la ventana. El día se presenta nuboso, a pesar de ser temprano, y aunque el mar está tranquilo, huele a lluvia. "¿No puede esperar a mañana?" dice cuando sus ojos se fijan durante un par de segundos en el cielo ennegrecido con los ocasionales destellos de un rayo cayendo a kilómetros de allí. "Mire cómo está el cielo, va a caer una buena. Quizás debería esperar a que pase la tormenta."

Conway permanece unos segundos en completo silencio, lo suficiente como para que Volkov se percate de que pasa algo, así que se gira para mirarle y encuentra que la expresión del superintendente ha cambiado. Lo ve plasmado en su rostro, un atisbo de esperanza.

"Creo que sé dónde está" contesta justo antes de desaparecer por donde había venido.

***

El sonido atronador que producen los rayos al caer a unos kilómetros de allí se funden con el rugido del motor cuando Conway arranca el coche. Tiene un destino claro. Tan claro como una tarde de julio en la costa. 

Tan solo ha recorrido este camino una vez antes. Aquella tarde que había citado a Horacio y Gustabo en una nueva localización porque había pasado _algo._ Aquella tarde que hizo dudar a Conway por un momento de la lealtad de Gustabo. Aquella tarde que Horacio les había dejado solos y Gustabo se había mostrado más vulnerable que nunca. Aquella tarde, en aquel acantilado, que Gustabo se aferró a él como si se estuviese aferrando a la vida misma. Aquella tarde que a Conway se le pasó por la cabeza, fugazmente, mandarlo todo a la mierda cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y lo único que encontró en sus ojos fue un agotamiento inabarcable. 

Aquella tarde en que Gustabo le dijo ‘ _Aquí estaré_ ’ como una promesa. 

Ahora conduce con todos esos recuerdos en la cabeza y no puede entender cómo han llegado a este momento. Cómo ha ocurrido todo tan rápido, como lo ha hecho, y por qué no lo ha visto venir cuando las señales eran tan claras. Ya había ocurrido una vez, tendrían que haberse dado cuenta. 

¿Merecía la pena forzarle hasta ese punto? ¿Habría sido diferente el desenlace si no le hubiese pedido que se quedara unos días más? ¿Acaso podría haberlo evitado? ¿Quién había apretado el gatillo? ¿Por qué había huido? ¿Por qué no le llamó? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se miraron a los ojos cuando todavía era él?

Cuando baja del coche, lo único que importa es que tanto la persona a la que ama como la persona a la que odia están frente al acantilado y todo es incierto.

Probablemente este sea el verdadero abismo.

Ya ha empezado a chispear cuando se acerca a la figura de Gustabo con sigilo. Está de espaldas a él, con vestimenta casual: una sudadera gris y amarilla y unos vaqueros. Pretende pasar desapercibido. Conway trata de que sus pasos no hagan ruido para no alertarle todavía de su presencia. Necesita unos segundos más para recomponerse. Para prepararse. 

El viento azota la capucha de su chaqueta negra y las gotas de lluvia le mojan la cara cuando por fin se atreve a hablar.

"Gustabo" su voz suena cautelosa.

Con un movimiento brusco, este se da la vuelta, fijándole con la mirada en el sitio, como un depredador, y exhala. " _Por eso querías venir aquí antes de irnos, qué hijo de puta, muy listo_ " murmura casi para sí mismo. "Buenos días, Jack, ¿qué tal te va?"

Conway entrecierra los ojos al escucharle. _Nunca_ , nunca desde que se conocen le ha llamado ‘Jack’, y mucho menos le ha tuteado. Desde que salió de ese hospital sabía que era esto lo que iba a encontrarse y, aun así, no había conseguido hacerse a la idea. Le seguía aterrando.

Se sigue acercando a paso lento, cada movimiento está medido para no desestabilizar la situación, para que no se sienta amenazado.

"¿Qué ha pasado, Gustabo?" y lo pregunta porque quiere darle la oportunidad de explicarse, y porque todavía hay muchos vacíos en esta historia. Cuando se acerca se fija en las ojeras oscuras y bastante marcadas que resaltan sus ojos claros. Probablemente no haya dormido desde que escapó.

Pogo sonríe con cierta incomodidad. "Gustabo no puede hablar en este momento... _No seas terco, estoy hablando yo ahora_ ". La forma en la que termina de hablar suena como si mantuviera una conversación paralela con el verdadero Gustabo, y entonces vuelve a mirarle a él. "No finjas que no sabes por qué estás aquí. Las cosas se han... complicado. Hemos tomado decisiones... problemáticas, pero yo me iba ya, de verdad. Así que si dejas que me vaya, hasta prometo no matarte, para que veas que actúo de buena fe” termina de decir con una sonrisa burlona.

"Tú no te vas a ninguna parte" dice, sintiendo la rabia se apoderarse de él. "¿Te crees que voy a permitir que te lleves a Gustabo?"

Pese al tono de sus palabras, Conway guarda las distancias, debe haber más de cinco metros entre ellos. El superintendente es muy consciente del espacio que les separa y del espacio que les rodea. Tras él, la carretera de montaña hacia la civilización, y a espaldas de Pogo, el mar tras el acantilado.

Pogo responde con una tranquilidad enervante. "Quiero irme, no estoy cómodo con mi situación actual. Creo que me iría mejor si empiezo de cero en otro sitio, como las otras veces. Y... yo _entiendo_ que a Gustabo no le parezca bien del todo, pero a veces tienes que hacer caso a los demás. Yo sé que a la larga me agradecerá que nos hayamos ido, porque no vamos a pasarnos el resto de nuestra vida encerrados en un psiquiátrico y menos en la cárcel. Eso te lo puedo asegurar" añade con una suave risa sarcástica.

Conway toma aire y lo deja salir, tratando de mantenerse calmado y de controlar su respiración. No ha desenfundado el arma porque no quiere presentarse como una amenaza y porque cualquier daño que inflija sobre Pogo lo estará infligiendo sobre Gustabo también. 

"Quiero hablar con Gustabo." dice con asertividad. No quiere tener esta conversación con Pogo. No quiere tratar de convencerle de que las cosas se solucionarán porque, en su esquema mental, las cosas no terminan bien para él, aunque no sabe siquiera si eso es posible. No sabe si existe un Gustabo sin Pogo.

Pogo se encoge de hombros. "Una pena, porque no va a ponerse", su gesto se tuerce hacia un lado antes de seguir hablando. " _Escúchame, está intentando manipularte, sabe que de los dos tú eres más propenso a hacerle caso. Ya lo sé... ya lo sé, pero... yo me preocupo por nosotros. Siempre te he protegido_ " dice mirando a su izquierda antes de volver a dirigirse a Conway. "Mira, Jack, a mí esto me gusta tan poco como a ti, te lo aseguro. Pero seamos sinceros, esto no va a acabar bien y, como he dicho, no vamos a acabar encerrados. Bajo ningún concepto, vamos, así que no te pongas nervioso. Yo estoy muy tranquilo, sé que voy a salir de aquí, así que si quieres hablar, hablemos. Pogo no tiene prisa.”

Conway avanza un solo paso sin apartar la mirada de Pogo, que todavía permanece tranquilo con la distancia que hay entre ellos. "No paras de decir que vais a acabar encerrados..." dice, y lo deja en el aire durante un par de segundos. "¿Quién apretó el gatillo, Gustabo? ¿Fue Pogo? Dímelo, Gustabo. Puedo protegerte, Horacio está _vivo_. No lo matasteis" sabe que no está al frente, sabe que es prácticamente imposible llegar hasta él, pero tiene que intentarlo y sabe que Horacio puede ser una manera de conseguirlo.

Pogo frunce el ceño y chista a la nada. "¿Ahora le mientes? Primero le utilizas y luego le mientes, espectacular la jugada. Vamos a ver, le pegamos un tiro en la cabeza, es _imposible_ que sobreviviese a eso". Si ha reparado en el movimiento de Conway no ha dicho nada al respecto. " _Tú también lo viste, viste la cantidad de sangre que había, está muerto. Intenta engañarte para que te entregues, porque es un hombre triste que no tiene huevos de acabar con tu miseria y pegarte un tiro. Pogo solo es sincero. Prefiere encerrarte y así no tener que lidiar con la culpa de haberte matado a ti también._ " 

Sus ojos encuentran los de Conway ahora. " _Porque eso es lo que le pasa a la gente que se fía de él. Los utiliza, y si tiene que fingir que siente algo, lo hará, porque está tan podrido por dentro como Pogo_ , ¿a que sí, Jack?"

Conway avanza un par de pasos más con rapidez, pero entonces se detiene, se contiene. No puede perder la calma. _No puede_. Eso es precisamente lo que Pogo quiere y no puede concedérselo. 

"Eres _tú_ el que lo está manipulando. Eres _tú_ el que le está mintiendo” gruñe sin poder contener la ira. “Gustabo" le llama una vez más, y lo hará las veces que haga falta. "por favor, escúchame. Te juro que Horacio está vivo. Y estoy seguro de que es gracias a ti, pero necesito saber qué pasó. ¿Por qué le disparásteis?”

El lenguaje corporal de Pogo no varía, como un cascarón, un huésped que no está acostumbrado a llevar las riendas, y sus brazos cuelgan a sus lados sin más. La postura es tan distinta de la que porta Gustabo con naturalidad que la sensación es grotesca. 

Pogo inclina la cabeza, pensativo, y responde en un tono tan honesto que Conway siente náuseas. “Las personas tienen una durabilidad, como las pilas, y cuando se les acaba, hay que deshacerse de ellas o suponen una carga... _Se trata de sobrevivir y tú lo sabes. Horacio ha sido útil todos estos años, ha sido divertido, incluso. Pero era él o nosotros. Y yo te necesito a ti, como tú me necesitas a mí, así que la elección estaba clara,_ _Gustabín_ ” 

Pero antes de que Conway pueda responder, Pogo alza la voz, iracundo, hacia el propio Gustabo.

“ _¡¿Sabes quién me da asco a mí?! El viejo verde de Jack Conway”_ masculla fijando su vista en él. _“Pero te lo has estado tirando igual sin pensar en mis sentimientos._ _Pogo incómodo... y triste_ ” Pogo se gira mirando a la nada, pues la zona está desierta, pero Conway siente que está mirando a Gustabo, como si su conciencia tomase forma. Desearía saber qué ha dicho Gustabo para provocar tal reacción. 

Conway mira también a esa nada durante un segundo antes de volver su vista a Pogo. Es una sensación muy extraña. Mirarle y ver físicamente a Gustabo, pero escucharle y no encontrarle por ninguna parte. Al cerebro de Conway le está costando canalizar el odio que le produce Pogo porque cuando sus ojos recaen sobre él, solo ve a Gustabo. 

Aprovecha que su atención se ha desviado para avanzar un paso más porque tiene que encontrar la manera de reducirlo para poder lidiar con esto de otro modo. Con Gustabo seguro y Pogo indefenso. 

En cuestión de un segundo, Pogo lleva la mano hacia atrás y saca la pistola de Gustabo, apuntándole sin reparos. 

"Yo creo que ya está bien de dar pasos de estrangis, vamos a mantener las distancias, ¿vale, Jack? _Cállate, cállate, nadie te ha preguntado. Tienes que confiar en mí-- porque no tienes otra... básicamente, amigo mío. No me amenaces. ¡Que pares!_ " dice entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de mirar a Conway de nuevo. "De hecho, Jack, ya me estoy cansando de esta conversación, así que mira, por respeto a Gustabo, voy a dejar que te vayas. Esto es muy fácil, vete ahora mismo y deja de buscarnos o te meto un tiro. Y esta vez me aseguraré de que ha sido definitivo" 

Conway no da ningún paso más, ni hacia delante ni hacia atrás. Se queda parado en su posición y su mirada viaja del cañón que le apunta, al rostro bajo el que se oculta Pogo. 

"Estás muy equivocado si crees que voy a abandonar a Gustabo, Pogo" trata de que su voz suene tranquila, sosegada, pero no puede evitar que se le acelere el corazón con Pogo apuntándole. Sabe que Gustabo está ahí debajo, que Gustabo no le haría daño, pero Pogo no dudará en cumplir su promesa. 

Y ahora empieza a darse cuenta de que Pogo necesita que Gustabo sea vulnerable para poder salir, necesita una razón para que su _‘protección’_ sea necesaria. Pogo intentó matar a Horacio no sólo porque quería proteger a Gustabo, sino porque al quitar su único apoyo fundamental, Gustabo pasaría a ser completamente manejable. Es entonces cuando Conway entiende que Gustabo no sólo huyó de la justicia tras lo que pasó, si no que huía de él. Tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar Conway ante la muerte de Horacio a sus manos. Gustabo pensaba que estaba solo. 

Pogo sonríe durante un segundo, pero Conway se percata de que le sangra la nariz y comprende, en ese momento, que algo está ocurriendo. 

" _Estate quieto, Gustabo, por favor_ " murmura en tono amable pero irritado. " _¿Crees que no dispararé? Lo haré, y me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a salir. Sólo seré yo, y tú te quedarás ahí dentro hasta que te duermas del todo, ¡¿te has enterado, hombrecillo patético?! ¡¿Crees que esto acabará aquí?! Pensaba que el tonto era Horacio... Eres parte de mí y yo de ti, y no pienso irme a ninguna parte, así que vete haciendo a la idea._ "

Conway puede ver cómo le tiembla el pulso, sostiene el arma con fuerza pero no es capaz de apuntarla en línea recta sin titubear, pero no sabe qué hacer. Un paso en falso podría significar su muerte, pero no hacer nada tampoco es una opción. 

Y entonces observa cómo el arma cambia de trayectoria lentamente y a trompicones, como si dos personas forcejeasen para hacerse con el control hasta que el brazo de Gustabo se dobla para apuntarse a sí mismo, pegando el cañón del arma contra su sien.

" _¡No!¡¿Qué coño haces?! Es un farol, no vas a hacerlo, no tienes cojones_ " grita Pogo, presa del pánico. Su mandíbula está apretada y su cuello tenso, como los músculos de su mano, haciendo fuerza para mantener la posición. 

"¡Conway--!"

Esa simple palabra suena más a Gustabo que toda la conversación que han mantenido hasta el momento.

" _No, no, no--_ " y Conway suena desesperado entonces porque ya no es su vida la que está en juego. Es la de Gustabo. Y de nuevo, no quiere dar un paso en falso, pero no sabe qué coño hacer. Le están empezando a sudar las manos y escucha los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos. " _Gustabo_ " le dice, tratando de captar su atención. "Gustabo, por favor. Mírame--" su voz se quiebra cuando trata de controlar la presión que siente en el pecho, las palabras salen de él como si le faltase el aire. Empieza a notar las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos cuando le ruega: " _Mírame, Gustabo_ " lágrimas que se funden con las gotas de lluvia que caen incesantes desde el cielo. "Horacio está vivo. Sé que fuiste tú el que hizo que fuera no letal. Lo sé. Horacio está vivo gracias a ti. No puedes abandonarle. Por favor, Gustabo. Vamos a acabar con Pogo, ¿vale? Te lo prometo, buscaremos ayuda, no te encerrarán. Vamos a acabar con él, pero tenemos que hacerlo juntos, tienes que ayudarme”

Conway observa la nuez de Gustabo moverse cuando traga saliva. "No quiero morir, pero... sólo puede terminar de una manera" susurra entre sollozos, casi para sí, y Conway da un paso más inconscientemente. 

Conway niega frenéticamente con la cabeza, y traga saliva para intentar sonar estoico cuando habla de nuevo.

"Escúchame, _capullo,_ no te he dado permiso para palmarla--"

La sangre resbala desde su nariz hasta su labio, desde donde caen un par de gotas hasta su sudadera. Sus ojos claros encuentran los suyos, y Conway puede ver lágrimas también en ellos cuando da un paso más, con las manos alzadas en son de paz. _‘Espera’_

"Conway--”

No sabe si es el tono con el que pronuncia su nombre o su propia desesperación, su subconsciente diciéndole que va a pasar algo malo. Gustabo esboza una sonrisa triste y Conway siente un pinchazo en el pecho cuando, como si le atravesaran, niega suavemente con la cabeza. 

El mar deja de sonar y apenas puede sentir la lluvia sobre su piel, sólo existe un silencio atronador que, está seguro, no es real. Está en su cabeza. Su mente bloqueando cualquier estímulo que no sea Gustabo apuntándose a sí mismo. Gustabo a punto de quitarse la vida.

"El mar es infinito... _capullo_ " dice Gustabo, imitando su tono con cierta ternura y nostalgia. "Le espero en mi barco"

Con determinación, cierra los ojos y su dedo aprieta el gatillo.

Pero no hay disparo. 

La pistola se ha atascado y el tiempo se ha parado durante un segundo. La lluvia cae sobre ellos y Conway no intenta ni siquiera respirar porque teme que si lo hace, se romperá esta burbuja en la que están flotando. Esta realidad en la que las armas no disparan cuando aprietas el gatillo y Gustabo está vivo, delante de él. 

Esta realidad en la que no entiende qué está pasando, ni qué ha pasado. Y en la que sigue sin entenderlo cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Gustabo durante una fracción de segundo. Pero da igual. No necesita entenderlo. Necesita aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad que le ha dado el universo, el destino o alguna puta deidad que les observa desde ahí arriba. Así que termina de acortar el espacio que hay entre los dos y se abalanza sobre él para arrebatarle el arma.

Gustabo forcejea con él, confuso, dando un paso atrás. Ni siquiera sabe si es Gustabo o Pogo ahora mismo, pero es irrelevante, tiene que reducirlo. Consigue arrebatarle el arma y lanzarla lejos para que no la alcance, pero Gustabo tropieza hacia atrás en el proceso, junto al borde del acantilado y el peso añadido de Conway hace que caigan sin poder remediarlo.

La caída se les antoja como una especie de limbo. El tiempo parece detenerse por unos instantes mientras caen al vacío. La lluvia todavía incesante sigue mojándoles en el descenso y es el agua helada y embravecida por la tormenta la que los saca de su trance cuando sus cuerpos chocan contra ella. Un ramalazo de dolor ataca el costado del superintendente sobre el que ha caído en el amasijo de extremidades en el que ambos se encontraban, pero se recompone rápido y busca a Gustabo entre las olas.

Entrevé su cuerpo saliendo a la superficie a unos metros de él, volviendo en sí con una exhalación, pero teme acercarse porque si es Pogo, podría intentar ahogarle. Aun así, lo hace igualmente. Igual que aquella noche tras saltar del barco, la alternativa no le parece realmente una opción. 

Nada hasta él, tratando de analizar su gesto, de averiguar desde la distancia quién está al frente de su cuerpo, pero Gustabo solo parece confuso, desorientado, asustado incluso, y Conway aprovecha la oportunidad para agarrarle y dejar que el oleaje les arrime hasta la orilla. Siente las manos de Gustabo aferrarse a su sudadera empapada cuando Conway se acerca a la costa, pero las olas les empujan y les impiden salir por su propio pie, así que Gustabo acaba gateando, arrastrándose mientras tose, sobre la arena y dejándose caer cuando por fin está fuera del alcance del agua. Conway le sigue de cerca y se arrodilla a su lado, observándole desde arriba entre jadeos, hasta que sus manos le agarran de la ropa y le obligan a incorporarse ligeramente. 

"Dime que eres tú, Gustabo-- ¡Dime que eres tú!"

La figura de su compañero tiembla bajo la suya y no sabe si es el frío o el shock. O si es una mezcla de las dos cosas. Sus ojos enrojecidos y húmedos buscan frenéticamente a su alrededor hasta posarse sobre los del superintendente. "¿Está vivo?" dice en un hilo de voz, al borde del llanto.

Conway deja caer la cabeza hacia delante y respira aliviado. 

"Está vivo" murmura. "Sí, _joder--_ Está-- Todavía en coma pero está vivo"

Gustabo cierra los ojos y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás contra la arena, y después hacia un lado, mientras intenta controlar las ganas de llorar. Sus manos se trasladan a las muñecas de Conway, cuyas manos aún le sostienen.

Conway deja que su mano se desplace hasta la mejilla de Gustabo, mojada por la lluvia y el agua, embarrada con la arena de la playa. “Se pondrá bien” 

Le observa así un par de segundos antes de apartarse, mostrándole que le está dando un voto de confianza soltándole. 

"Venga, levanta, capullo" dice, tratando de aligerar el ambiente y se pone en pie, sacudiéndose la arena de la ropa aunque sospecha que no va a servir de mucho. Le duele el cuerpo entero por la tensión y por el impacto contra el agua. 

Gustabo obedece, con dificultad, se levanta también y se da la vuelta para mirarle, alzando las muñecas frente a él. 

"Espóseme" murmura sin mirarle a la cara.

La mirada de Conway viaja desde sus muñecas hasta sus ojos. "¿No te importa?"

"Por favor" susurra de vuelta, con gesto compungido. Y, pese a que siente un pinchazo recorrerle el pecho entero, Conway lo hace.

"Intenté que no fuese letal pero-- yo no era yo, no completamente--" la fortaleza de Gustabo se derrumba en ese momento y las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos sin previo aviso. "No tenía teléfono-- no podía--" intenta reprimirlas, y carraspea, neutralizando su tono.

"No pienses en eso ahora" le dice con una mano acariciando su espalda mientras le empuja a caminar. "Hablaremos-- Hablaremos de eso luego. Primero tenemos que llevarte al hospital"

Gustabo se frena en seco, haciendo fuerza contra su mano, y Conway le observa. El pánico ha vuelto a sus ojos.

"No me encierre. Me juró que no me encerraría, hijo de--"

"No te voy a encerrar" le dice mirándole a los ojos porque, una vez más, los ojos no mienten. "Pero tienen que verte. Tienes que hablar con los médicos y contarles lo que te pasa" la mano que todavía tiene sobre su espalda procura ser tranquilizadora. "Y te darán-- te darán algo para controlarlo. Tendrás que medicarte, ir a terapia..."

Gustabo trata de controlar su respiración alterada y asiente, aún desconfiado. "No me deje allí, no me mienta, no me deje allí solo" responde, volviendo a caminar.

Pero entonces Conway le detiene, le agarra del antebrazo para obligarle a mirarle.

"No te voy a dejar allí" Gustabo le sigue evitando la mirada. "Mírame" le ordena, autoritario y asertivo, y Gustabo lo hace. "¿Te estoy mintiendo?" Gustabo niega despacio, casi imperceptible. "No te voy a dejar allí, pero tienes que hacer lo que te digan"

Gustabo asiente y le mantiene la mirada un poco más, parece más un animal abandonado que el agente travieso de hace unos meses.

"Y ahora tira para el coche, capullo, que nos vamos a resfriar los dos"

Gustabo obedece y ambos caminan en silencio. El nudo en su garganta no ha desaparecido y no sabe cuándo lo hará. Horacio está vivo, pero eso no cambia lo que hizo. Tiene frío y le duele la cabeza, pero parece tener un respiro.

Ambos entran en el coche y Conway pone la calefacción todo el camino mientras recorren las carreteras boscosas en silencio. Gustabo apoya la cabeza contra la ventana y cierra los ojos, dejando el frío del cristal contra su mejilla sea prueba suficiente de que está aquí. De que es él. De que no está solo.

***


	15. The Garden

El mensaje llega después de comer. Mientras Volkov recoge los restos de la comida a domicilio que ha pedido para Manuela y para él. Tan solo unas horas después de que Conway hubiese salido en dirección a Dios sabe dónde en busca de Gustabo.

‘ _Lo he encontrado. Está conmigo.’_

Un mensaje breve pero con un efecto tranquilizador para Volkov. Si está con él puede permitirse bajar la guardia. La seguridad privada que Conway había contratado sigue ahí afuera, la mafia ha sido desmantelada y en estos últimos días ha llegado a confiar en que Horacio está en buenas manos si Manuela está allí. Así que por primera vez en lo que parece mucho tiempo, Volkov siente que puede relajarse.

Manuela se ha ofrecido a fregar los platos esta vez y Volkov no opone resistencia porque le permite aprovechar esos momentos para intercambiar algunos mensajes con su jefe. Le pone al corriente sobre el estado de Horacio - que no ha cambiado en las últimas horas - y Volkov le pregunta, un poco por obligación, por Gustabo. Es… complicado porque aunque sabe que Gustabo no era _Gustabo_ , le resulta imposible empatizar con su situación en estos momentos. No puede imaginar que exista algo tan fuerte y contra lo que no puedas luchar que te obliga a matar a tu hermano.

“Voy a pasarme por casa para ducharme y ver a Mika” anuncia unos minutos después de recibir el mensaje. “Mi gata” aclara. “Mi jefa se ha estado ocupando de ella estos días. No tardaré más de dos horas”

La enfermera asiente sonriente. “No se preocupe, aquí le esperamos. No nos vamos a mover” bromea.

Volkov agradece el tono ligero con el que Manuela se dirige a él. Denota una confianza que, por alguna razón, le hace sentir seguro.

Abandona el apartamento tras ponerle de comer y beber a Perla y Pablito. Una costumbre que se había vuelto parte de su rutina en los últimos días. Pablito todavía mostraba algo de desconfianza, pero Perla no había dudado en subirse sobre su regazo cada noche cuando llegaba la hora de dormir. Volkov tenía la sospecha de que la única razón por la que lo hacía era porque desde esa posición, desde donde Volkov dormía sentado en el sillón, Perla tenía la visual perfecta de su dueño, pero tampoco iba a negar que era un gesto que le hacía sentir aceptado dentro de su pequeña familia.

Cuando llega a su apartamento un rato más tarde, Mika le recibe con un maullido de reproche, pero aun así se deja acariciar el pelaje cuando Volkov se pone de cuclillas para saludarla.

“Yo también te he echado de menos” le dice, con ese tono que solo utiliza para hablar con ella y pasa su mano por el lomo de Mika mientras ella se pasea entre sus piernas para marcarlo como ‘ _su humano’._ Es evidente para Volkov que Mika se ha percatado del olor de otros animales que no son ella y que está determinada a ponerle remedio.

Se incorpora de nuevo y enciende las luces a su paso. No hay mucha diferencia en cómo se siente su casa ahora - después de unos días de ausencia - y cómo se siente habitualmente cuando llega de comisaría. Sigue pareciendo una de esas casas piloto que las parejas y familias visitan para hacerse una idea de cómo sería vivir allí. Es grande y elegante, pero carece de personalidad. Lo único que le proporciona esa sensación de hogar cada vez que cruza el umbral de la puerta son los pasos apresurados de Mika yendo a recibirle.

Se deshace de su uniforme de comisario por fin. Lo deja caer en el cesto de la ropa sucia aunque piensa que, después de tantos días, quizás sería mejor simplemente deshacerse de él por completo y hacerse con uno nuevo. La camisa todavía huele al vodka que Sloane le tiró aquella tarde que ahora parece increíblemente lejana.

El agua caliente de la ducha es reconfortante para sus músculos. Dormir en ese minúsculo sillón es terrible para su espalda, pero Volkov había preferido cederle el sofá a Manuela para descansar, ya que la única cama disponible del apartamento era la del dormitorio principal, sobre la que estaba descansando Horacio.

La enfermera había querido protestar al principio, ofreciéndole que se turnasen para dormir allí, pero no tardó en descubrir que era inútil discutir con el comisario sobre ese o sobre cualquier otro asunto.

Como le había anticipado a Manuela, en menos de dos horas Volkov está de vuelta en el apartamento de Horacio. Deja la pequeña mochila que ha traído consigo en la habitación y se dispone a colocar la ropa que ha cogido en uno de los cajones que están libres en la cómoda de Horacio.

Manuela sigue el movimiento con la mirada. Le mira casi sonriendo y le pregunta cómo ha ido su pequeña escapada. Volkov puede sentir cómo se está conteniendo para no hacer ningún comentario sobre el hecho de que esté vaciando sus pertenencias allí, así que prefiere atajar el tema antes de que surja siquiera.

“Es una estupidez que vaya hasta mi casa a ducharme cuando hay una ducha en perfecto estado aquí”

Volkov puede ver como Manuela sonríe en silencio en su visión periférica, pero no añade nada más. Es absurdo que trate de rebatir algo tan evidente. A estas alturas ya debe haberse dado cuenta que esto va más allá de una mera preocupación por un compañero de trabajo, pero aun así, Volkov agradece que no inquiera más en el tema.

Cuando termina de colocar la ropa en el cajón, saca del fondo de la mochila una bolsa más pequeña en la que guarda la máquina que utiliza para recortar su propia barba. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Horacio debió haber hecho esto. A juzgar por la longitud del vello, debió haberlo hecho un par de días antes de que sucediese todo esto. Pero Volkov se había dado cuenta esa misma mañana de que la barba de Horacio, así como el pelo que empezaba a crecer en el lateral de su cabeza que no estaba vendado, habían crecido más allá de lo que Horacio solía permitir. Así que toma la máquina y los accesorios y se sienta en el borde de la cama a su lado, y le incorpora, colocando una toalla bajo su cabeza y otra sobre su pecho y cuello.

Comienza por la barba, porque es terreno conocido. Con extrema delicadeza sitúa una mano en su barbilla que le permite mover ligeramente el ángulo de su cabeza y pasa la máquina por todas las zonas asegurándose de que están equilibradas. Después retira el cabezal que estaba utilizando y lo sustituye por otro que deja el pelo todavía más corto. Con ese, repasa el rapado de su cabeza procurando no intervenir en la interminable tira de mechones de pelo que forman su cresta. Las vendas no le permiten hacer lo mismo en el lado opuesto, pero Volkov supone que la cicatriz y la presencia de las vendas retrasarán el crecimiento del pelo en esa parte.

Al terminar, retira la pequeña toalla que había colocado bajo su cabeza y sobre su pecho para que cayeran ahí los restos de pelo y limpia en profundidad los cabezales y la máquina antes de volver a guardarla en su sitio.

Manuela ha debido de salir de la habitación en algún momento durante el proceso porque, cuando Volkov la busca con la mirada, no la encuentra. Sus ojos vuelven a posarse entonces sobre Horacio, que descansa imperturbable. Solo se escucha el murmullo de la máquina que registra sus constantes, la que le recuerda a cada segundo que Horacio sigue ahí y Volkov se atreve a hablarle por primera vez, arropado en la privacidad que le ha sido concedida.

“Conway no deja de preguntar por usted” dice, y la respuesta es el silencio. “Fue él quien le encontró. No puede venir a verle porque-- bueno, creo que ya sabe por qué. Al final tenía razón sobre él y Gustabo” sonríe amargamente, ya no tiene el matiz divertido que tuvo esa noche cuando hablaron de ello.

Volkov suspira y voltea la cabeza para mirar a la puerta. Escucha movimiento en la cocina, así que imagina que Manuela debe estar haciéndose cargo de la cena.

“Manuela está cuidando muy bien de usted. Creo que le caería bien” dice, esta vez con una sonrisa sincera. “No se separa de su lado. Le ha estado leyendo estos días y le ha cogido cariño a Pablito. A ella también le extrañó que tuviese un cerdo de mascota”

La sonrisa se desvanece cuando no encuentra la réplica de Horacio y vuelve a sentir el peso del silencio a su alrededor. Deja que su mano alcance su mejilla, apenas tocándole con la yema de sus dedos durante un segundo antes de retirarla con miedo a ser descubierto.

“Я скучаю по тебе” dice en un susurro, permitiéndose tutearle en su lengua materna antes de levantarse para salir de la habitación.

***

Cuando vuelven al apartamento es casi medianoche. Han pasado toda la tarde en el hospital. Conway había hecho uso de sus influencias para conseguir preferencia a la hora de atenderles porque un caso como el de Gustabo jamás lo habrían atendido con esa rapidez. Habrían tardado meses en realizarle una evaluación psicológica. Sin embargo, Conway había conseguido que se la hiciesen apenas un par de horas después de su llegada al hospital, lo que significaba que para la hora de cenar, ya habían acabado con eso y le habían realizado análisis - de sangre y orina - para determinar si había consumido algún tipo de estupefaciente que hubiese desencadenado en un brote.

Cerca de las once de la noche, entran en el apartamento de Conway tras hacer una parada para comprar algo de comida para llevar. Gustabo tenía pinta de no haber comido en los últimos dos días y la despensa de Conway estaba absolutamente vacía. Apenas había pasado por casa desde que dejó el hospital aquella madrugada.

Conway deja las llaves en el cuenco de la entrada y siente los pasos de Gustabo tras él, cerrando la puerta. Tras la evaluación psiquiátrica, se le había suministrado una fuerte medicación como terapia de choque que disminuiría en los días siguientes, pero que por el momento había dejado un poco aturdido a Gustabo en el camino de vuelta. Todavía podía notar su cuerpo adormecido con cada paso que daba. No era solo producto de la medicación, el estrés de los últimos días también jugaba un papel importante.

Durante los días siguientes, tendría que realizar un seguimiento exhaustivo para comprobar que la medicación es efectiva y que los efectos secundarios no se interponen en su camino a llevar una vida normal. Pero eso no era todo. Tal como Conway sospechaba, necesitaría años de terapia, tanto él sólo como con sus contactos cercanos. Tendrían que aprender a identificar cualquier desencadenante, tendrían que aprender a controlarlo en esos momentos o qué hacer si no podían. Iba a ser un proceso costoso - probablemente le acompañaría el resto de su vida -, pero la psiquiatra parecía convencida de que Gustabo estaba luchando contra ello, por eso había logrado mantenerlo a raya durante tanto tiempo. Había hecho falta una situación de estrés extremo como aquella - la presión de tener que elegir entre salvar su vida o quitársela a su hermano - para conseguir que saliese. Según la doctora, la medicación le ayudaría a luchar contra los posibles episodios, pero no iba a hacer que Pogo desapareciese por completo. Para eso necesitaba terapia. Necesitaba llegar a la raíz del problema y desarrollar estrategias que le permitiesen lidiar con los conflictos que le hacían querer esconderse en su cascarón y ceder el control.

"Espera aquí un momento" anuncia Conway y se abre paso dentro del apartamento. Gustabo permanece en el sitio mientras le escucha abrir y cerrar cajones, así como moverse de un lado a otro dentro del apartamento hasta que, unos minutos después, vuelve a aparecer en el recibidor.

"He guardado todos los cuchillos, tijeras y cualquier cosa que pueda usarse como arma. Confío en ti pero-- por si acaso. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?"

Gustabo asiente en silencio, comprensivo, pero indudablemente dolido. "Lo entiendo, lo entiendo" añade.

Conway aparta la mirada porque no sabe cómo lidiar con esta situación. No desconfía de Gustabo, pero no sabe si Pogo va a volver a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para volver a resurgir y, teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado en el acantilado, Conway está seguro de que no dudaría en matarlo si se presentara la oportunidad porque-- porque Gustabo ha estado a punto de volarse la cabeza - de matarlos a los dos - para no tener que dispararle a él. No quiere ni imaginar cómo se lo habrá tomado su alter.

"Ve a ducharte" le dice, caminando en dirección al baño para abrirle la puerta. "Ahora te traigo algo de ropa para que te cambies"

Gustabo se dirige al baño sin mediar palabra y Conway escucha la alcachofa de la ducha encenderse tan solo unos segundos después. Y entonces, en la soledad que le proporciona ese momento, se permite respirar hondo. El sueño atrasado y el estrés de estos días se apoderan de él y sólo puede agachar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos un instante para asumir toda la información que se encuentra desperdigada en su cerebro. Se permite un par de minutos de calma, en absoluto silencio, antes de erguirse de nuevo para buscar algo de ropa limpia para proporcionarle a Gustabo.

Le deja la tele encendida cuando sale de la ducha y le da el mando para que ponga lo que quiera mientras él también se da una ducha. Deja que el agua caliente le caiga en la cara unos segundos en silencio, mientras internamente reza porque cuando salga del baño Gustabo siga allí, tanto física como mentalmente.

Unos minutos después, cuando Conway sale del baño, Gustabo sigue ahí, picoteando algunas patatas fritas de una de las bolsas de comida, sujetando su cabeza con la mano como un niño adormilado en la escuela.

Conway se acerca hasta allí y se une a él, sacando el resto de la comida de las bolsas antes de repartirla entre los dos.

"¿Cómo estás?" le pregunta llevándose un par de patatas a la boca.

Gustabo se encoge de hombros. "Quiero verle. Pero-- no quiero verle. Ya sabe a qué me refiero" dice mientras coge un nugget de pollo y lo toquetea antes de darle un bocado.

"Ya" dice, y se hace un breve silencio.

Y Conway lo odia. Odia esto. Odia la incomodidad que reside entre ellos ahora. La inseguridad. Odia cuestionarse todos y cada uno de los gestos de Gustabo. Todas y cada una de sus palabras. Odia tener que poner una barrera entre ellos hasta que pueda estar seguro de que la situación está bajo control. Odia que Gustabo sea consciente de que lo está haciendo porque puede verlo en la manera en que le mira: triste, dolido, resignado.

"Creo que será mejor que esperemos unos días antes de que vayas a verlo"

Gustabo asiente cabizbajo y se come un par de piezas de pollo antes de volver a hablar. "¿Quién le encontró?"

"Yo" responde antes de bajar la mirada y coger algo de comer también. "Os puse un localizador en los coches cuando os infiltrásteis. Y ese día te estuve llamando-- _os_ estuve llamando y no me respondíais"

"Nos quitaron los teléfonos cuando llegamos a la sede. Nos metieron en un zulo y--" el peso de lo que ocurrió vuelve a caer sobre sus hombros. Tiene que decirlo en voz alta, tiene que asumir la responsabilidad. "Me hicieron... elegir entre matar a Horacio o que muriésemos los dos. Intenté... negociar, pero Armando no… y-- y notaba al puto Pogo de mierda en mi oído..." responde con un suspiro. "Y el resto ya lo sabe"

Continúan comiendo en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Conway vuelve a hablar. "¿Cómo salisteis de allí?"

Gustabo da un trago a su agua - el alcohol lo tiene absolutamente prohibido -. "No estoy seguro, tengo... lagunas. Pero creo que Nadando pensó que estaba muerto, porque-- " su respiración se acelera de nuevo al recordar la imagen del cuerpo de Horacio cayendo hacia atrás, y la sangre brotando de su cara. Conway reposa la mano en su espalda y la acaricia para tranquilizarle. "Supongo que me diría que me deshiciera del cuerpo o algo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es ir conduciendo. Me dio un puto ataque de pánico y salí corriendo y..."

Conway asiente, sin dejar de pasar la mano por su espalda para apaciguarle. Su respiración parece calmarse un poco con el contacto y sus párpados parecen pesarle por la combinación de medicación y agotamiento acumulado.

"¿Quieres dormir?" le pregunta cuando se percata.

Cuando Gustabo asiente, Conway se levanta y recoge los restos de la cena antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Vuelve unos segundos más tarde con una manta y una almohada que deja sobre el sofá.

"Puedes dormir en la cama, ya sabes dónde está la habitación. Yo voy a-- voy a estar aquí si necesitas algo"

Gustabo mira al sofá y después a Conway. No es transparente como lo es Horacio, sabe enmascarar bien sus emociones. Por eso, les costó tanto dar el paso a los dos. Pero el problema que tiene Gustabo es que Conway ya conoce cuál es la cara que utiliza para enmascarar cualquier reacción y, dado el contexto actual, puede intuir por dónde van los tiros, pero no quiere hablar de ello ahora porque están muy cansados y todo está demasiado reciente.

"Buenas noches" dice Gustabo, y no espera la respuesta de Conway antes de abandonar la habitación hacia el dormitorio.

***

Conway se acomoda en el sofá. Es lo suficientemente grande como para caber tumbado y que todavía sobre espacio entre sus pies y el otro extremo. Así que se estira por completo y se tapa con la manta que ha traído. Todavía no hace frío durante el día, pero por las noches ya empieza a refrescar.

Está cansado, pero todavía está demasiado agitado por los eventos de hoy y de los últimos días como para dejarse vencer por el sueño así que enciende la tele e intenta anestesiar su cerebro con la programación nocturna. No echan nada de interés. Canal tras canal no hay nada más que torneos de póquer, videntes haciendo lecturas de futuro, concursos que no son más que estafas... Aun así, cualquier cosa le parece mejor que quedarse a oscuras y a solas con sus pensamientos.

El sueño comienza a llevárselo casi una hora después sin que se dé cuenta y la siguiente vez que se despierta es súbitamente, debido a los gritos que provienen de su habitación. Se levanta casi de un salto, su cuerpo se activa al instante por los años de servicio y llega al marco de la puerta en cuestión de segundos, sin siquiera pararse a buscar algo que usar como arma. ¿Como arma para qué? Ya no está en el ejército, no es un campamento, solo es Gustabo en su habitación. Su cerebro alcanza a su impulso ciego de ir directo a la acción cuando abre la puerta y se encuentra a Gustabo dando vueltas en la cama, murmurando el nombre de Horacio en sueños con la respiración agitada.

Conway recorre el espacio hasta la cama en dos zancadas. Hinca una rodilla en el colchón para inclinarse sobre Gustabo y lo zarandea suavemente mientras susurra su nombre una y otra vez para despertarlo con la mayor delicadeza posible en esta situación.

Gustabo abre los ojos de golpe y estos recorren la estancia, desorientados, hasta que encuentran los suyos un par de segundos después. "¿Conway?" susurra, y sus manos agarran la tela de la camiseta del superintendente. "¿Está vivo?"

Los ojos de Conway zigzaguean sobre el rostro de Gustabo y frunce el ceño. Afloja un poco el agarre sobre sus hombros y, en su lugar, los acaricia cuando se da cuenta de lo que está pasando.

"Está bien. Horacio está bien" le asegura mientras ve a Gustabo empezar a recuperar el sentido de la realidad. "Era solo una pesadilla"

Gustabo exhala agotado y ambos se sostienen la mirada, como aquella noche en la playa, como todas esas veces antes.

"Quédese aquí" susurra, y aunque no añade un _'por favor'_ , Conway puede leerlo en sus ojos.

Y de la misma manera que no pudo negarse aquel día cuando Gustabo le pidió que hiciesen un código 1 después de unos días agotadores, de la misma manera que no ha podido negarse todas esas otras veces, esta vez tampoco puede hacerlo. Aunque vaya en contra de todo lo que le dice su propio instinto de supervivencia porque... ¿cómo puede Gustabo suponer un peligro para alguien si jamás lo ha visto tan vulnerable?

"Venga, hazme sitio, capullo" dice, antes de soltarle momentáneamente para sentarse sobre la cama con la espalda pegada al cabecero. Gustabo se hace a un lado para dejarle hueco y entonces Conway pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros de Gustabo, dejando que su mano descanse alrededor de su bíceps y permitiéndole que se apoye en él si quiere. Gustabo lo hace, con cuidado. Apoya su cabeza en ese espacio que le ha facilitado y ambos permanecen en silencio hasta que la respiración de Gustabo vuelve a relajarse, poco a poco, siguiendo un ritmo tan pausado que es evidente que se está quedando dormido otra vez.

"Conway..." murmura en esos últimos momentos de consciencia.

"¿Hmm?" dice Conway con los ojos ya cerrados y la nariz enterrada en el pelo de Gustabo.

"Soy _su_ capullo..."

***

Conway se levanta de un brinco cuando la luz se cuela entre las cortinas y no nota el peso de Gustabo sobre el colchón. Su primer instinto le dice que ha huido - otra vez - y se maldice por haber confiado en él tan pronto. Se apresura hasta el salón para comprobar que no está en casa antes de hacer saltar las alarmas y es en ese momento cuando Gustabo cruza el umbral de la puerta, vestido con un chándal suyo.

"¿Dónde estabas?" dice Conway, intentando ocultar su estado de preocupación.

"He salido a correr un poco, me distrae" responde, con naturalidad pero algo de cautela. "¿Ha pasado algo?" añade, esta vez preocupado. “¿Es Horacio?”

Conway se pasa una mano por la cara, deja caer los hombros. "No. No ha pasado nada, pero-- avísame la próxima vez. No puedes desaparecer sin..."

Gustabo asiente y Conway repara en lo enrarecida que está la atmósfera entre ellos. No hay insultos amistosos y Gustabo reprime su propia chispa cada vez que se le presenta la oportunidad. Puede sentirlo en los más mínimos tics de su expresión facial, en sus ojos tristes y claros.

"Que sepa que no me he tomado la medicación aún, para que vea cómo me la tomo, que se quedará más tranquilo" responde el inspector caminando hacia él y parándose apenas a un par de pasos. "Hice café antes, ¿quiere?"

Conway asiente, pero se siente mal por dudar con tanta facilidad de él mientras Gustabo no para de demostrarle con cada acción que está poniendo todo de su parte para que esto salga bien.

Le mira a los ojos y lo ve de nuevo. Esa forma en la que Gustabo siempre le ha mirado, con una sensación de anhelo que hace que le tiemblen las manos, porque un hombre que ha hecho las cosas que ha hecho él no puede merecerse que nadie le mire así. Y es que, a pesar de que Gustabo es un capullo irreverente y un manipulador imbatible, tiene un lado sentimental que sólo él ha visto. Y lo echa terriblemente de menos.

La distancia que los separa no es solo física. Entre ellos hay poco menos de dos metros, pero también hay un abismo que se antoja inabarcable. Desearía poder dar un paso y acortar la distancia. Desearía poder recorrer el espacio que los separa y besarle. Sí, _besarle_ porque, a pesar de todo, sus sentimientos siguen ahí, tan reales como el primer día. Porque sabe que habría recorrido el país entero - de punta a punta - con tal de encontrarle y traerlo de vuelta a su lado. Porque si tuviera que volver a caer desde el acantilado junto a él, lo haría sin dudarlo. Y eso lo sabía antes tan bien como lo sabe ahora. No puede dejarle solo. No _quiere_ dejarle solo.

Pero nada es tan sencillo y Pogo sigue ahí, latente, y nunca va a desaparecer del todo. Y, después de todo, Conway es humano y le preocupa, tanto por su propia seguridad como por la de Gustabo, lo que pueda pasar en el futuro porque sabe que esto no es una posesión infernal de película de terror mala, que desaparece después de hora y media y un ritual grotesco.

Y también piensa que, aunque la medicación que Gustabo ha empezado a tomar hará efecto pronto y la terapia hará que mejore, eso no resuelve todas las dudas que Conway tiene en su cabeza. No sabe cuándo ha sido Pogo y cuándo Gustabo, y eso complica las cosas, pero no es el momento de hablar de ello porque dentro de 1 hora tienen que estar en el psicólogo para su primera sesión de terapia y Conway estará allí, sin importar con quién se haya estado acostando porque Gustabo le necesita y Conway le prometió que no le iba a dejar solo.

***


	16. Someone to Stay

El cuarto día empiezan a flaquear las reservas de comida de Perla y Pablito. Hasta ese momento, Volkov había estado alimentándoles con los sacos de comida que había encontrado tras una breve inspección del apartamento, pero cuando se levanta esa mañana y Perlita corre hasta su plato moviendo la cola incesantemente, recuerda que tiene que ir a comprar comida.

“Voy a salir a comprar. ¿Necesita algo?” le pregunta a Manuela ya con las llaves en la mano. 

Ella niega con la cabeza y le recuerda que ayer se encargó ella de hacer la compra en el supermercado. Así que Volkov asiente y se marcha sin añadir nada más.

Las tiendas de animales no le abruman. Tantos años cuidando de Mika le han proporcionado cierta capacidad para recorrer los pasillos laberínticos hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando sin mucho esfuerzo. Aun así, como no estaba seguro de que no fuera equivocarse, se aseguró de sacarle un par de fotos a los ya vacíos sacos de comida antes de salir de casa. 

Una vez comprados, Volkov guarda los dos sacos de comida en el maletero y emprende su camino de vuelta al apartamento. Es un día soleado. En el cielo solo hay algunas nubes, pero son de un color tan blanco que parecen pintadas sobre un fondo azul. Es un día soleado, pero no hace calor. Es uno de esos días previos al otoño en los que se respira el final del verano. ‘ _Es un buen día_ ’, piensa Volkov.

Decide hacer una breve parada por su apartamento. Aunque apenas habían pasado doce horas desde la última vez que pasó a ver a Mika, ahora que las cosas están más tranquilas, prefiere no imponer a Michelle la obligación de hacerse cargo de ella. Evans se había mostrado predispuesta a hacerlo desde el principio, era ella quien se había ofrecido a cuidarla. Aún así, Volkov no se sentía cómodo recibiendo ayuda si era algo que podía hacer por sí mismo. 

El ambiente se ha relajado en la ciudad. Conway le pregunta cada día - y en más de una ocasión - por el estado de Horacio, y Volkov lo agradece. Le hace sentir extrañamente bien ver cómo su jefe se preocupa por Horacio. Saber que, pese a que no puede venir a verlo en estos momentos porque supondría dejar a Gustabo sin supervisión, sigue teniendo a Horacio muy presente. A Volkov le gusta saber que Horacio no está solo. Que no solo tiene al comisario a su lado, sino que también tiene a Conway, dispuesto a ponerle seguridad privada fuera de su apartamento y a pagarle la recuperación en casa, de una manera que le recuerda _casi_ a la figura paterna que nunca ha tenido.

Cuando llega al apartamento, saca las llaves de su bolsillo con dificultad. Carga los dos sacos con un solo brazo y gira la llave para abrirse paso. Podría haber llamado al timbre sabiendo que Manuela está allí, pero Volkov a menudo olvida lo que es llegar a una casa donde ya hay gente esperándole.

Abre la puerta con la pierna y la cierra del mismo modo, dejando las llaves sobre el cuenco del recibidor. En su visión periférica, detecta movimiento y voltea la cabeza preparado para saludar a Manuela cuando se encuentra con la figura de Horacio de pie al final del pasillo. Aún lleva una venda cubriéndole media cabeza en diagonal, ocultando la cicatriz que solía ser su ojo izquierdo

Pestañea un par de veces para asegurarse de que su mente no le está jugando una mala pasada, pero cuando Horacio le mira con un gesto divertido - probablemente producto de la cara de Volkov -, sabe que lo que está viendo es real. Involuntariamente, deja caer al suelo los sacos que estaba cargando.

"Horacio" dice, y suena como si hubiera respirado su nombre.

Horacio le dedica una de esas sonrisas amables que suavizan sus rasgos y Volkov no puede reprimir el impulso de correr hasta él y abrazarle. Le rodea con los brazos con fuerza e inevitablemente su cabeza queda enterrada en la curvatura de su cuello porque después de tantos días en cama Volkov había olvidado lo alto que es Horacio, pero le parece perfecto porque de esta manera puede rozar con su nariz su cuello y puede percibir el calor que desprende todo él, puede sentirlo tangible bajo las yemas de sus dedos que descansan en su espalda. Horacio está vivo y está despierto. Y Volkov piensa que, definitivamente, es un buen día.

El comisario permanece en este limbo que supone abrazarle durante unos segundos más de lo que es considerado normal porque, aunque la última vez que le abrazó fue hace apenas unas semanas, a Volkov se le ha antojado como una eternidad y, aquella vez en las oficinas del CNI, el abrazo fue tan fugaz que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de devolvérselo.

Pero entonces se separa con rapidez, de repente consciente de que es muy posible que le esté haciendo daño. "Disculpe" dice, carraspeando, su mirada se mantiene fija en el suelo.

Horacio se ríe y Volkov no necesita escuchar nada más durante el resto de su vida.

"No se disculpe, Volkov. Mire quién se ha despertao, ¿eh? Me duele el culo de estar tumbao tantos días."

Volkov se ríe, pero no lo hace porque le haya parecido especialmente gracioso, lo hace porque acaba de liberarse una tensión que llevaba guardando días. 

"¿Cómo-- cómo está? ¿Cuándo se ha despertado?" pregunta tratando de recomponerse, tratando de procesar que esta mañana Horacio estaba todavía en coma y ahora ya no. 

"Pues... hace un par de horas. Manuela me ha dicho que justo cuando se ha sido usted"

"No debería levantarse de la cama todavía, necesita reposo"

Horacio aparta la mano que Volkov había alzado para guiarle hacia su cama. 

“Llevo descansando días, Volkov, mi culo parece una tabla de planchar. He estado dándome paseos con Manuela por toda la casa ya y todo."

Detrás de Horacio, como invocada, aparece la figura de Manuela. 

"Comisario" dice a modo de saludo y parece sentir a Volkov juzgándola desde la distancia porque se apresura a explicarse. "Antes de que me eche la bronca por no avisarle, usted y yo sabemos que se habría dado media vuelta y estas preciosidades--" dice, agachándose para acariciar a Pablito y Perla. "Se habrían quedado sin comer. Además, estaba muy ocupada atendiendo al Sr. Pérez"

Volkov no tiene réplica a eso, así que se resigna y no dice nada más hasta que Manuela vuelve a aparecer en su campo de visión unos segundos más tarde cargada con la bolsa enorme con la que llegó.

"¿Se va?" pregunta, algo asustado ante la perspectiva de quedarse a solas con Horacio. Con Horacio despierto y consciente y todo lo que eso implica. 

Manuela asiente. "El Sr. Pérez ya está despierto. Puede venir a hacer las curas al hospital o puede hacérselas usted en casa. Vendrán a recoger el equipo esta tarde y le explicarán el proceso de rehabilitación” añade con una sonrisa. "Un placer conocerle, comisario. Espero que todo vaya bien"

Volkov asiente de vuelta. "Igualmente" dice y añade: "Muchas gracias por todo"

Cuando la puerta se cierra tras ella, el apartamento se queda en completo silencio. Volkov puede sentir la mirada de Horacio sobre él, así que coge los sacos que ha dejado caer y, cargando con ellos para llevarlos hasta la cocina, se vuelve a dirigir a Horacio. 

"¿Tiene hambre? Puedo prepararle algo de comer"

Horacio se encoge de hombros y le acompaña. "Un poco, la verdad. Me apetecen huevos fritos con patatas" dice mientras toma asiento en la mesa de la cocina.

Volkov asiente, pero pone de comer a Pablito y Perla antes de coger las patatas para empezar a pelarlas. Mientras lo hace, siente la mirada de Horacio clavada en su perfil.

"Les ha estado sacando a pasear, me lo ha dicho Manuela" comenta Horacio.

"Sí, no podían quedarse aquí encerrados tanto tiempo" su tono es de empatía sincera, pero evita levantar la mirada. "Parecían tristes de verle así. No se movían de la habitación. Sobre todo Perla"

Horacio se agacha y llama a Perla, que ya ha terminado de comer, y ésta se acerca agitando el rabo de felicidad. La acaricia mientras la colma de apelativos cariñosos y ella lame sus manos como respuesta, haciendo reír a Horacio.

Volkov había llegado a creer que nunca volvería a oír su risa, sincera y despreocupada, pero ahí estaba. 

El comisario corta las patatas con la maestría y la rapidez que su manejo del cuchillo le permiten y las pone en el fuego para que se cocinen. Después, apoya el peso de su cuerpo sobre su cadera y contra la encimera para observar a Horacio en silencio, que está mirando el televisor del salón-comedor desde su posición. 

Como si sintiese los ojos del comisario sobre su piel, Horacio le mira. "No me duele, estoy hasta el culo de... lo que sea. No me duele nada ahora mismo"

Volkov asiente en silencio y durante unos segundos se debate entre si hacer la siguiente pregunta o no porque quizás es demasiado pronto, pero necesita saberlo. 

"¿Se acuerda de todo?"

Horacio suspira internamente, pero puede oír el cambio en su respiración y la forma en que sus hombros se elevan antes de dejarse caer. "Creo que sí. Bueno-- hast-- hasta cierto punto. Luego ya no... ¿dónde está Gustabo? Manuela no sabía nada. ¿Está bien?"

"Está bien, está con Conway. Usted no se preocupe de eso ahora. Necesita comer y reponerse" es lo único que responde Volkov y no puede evitar que su mandíbula se tense cuando lo hace. No hay manera de enmascarar que no quiere que la conversación vaya por ahí. Sin embargo, siente la mirada inquisitiva de Horacio y se apresura a añadir: "La mafia está desmantelada. Los cogieron a todos. Por una vez todo ha salido… _‘bien’”_

Volkov se da la vuelta para sacar los huevos de la nevera y toma una sartén algo más pequeña para cocinarlos. Esta vez mantiene la mirada fija en ellos mientras se cocinan, dándole la espalda a Horacio.

“Me preocupa que no me dejen volver al cuerpo. No... calculo bien, en plan, las distancias. Me choco con todo...” susurra Horacio. 

Volkov se gira para mirarle, cruzándose de brazos antes de responder.

“Es completamente normal, Horacio. Ha perdido percepción espacial, pero estoy seguro de que con terapia y entrenamiento podrá volver al cuerpo sin problema. Estoy seguro. Siempre ha sido uno de los mejores agentes y es algo que realmente le gusta. No dudo en que le pondrá todo el empeño que sea necesario” responde en un tono suave pero seguro. “Además, Conway y yo le ayudaremos a que vuelva a estar en forma en nada, no se preocupe” añade mientras retira los huevos del fuego al igual que las patatas y lo coloca todo en una fuente lo suficientemente grande para abarcar toda la comida.

"¿Cómo se encuentra usted?" pregunta Horacio mientras lo hace. "Ha estado de guardia 4 días, seguro que ha sido un coñazo"

"¿De guardia?" pregunta descolocado antes de dejar la fuente sobre la mesa frente a Horacio. "¿A qué se refiere?"

"Eh... Pues, Manuela me ha dicho que ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo. Que me... afeitó y todo" su tono se apaga conforme avanza la frase, como si le diese vergüenza.

Sus hombros se tensan de inmediato y nota el rubor en sus propias mejillas. No sabe cómo explicar todo esto sin anticipar una conversación que no cree que deban tener ahora. Horacio se acaba de despertar de un coma y necesita que lo cuiden. Ya tendrá tiempo de hablar con él sobre eso cuando se recupere.

"Ah-- Bueno-- No... No lo llamaría guardia. No quería dejarlo solo por si-- ya sabe, y era-- era mucho trabajo para Manuela sola. Además, sé lo importante que son su barba y su cresta para usted" deja asomar una sonrisa, quitándole peso, "no podía dejar que se despertase y... No ha sido nada" añade, sentándose junto a Horacio a la mesa.

Ambos mantienen la mirada durante unos segundos y Volkov siente que está pasando algo entre ellos. Siente que Horacio puede leer sus pensamientos, aunque no sea así. Siente que Horacio sabe lo mal que lo ha pasado y que no puede ocultarle nada. 

Encuentra el ojo castaño que le queda aún y nota la intensidad de sus pensamientos. Se pregunta qué estará ocurriendo dentro de su cabeza cuando lo ve tragar saliva antes de empezar a comer. 

"¿Usted no come nada?" pregunta cuando ya se ha metido una pinchada de patatas en la boca.

"No tengo hambre"

Horacio empuja el plato hacia él con suavidad y le mira con una sonrisa pícara. "No me haga el feo anda, coma algo" y ahí está de nuevo, esa dulzura y picardía que identifica solo con Horacio. Y sabe que está usando sus palabras contra él porque ya han tenido una conversación parecida, pero los roles estaban revertidos. Así que Volkov cede, dejando que sus comisuras se curven en una leve sonrisa, y coge un par de patatas con la mano antes de llevárselas a la boca.

***

Terminan de comer mientras ven la tele y Horacio no tarda en excusarse para ir a darse una ducha. En un primer momento, a Volkov se le pasa por la cabeza la posibilidad de que pueda caerse o tener algún accidente a causa de la nueva percepción espacial a la que todavía no se ha acostumbrado, pero Horacio insiste en que puede solo y Volkov no se ve con fuerzas de insistir. De todos modos, le incomoda la idea de ver a Horacio desnudo en un contexto tan... clínico. En todos estos días, siempre había salido de la habitación cuando Manuela se había dispuesto a lavarle. No había querido formar parte de algo tan privado sin el consentimiento explícito de Horacio.

Así que asiente diligentemente y se dispone a recoger la cocina con el ruido de la televisión de fondo. Pronto, el sonido de la ducha también le acompaña en el proceso. Recoge los platos y los friega, dejándolos escurrir a la derecha del fregadero y colocando los platos que ya estaban secos de la noche anterior en el armario pertinente. Le resulta extraño que ayer mismo estuviera cenando aquí mismo con la enfermera a cargo de Horacio mientras él descansaba en la habitación contigua y que hoy, apenas unas horas después, esté despierto y prácticamente igual que antes. La única diferencia era la que cubrían las vendas. No había ninguna otra secuela que manifestase lo que había sufrido.

El agua sigue corriendo cuando termina de recoger, así que Volkov decide sentarse en el sofá para ver tele hasta que salga. No sabe cuál es el protocolo a seguir a partir de este momento. No lo ha pensado. No sabe si Horacio espera que vuelva a su casa y le deje su espacio. 

Horacio aparece de nuevo en el salón tan solo un par de minutos más tarde.

"Estoy como nuevo, ¡fresco! Ya me hacía falta. Se que me han estado lavando y eso pero, una buena ducha..." dice alegremente frente a él, con los brazos en jarras. "¿Puede ayudarme con las vendas? Es que Manuela no me ha dicho cómo..."

"Claro, sí. Yo le ayudo" dice, levantándose con rapidez y apagando la televisión antes de caminar hasta el cajón que Manuela y él habían asignado a las vendas. 

Con ellas en la mano, mira de nuevo a Horacio y a los centímetros de altura que los separan. "Será mejor si se sienta. Más fácil"

Con una leve sonrisa, Horacio toma asiento en el sofá y Volkov se sitúa a su lado.

Comienza a retirar la venda con cuidado. No sabe hasta qué punto Horacio puede notarlo. No se ha tomado ningún analgésico desde que ha despertado y supone que si no se está quejando es porque todavía le dura el efecto del que le estaba proporcionando la vía que Manuela le ha retirado antes de irse. 

Horacio cierra el otro ojo durante el proceso. En la estancia solo se escuchan sus respiraciones y el roce de la tela al retirarla. A Volkov nunca le han importado los silencios, pero con Horacio se le antojan incómodos, porque Horacio es vivaz y charlatán. Todo lo que él no es.

"Si le hago daño, avíseme"

Horacio responde con un suave murmullo de garganta y Volkov termina de retirar las vendas por completo. Durante un par de segundos, observa la cicatriz en silencio, de repente consciente de su propia respiración mientras observa un resultado que cree que podría haber evitado. La desinfecta con cuidado en suaves toques con una gasa antes de cubrirla de nuevo.

Horacio se pone en pie, dándole una palmadita en el hombro a modo de gracias y camina hacia la puerta en dirección a su habitación. Volkov le sigue sin saber muy bien por qué hasta que Horacio se da la vuelta.

“¿Tiene el número de Gustabo?¿Podría dejarme su teléfono? Es que aún no he recuperado el mío. Me gustaría hablar con él…”

Volkov siente la tranquilidad que había reinado en la habitación hasta ahora disiparse como una bruma y su estómago arde con una rabia repentina que no creía todavía posible.

“¿Por qué?” pregunta, como si Horacio pudiese adivinar en lo que está pensando. Sin embargo, su respuesta no es más que una mueca de confusión. “Gustabo fue-- fue quien le hizo esto, Horacio. ¿Por qué coño tiene tanto interés en hablar con él?" las palabras escapan de su boca con una cantidad de bilis que no esperaba cuando empezó a hablar, aunque tiene que reconocer que, desde la discusión con Conway en el hospital, está un poco inestable emocionalmente.

Horacio le mira perplejo durante unos segundos, desconcertado ante su reacción. "Porque es mi hermano y no fue él quien me hizo esto, fue Pogo" responde, como si la información fuese obvia, como si cambiase las cosas y Pogo no estuviera atado a Gustabo.

Volkov suspira frustrado y mira más allá de Horacio porque está intentando controlar sus emociones, pero le resulta imposible, y no quiere volcar todo su enfado en Horacio pero--

"Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Piensa retomar su relación como si nada? ¿Se va a volver a poner delante de él y a charlar como lo hacían antes? ¿Cómo si no le hubiera--?” niega con la cabeza, incapaz de decirlo. “¿Qué le hace pensar que no va a volver a hacerlo en cualquier momento? Mírese al espejo, Horacio. No acabó con su vida de milagro-- _de puto milagro_. Unos centímetros más a la izquierda y no--" le falla la voz cuando lo dice, porque no puede contener esta presión en el pecho que le traen los recuerdos de aquella noche en el hospital sin saber si sobreviviría, "--no estaríamos aquí hablando ahora mismo" y empieza a sentir, una vez más, las lágrimas amenazar con formarse en sus ojos, pero lo combate. Lo combate con todas sus fuerzas.

Horacio suspira, dejando entrever lo agotado que está mentalmente, como si ya hubiera estado pensando en ello, pero Volkov sabe que no puede haber pensado en ello más de lo que lo ha hecho en los últimos cuatro días.

"Fue tan culpa suya como mía…” murmura Horacio, “no le dije al super lo peligroso que era... no quería quedarme solo y creo-- creo que Gustabo tampoco... le habrían encerrado" añade en voz baja. 

"¡No es su culpa, Horacio!" dice, y lo hace con más asertividad de la intencionada, porque Volkov no está acostumbrado a sentir cosas y mucho menos a poner esas cosas en palabras. "No es su culpa. ¡Estoy harto de que usted cargue con los errores de los demás! ¡Estoy harto de que le dejen hacerlo! No fue su culpa. ¡Conway debió haberse asegurado de que Gustabo estaba en condiciones antes de meterle en una operación así--” 

“Pero yo--” Horacio le interrumpe como Volkov le ha interrumpido a él y sus voces se solapan hasta hablar al mismo tiempo, sin llegar a escucharse uno a otro porque solo importa gritar más y gesticular para llamar la atención del otro y que acabe resignándose a escuchar. Hacerse oír.

“¡Gustabo debió haber avisado de que le estaba volviendo a pasar-- debió haber dicho _algo_!” Volkov alza más la voz y gesticula con las manos, alterado.

“¡Sé que estuvo mal, no soy estúpido, me he quedado sin un puto ojo y-- me disparó en la puta cabeza, lo sé!”

“¡Y yo-- yo debí haberlo sacado a usted del operativo tras la conversación que mantuvimos en la cafetería!" Volkov se pasa las manos por la cara intentando ahogar un grito frustrado porque Horacio no parece ser capaz de verlo y el comisario _necesita_ que lo vea. "¡Es culpa de todos menos de usted, Horacio!"

Horacio vuelve a excusar el comportamiento de Gustabo una vez más y Volkov niega con la cabeza, intentando pensar en sus próximas palabras, pero es incapaz de articular pensamientos coherentes, porque está sintiendo demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo, y no puede dejar de hiperventilar. 

Le está costando no derrumbarse delante de Horacio cuando los recuerdos empiezan a reproducirse en su mente mientras Horacio sigue hablando, pero solo escucha su voz a lo lejos.

Recuerda salir de casa de Sloane con el corazón en un puño, deseando hablar con Horacio para decirle que quería intentarlo, que es el primer y único plato. Recuerda la llamada de Conway y conducir a toda velocidad hacia el hospital; recuerda llegar al desierto, a la explanada donde asesinaron a Ivanov y Gonetti y sostener en sus brazos el cadáver del único hombre al que había amado en años. Si tan sólo hubiese conseguido llegar antes. Recuerda haber sentido eso mismo cuando Conway le dio la noticia en los pasillos del hospital. _Otra vez tarde. Otra vez._

No puede respirar. Se lleva una mano al cuello de la camisa y desabrocha un botón intentando deshacer el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta.

"¡Joder, Horacio! ¡No puedo-- No puedo pasar por esto _otra vez_! ¡Y he estado-- he estado a punto! ¡ _Otra vez!_ ” espeta girándose para poder fijar la vista en otro sitio porque está hiperventilando y nota los ojos húmedos. Volkov preferiría que Horacio simplemente pudiese entrar en su cabeza durante unos segundos para entenderlo todo. “¡Perdí-- perdí a mi familia, perdí a muchos camaradas en el ejército, he perdido compañeros de servicio, he perdido a amigos-- perdí--!” su voz se quiebra ante el recuerdo y suena desgarrada “ _¡perdí a Ivanov!_ ” 

Es como si pudiera volver atrás y sentir el cuerpo sin vida de Ivanov en sus brazos mientras se aferra a él en busca de un mínimo signo vital. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse. 

Si Horacio hubiera muerto, tampoco podría haberse despedido de él.

Volkov siente una angustia inconmensurable recorrerlo de arriba a abajo y _explota_. Comienza a hablar y sabe que no va a poder parar hasta que lo diga todo.

“¡No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, por eso le dije que no estaba preparado-- sabía que podía pasar algo así. _Lo sabía._ Y no-- no quería tener que vivirlo de nuevo porque _Ivanov..._ porque _quería a Ivanov y ahora está muerto!_ ” su voz vuelve a quebrarse y esta vez un par de lágrimas recorren sus mejillas sin remedio, incapaz de contenerlas. “Cuando Conway-- Cuando les dejó revelar su identidad... sentí-- _alivio_. Alivio de que siguiese de nuestro lado porque no me podía imaginar que usted nos hubiera traicionado. Cuando volví a-- cuando volví a verle creo que-- creo que volví a ese momento cuando usted me dijo... Creo que volví a _ese_ momento y deseé que mi respuesta hubiera sido otra. Pero sé que no--” se pasa una mano por el pelo, nervioso, tembloroso. “No era el momento. No habría podido... pero luego, quería hacerlo, demostrarle-- y _dejé a Sloane_ porque quería intentarlo-- quería hacerlo bien y… intenté llamarle pero no me lo cogió y-- le estuve llamando un buen rato... y entonces Conway me llamó para-- para decirme que le habían disparado. _Horacio_ , le dispararon en la _puta cabeza_ , y-- pensaba que lo había perdido-- que lo había perdido como perdí a Ivanov y--” Volkov contiene un sollozo y se cubre los ojos con las manos porque siente que Horacio no ha apartado la mirada de él desde que ha empezado a hablar, pero simplemente no puede parar. “Pero-- pero ha sobrevivido y no puedo-- no puedo arriesgarme a que le pase algo de nuevo. Y yo-- yo sé que lo hice mal. Que… que le hice sentir que no era suficiente pero-- No quiero que vuelva a pensar _jamás_ que-- que es el segundo plato de nadie o-- o algo de lo que avergonzarse. Lo hice _todo mal_ \-- desde el principio" el corazón le palpita con fuerza y siente la angustia en su estómago recordándole lo poco acostumbrado a exponerse de esta manera. “Pero necesito - _necesito_ \- que entienda--”

“¿La has dejado?” pregunta Horacio a un par de metros de él, sin aliento, con los brazos caídos a los lados. Y Volkov repara, estúpidamente, en el hecho de que le ha tuteado y asiente en silencio, sin levantar la mirada y recuperando el aliento después de toda la retahíla. 

Horacio no le da tiempo a hacerlo porque, en dos segundos, se planta delante de él y le besa con fuerza, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos y le agarra de la camisa para que no pueda apartarse. Volkov se deja besar, igual que lo hizo aquella noche en la nave de un polígono industrial, pero esta vez con la cautela que le proporcionó aquella experiencia. Con el miedo de que Horacio se aparte de golpe y se arrepienta al instante de haberlo hecho. Igual que aquella vez.

Pero esta vez Horacio no lo hace. Sus manos descienden por sus hombros y guían sus brazos a su espalda, alrededor de la cintura. "Bésame" susurra contra sus labios.

Y Volkov nunca ha tenido tantas ganas de obedecer una orden, así que deja que sus manos se cierren sobre su cintura, sintiendo la tela de la camiseta arrugarse bajo sus dedos y le devuelve el beso. Horacio se abre para él, primero despacio, casi perezoso, tomándose su tiempo y sin querer abrumarle, pero el comisario pronto siente como el beso se torna más necesitado cuando Horacio lo atrae hacia él hasta que no existe espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Siente la barba de Horacio rozar la suya y su respiración contra sus labios cada vez que los acaricia con los suyos y los lame. Sus manos vuelven al cuello de su camisa y juegan con el segundo botón antes de acariciar su cuello y acunar su cara entre sus manos.

Volkov juraría que le tiemblan las piernas cuando siente las enormes manos de Horacio sujetarle en posición y sus propias manos se deslizan acariciando sus costados hasta su espalda, aferrándose a él cuando no puede contener el sonido que se produce en el fondo de su garganta porque jamás se ha sentido así besando a alguien.

Horacio da un paso hacia delante, obligándole a retroceder hacia el sofá y le hace sentarse al tiempo que se coloca a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Le besa de nuevo, abriéndose paso, acariciando su lengua con la suya mientras sus manos se deshacen del tercer botón de su camisa.

Volkov echa la cabeza hacia atrás facilitando el beso y sus manos recorren sus musculosos muslos hasta atreverse a llegar a su culo. Lo hace en un movimiento lento, casi pidiendo permiso, pero Horacio mueve las caderas hacia delante concediéndoselo, y Volkov puede sentir la musculatura contrayéndose con el movimiento. Se permite así mismo acariciarlos y Horacio gime contra él. 

Las manos de Horacio se cuelan bajo su camisa cuando desabrocha el cuarto botón y Volkov deja escapar una exhalación cuando sus dedos entran en contacto con la piel. Empieza a sentir una presión incómoda en sus pantalones y Horacio tiene que estar notándolo también porque está justo encima de él

"No me puedo creer que la hayas dejado por mi" murmura Horacio mientras deja una hilera de besos hacia su cuello. Allí le acaricia con su lengua y muerde su piel, succionando hasta dejar marca. En otras circunstancias, Volkov le llamaría la atención pero está demasiado concentrado en el bigardo sobre sus muslos.

"Es la única-- la única buena decisión que he tomado en mi vida" 

Horacio empieza a moverse despacio contra él y las manos de Volkov se mantienen en su posición acompañando el movimiento mientras gira el rostro para buscar sus labios de nuevo. El comisario gime contra sus labios por la fricción que está recibiendo su erección, levantando las caderas de manera involuntaria buscando más y hundiendo sus dedos en su culo.

Horacio continúa besándole, pero el movimiento de sus caderas cesa de repente y acaba separándose para recolocársela en el pantalón. "No sé por qué no-- joder, qué vergüenza. Te juro que nunca me ha pasado esto antes. ¡Vaya mierda!" murmura nervioso. “Siempre sale algo mal” 

Es entonces cuando Volkov repara en que Horacio no parece estar empalmado, a pesar de que, en esa posición y con los pantalones ajustándose en sus ingles, puede advertir que Horacio está bien dotado. _Muy_ bien dotado.

Volkov le agarra del brazo para evitar que se separe del todo cuando nota la vergüenza en su rostro. "No-- no pasa nada, Horacio. Igualmente no quería que... acaba de pasar por algo muy duro y debe estar agotado. La medicación-- Es por la medicación" se aturulla con las palabras porque no sabe cómo hacerle saber que realmente lo entiende. "No debería haber dejado que llegase a-- bueno, a… No quiero que piense que..."

Horacio parece nervioso y Volkov lo último que quiere ahora es hacerle sentir que ha hecho algo mal. Porque no lo ha hecho.

"Quiero hacerlo contigo, de verdad. Me gustas mucho, Volkov."

"Horacio, no se-- no _te_ preocupes, de verdad"

El inspector mira hacia abajo y se muerde el labio. "Si quieres puedo..."

Volkov nota el calor en sus mejillas de manera inmediata y se apresura a negar con la cabeza. 

"No, no. No me-- No me importa esperar" cierra los ojos frustrado, porque no es eso lo que quiere decir. "Quiero decir que-- Prefiero-- Prefiero esperar. Prefiero esperar a que los dos--" y deja escapar una risa nerviosa mientras acaricia su brazo con los dedos. "Lo siento, se me da fatal esto"

Horacio le besa de nuevo, con delicadeza esta vez. Una delicadeza sorprendente viniendo de un hombre tan grande y rudo, y cuando se separa, Volkov le sonríe levemente. "¿Quieres que veamos una película?"

Horacio asiente, devolviéndole la sonrisa. "¿Has visto _‘Una rubia muy legal’_?"

Volkov hace una mueca ante el título, lo que hace suponer a Horacio que no lo ha hecho, así que sonríe ampliamente y estira el brazo para alcanzar el mando, pero las secuelas se hacen evidentes cuando calcula mal la distancia a la que está y su mano acaba golpeando la mesa. Volkov casi no le da tiempo a corregir el movimiento, porque se incorpora hasta coger el mando y se encarga de buscar el título en el catálogo mientras Horacio le vuelve a abrochar los botones de la camisa y se acurruca en su costado. 

Cuando Volkov le da al play, deja que su mejilla se pose sobre la cabeza de Horacio, y nota las vendas arañando levemente su piel. Horacio busca su mano y entrelaza sus dedos sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, como si tratase de recordarle que está allí y que no se va a ir a ninguna parte.

***


	17. I'll be Good

Conway guarda el móvil en su bolsillo y da una calada a su cigarro cuando la figura de Gustabo se materializa saliendo del edificio. Hoy había acompañado a Gustabo a su sesión de terapia como la psicóloga le había pedido, pero el teléfono había empezado a vibrar en su bolsillo cuando apenas quedaban diez minutos para terminar. 

La mujer, de mediana edad y gesto amable, le había mirado con un gesto de reproche y Gustabo se había hundido un poco más en su asiento esperando el conflicto inminente que jamás llegó porque Conway simplemente se había limitado a levantarse y excusarse cuando vio el nombre de Volkov en la pantalla. Si era él, podía ser importante.

Ahora Gustabo recorre la distancia entre ellos hasta alcanzarle y espera en silencio a que Conway le actualice sobre el estado de su amigo. 

"Era Horacio" le dice, ofreciéndole un cigarrillo.

"Joder, ¿todo bien, no?" Gustabo lo toma y se lo enciende con cuidado de que la brisa no se lo apague en el proceso. 

Conway asiente y Gustabo exhala la primera calada al viento, guardando su mano libre en el bolsillo de su sudadera. "Ese mamonazo es duro..." murmura.

En otras circunstancias, no habría sido más que un comentario inocente, pero su tono es demasiado suave para lo que es Gustabo, está tintado con un matiz triste, un sentimiento demasiado presente en los últimos días. 

Gustabo no es el de siempre, Conway se ha ido dando cuenta conforme pasaban las horas y los días y seguía viéndolo moverse con los hombros caídos y la cabeza baja. No encuentra la chispa que tanto le caracteriza por ninguna parte y no sabe si son las pastillas, las circunstancias o la propia actitud cautelosa y distante de Conway lo que está provocando esto. Supone que debe ser una combinación de todas esas cosas sumadas al trauma con el que tiene que cargar sobre sus hombros a partir de ahora. A Conway le aterra pensar que no sea temporal, la mera posibilidad de que esto le haya cambiado para siempre le mantiene despierto por las noches. 

Da una calada larga y mantiene el humo durante unos segundos antes de expulsarlo despacio, haciendo tiempo para decir las siguientes palabras.

"Quiere vernos. Bueno, _verte_. Me ha dicho que vayamos a cenar mañana" busca con la mirada a Gustabo, tratando de ver su reacción al posible. "¿Cómo te ves?"

Gustabo se rasca la nuca, visiblemente incómodo y da otra calada. Expulsa el aire hacia el cielo nublado y cierra los ojos antes de contestar. "Necesito... mentalizarme. Mejor el viernes o el sábado."

Conway continúa mirándole fijamente, estudiando cada micro-expresión del rostro cansado de Gustabo. Cómo desearía alargar la mano y acariciar su mejilla, pero no puede, no es el momento, así que se contiene y se maldice a sí mismo porque se prometió que no volvería a negarse esto. Se había privado durante demasiado tiempo y, ahora que sabía que Gustabo sentía lo mismo que él, se veía obligado a privarse de nuevo porque el universo no parece dispuesto a darle un puto respiro. 

Y es una mierda, porque sabe que todo sería mucho más sencillo si simplemente pudiese rodearle con los brazos y atraerlo hacia él, si pudiese abrazarle hasta que todos sus problemas desaparecieran. Sin embargo, sabe que no es así, que eso no es una solución real al verdadero problema con el que tienen que lidiar. Pero no es el momento, todavía no.

Gustabo alza las manos y al caer, resignadas, golpean sus muslos. "No sé-- no sé si puedo hacer esto. ¿Por qué quiere verme? No entiendo-- No entiendo nada, no se ofenda. Después de lo que le hice... Yo no me buscaría" dice antes de morderse la piel del labio, reseco por el tabaco. "No me lo merezco, no sé si quiero que me perdone"

Conway mira al frente, mantiene el semblante imperturbable mientras observa a los coches que pasan por la carretera y desaparecen entre las calles. 

"No sonaba resentido. Creo que tiene muy claro que no eras tú. Horacio... Horacio te conoce mejor que nadie. Lleva... toda la vida contigo y-- conoce a Pogo". Conway deja caer la colilla al suelo y la apaga con el zapato. Sabe que está siendo frío, terriblemente frío y distante, y Gustabo debe de estar notándolo, así que le mira de nuevo y espera a que este le mire de vuelta. "Pero-- es difícil enfrentarse a algo así. Su posición... es la fácil. La tuya..." deja las palabras en el aire, no hay necesidad de terminarlas. Es mucho más sencillo perdonar a alguien que perdonarte a ti mismo, Conway lo sabe perfectamente. Gustabo hace una mueca incómoda y percibe la tensión apoderarse de él, así que Conway añade: "Si no puedes hacerlo, me lo dices y mando la cena a tomar por culo en un momento, ¿eh? No tenemos que ir, Horacio lo entenderá"

Gustabo frunce el ceño y se ríe amargamente antes de dar otra calada. "Nunca he creído ser una buena persona. No lo digo por nada en concreto, solo... bueno, ya sabe a lo que me refiero. No soy la puta madre Teresa de Calcuta. Pero nunca he sido un asesino y ahora siento que llevo esa etiqueta en la puta nuca. ¡Yo nunca habría disparado a Horacio, hostia! ¡Me habría arriesgado disparando a Nadando, si luego nos pillaban pues, yo qué sé, caeríamos peleando, _juntos!_ Como siempre."

Conway se mantiene en silencio unos segundos antes de intervenir, como si midiese sus palabras.

"Yo creo que--" dice finalmente, y carraspea antes de continuar. "Creo que tomaste una decisión. O al menos lo intentaste. Si no lo hubieras hecho Horacio no habría salido de ahí con pulso, te lo puedo asegurar. Nadando os habría matado a los dos. Te tocó-- Te tocó tomar una decisión de mierda. Y tenías a… comiéndote la puta cabeza-- Hiciste lo que pudiste" da otra calada y pasan unos segundos en los que parece reflexionar. "No eres un asesino, Gustabo." y lo dice desde la seguridad que le otorga ser uno. Echa la vista atrás, a lo que ha hecho él mismo, sabe que lo que significa serlo y Gustabo no lo es.

Gustabo exhala y deja caer la colilla de su cigarro antes de pisarla. Se permite respirar en silencio y profundamente unos segundos con los ojos cerrados mientras deja que el viento le acaricie el cabello, y finalmente mira a Conway. "¿Puedo volver andando?"

Conway le mantiene la mirada unos segundos antes de apartarla y asentir, así que Gustabo pasa por delante de él para emprender el camino de vuelta, cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos. 

"Le veo en casa"

***

Cuando Volkov vuelve de comprar esa tarde, Michelle y Horacio le reciben en el salón. El comisario mira su reloj para comprobar la hora porque no esperaba que estuvieran de vuelta tan pronto de la sesión de rehabilitación. Volkov le había pedido a Michelle que lo acompañara para tener algo de tiempo de ir a comprar y preparar una cena un poco especial. 

Desde que Horacio había despertado, solo había salido de casa para las sesiones de rehabilitación, las del psicólogo y para algún paseo ocasional cuando Volkov bajaba a Perla y Pablito, pero todavía estaba acostumbrándose a su nueva percepción visual y salir a la calle suponía un reto cada vez que lo hacía. Así que los últimos días habían sido una sucesión de maratones de Netflix y comida en el sofá y muchos besos, a los que Volkov había tenido que ponerles fin porque escalaban demasiado rápido y el comisario no quería que Horacio se sintiese presionado a hacer nada, especialmente durante su proceso de recuperación. 

Volkov deja las bolsas sobre la isla de la cocina y se acerca a Horacio para darle un beso casto ante la atenta mirada de Michelle, que le hace un gesto a modo de saludo. 

“Privet” le dice Volkov, todavía ruborizado con las muestras de afecto en público.

Michelle no alarga su estancia. Se excusa tan solo un par de minutos más tarde alegando que tiene todavía mucho trabajo que hacer, pero haciéndole saber a Horacio que está a su disposición para todo lo que necesite. Después de acompañarla a la puerta para despedirse, Volkov vuelve a la cocina para empezar a colocar la compra dentro de la nevera.

"¿Cómo ha ido?" le pregunta mientras guarda la verdura en el cajón inferior del frigorífico.

Horacio se acerca con cuidado de no golpearse con nada y sube una de las últimas bolsas a la encimera para ayudarle a desempaquetar.

“Bien, me duele un poco ahora, pero eso con un ibu se me pasa. El médico dice que es porque mi cerebro sigue pensando que está ahí y hace el esfuerzo... Pero creo que voy acostumbrándome" dice mientras deshace el nudo de la bolsa de plástico. "Ahora sólo tengo que preocuparme de encontrar un parche que esté guapo, como un pirata" añade, acercándose a Volkov, que ahora está colocando las patatas que va a utilizar para la cena en un bol para pelarlas.

Rodea su cintura con los brazos y esconde la cara en su cuello con cuidado para darle un beso que hace que a Volkov se le erice el vello de la nuca. " _Arrr_ marinero" murmura Horacio entre risas.

Volkov se ríe con él, tratando de ocultar la calidez en el estómago que siente cuando nota la respiración de Horacio sobre su piel. Todavía no se ha acostumbrado a esta cantidad de contacto físico, a lo íntimos que resultan este tipo de gestos, aún se siente sobrepasado por los sentimientos que le producen y por su incapacidad de lidiar con ellos con naturalidad, pero le encantan. No ve el momento de conseguir traspasar esa frialdad que le caracteriza para poder responder a Horacio como se merece. Lo intenta cada día un poquito mientras se repite a sí mismo que está bien, que no pasa nada, que puede ser así con Horacio.

"Ve a ducharte si quieres mientras preparo la cena" le dice, girando un poco su cabeza hacia él hasta que la nariz de Horacio roza su mejilla.

Horacio deposita allí un beso antes de desaparecer hacia su habitación tarareando alguna canción de pop que Volkov desconoce. El comisario repara un par de segundos después en que se ha quedado embobado mirando cómo salía de la habitación y sonríe para sí, algo avergonzado. Le da la sensación de estar viviendo ahora todo lo que no pudo experimentar en su adolescencia, y cada vez que observa a Horacio lo hace como si fuese un regalo, porque lo es. 

Enciende el horno mientras se encarga de pelar y preparar las patatas, y saca el solomillo de la nevera para que se atempere antes de cocinarlo. Y, de repente, la naturalidad con la que está cocinando en el apartamento de Horacio mezclado con el sonido de él duchándose de fondo, hacen que le invada una sensación de cotidianidad que le hace sentir de una manera nueva. Si tuviera que ponerle nombre, supone que utilizaría esa palabra que la gente tiende a usar y con la que hasta ahora Volkov no se había sentido identificado: _Hogar._

Sonríe para sí de nuevo y se da cuenta de que últimamente no puede dejar de hacerlo. Y es frustrante, un poco, porque Volkov siempre se ha escudado en esa seriedad impenetrable y ahora no puede dejar de sonreír porque es estúpidamente feliz. 

Cuando termina de preparar la bandeja del horno con las patatas, las introduce en el horno, aprovechando mientras se cocinan para preparar la mesa. Saca un mantel de tela y lo coloca sobre ella, aplanándolo con sus manos para evitar arrugas. Deposita un par de copas sobre la mesa y dobla las servilletas - también de tela - antes de colocar los cubiertos sobre ellas. Duda un momento antes de encender la vela que había comprado porque de repente piensa que quizás es demasiado, que se parece demasiado a las cenas cursis de películas americanas que a menudo aborrece, pero tampoco tiene otro referente. Es la primera vez que hace esto para alguien, así que la enciende de todos modos y espera que no sea un error. 

El sonido del agua cesa y Volkov no tiene tiempo de arrepentirse de su decisión. Poco después, escucha a Horacio salir del baño y abrir algún cajón, probablemente buscando algo que ponerse. Volkov aprovecha ese tiempo para pasar los solomillos por la sartén. Apenas un par de minutos por cada lado para fijarlos, dejándolos al punto por dentro, antes de emplatarlos junto a una ración de patatas al horno, especiadas con romero y tomillo.

Para cuando Horacio hace acto de presencia en el salón-comedor, Volkov ya está sirviendo el vino que ha comprado esa misma tarde. 

"Uuuhh... qué bien huele, madre mía, qué hambre" dice alegremente antes de llegar a la mesa. "Joe, qué elegante, no sé si cambiarme de ropa" sonríe nervioso.

“Es demasiado, ¿verdad? No sabía si…” dice Volkov, inseguro, dejando la botella dentro de la cubitera, y apagando definitivamente la vela, arrepintiéndose de cada decisión.

“¡No! ¡Es-- esta bien, es romántico, es que no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas!” se apresura a decir Horacio. “Nunca han hecho algo así por mi. Joder, con velas y todo...”

Volkov asiente todavía nervioso, pero le hace un gesto para que se siente mientras él también lo hace.

"No sé si estará comestible. Es la primera vez que lo hago y todavía no-- no controlo mucho este horno" dice, justo antes de que Horacio se aventure a probarlo.

Volkov observa con atención cómo lo hace. No ha sido nada escueto, se ha comido prácticamente una quinta parte del filete en una sola pinchada. Durante un segundo, se pregunta si no es posible que confíe demasiado en sus habilidades culinarias, hasta que Horacio deja que su espalda caiga contra el respaldo y exhala por la nariz haciendo un sonido de placer. "Ogh, qué rico, joder" dice como puede. "Come tú también, que me da cosa comer yo solo".

Volkov sonríe satisfecho de su reacción y, obedeciéndole, empieza a comer también. Hablan más en detalle de la rehabilitación mientras cenan y Horacio le pregunta cuándo tiene pensado volver a trabajar. Volkov le dice que Conway le ha dejado mucha libertad en ese aspecto. Al fin y al cabo, apenas se había tomado vacaciones en todos los años que había estado en el cuerpo trabajando junto a él. Aun así, Horacio parece insistir en que debería volver a la rutina porque él ya empieza a controlar mucho mejor las distancias y se siente algo culpable de retener al comisario. _‘No me siento obligado, Horacio. Prefiero quedarme contigo’_ , le asegura Volkov mientras recoge los platos antes de llevarlos hasta el fregadero. Tarda un par de minutos en volver a la mesa mientras monta el postre - un brownie con una bola de helado de vainilla, algo simple pero que no suele fallar -. Deja un plato delante de Horacio y otro delante de su sitio. 

Horacio empieza a comer casi de inmediato mientras los dedos de Volkov juguetean con el interior de su bolsillo nerviosos hasta que finalmente saca el pequeño paquete envuelto que estaba guardando ahí 

Carraspea para llamar su atención. "Te he comprado esto. Si no-- si no te gusta, puedo cambiarlo".

Horacio observa el pequeño envoltorio y, tras una breve mirada a Volkov, lo abre a toda prisa. Hace _mucho_ que nadie le hace un regalo. Cuando consigue retirar el papel, se encuentra con un parche de color negro que tiene una pequeña mariposa azul bordada en él. 

"Hostias... es muy bonito, me encanta" responde con una sonrisa de las suyas y, acto seguido, se retira el parche que llevaba puesto para sustituirlo por el nuevo. "Muchas gracias"

Volkov asiente y agacha la cabeza tímidamente, tomando una cucharada de su postre.

***

Cuando terminan de cenar, Volkov se encarga de recoger la mesa y fregar los platos. Horacio se ofrece a ayudarle, pero Volkov sabe - porque dos tazas y un plato roto están ahí para atestiguarlo - que será mejor para su vajilla si lo hace él solo. Tampoco quiere que Horacio se fuerce más de lo necesario y sabe lo intensas que pueden ser las sesiones de rehabilitación, así que le hace esperar en el sofá mientras él se encarga de hacerlo. 

Se une a él apenas cinco minutos más tarde, la tele está encendida pero no parece que Horacio le esté prestando demasiada atención. Se sienta a su lado, con sus cuerpos en contacto porque parece que ya no puede vivir sin sentir el calor de Horacio, y empieza a buscar en el catálogo algo para ver. Ya han visto más de la mitad de las películas que aparecen y hay ciertas temáticas que prefieren evitar por el momento, así que sus opciones se reducen mucho.

Horacio levanta el brazo en una maniobra romántica y lo coloca sobre sus hombros, lo que hace que Volkov se sonroje ligeramente mientras continúa bajando por el catálogo en busca de alguna peli de acción ligera que no tenga ninguna escena demasiado gráfica en cuanto a violencia. Pero, apenas unos segundos después, siente la nariz de Horacio rozar su mejilla antes de besarle la mandíbula, pero en lugar de retirarse tras el gesto, Horacio sigue dejando un rastro de besos a lo largo de su cuello. 

El comisario traga saliva involuntariamente, sintiendo el calor de sus mejillas extenderse al resto de su cuerpo. Sobre todo, cuando lo nota girar un poco el cuerpo, colocando una pierna sobre su muslo, para poder besarle con más comodidad. Volkov intenta concentrarse en su labor, pero cuando siente una mano posarse sobre el interior de su muslo, el dedo que estaba bajando por el catálogo se detiene durante un segundo. La mano de Horacio empieza a ascender en dirección a la entrepierna del comisario acariciando su muslo a través de la tela. Volkov cierra los ojos y respira hondo.

" _Horacio..._ " musita, y su tono de voz denota el esfuerzo que está haciendo para no ceder. 

El inspector vuelve a subir hacia su cara, dejando besos cortos y castos en su mejilla. "¿Qué?" pregunta inocentemente.

"Ya sabes _qué_ " le dice, girando la cabeza involuntariamente hacia él, lo que permite que Horacio pueda depositar el siguiente beso sobre sus labios. "No tenemos que hacer esto aún”

Automáticamente, el gesto de Horacio cae y Volkov se arrepiente de haber abierto la boca. _Una vez más_. 

"¿No quieres?" inquiere Horacio.

"Sí que quiero" se apresura a decir, sintiendo el calor de la mano de Horacio todavía en su pierna. " _Claro_ que quiero. Pero no-- no quiero que-- que se sienta obligado. No quiero que-- que crea que he hecho esto para-- para que... Es-- Es muy importante para mí, Horacio, no quiero estropearlo".

Atisba un inicio de sonrisa traviesa en la cara de Horacio justo antes de que roce su nariz con la suya. "Tutéame, anda. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión la cena, Volkov, estaba muy rica... Y... gracias por estar conmigo estos días también..." Volkov se apresura a decirle que no tiene que darle las gracias, pero Horacio se le adelanta. "Sé que eres un caballero y todo eso, pero _te voy a ser sincero_..." dice imitando su acento en tono de broma, "quiero que me folles muy basto" susurra en el espacio entre ellos.

Volkov siente el calor en su mejillas, claro indicativo de que tiene que haberse sonrojado, pero también lo siente más allá.

"¿Estás seguro?" vuelve a preguntar, aunque ya ha empezado a notar el efecto que han tenido las palabras de Horacio en su entrepierna sumadas a los largos dedos de Horacio rozando su entrepierna.

Horacio se ríe y deja que sus dedos asciendan más, palmeando con su mano el miembro de Volkov a través de la tela, que responde al estímulo de inmediato. "Joder, ya ves, me he puesto un enema hace un rato y todo, estoy segurísimo"

Volkov asiente despacio, tragando saliva. _Va a pasar_. Ya está pasando y el comisario está muy nervioso, pero mira a Horacio y sigue sonriendo, así que supone que todo está bien. 

"¿Vamos a-- a-- la habitación?"

Horacio se pone de pie y le ofrece su mano, y Volkov la acepta, siguiéndole y pendiente de que no vaya a golpearse con nada en el camino. Duda por un momento entre si cerrar o no la puerta del dormitorio, pero Horacio aprovecha esa indecisión para agarrarle del cuello de la camisa y besarle apasionadamente.

Las manos de Volkov se trasladan por inercia a la cintura de Horacio, atrayéndolo hacia sí por la camiseta antes de caminar hacia delante para llevarles hasta la cama sin dejar de besarle.

Horacio se ríe contra sus labios. "Ahora sí que funciona" murmura antes de morderle.

"¿El qué?" pregunta Volkov sin aliento y algo desorientado. Horacio mira hacia abajo y cuando Volkov sigue la trayectoria, lo entiende. "¡Jo-der!" Su miembro ya está más que despierto y su silueta es bastante evidente en los vaqueros de Horacio. Por un momento, Volkov se pregunta si ese tamaño es normal, pero acalla sus pensamientos y une sus caderas para sentirla contra la suya. Se siente un poco intimidado por la experiencia previa de Horacio y por la poca que tiene él mismo, por las expectativas que se haya podido formar y por no cumplirlas, por… no ser suficiente. En todos los sentidos.

"Arráncame la ropa" susurra Horacio al separarse de él para desabrocharse los pantalones.

Volkov levanta la mirada saliendo de su trance. El comisario no sabe si es solo un comentario o si va en serio, pero no pierde el tiempo preguntándolo. Coge de los bordes de su camisa mientras se acerca para besarle otra vez y tira de ella hacia arriba, rebajando la intensidad cuando la camiseta tiene que pasar cerca de su cicatriz para quitársela porque no quiere hacerle daño. Volkov se pregunta cuántas sorpresas más esconde Horacio cuando la ausencia de camiseta revela la existencia de dos piercings en sus pezones, pero el comisario no tiene tiempo de hacer ningún comentario al respecto porque Horacio se deja caer en la cama y se quita los pantalones en tiempo récord antes de incorporarse y comenzar a desabrocharle el cinturón, sacándole la camisa de éstos. 

"Te voy a dejar seco, rusito"

Volkov se sonroja de nuevo, pero el hecho de que Horacio sea tan directo le aterra y le excita a partes iguales. No cree que nunca nadie le haya deseado tanto como le desea Horacio ahora mismo, así que se deja desabrochar el cinturón y los pantalones mientras él se encarga de deshacer los botones de su propia camisa con dedos temblorosos.

Los dedos de Horacio juegan con la goma de su ropa interior mientras besa su abdomen, y Volkov termina de deshacerse de su camisa dejándola caer sobre la cama de cualquier manera mientras aparta sus pantalones con el pie. Horacio recorre su miembro, aún cubierto, con la lengua, dejando un rastro húmedo desde la base hacia la punta y Volkov se estremece en respuesta. No sabe si está extremadamente sensible porque lleva mucho tiempo sin hacer esto o si lo está porque lleva demasiado tiempo sin quererlo tanto, pero cuando mira hacia abajo y se encuentra a Horacio mirándole de vuelta, tiene que respirar hondo para asumir la imagen.

El inspector tira de su ropa interior hacia abajo y prácticamente empieza a salivar ante la polla de Volkov. 

"Túmbate, que te la chupo mejor" dice entusiasmado, haciendo que Volkov se sonroje aún más si era posible. El comisario se tumba a su lado y Horacio se posiciona encima de él para besarle en los labios, bajando a su barbilla, después a su pecho, y así hasta llegar a su miembro. Su mano rodea la base cuando se sitúa entre sus piernas y, sin dejar de mirarle, se lo introduce en la boca hasta el final, dejando que sus carnosos labios lo rodeen.

"Блядь" exhala Volkov al sentir la humedad de la cavidad tomarle por completo, y se muerde el labio mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada.

Volkov quiere mover las caderas hacia arriba pero Horacio le sujeta en el sitio, ajustando su garganta para evitar que le de una arcada la próxima vez, salivando sobre ella. El comisario posa una de sus manos sobre la mano de Horacio, acariciándole mientras contiene los gemidos y la otra se aferra a las sábanas, arrugando la tela con los dedos.

Siente el final de la garganta de Horacio rozando contra su glande cada vez que sus labios se deslizan arriba y abajo, y tiene que reconocer que es el mejor sexo oral que ha tenido en toda su vida, aunque no tenga mucho con lo que compararlo. En cuestión de segundos, la saliva que Horacio genera cubre todo su miembro y empapa la mano que sujeta su pelvis contra el colchón. Observa atentamente la cabeza de Horacio elevarse casi hasta dejar que se le escape de la boca para volver a bajar hasta el final, acompañando la acción de un gemido gutural. Vuelve a repetir la acción, esta vez ayudándose de la otra mano a la hora de bombear su miembro en rápidos movimientos de muñeca, calculados de forma que sus labios y su lengua hagan la otra mitad del trabajo. En ocasiones, se detiene y la lame de arriba a abajo sin dejar de mirarle. Y, por si eso no fuera suficiente como para llevar a Volkov al límite, el comisario puede ver el miembro de Horacio, grande y pesado colgando entre sus muslos, con sus rodillas manteniéndole en posición sobre la cama. Volkov se siente intimidado ante la imagen, aunque no puede evitar pensar en cómo sería sentirle dentro por completo. Su falta de experiencia y el tamaño de Horacio no lo pondrían nada fácil, pero Volkov se encuentra a sí mismo esperando que llegue el día de que le parta en dos y, mientras lo piensa Volkov, su propia erección continúa entrando y saliendo de la boca de Horacio de una manera que le está haciendo perder la cabeza.

" _Para, para, para_ " le pide Volkov, incorporándose hasta apoyarse sobre uno de sus codos mientras le aparta con suavidad con el otro brazo.

Horacio deja su miembro contra sus labios húmedos, juguetea con la punta en cortos lametones, y le observa atentamente. "¿Te he hecho daño?"

Volkov niega rápidamente con la cabeza, incorporándose ligeramente, y traga saliva. " _No_ , no, pero si sigues así... No voy a--" se aclara la garganta, avergonzado. "Dame un par de minutos. Déjame que yo... ¿Qué quieres que--? ¿Qué-- Qué te gusta?"

Horacio se desplaza a su lado y le besa. "Ehhh... A mí me gusta todo. Me gusta... que me den duro. Que me la chupen, que me coman el culo… comer culos" dice nervioso, pero Volkov nota que se está callando algo y le observa con atención hasta que Horacio cede, coercido. "Me gusta... joder, qué vergüenza--" murmura tapándose la cara con las manos, escondiéndose, "me gusta-- que me metan... la mano" añade en voz baja.

Tras un par de segundos de silencio, Volkov dice: "Vale" haciendo que Horacio se destape la cara claramente sorprendido. "No-- no lo he hecho nunca pero-- sí, vale"

Es la primera vez que ve a Horacio sonrojarse de pies a cabeza. "No, no, no, pero-- que no tienes que hacerlo, ni tiene que ser hoy. Es... es mucha presión, ven aquí" dice antes de atraerle para besarle de nuevo. "¿A ti qué te gusta? Yo, la verdad, prefiero recibir pero..."

"Yo--Eh-- A mí me da igual" susurra contra sus labios. "Lo que tú quieras" 

Su mano se aventura por el torso de Horacio, descendiendo hasta su erección para darle algo de atención. La rodea con los dedos y siente, por primera vez en la vida, que sus manos son pequeñas, pero no puede evitar sentir un cosquilleo cuando nota la respiración de Horacio entrecortarse con la primera caricia y a éste buscar sus labios desesperadamente, agarrándole de la nuca, dejando que sus dedos le acaricien. 

"Quiero que me la metas" murmura contra sus labios antes de abrirse paso entre ellos. La mano de Volkov no deja de masturbarle cuando Horacio se sube encima de él, haciendo que sus miembros se rocen y Volkov no deja de besarle, ni de tocarle, pero deja que su otra mano se traslade al culo del inspector para atraerlo hacia él antes de acariciar el recorrido de su piel hasta su entrada. La mano de Horacio le detiene cuando está a punto de llegar, rodea la muñeca del comisario y se lleva la mano a los labios, metiéndose un par de dedos en la boca y lamiéndolos hasta mojarlos por completo mientras Volkov le mira hipnotizado.

Guía de nuevo los dedos hacia su entrada y siente cómo entran en él, calientes y húmedos, mientras arquea la espalda para recibirlos mejor. La otra mano de Volkov abandona el grueso miembro de Horacio y le agarra del culo de nuevo, sintiendo los músculos bajo la yema de sus dedos y atrayéndole al mismo tiempo que Horacio comienza a mover sus caderas contra él. El movimiento es tan sensual que roza lo hipnótico y Volkov no puede dejar de observarlo en todo su esplendor. La figura de Horacio, enorme sobre él, se le antoja como una escultura griega tallada en mármol que ha cobrado vida solo para acabar con su cordura.

"Llevo días sin... meterme nada, está un poco ajustado pero, me gusta más así" jadea Horacio contra su cuello antes de lamerlo. "Estás riquísimo"

Volkov echa la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, facilitándole el acceso a su cuello y Horacio no desaprovecha la oportunidad de seguir besándole ahí, usando los dientes para arañar con suavidad la piel del comisario mientras continúa moviéndose contra él. Volkov prueba a mover los dedos dentro de él, abriéndolos y cerrándolos esperando que tengan algún efecto. Para él, esto es terreno desconocido, sus relaciones íntimas han sido muy pocas, pero Horacio - pese a ser claramente superior en este ámbito - no le está haciendo sentirse inseguro. 

"¿Está bien así?" pregunta Volkov mientras continúa con el movimiento. "¿Te gusta?" y siente que no para de hacer todo el tiempo la misma pregunta, pero es importante. Volkov quiere saberlo, quiere hacer todo lo que esté en su mano para complacer a Horacio.

Y éste arquea la espalda de nuevo. "Méteme otro" gime contra su piel antes de seguir besándole. Una de sus manos mantiene el cuello de Volkov en una posición que le facilite el acceso y la otra se desplaza hacia su propio pezón para jugar con él.

Volkov le obedece sin pensarlo. Introduce un tercer dedo y empieza a notar como sus caderas se intentan mover buscando fricción contra la erección de Horacio mientras le observa tocarse de esa manera. El vaivén de sus caderas no cesa mientras sus dedos siguen jugando con el piercing de su pezón y se acaricia de esa manera Hay algo en la imagen que le resulta increíblemente excitante y hace que se pregunte cómo sería pasar su lengua por ahí. 

"¿Puedo?" dice, sin mirarle directamente a los ojos porque se siente algo cohibido con la pregunta.

Horacio entiende a qué se refiere de inmediato y se endereza para que quede a su altura, haciendo que el miembro de Volkov entre sus nalgas en consecuencia. "Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, Volkov" susurra excitado.

El comisario sigue intentando entrar y salir de él con los dedos incluso después del ligero cambio de posición y se acerca cauteloso al pezón de Horacio, depositando un beso casto y sintiendo el frío acero contra los labios, pero un suave gemido de Horacio es suficiente para animarle a abrir los labios y pasar la lengua por encima del pezón, sintiendo la textura del piercing bajo su lengua. Repite el movimiento un par de veces más antes de besar la zona con más intensidad hasta que atrapa la pieza ligeramente con los dientes y juega con ella, ayudándose de su lengua, notando cómo Horacio sigue moviéndose contra sus dedos e inevitablemente restregando sus nalgas contra su erección.

"No aguanto más" murmura Horacio, y Volkov se separa para permitirle maniobrar. Desde su posición, le observa abrir un cajón de la mesilla para coger un bote de lubricante. "Necesito que me la metas ya"

Volkov toma la iniciativa entonces, extendiendo la mano para recibir el líquido antes de llevar los dedos de nuevo a su entrada y sentir a Horacio abrirse de nuevo para él mientras se muerde el labio con fuerza.

Extiende el resto del lubricante sobre su erección, agradeciendo la falta de atención en los últimos minutos en el momento en que la alinea con su entrada y se abre camino porque lo siente estrecho. _Mucho_. Y necesita respirar hondo para no hundirse en él de golpe. 

Le separa las nalgas con las manos para facilitar la entrada y se introduce dentro de él a un ritmo tortuoso. Horacio comienza a mover las caderas de nuevo, ayudándole a que entre en él poco a poco pero con decisión, adaptándose a su forma. 

"Dios, qué rico... " murmura extasiado mientras empuja contra su polla cada vez más al fondo, "muérdemelo otra vez", dice, mientras se estira de nuevo, acercándole el pezón a sus labios para que Volkov lo atrape de nuevo. El comisario lo acaricia con la lengua con fuerza y juega con el piercing antes de volver a rozarlo con los dientes al mismo tiempo que termina de entrar en él por completo. Horacio deja escapar un gemido cuando lo hace y Volkov no puede contener el sonido que se produce al fondo de su garganta en ese momento. Sin dejar de jugar con su pezón, Volkov empieza a embestir con las caderas hacia arriba, situando las manos en su cintura y acariciando sus costados, al mismo tiempo que le sirven de punto de apoyo para arremeter con más fuerza. 

Horacio continúa moviendo las caderas, cabalgándolo con la misma fuerza con la que Volkov embiste contra él, y sus gemidos pronto inundan la habitación, entrecortados.

"Joder, Horacio" exhala Volkov, intentando llegar más profundo con cada estocada. Inclina la cabeza hacia arriba y su nariz roza con la barbilla de Horacio antes de besarle allí porque es lo más cerca que está de sus labios.

Horacio sonríe y le besa antes de susurrar. "¿Te gusta? _¿Le gusta esto, señor comisario?_ " se ríe en voz baja.

Volkov asiente agitadamente, tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza, concentrado y Horacio deposita besos por el resto de su cara mientras sigue moviéndose cada vez con más intensidad.. 

“A mí me gusta mucho, me encanta. Dame muy duro” gime. 

"No voy a-- no voy a aguantar más, _joder_ " musita Volkov, al borde del colapso, y suena algo decepcionado consigo mismo porque Horacio aún no está en ese punto y él es incapaz de contenerse mucho más tiempo.

Horacio comienza a masturbarse al tiempo que deja que Volkov embista con fuerza dentro de él. "No pasa nada, córrete, córrete, quiero sentirlo dentro de mí" jadea.

Las palabras se escuchan al mismo tiempo demasiado lejos y demasiado cerca cuando Volkov empieza a sentir el orgasmo arremolinarse en su bajo vientre. Deja caer la cabeza hacia delante sobre el hombro de Horacio y se permite abrir los ojos para observar la mano de Horacio sacudirse con fuerza mientras recibe su miembro con tanta disposición. Todo lo que puede escuchar son los gemidos de Horacio mezclados con los suyos propios y el sonido de piel contra piel. Volkov embiste todavía más fuerte con las fuerzas que le quedan y ahoga un último gemido mientras se corre dentro de él.

Horacio continúa masturbándose para él y Volkov se siente afortunado. Se encuentra a sí mismo deseando probar cada centímetro de su piel, posesivo como nunca lo ha sido. Con un movimiento enérgico, agarra a Horacio de los muslos e intercambia sus posiciones, haciendo que un gemido de sorpresa abandone sus labios. Lo primero que llama su atención desde su nueva posición es el bote de lubricante descansando junto a la almohada. Lo toma y se echa una cantidad generosa en la mano llevándola hasta su entrada mientras Horacio le observa, expectante mientras desliza su mano de arriba a abajo por su miembro.

Volkov vuelve a introducir sus dedos entonces, pero esta vez empieza directamente con tres porque cree que después de esto no encontrará resistencia. No tarda en darse cuenta de que Horacio está preparado para más, abriendo las piernas cada vez más como si le estuviera invitando a seguir, así que Volkov se aventura con un cuarto dedo, observando cómo Horacio se muerde el labio y cómo su mano empieza a moverse sobre su miembro con más intensidad.

Sus movimientos comienzan a ser erráticos pero Volkov ya sabe lo que Horacio quiere y es que le lleven al límite así que, continúa introduciendo sus cuatros dedos dentro de él, viendo su mano desaparecer en su entrada, despacio, pero manteniendo un ritmo que permita a Horacio acostumbrarse al estímulo hasta que estira la mano, poco a poco, ensanchándolo hasta el punto de que quepa un dedo más, porque si eso es lo que Horacio quiere, Volkov puede dárselo. _Quiere dárselo_. 

El comisario intenta mantener la mente en Horacio, en su placer, y con cada suave embestida, busca su próstata, poco a poco, llegando cada vez más lejos. Horacio no contiene los gemidos y cada vez se escuchan con más intensidad, incapaz de dejar de masturbarse con una mano mientras la otra juega de nuevo con su pezón, pero Volkov siente que puede hacer más. Comienza a depositar besos húmedos en sus muslos, lamiendo su piel hasta sus testículos, paseando la lengua por ellos y succionándolos con su boca. Guía su lengua hacia arriba y Horario continúa masturbándose con fuerza cuando Volkov lame su glande y lo acaricia con sus labios hasta que siente la entrada de Horacio contraerse alrededor de su mano, y sin dejar de mirarle continúa introduciéndola, rozando su punto G sin pudor, viendo cómo Horacio se corre sobre su estómago entre gemidos incontrolables.

Volkov continúa dejando suaves besos sobre sus muslos mientras permite que su mano salga de él con cuidado y, cuando termina de hacerlo, sin pensárselo mucho, estira un brazo hasta coger su camisa olvidada sobre el colchón y la utiliza para limpiarse la mano y después el vientre de Horacio, que sube y baja con su respiración todavía agitada. _Agitada por él. Volkov ha conseguido esto._

Horacio hace un gesto con las manos pidiéndole que suba y Volkov obedece, dejando que los brazos de Horacio le rodeen y le atraigan hacia él, pecho contra pecho. "Joder... qué pasada" dice Horacio antes de dejar salir una suave risa nerviosa.

Volkov lleva una mano a su mejilla, unos centímetros por debajo del parche y la acaricia con el pulgar mientras sus ojos recorren su cara, como si estuviera estudiando cada detalle. 

" _я люблю тебя_ " dice, porque no puede guardarlo para sí mismo, porque no hay nada que agradezca más que poder aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad que se le ha concedido, y en ella no hay lugar para las dudas o la vergúenza. Horacio se merece que Volkov vaya con todo.

Horacio parpadea incrédulo unos segundos y sus ojos se humedecen brevemente. "Eso es trampa, es lo que me había aprendido yo, no me sé la contestación" susurra de vuelta en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Volkov le mira, azorado. No esperaba esa respuesta. No esperaba que le entendiera, pero cuando encuentra los ojos de Horacio no ve rechazo, ni miedo, ni dudas, más bien todo lo contrario.

"Es ‘ _Я тоже тебя люблю’_ " le dice, también en un susurro.

"Я тоже тебя люблю" responde entonces antes de besarle de nuevo.

***


	18. Back To You

Es sábado por la noche y Volkov está en tensión. Está intranquilo y tenso y procurando que no se le note porque puede ver que Horacio está nervioso, pero se le nota. 

Se abrocha el último botón de su camisa azul oscuro y observa en el reflejo del espejo la figura de Horacio mirar dentro del armario decidiendo qué ponerse. Imagina que no debe ser una decisión fácil. ¿Cuál es el atuendo indicado para recibir a tu jefe y al mismo tiempo a tu hermano que intentó matarte? 

Volkov no había estado de acuerdo con este encuentro en primer lugar y, para ser sinceros, todavía tenía ciertas reservas respecto a la cena, pero Horacio había insistido. Horacio lo necesitaba y su psicólogo - aunque no conocía hasta qué punto Gustabo le había hecho daño - le había dicho que podría ser un encuentro productivo. Así que Volkov había accedido, porque el bienestar de Horacio era la prioridad y porque le acompañaba la seguridad que le proporcionaba estar en posesión de un arma de la que hacer uso si por un casual se torcían las cosas.

Horacio echa mano de una camisa de patrón florido y se acerca hasta el espejo para colocársela en silencio. El parche descansa sobre su ojo, pero la tira que lo sujeta en su sitio está acomodada de forma que no impida el efecto general de su cresta. Respira hondo y capta los ojos de Volkov en el espejo. "Estoy cagao"

"Va a ir bien" dice Volkov, usando un tono tranquilizador porque, aunque él no lo esté, es su función proporcionarle esa seguridad. "Si en algún momento te sobrepasa, solo tienes que decirlo, ¿de acuerdo?" dice mientras se gira para mirarle. 

Horacio suspira y asiente. "Me da un poco de miedo mirarle a la cara y no verle a él... Que seguro que no me pasa, porque ya han pasado cosas así antes, pero yo qué sé… es diferente esta vez" responde mientras sus dedos juegan con los botones de la camisa en sus muñecas.

Volkov le toma por la muñeca para parar el movimiento y se dispone a abotonar los puños de la camisa antes de colocarlos en su sitio con precisión milimétrica. "Estoy--" dice, y se aclara la garganta antes de continuar. "Estoy seguro de que él también está nervioso por verte"

Horacio deja asomar una sonrisa nerviosa. "Intenta no dispararle"

Volkov alza la mirada, serio, pero su gesto se suaviza cuando encuentra a Horacio mirándole de vuelta. “No prometo nada”

El timbre suena estridente, interrumpiendo su conversación. Horacio se sobresalta involuntariamente y Volkov acaricia su antebrazo antes de dirigirse a la puerta. 

"¿Vamos?"

Horacio respira hondo y asiente, siguiendo a Volkov por el pasillo, pero cuando llegan a la puerta, el comisario se detiene antes de abrirla. 

"¿Estás preparado? ¿Seguro?"

Horacio asiente frenéticamente. "Vamos"

Volkov mira la puerta y luego a Horacio, siente los nervios apoderarse de él con la inminencia del encuentro. La persona que casi le arrebata a Horacio está al otro lado de esa puerta. En un acto impulsivo, Volkov coge el rostro de Horacio entre sus manos y le besa.. Es un inicio brusco por lo repentino del gesto, pero se suaviza tan pronto como sus labios se encuentran. Volkov necesita recordarse que Horacio está ahí, real y palpable, y también necesita recordarle a Horacio que está ahí para él. Apenas pasan un par de segundos cuando Volkov se separa, respiran hondo, asiente y abre la puerta mientras Horacio intenta recomponerse, pasando las manos por su pecho para estirar las arrugas que hayan podido formarse.

"Privet" saluda Volkov, con el tono serio que acostumbra a utilizar. Le suena casi extraño después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin usarlo con nadie.

Conway y Gustabo esperan al otro lado de la puerta y, en otras circunstancias, Horacio está seguro de que Gustabo habría hecho algún comentario sobre el hecho de que hayan tardado tanto en ir a abrirles, pero ahora solo está plantado ahí fuera con apariencia seria y algo cabizbajo.

Conway, en cambio, mira a Horacio con un gesto que Volkov reconoce como afecto, y rompe la quietud para entrar en el apartamento y colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Horacio antes de decidirse a atraerlo hacia él para darle un abrazo.

Conway murmura contra su camisa un _'¿cómo te encuentras, hijo?'_ y Horacio le devuelve el gesto. Volkov puede ver que está sonriendo cuando le responde antes de comenzar a separarse de él. Es en ese momento cuando observa a Gustabo, que apenas ha dado un paso hacia delante desde el felpudo. 

"Hey"

"Hey..." responde Gustabo, claramente incómodo. "¿Podemos hablar a solas?" 

A Horacio le toma por sorpresa, no esperaba que fueran a tener esta conversación nada más llegar, pero supone que Gustabo debe estar deseando quitárselo de encima.

"¿A solas?" interviene Volkov, tensando la mandíbula.. "Todos estamos al corriente, no creo que sea necesario"

Conway se mete las manos en los bolsillos, visiblemente incómodo, pero no dice nada.

Gustabo sostiene la mirada a Volkov, pero vuelve a mirar a Horacio. "No voy armado, sólo quiero hablar contigo en privado" 

Conway le confirma con un gesto que es cierto lo que dice, así que Volkov deja la decisión en manos de Horacio, que le mira durante un segundo antes de volver a mirar a Gustabo. Respira hondo y asiente, instándole a que le siga a la terraza y dejándolos a ellos dos en la entrada.

***

Cuando Horacio cierra la puerta de la terraza tras de sí, intenta no pensar en que probablemente Volkov esté vigilándoles desde el salón. Necesita hacer esto y quiere hacerlo. Mira a Gustabo, que se rasca la nuca junto a la barandilla para después apoyarse en ella, y Horacio decide colocarse a su lado, expectante, pero sin decir nada.

Un par de segundos después, Gustabo se separa de ella y se gira para devolverle la mirada. 

"Horacio, yo... No sé ni por dónde empezar" admite, abatido. "Y mira que llevo días pensando en qué voy a decirte cuando te vea pero es que no-- todo me suena mal, suena a poco. No sé cómo hacer esto. Estaba tan acojonado de venir que he cagado 7 veces hoy."

"Antes cagabas 5 veces diarias, tampoco estás tan nervioso" responde Horacio, con sorna.

"Tío, estoy intentando--" Gustabo intenta no sonreír, pero le cuesta. "Estoy intentando disculparme, perro" añade en tono amable pero triste, y Horacio asiente en silencio. Puede ver en el rostro de Gustabo que está esforzándose por mantener una expresión neutra.

"Horacio, siento mucho..." su voz se quiebra y no puede evitar que se le humedezcan los ojos. Respira hondo y continúa hablando, como si hubiera aceptado que tiene que ocurrir así, que no puede simplemente reprimir lo que el cuerpo le pide que muestre. "Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Horacio. Fue Pogo, yo no-- no pude evitarlo, no era yo mismo. Ni siquiera recuerdo bien lo que pasó--" Utiliza las mangas de la chaqueta de su traje para limpiarse los ojos y Horacio continúa observándole. 

"No puedo cambiar lo que he hecho y no tengo excusa porque-- joder, podría haber ido al hospital antes-- haber pedido ayuda de verdad-- ni siquiera se lo dije a Conway, pero es que no creí que fuese a llegar a eso, creí que podría con ello, como las otras veces. Tú lo has visto antes" añade, y Horacio asiente en respuesta para no interrumpirle. “No quería que me encerraran…”

"No puedo pedirte nada porque no creo que me lo merezca y me siento mal solo con estar aquí, pero... mi psicóloga dice que deberíamos hacer terapia juntos. Dice que nuestra relación... podría ser más sana y que me ayudaría a mejorar... Sólo quiero pedirte que te lo pienses, si quieres"

Horacio coloca una mano en su hombro, haciendo que Gustabo alce la cabeza con una expresión ligeramente esperanzada. "Creo que nos vendrá bien"

Gustabo asiente, complacido y sorprendido, y Horacio le atrae para darle un abrazo, pillándole por sorpresa. "Te he echado de menos" murmura, cuando le rodea con sus brazos y puede sentir a su compañero tensarse. 

Lo siguiente que nota es que Gustabo se aferra a su espalda, como si fuera un bote salvavidas, y siente cómo solloza discretamente contra su pecho. Las olas del mar rompen contra la orilla a unos cientos de metros de su casa, pero se escuchan en el silencio de la noche porque el paseo marítimo apenas está transitado, así que se permite disfrutar de este momento de calma con Gustabo, a quien pensaba que había perdido. "Ea, ea... venga, suéltalo, Gustabo... Siempre supe que no habías sido tú, lo vi en tus ojos ese día" dice contra su pelo. "Sigues siendo mi hermano. No fue solo culpa tuya."

Al cabo de unos segundos, Gustabo parece más calmado, lo suficiente como para separarse de él y ambos miran hacia el mar y la oscuridad que lo rodea.

"El parche me lo compró Volkov, ¡pero mira qué cicatriz!" anuncia Horacio antes de retirarlo en un rápido movimiento. "¿Crees que sigo siendo guapo, Peerrrla?"

Gustabo le observa incrédulo, pero es incapaz de resistirse a adoptar la tónica habitual entre ellos y acaba forzándose a dar ese paso tan complejo: seguir adelante, pasar página. Perdonarse un poquito, al menos esta noche.

"Hijoputa, si antes eras feo ahora ya ni te cuento. Pero ponte un poco de pote y seguro que cuela" responde con sorna.

Horacio se ríe, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro, y Gustabo se ríe con él. "¿Tienes hambre? He cocinado yo: macarrones con tomatico" añade antes de darse la vuelta para volver dentro.

Gustabo suspira, pasándose una mano por el pelo, y asiente casi para sí mismo antes de voltearse también. "Más vale que tengan chorizo, cabrón, que eres un rata"

***

Cuando vuelven a entrar en el apartamento, como Horacio sospechaba, Volkov está siguiéndoles con la mirada y Conway está de pie a su lado, comentándole algo con un vaso de whisky en la mano. Imagina que debe haber estado observándoles todo el rato que han estado fuera e imagina también que habrá hecho un esfuerzo inhumano para no interrumpir cuando se han acercado para abrazarse. Horacio puede ver esa preocupación en el rostro de Volkov tan clara como el día y eso le hace sentirse protegido de una manera que no lo ha hecho nunca. 

Se sientan a cenar y Volkov se encarga de servir los platos así como de rellenar las copas. Conway le hace mil preguntas a Horacio: sobre la rehabilitación, sobre las sesiones con su psicólogo, sobre cómo se está adaptando a su nueva realidad. Incluso repara en la presencia de Mika en el apartamento, lo que le hace suponer que Volkov ya se ha instalado allí de manera indefinida. Horacio responde todas y cada una de sus preguntas y también se preocupa por preguntar por la terapia de Gustabo. 

Durante la cena, Horacio se percata de que esa dinámica entre Gustabo y Conway ha desaparecido, pero sabe que no es el momento de preguntar sobre eso. Debe estar siendo extremadamente difícil para Conway lidiar con lo que ha ocurrido y con lo que todavía está ocurriendo y está gratamente sorprendido con que haya acogido a Gustabo en su casa durante estos primeros días y semanas para no dejarlo solo.

La conversación se va tornando más natural conforme pasa el tiempo, pero Volkov permanece casi toda la cena en silencio. Al menos hasta que la mano de Horacio encuentra su rodilla bajo la mesa, apretando con suavidad para sacarlo de sus pensamientos y traerlo de vuelta al momento. Cuando el comisario alza la mirada, Horacio le está sonriendo y Volkov se recuerda que esto es lo que quiere Horacio, que no puede ser tan egoísta, así que posa su mano sobre la que Horacio tiene alrededor de su rodilla y la acaricia, dibujando círculos con el pulgar.

La cena todavía se alarga casi una hora más. Una hora en la que Horacio se ofrece a traer los postres y en la que Volkov se fuerza a participar en la conversación. Es un ambiente más distendido, casi normal aunque la atmósfera amenace con permanecer enrarecida durante mucho tiempo en sus vidas. 

Se despiden un rato más tarde en la puerta. Conway vuelve a abrazar a Horacio y lo hace con fuerza, claro indicio de que está tan aliviado de tenerlo delante como el propio comisario. Gustabo también le abraza para despedirse antes de tender una mano conciliadora a Volkov. El comisario la acepta con reticencia, pero reconociendo en los ojos de Gustabo un dolor y arrepentimiento que merecen ser tenidos en cuenta. Va a ser difícil, piensa Volkov. Superar esto. Llegar a un punto en el que pueda confiar en el hombre que tiene delante. No sabe si alguna vez podrá llegar a hacerlo, pero, por el momento, tendrá que hacer de tripas corazón, tendrá que fingir, tendrá que poner las necesidades de Horacio por delante de las suyas.

***

La puerta del ascensor se abre en la planta de su apartamento y Conway encabeza el camino hasta la puerta. Durante el trayecto en coche, Gustabo le había estado contando sobre la conversación que había tenido con Horacio, y Conway, al verlo tan receptivo, le había hablado también de la conversación que había compartido con Volkov - omitiendo las partes en las que dudaba de Gustabo - mientras ellos hablaban fuera. Había sido un viaje relajado, agradable, y Gustabo todavía mantiene esa energía positiva cuando Conway saca las llaves y hace girar con ellas la cerradura para entrar en casa.

"No te callas, ¿eh? Entre el whisky y tú tengo la cabeza como un puto bombo, capullo" dice Conway, sonriendo casi incrédulo de la actitud tan animada de Gustabo. 

"¿Se refiere a mi melodiosa voz? Como cantos de sirena, super-indigente" responde Gustabo cerrando la puerta tras de sí

"Sí, justo" dice Conway, haciendo una breve pausa. "Pero de las que guiaban a los barcos hacia las rocas. Me estaban dando ganas de estrellar el coche...”

Gustabo se quita la chaqueta y la deja en el perchero de la entrada antes de seguir los pasos de Conway hacia el salón. El superintendente se ha quitado la suya también, dejándola doblada sobre el respaldo del sofá. 

"Pues le advierto de que lo lleva claro si cree que voy a dejar de hablar después de esa cena. Otro éxito más" dice con una sonrisa triunfal y sincera.

"Pues te vas a su casa y que te aguanten ellos" le responde Conway sin pensar. Le es tan fácil volver a esta dinámica cuando ve a Gustabo tan dispuesto, tan contento, tan _él_. Ese brillo característico en su mirada ha vuelto, el que denota la picardía que le precede, y hace a Conway sentir una sensación cálida en el pecho. "Con el zoo que se han montado no creo ni que lo noten" continúa, aflojándose la corbata en el proceso.

Gustabo se ríe en voz baja, acercándose a él. En un rápido movimiento, le agarra de ella y le atrae para besarle, un beso casto.Un saludo, como quien dice, pero el gesto de Conway cambia por completo, se torna serio y traga saliva cuando mueve la cabeza ligeramente y se echa hacia atrás para evitarlo, chocando contra el brazo del sofá.

Gustabo detiene su propio movimiento y aparta la mirada mientras se separa con incomodidad, su expresión ahora es un reflejo de la del superintendente y ambos guardan silencio. El ambiente es tan tenso que Gustabo se fuerza a tragar saliva mientras frunce el ceño.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué no quiere que le bese?"

Conway se pasa una mano por la cara, frotándose los ojos y respirando hondo, como si se estuviera preparando. 

"No creo que... No creo que sea buena idea, Gustabo. Hay muchas cosas-- Hay muchas cosas de las que no hemos hablado"

Gustabo hace una mueca, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. "Hablemos entonces, venga, diga lo que tenga que decir. Le escucho.”

Conway exhala un suspiro que deja en evidencia su reticencia a tener esta conversación, pero tienen que tenerla, antes o después, y parece que este es el momento. Entiende que Gustabo esté a la defensiva, pero eso no hace que las cosas sean más fáciles.

"Tengo... Tengo la cabeza hecha un puto lío" dice tras unos segundos. "No sé cuánto de Gustabo había en esto. No sé cuándo eras tú, no sé cuándo era Pogo. No sé--” Conway exhala, agotado. “No sé con quién me he estado acostando, Gustabo."

Gustabo le observa, perplejo. "Conmigo, joder, con-- con Gustabo. ¡Pogo le odia a muerte!"

Si lo piensa en frío, tiene sentido. Aquella tarde tormentosa en el acantilado, Pogo se aseguró de expresar cuánto odiaba que Gustabo se acostase con él. Eso debería ser prueba suficiente y, sin embargo, plantea más problemas de los que resuelve. 

"Exacto" responde Conway, como si fuera una respuesta universal y aclaratoria.

"¿Qué se supone que significa _'exacto'_?" responde, visiblemente furioso.

"Significa que Pogo sigue ahí" dice, notando como su propio tono de voz se eleva. "Pogo sigue ahí y me odia. Y lo va a seguir haciendo porque no va a desaparecer. Y aquel día en el acantilado Pogo me habría matado. ¿Y sabes por qué no me mató? ¿Te acuerdas?" le pregunta, casi como si le estuviese acusando, porque le duele solo recordarlo. “¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria?” Esos momentos de angustia desde que se encañonó a sí mismo hasta que apretó el gatillo determinado a acabar con su vida. "Porque yo sí me acuerdo, Gustabo. Tengo la puta imagen grabada en mi mente. Casi te vuelas la _puta_ cabeza."

Los ojos de Gustabo se humedecen al instante y mira hacia otro lado, mordiéndose el labio discretamente para intentar pelear la reacción. Intenta neutralizar su gesto, su expresión, pero Conway siempre ha podido ver más allá de su actuación.

El ambiente es insoportablemente tenso y Conway siente que le duele el simple hecho de respirar. La sensación previa de calor familiar se transforma en dolor en cuestión de segundos y forma un nudo en su garganta.

Gustabo traga saliva y alza las cejas al recomponerse, con un gesto de ironía, y la humedad de sus ojos se ha disipado en su mayoría. "Vale, ¿entonces coño pasa ahora?" susurra mirándole, desafiándole a que diga lo que ambos saben que va a decir.

Conway puede sentir la presión en su pecho intensificarse bajo su mirada. 

"No puedo estar contigo si voy a ser un desencadenante constante. No puedo hacerte eso, Gustabo. Creo que es mejor si formo parte de tu vida sólo como amigo, como un apoyo. No _puedo_ \-- No puedo permitir que tengas que volver a elegir entre mi vida y la tuya" su voz suena suave entonces, con un matiz de derrota, relegándose a una posición de mentor paciente. 

Pero aunque ha reunido el valor de pronunciar esas palabras, no puede mirarle a la cara, aterrado de lo que vaya a encontrar.

Observa en la periferia de su visión cómo Gustabo da un paso atrás torpemente. "¿Me deja, entonces?" responde en un tono tan neutro que Conway sabe al instante que es falso, pero que no consiguen darle el coraje para mirarle. “¿Me está _dejando_?” insiste, esta vez su tono le traiciona, dejando entrever algo cercano a un sollozo, pero Conway lo achaca a algo que su mente quiere venderle porque desde que se conocen, Gustabo sólo ha derramado lágrimas por Horacio y bajo unas circunstancias extremas. La idea de que Gustabo vaya a llorar por una ruptura se le antoja ridícula. Aunque _‘ridícula’_ quizás no es la palabra adecuada.

Conway deja salir una respiración profunda y se sienta en el sofá, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y enterrando la cara en sus manos. Empiezan a escocerle los ojos y necesita ocultarlo a toda costa. 

"Voy a estar a tu lado durante _todo_ el proceso" dice, con su voz amortiguada contra las palmas de sus manos. "No te voy a dejar solo. Te lo dije y era verdad."

Gustabo permanece en silencio mientras da otro paso atrás. "¡Váyase a la mierda!" espeta, sobresaltando ligeramente a Conway. "Me dijo que me quería. ¡Me dijo-- Me dijo que me quería, _hijo de puta_! Pero ahora soy un problema, ¿no? Ahora ya no es fácil. Ya no es echar un polvo y todos contentos. Vengo con equipaje y molesto. Déjeme en paz, Conway" dice antes de salir a la terraza, corriendo la puerta tras de sí con un portazo.

Y Conway podría dejarlo así y ya está. Podría irse a la habitación y ya habría hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Pero no puede, físicamente no puede. 

Se pone en pie y le observa desde donde se encuentra: su figura encorvada sobre la barandilla de hierro y cristal. El viento agitando su pelo y el suave temblor que puede percibir en su espalda, probablemente por los espasmos característicos del llanto. Y Conway es sólo un hombre, a estas alturas no le quedan fuerzas suficientes como para ignorar algo así. Menos aún si se trata de Gustabo.

Sus pies se mueven solos, sus manos deslizan la puerta que da al balcón pero Gustabo ni siquiera se gira para mirarle cuando nota su presencia.

Puede verle pasarse las manos por la cara en movimientos bruscos, supone que secándose las lágrimas, y cruzarse de brazos, aún algo encorvado. Una posición defensiva donde las haya. Conway está harto del muro de cristal que se levanta entre ellos a pesar de que él ha sido quién más se ha esforzado en construirlo, en mantener a raya cualquier tipo de avance o flirteo por parte de su compañero en los últimos días porque no era el momento. Nunca es el momento, quizás tampoco lo es ahora, pero no pueden ignorarlo por más tiempo.

Se acerca a él, intrusivo pero sin tocarle.

“Escúchame, capullo, si fuese como tú dices te mandaría a la mierda. Me iría de tu puta vida por completo. Es que--” empieza, riéndose amargamente. “¿Te das cuenta de la subnormalidad que estás diciendo?”

“¿Qué parte, Conway?” Gustabo se voltea para mirarle y hay desdén en sus ojos, sarcasmo incluso, pero la humedad que los rodea, así como el tono rojizo de sus párpados, le traicionan. Le duele y ha llorado, aunque intente aparentar que está por encima de ello. “¿La parte en la que supongo demasiado esfuerzo cuando lo único que usted buscaba era un agujero donde meterla?¿O la parte donde me hizo creer _que me quería_ , con todas las letras, para tenerme controlado como a un perro?” le espeta, frustrado, y las lágrimas vuelven a formarse entre sus pestañas claras.

Es una actitud infantil y Conway está seguro de que Gustabo lo sabe, _debe saberlo._ Pero no encuentra en sí la fuerza moral para recriminárselo, no quiere hacerle daño, pero tampoco puede echar por tierra su plan porque en el fondo cree que es lo mejor para él. _Debe serlo._

_‘El amor es desinteresado’_ se dice. Por mucho que se lo repita, su corazón, su instinto más básico le fuerza a desmentirlo, a romper el muro entre ellos y besarle hasta que se quede sin aire, pero consigue reprimir el impulso.

“No tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás diciendo” y nota como su tono se torna más serio, más amenazante. “No tienes _ni puta idea_ ”.

El viento es fresco y Conway tendría frío si la mezcla de frustración y rabia no le estuvieran manteniendo en calor. “No puede ser. ¿No te das cuenta de que _no puede ser_? Te he dicho que voy a estar contigo en cada puto paso del camino, pero _esto_ no te hace bien”.

Ambos guardan silencio unos segundos cuando Gustabo aparta la mirada. El inspector niega con la cabeza suavemente y esboza una sonrisa triste, casi para sí, hasta que ésta desaparece de su rostro en una mueca de dolor y entonces mira a Conway. 

Un mechón de pelo se descuelga hacia su cara por culpa del viento. "Nunca he querido a nadie _así_ " susurra, quebrando su voz, y una lágrima consigue desbordar su ojo, recorriendo su mejilla. "Nunca-- nunca he llegado tan lejos…"

“ _Gustabo…_ No vayas por ahí...” dice, y consigue que su voz casi suene como una advertencia. Intenta reprimir las ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y atraerle hacia sí porque no puede soportar ver a Gustabo de esta manera.

“Hay que joderse…” dice Gustabo, con una suave risa sarcástica para enmascarar el tono húmedo de su voz. “¿Puede al menos responderme a una cosa?” dice, desafiante. 

“¿Qué?” responde Conway, sin atreverse a mirarle fijamente. “¿Por qué me dijo que me quería si no es así? O sea, está jugando la carta de que le importo y toda esa mierda, no lo entiendo, algo no cuadra ahí” murmura en voz baja, lo más neutral posible.

Conway se frota los ojos, dándose unos segundos antes de responder. No sabe qué se supone que tiene que responder a eso. Si dice lo que quiere decir, será contraproducente. Si no lo hace, tendrá que volver a ver la cara de decepción de Gustabo. Se pregunta si será posible dar una respuesta tan carente de contenido que consiga sonar neutral.

“No sigas dándole vueltas a lo mismo. Has hablado con Horacio y has arreglado las cosas con él. Yo voy a seguir aquí y puedes-- puedes quedarte en mi casa todo el tiempo que quieras. Estás mejor y eso es lo importante. _Punto._ ”

Gustabo le observa cruzado de brazos y Conway repara en que debe estar helado. Ninguno de los dos ha salido con chaqueta y es una de esas noches de finales de septiembre que promete un invierno frío.

Presiente el movimiento escasos segundos antes de que ocurra, pero no lo evita y Gustabo se coloca delante de él y relaja su posición, dejando caer los brazos a los lados, derrotado, antes de susurrar. “¿Por qué no me quiere, maldito cabrón?”

“No he dicho eso” dice, mirando a la ciudad tras él.

Gustabo se yergue ligeramente ante esa respuesta y, aunque Conway no le esté mirando, puede sentir el cambio en su actitud cuando se pega al lateral de su cuerpo, apoyando la cara en su hombro, mirando la ciudad con él durante unos segundos en absoluto silencio, ni siquiera los grillos lo interrumpen. 

Por alguna razón, Conway recuerda aquella noche. El coche de Gustabo abandonado en medio de una carretera secundaria en el desierto con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Horacio dentro de él. La angustia de que le hubiese pasado algo a él también le recorrió el cuerpo como el veneno de una serpiente y ahora está intentando mantener a raya a esa misma persona, por la que daría la vida. Es ese mismo dolor punzante el que se extiende por su cuerpo, en todas las zonas en que la figura de Gustabo está en contacto con la suya, mientras reniega de sus sentimientos para mantenerle a salvo.

La mano de Gustabo encuentra su cuello en lo que casi parece una caricia y se mantiene allí, gélida contra su piel.

“Aquel día en el acantilado habría preferido que Pogo me hubiese pegado el puto tiro a mí” susurra Conway, derrotado. “Hubiese recibido la bala con una puta sonrisa en la cara si eso significaba que Pogo te iba a dejar en paz para siempre. Joder, la recibiría ahora mismo si fuese a ser así. ¿Crees que no te quiero?" dice, y chasquea la lengua antes de dejar salir una risa amarga. "Te quiero _tanto_ que-- que tengo que hacer esta mierda aunque no quiera porque es lo mejor para ti, _joder,_ Gustabo" su voz empieza a quebrarse al final, incapaz de reprimir más tiempo las lágrimas que se forman en sus ojos por la impotencia. _"Es lo mejor para ti_ " musita.

La mano de Gustabo se aferra con fuerza al cuello de su camisa y le obliga a mirarle. “Cállese de una puta vez, me la suda toda esa mierda, no sabe cuánto” dice, sin poder evitar que se le quiebre la voz, pero a pesar del tono desdeñoso, su mano se ha trasladado a la mejilla del superintendente, acunando su mandíbula, acariciando su piel con el pulgar a cada palabra que abandona sus labios. 

“Lo mejor para mí es _esto_ ” murmura Gustabo antes de tomar su mano y llevársela al pecho, colocándola sobre su corazón, y Conway puede sentir su pulso acelerado bajo sus dedos. “Me siento ridículo, no entiendo cómo ha pasado, no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas. Ya le he dicho que nunca he llegado tan lejos… pero, joder, no mentía cuando dije que-- que le quiero” añade, su voz vuelve a delatar la presencia de lágrimas en sus ojos. “Y me siento como un puto gilipollas cada vez que me mira… Quiero-- sentirme siempre así”.

Une sus frentes, rozando su nariz con la de Conway. “Si me quiere, como yo a usted, quédese conmigo" dice en el espacio que les separa antes de volver a acortar la distancia. “Que le den por culo al resto, _arriésguese_ conmigo”

Conway cierra los ojos y suspira por la nariz, derrotado. No puede luchar más contra esto. No puede hacerlo. ¿Cómo va a hacerlo si lo que más desea hacer en el mundo es besarle y decirle que no se va a separar de él jamás?

" _Quiérame”_ implora Gustabo en un susurro contra su mejilla.

Conway deja que sus manos acaben a ambos lados de su cuerpo, posándose alrededor de su cintura. Dibuja círculos con los pulgares acariciando a través de la tela y asiente con su frente todavía contra la de Gustabo antes de acortar la distancia del todo para depositar un beso en la comisura de sus labios. 

“Yo solo quiero que estés bien” susurra Conway, y todavía está tan cerca de él que su respiración debe estar haciéndole cosquillas en la piel. “Si cambias de opinión--”

“Cállese, por dios, cállese de una vez”. Gustabo exhala, como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración, y le devuelve el gesto, acariciándole la piel con su perilla. “Es un puto gilipollas,” susurra, “es el mayor gilipollas que ha pisado Los Santos”

Las comisuras del superintendente se tuercen en una leve sonrisa. “Pero tú me sigues muy de cerca, eh, así que como la palme… ya sabes, te pones en cabeza.”

“Tranquilo... que no voy a dejar que eso pase” murmura contra sus labios antes de besarle por fin. Esta vez, Conway no se aparta.

Las manos de Conway suben por sus costados en una caricia cuando siente los labios de Gustabo sobre los suyos, alternando besos cortos y suaves, hasta que acuna su rostro con una de sus manos y seca los restos de lágrimas de Gustabo con el pulgar.

"Tengo los pezones que podría rascar un submarino" murmura Gustabo contra su cuello antes de depositar un beso.

“Si solo acabo de empezar” bromea pero su risa reverbera en su pecho y Gustabo puede sentirla a través de la piel. "Vamos para dentro, capullo" dice, mientras le rodea con el brazo para cubrirlo todo lo posible, obligándole a caminar en dirección al salón.

Cuando cierra la puerta tras de sí y vuelven al calor del apartamento, aún puede sentir el cuerpo de Gustabo contra el suyo, con su brazo rodeándole la cintura. Encuentra sus ojos claros y enrojecidos, y se mantienen la mirada el uno al otro. Conway llega a la conclusión instantánea de que no quiere volver a ver llorar a Gustabo en lo que le queda de vida.

Deja que su mirada recorra el rostro de Gustabo antes de besarle de nuevo, y Gustabo se abre para él, rodeando sus hombros con los brazos. Atrapa sus labios una y otra vez con suavidad mientras su mano derecha le acaricia la nuca. 

"Joder, cómo le he echado de menos, _papu_ " dice en voz baja.

Y Conway le sigue besando, pero a pesar del tono ligero de Gustabo, no puede evitar que su semblante siga siendo serio, de una intensidad sólo comprensible desde su posición. Solo comprensible desde la presión en el pecho que le provoca la magnitud de sus sentimientos.

"No sabes cuántas ganas tenía de hacer esto" dice Conway, antes de besarle una vez más al tiempo que sus manos acarician sus caderas con suavidad.

Su lengua acaricia la de Gustabo y siente cómo inspira al hacerlo, cómo le atrae hacia él sin necesidad de usar sus manos, sólo mediante el propio beso. Conway rodea su espalda con las manos, recorriéndola y acariciándole por encima de la tela mientras Gustabo se aferra a su nuca con las uñas, volviendo el beso más desesperado. Le muerde y, antes de que pueda siquiera reaccionar, vuelve a besar esa zona del labio, paseando su lengua por ella casi con cariño. Conway respira hondo antes de devolverle el beso con la misma pasión, dejando que sus manos se deslicen por su espalda hasta acabar en su culo.

Le besa como aquella vez en el acantilado. Es una necesidad parecida, una desesperación similar y, de la misma manera que hizo aquel día, Conway dice con el beso todo lo que no puede decir con palabras. Es un beso apasionado, pero lleno de una sensibilidad que Conway solo le concede a Gustabo.

Sus brazos le rodean con tanta fuerza que casi se asemeja a un abrazo entre dos personas que han recorrido miles de kilómetros para verse y Conway siente como si lo hubiera hecho. Esa distancia que había entre los dos por fin reducida a cenizas, y su cuerpo se amolda al de Gustabo como si hubieran nacido para encontrarse.

Gustabo deposita una hilera de besos desde su mejilla hasta su cuello y susurra. "¿Sabe por qué no puede dejarme? Porque soy _su_ capullo, eso es intransferible, así que jódase".

La mano de Conway asciende por su espalda de nuevo, hasta su nuca, y acaricia su cuello mientras aprovecha la posición para enterrar su nariz en el pelo de Gustabo y depositar besos en su cabeza. 

Después del enfrentamiento con Pogo no creyó posible que pudiera volver a tener esto. Pero, como siempre, Gustabo había conseguido deshacerse de un plumazo de todas las ideas que Conway se hubiera formado en su cabeza, y ahora le tiene entre sus brazos y esta presión que siente en el pecho es por razones completamente diferentes.

"Mira lo que me has hecho, cabronazo. Me tienes aquí lloriqueando como un mariconetti."

Gustabo atrapa sus labios de nuevo, devorándolos mientras coloca uno de sus muslos entre los de Conway, rozando su entrepierna. Sus manos recorren sus anchos hombros y se deslizan por su pecho, acariciando sus pectorales hasta rozar sus pezones con las uñas, y Conway gime contra sus labios entre jadeos. Le agarra una nalga con la mano por encima del pantalón y le atrae más aún si es posible. Siente la respiración de Gustabo sobre su piel y no entiende que las leyes físicas no le permitan estar todavía más cerca de él.

El inspector termina de librarse de la corbata de Conway, que había sido aflojada hace ya un rato, y deshace los botones de la camisa con rapidez. Sus besos son cada vez más frenéticos, incapaz de saciarse del otro, y Gustabo gime contra sus labios ante la sensación de Conway acorralándole con su sola presencia. 

La camisa del superintendente cae al parqué y las manos de Gustabo recorren su espalda, cálida y musculosa - repleta de marcas de lo que ahora parece otra vida -, mientras inhala su aroma.

"Tengo frío, Conway, hágame entrar en calor" bromea.

Conway se ríe contra la piel de su cuello antes de besarlo. "A ti no hay medicación que te baje la líbido, ¿eh, cabrón?"

Gustabo sonríe para sí, intentando que Conway no lo vea. Este mueve las caderas contra el muslo de Gustabo y reprime un gemido ante la deliciosa presión que ejerce sobre su miembro. Sin dejar de besar su cuello, deja que su mano juegue con la cremallera del pantalón de Gustabo, deslizándola hacia abajo con cuidado.

Y cuando lo hace, palpa el miembro de Gustabo a través de la tela, confirmando la evidente erección. Conway masajea con la mano la zona mientras asciende con besos hasta su oído para besarle detrás de la oreja.

"¿Qué quieres hacer, _Gustabín_?" pero pese a la intención provocativa del apelativo, la voz de Conway sigue siendo incapaz de ocultar cuánto necesita complacerle, conseguir que jamás vuelva a dudar de sus sentimientos.

Gustabo busca la fricción de su mano con las caderas, al tiempo le atrae del cuello para besarle. "Hágame el amor" jadea contra sus labios.

La mirada de Conway cambia en cuestión de segundos. Deja de tocarle durante un momento y se agacha lo suficiente para pasar los brazos por detrás de sus muslos y tirar de Gustabo hacia arriba hasta sujetarlo en el aire con los brazos. Las piernas de Gustabo le rodean la cintura por inercia y Conway gruñe contra sus labios cuando se inclina hacia delante para besarle con actitud territorial. 

Gustabo es más bajito que él y ligeramente más delgado, pero en cuanto a masa muscular y peso no son tan distintos; aún así, Conway puede con él y camina con el peso de Gustabo entre sus brazos hasta la habitación. Les lleva a ambos hasta la cama, inclinándose hacia delante y clavando la rodilla en el colchón, para no dejar a Gustabo caer bruscamente y así poder seguir besándole en el proceso. 

Cuando la espalda de Gustabo reposa sobre el colchón, las manos de Conway se mueven hasta los botones de su camisa para empezar a desabrocharlos mientras sigue depositando besos que descienden desde su boca hasta su pecho, parándose a lamer sus pezones y siente a Gustabo respirar agitadamente bajo sus labios. Se sitúa entre sus piernas y termina de retirar la prenda con dificultad, rompiendo accidentalmente los últimos 3 botones en su intento por sacarla del pantalón y lanzándola hacia atrás disimuladamente, lo que hace reír a Gustabo.

"Me debe una nueva, cabronazo, lléveme de compras otra vez y le dejo que me acompañe dentro del probador si quiere, _Super-verga-ardiente_..."

Conway sonríe contra el vello de su bajo vientre y Gustabo siente el cosquilleo de la cálida respiración en su piel cuando habla, mirándole desde abajo y apoyado sobre el borde de sus calzoncillos. "Te haría de todo ahí dentro. Te iban a escuchar desde la otra punta de la tienda" dice, dejando un beso por encima de la tela. "El dependiente no iba a tener cojones a acercarse a preguntar esta vez" murmura librándose de sus pantalones.

Gustabo exhala visiblemente excitado y Conway siente cómo se le erizan los pelos de la nuca al ver su reacción. "Quiero que me la coma" jadea abriéndose de piernas.

"¿Qué te crees que iba a hacer, capullo?" le dice, casi poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero en sus labios se advierte una sonrisa. "Le quitas toda la magia".

Gustabo le mantiene la mirada cuando Conway comienza a pasear la lengua por el borde de su ropa interior, primero por el bajo vientre, acariciando su vello, y después trasladándose entre besos húmedos a su ingle. Recorre de arriba a abajo ésta, dejando que se cuele bajo la tela y acaricie su piel, lo que hace que Gustabo se aferre a su pelo con la mano.

Con sus manos, acaricia sus costados hasta que alcanza el borde de la ropa interior y, entonces, sus dedos tiran de la tela hacia abajo para liberar la erección de Gustabo. Conway, sin embargo, lo único que le concede es masajear sus testículos con la mano mientras él sigue besando la zona que la rodea sin llegar a su miembro.

"Ahora es cuando me tortura hasta que no aguanto más y le suplico que se meta mi polla en la boca, ¿no?"

"Eres muy impaciente, Gustabín" dice antes de rodear su erección con la mano y empezar a masturbarle despacio, repartiendo el líquido preseminal con el pulgar. "¿Tienes prisa?" es una pregunta meramente provocativa porque Conway sabe que tampoco va a poder dejar su erección desatendida por mucho más tiempo. "Si tienes prisa, _suplícamelo_ "

Gustabo cierra los ojos con fuerza concentrándose en la sensación y sonríe mordiéndose el labio. "Tómese su tiempo, _super-verga-ardiente_ ".

Conway clava los dientes en la cara interna de su muslo a modo de castigo, pero a juzgar por cómo se estremece Gustabo, el efecto conseguido es el contrario. Su lengua recorre todo el camino desde su muslo hasta sus testículos y se detiene ahí, lamiéndolos de abajo arriba y succionándolos ocasionalmente mientras su mano sigue moviéndose a un ritmo lento pero firme.

Gustabo mantiene una de sus manos enredada en su pelo, acariciando su sien, mientras que lleva la otra entre sus piernas buscando su entrada. "¿Le he dicho ya que le he echado de menos?"

Conway le aparta la mano con suavidad, devolviéndola a su posición inicial. 

"Déjame a mí" le dice cuando ve que Gustabo está a punto de replicar.

Sin dejar de mover la mano que tiene alrededor de su miembro, escupe en su otra mano y la lleva hasta su entrada, acariciando sobre esta y sintiéndola lubricarse bajo la yema de sus dedos. 

Continúa acariciando la zona con suavidad, presionando ligeramente sin llegar a entrar. Mientras, su lengua recorre la longitud de su miembro hasta llegar arriba, donde Conway da un par de lametones antes de metérsela en la boca al tiempo que termina de presionar hasta introducir el primer dedo en su entrada.

"Uff..." Gustabo suspira y vuelve a arañarle el cuero cabelludo con las uñas con suavidad. "No pare, por favor, no pare o me tiro por la ventana"

Conway ríe desde el fondo de su garganta, provocando que Gustabo pueda sentir la vibración cuando se adentra en su boca. No cesa su movimiento y trata de sincronizar el movimiento de su cabeza con la entrada de su dedo. Cuando consigue establecer un ritmo estable y siente que Gustabo está preparado para recibir más, Conway se separa un poco para recolocar a Gustabo, alzando sus caderas, y poder acceder a su entrada con la lengua. La lame con fuerza y luego en cortos lametones antes de introducirla. Gustabo jadea desde su posición y Conway añade un segundo dedo, introduciéndolos por completo en él mientras sigue lamiendo su entrada.

Sin parar de masturbarle, se abre camino con un tercer dedo y observa a Gustabo morderse el labio mientras se aferra a las sábanas.

"Eres un puto espectáculo. Podría tirarme así toda la puta noche" dice momentos antes de volver a rodear su polla con los labios y dejar que se hunda en él.

Gustabo le mira desde su posición, enarcando una ceja. "Un detallazo, pero espero que no sea lo único que tiene preparado para mi" responde antes de incorporarse sobre sus codos para observar cómo su miembro desaparece entre los labios de Conway. “Quiero que me rellene como un puto twinkie”.

Conway alza la vista para devolverle la mirada y Gustabo casi advierte un atisbo de sonrisa antes de sentir cómo los dedos de Conway intentan llegar más profundo mientras se abren en un movimiento de tijera dentro de él. 

Gustabo gime y acaricia el pelo de su sien con las uñas, antes de dejar que su mano vague hasta su nuca. "Espero que no se encargue personalmente de los registros de cavidades en el calabozo del CNP o me voy a poner celoso" añade, intentando no gemir.

La cabeza de Conway desciende por la longitud de su miembro una última vez, salivando sobre él, antes de incorporarse y acercarse a sus labios, con sus dedos todavía dentro de él, sin interrumpir el movimiento. Y le besa lánguida y torpemente, mientras su mano libre trata de deshacerse por completo de sus propios pantalones, permitiéndose darle algo de atención a su erección. 

"Joder, Gustabín, creo que no me queda ni una puta gota de sangre en la cabeza" dice, procurando mantener el ritmo de sus dedos mientras se masturba a sí mismo. "¿Estás-- estás listo?"

Gustabo asiente y le atrae hacia él con decisión para devorar sus labios. Su mano derecha aparta la mano de Conway de su erección y le acaricia, dejándose caer de espaldas a la cama lentamente y obligándole a seguirle. Sus dedos la rodean y mantiene un agarre firme, acercándola a su entrada, haciendo que Conway jadee contra sus labios. 

"Dígame que me quiere" susurra antes de besarle de nuevo lánguidamente, dejando que su lengua encuentre la de Conway, mientras frota la punta de su miembro contra su entrada.

Conway cierra los ojos, sobrepasado por el placer físico pero sobre todo por cómo le hace sentir escuchar la voz de Gustabo pronunciando esas palabras, pidiéndole con absoluta vulnerabilidad que le confirme sus sentimientos. Siente una punzada en el pecho solo de pensar que después de todo, todavía tenga que pedírselo. 

"Te quiero" susurra contra sus labios y lo repite una vez más porque es terriblemente obvio para él, pero no para Gustabo. "Joder, claro que te quiero, capullo. Eres _mi capullo_. Solo mío."

Siente la exhalación de Gustabo al sonreír y vuelve a atrapar sus labios con los suyos una vez más, obligándole a recostarse antes de separarse para mirarle a los ojos. Gustabo le observa fascinado, recorriendo su rostro con la mirada. "Demuéstremelo" dice en tono desafiante pero divertido.

Conway sonríe, besándole una última vez antes de comenzar a abrirse paso dentro de él, lenta y tortuosamente, sin dejar de acariciar con una mano el pecho de Gustabo, sus brazos y sus costados, mientras con la otra sujeta su cintura en posición para poder adentrarse con más facilidad.

Gustabo separa las piernas tanto como puede y rodea su cintura con ellas mientras Conway continúa empujando dentro de él.

"¿No estará usted emparentado con Vladimir el Empalador, no? La madre que lo parió--"

"Cállate, anormal" dice riéndose. "Ni que fuera la primera vez" pero sus palabras contrastan con la suavidad con la que acaricia su torso hasta pellizcar uno de sus pezones. Continúa entrando en él y lo hace mientras le masturba con la otra mano, con la intención de conseguir que el proceso le resulte menos incómodo.

Gustabo se ríe ante su reacción. "Creo que mi ojete también le ha echado de menos" dice entre risas, sabiendo que ser así de soez va a molestar a Conway.

"Dios" dice, cerrando los ojos mientras hace una mueca. "Como no te calles te juro que me levanto y me voy"

"¡No!" exclama Gustabo sin darse cuenta, riéndose al tiempo que le sujeta la cabeza entre las manos. Se arrepiente al instante de su reacción, impropia de él, pero genuina en ese momento. Natural, como si algo en su subconsciente aún se plantease la posibilidad de que Conway cambie de opinión en este mismo instante, aunque sabe que no va a ser así.

El superintendente mueve sus caderas de nuevo, entrando finalmente por completo en él. "No me voy a ir" 

Gustabo carraspea incómodo, intentando disimular. "Ya-- Ya lo sé, joder, ya lo sab--"

"No me voy a ninguna parte" le interrumpe antes de morderle el cuello y empezar a embestir contra él.

Al principio, son estocadas lentas que dejan a Gustabo acostumbrarse a la sensación, a las olas de placer que le recorren el cuerpo, mientras Conway planta besos en su cuello, especialmente en el lugar donde había clavado sus dientes segundos atrás. 

"Hay superintendente para rato" musita entre más besos a su cuello. "Vas a acabar hasta los huevos de mí"

Gustabo acaricia su espalda y deja besos sobre el borde de su angulosa mandíbula, centrado únicamente en el miembro de Conway bombeando en su interior y lo que le hace sentir. "Podrían hacer falta-- un par de vidas para eso" susurra en voz baja.

Entonces, Conway empieza a incrementar la intensidad de las embestidas cuando siente que Gustabo puede lidiar con ello. A pesar de que su miembro apenas había recibido atención, la estrechez de Gustabo lo acerca al límite en tiempo récord y tiene que enterrar la cara en su hombro, concentrándose en el vaivén de sus caderas mientras acaricia la nuca de Gustabo con la mano que tiene libre.

Gustabo comienza a masturbarse con rapidez, obligando a Conway a mirarle a los ojos mientras éste continúa embistiendo dentro de él. La intensidad de las estocadas consiguen que Gustabo se muerda el labio y gima, tratando de mantener el control de sí mismo hasta que no puede más y deja salir un gemido gutural, corriéndose sobre su pecho sin dejar de masturbarse. Conway puede sentir las paredes del interior de Gustabo contraerse con el orgasmo a su alrededor, ajustándose a su miembro y ejerciendo una presión tan perfecta que es justo lo que necesitaba para no poder contenerse más. Con unas cuantas embestidas erráticas y profundas Conway se corre dentro de Gustabo, dejando escapar una exhalación ronca y apoyando su frente contra la de su subordinado. 

Sin haberse dado tiempo para recuperar la respiración, Conway traza un recorrido de besos que van desde sus labios hasta su cuello, pasando por la línea de su mandíbula antes de salir de él y hacerse a un lado.

Escucha la respiración de Gustabo a su lado, agitada, y ambos se miran al mismo tiempo en la oscuridad. 

Un flashback le asalta en la penumbra, como un deja-vu. El recuerdo de aquella noche que quedó con su contacto en el local de alterne, encontrándose a Gustabo entre la multitud. Esos ojos claros que le han privado del sueño durante meses y ahora descansan a su lado por fin, sin reservas. Y esa sonrisa furtiva y sarcástica, de la que ahora puede disfrutar en la intimidad.

Gustabo recoge un poco de su semen del abdomen con un dedo y se lo acerca a Conway a la boca con una sonrisa pícara. 

Conway se aparta con una mueca de repulsión. 

"¿Qué coño haces, anormal?" dice, alejando la mano de un manotazo antes de incorporarse sobre la cama mientras observa la sonrisa de Gustabo hacerse más grande. Su voz suena más suave cuando vuelve a hablar. "Eres un puto guarro".

Gustabo alza las cejas fingiendo sentirse ofendido, se incorpora, acercándose a él y lame su dedo ante la atenta mirada de Conway, que sigue el movimiento con gesto imperturbable.

"¿También ponía tantas pegas en la guerra de Vietnam?"

"¿Qué estás insinuando?" pregunta con una ceja enarcada.

Gustabo empieza a reírse entonces y coloca su pierna sobre él para atraparlo contra el colchón. "Curiosidad mía... ¿Cuántas veces le tocó la galleta?"

Conway le fija con la mirada mientras se muerde el labio inferior en un intento de reprimir la sonrisa que amenaza con asomar en sus labios. 

"Te la estás jugando... _Gustabín_ "

Gustabo se deja caer con suavidad sobre él y Conway nota el semen en la piel de Gustabo restregarse contra la suya, pero Gustabo besa el lóbulo de su oreja y vuelve a sentir escalofríos de placer, distrayéndolo de la sensación. 

"Es que me lo imagino ahí rodeado de hombretones sudorosos..." murmura en su oído en tono jocoso. “La guerra es muy dura y… ya sabe lo que dicen de los agujeros y las trincheras...”

Conway pone los ojos en blanco y se separa un poco. "Pues no imagines tanto” dice, y se gira hasta mirar a Gustabo a los ojos. “Venga, vamos a ducharnos y a dormir, capullo" susurra contra sus labios antes de besarle y levantarse de la cama.

“No lo puedo evitar, Conway, es que soy una persona muy creativa” Gustabo tarda un par de segundos en seguirle, aún observándole sonriente desde la cama, y el contraste entre lo radiante que le resulta en este momento y la angustia que emanaba hace menos de media hora hace que sienta el impulso de hacerle el amor otra vez allí mismo. Es esa sensación adictiva de calor en su pecho la que le hace esperarle bajo el umbral de la puerta a que llegue hasta él. Y Gustabo le observa confundido mientras se acerca, hasta que desliza su dedo untado de semen por su mejilla y corre hacia el baño, temiendo las represalias.

La cara de Conway se transforma en milésimas de segundo, mostrando una clara repulsión ante el contacto, pero para cuando reacciona, Gustabo ya está desapareciendo por la puerta del baño. 

Aun así, Conway corre tras él, como si tuviesen 20 años.

"Te voy a matar, anormal" dice, pero su tono no suena amenazante en absoluto y escucha la risa de Gustabo resonando contra la mampara de la ducha momentos antes de llegar al umbral de la puerta.

Gustabo le espera dentro y Conway le sigue, cerrando el habitáculo tras de sí. La mano del inspector encuentra su mandíbula y la sujeta en el sitio antes de lamer el estropicio de abajo a arriba, en actitud erótica. "Qué finolis es, ¿no? El señoritingo", se ríe mientras enciende el agua caliente.

Conway arruga la nariz mientras lo hace pero no se resiste a pegarle un pellizco en la nalga en represalia. "Eres lo peor" dice, al tiempo que alcanza el jabón y se echa un gran chorro en la mano.

Tras hacerlo y, actuando en contra de sus palabras, empieza a enjabonar el torso de Gustabo para limpiar los restos que quedan, así como el suyo.

El agua cae sobre la cabeza de Gustabo y este cierra los ojos mientras Conway le enjabona el resto del cuerpo, tomándose su tiempo y disfrutando del proceso.

Los ojos de Conway siguen la trayectoria del agua, los pequeños riachuelos que recorren el pecho de su compañero hacia sus abdominales. Se fija en sus fuertes y fibrosos brazos cubiertos de vello rubio, en sus pectorales turgentes y los tatuajes que cubren su cuerpo. Repara en las cicatrices, y en que ha dejado numerosas marcas en el cuello y trapecio de Gustabo, pero sabe que a él no le importan esas cosas. Es más, se atrevería a decir que presume de ellas, como el engreído que es. Y su vista alcanza sus labios cerrados, tensos.

Conway alza la vista y ve, en su ceño fruncido y sus ojos cerrados, cómo Gustabo intenta enmascarar sus lágrimas con el agua de la ducha.

"Eh, eh" le llama con cuidado, haciéndole levantar la barbilla con los dedos. "¿Qué pasa?"

Gustabo niega suavemente con la cabeza y respira hondo antes de colocar su frente contra su mejilla. "Nada-- Muchas emociones. Estoy saturao."

Conway le rodea con los brazos, con el agua caliente cayendo sobre sus cabezas. Lo entiende, lo entiende más de lo que le gustaría. 

Y, en este momento, Conway decide que puede permitirse ser vulnerable. Poco a poco, asimila los hechos de la última semana y su respiración se acelera durante unos segundos, entrecortada; le escuecen los ojos y los cierra con fuerza cuando siente las manos de Gustabo atraer su cuerpo hacia el suyo en silencio. Ambos se acarician bajo el chorro de agua caliente, y Conway le acaricia la espalda con movimientos lentos antes de separarse un poco para depositar un beso en sus labios y otro en su frente. 

Roza su sien con los labios de nuevo y se pregunta qué ha hecho bien en esta vida para que esa bala no se disparase.

Finalmente, cierran el grifo y se enfundan unos albornoces antes de lavarse los dientes. Conway le ofrece un pijama suyo cuando llegan a la habitación, lo que le recuerda que necesitan coger recambios de ropa para Gustabo, lo que a su vez le lleva a otra cuestión. Hace tiempo que no vive en su casa, primero el barco y ahora la casa de Conway, esta última por tiempo indefinido.

El superintendente se pone su clásico pijama de seda y observa a Gustabo colocarse el suyo antes de entrar en la cama. Piensa que quizás podría sugerirle un cambio más permanente, dadas las circunstancias, pero no tiene prisa, prefiere que sea algo que se dé de manera natural.

Después de recoger la ropa de ambos y doblarla, Conway se mete debajo de las sábanas y se acerca de manera inmediata a Gustabo, que está dándole la espalda mientras mira su nuevo móvil, seguramente respondiendo a algún mensaje de Horacio. Se mueve hasta él y le rodea con un brazo por la cintura. 

Como motivado por el gesto, Gustabo deja el móvil en la mesita y apoya la cabeza sobre la almohada, lo que permite que Conway pueda terminar de atraerle hacia él, pegando la espalda contra su pecho y acariciando con la mano que le rodea su torso a través de la tela.

La mano de Gustabo cubre la suya al instante. "Me da miedo despertarme y seguir al volante del puto coche" susurra y Conway puede sentir el nudo en su garganta como si fuera suyo.

"Lo sé” dice, en un tono suave. “Y no te voy a engañar… va ser una mierda durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora estás aquí. Esto es real y Horacio está vivo. Va a ser difícil al principio y las pesadillas van a seguir ahí, pero mejorará. Te lo prometo" dice desde el conocimiento, todavía años después le persiguen sus actos pasados en sueños. “No estás solo”.

La mano de Gustabo aprieta la suya contra su pecho en silencio, entrelazando sus dedos, y respira hondo. Poco a poco, su respiración se relaja y Conway se siente a sí mismo rindiéndose al sueño.

"¿Quiere acompañarme a correr mañana?" pregunta Gustabo en la oscuridad, a punto de dormirse.

" _Hmm_ " murmura, asintiendo contra su cuello mientras se acurruca más con el cuerpo de Gustabo.

***

Cuando Gustabo abre los ojos la mañana siguiente, le cuesta un poco asimilar dónde está. Es una de esas mañanas en las que te despiertas después de haber dormido mucho y muy bien, en las que te cuesta un poco recordar qué día es, una de esas que te hace preguntarte si no te habrá sonado el despertador sin que te hayas percatado y ahora llegas tarde a algún sitio.

Es una de esas mañanas y por eso Gustabo tarda unos segundos en aceptar que está en la cama de Conway y que, por primera vez en más de una semana, ha dormido sin interrupciones ni pesadillas.

Se deshace del cálido abrazo de Conway con cuidado y sale de la cama sin hacer ruido. En su camino al baño, hace una breve parada para coger su ropa de deporte. Se lava los dientes, se viste en el baño y, cuando sale de nuevo al pasillo, recuerda haberle preguntado a Conway si quería unirse a su carrera matutina.

Vuelve a entrar en la habitación y trata de despertarle, empujando su brazo con suavidad. "Conway, ¿le dejo sobando o se viene a correr conmigo?"

El superintendente se despereza confuso, girándose para tratar de entender qué está pasando porque aún sigue mentalmente dormido, pero tras un par de segundos de adaptación asiente. 

"Dame 5 minutos, supernena" responde estirándose.

Cuando abandonan el apartamento unos minutos más tarde, el día se presenta fresco a pesar de ser media mañana, por lo que ambos agradecen haberse traído las chaquetas de sus respectivos chándales.

Comienzan estirando un poco, calentando, y Gustabo puede apreciar que Conway desearía haberse quedado durmiendo, pero al menos le pone interés y aprecia el gesto. Es más tarde de lo habitual en lo que a carreras matutinas se refiere, pero el barrio de Conway, aún siendo céntrico, no es muy ruidoso y no suele haber tráfico.

"¿Quieres echar una carrera?"

"Si, hombre, para que le dé un tirón y tener que traerle en brazos. ¡Qué está mayor, abuelo!"

"No decías eso anoche, Don _‘Me-ha-dado-un-calambre-y-casi-me-ahogo’_ "

"Cállese, viejo decrépito" responde, reprimiendo una sonrisa. "Trote ligero, con tranquilidad, una vuelta a la manzana y pa casa, que me entra hambre enseguida y me tengo que tomar las pastillas" dice, señalándole con el dedo como quien advierte.

Conway asiente, silenciosamente orgulloso, y trota un poco en el sitio tratando de entrar en calor antes de emprender el camino.

El asfalto es firme bajo sus pisadas y el viento frío le reseca los labios. Ha adquirido este hábito y en el fondo sabe por qué: Le recuerda a ese día, el día que huyó. El recuerdo está grabado a fuego en su mente, en cada movimiento que hace al correr y cada sensación, incapaz de escapar de ello por mucho que lo intente. Es una forma de recordarse a sí mismo lo que hizo y de no olvidar por qué sigue intentando ser mejor. Cada pisada le llena de culpa y le libera al mismo tiempo.

Pero ahora no corre solo, puede escuchar las pisadas de Conway a su lado, siguiéndole el ritmo y adelantándole como si tuviera 10 años menos de los que tiene.

"Te quedas atrás, nena, voy a tener que meterte más caña en los entrenamientos" provoca Conway, pero lo hace sin maldad.

Gustabo le mira y al instante sabe que Conway atisba algo en sus ojos, algo lo suficientemente evidente como para que entienda sin necesidad de formularlo y ambos continúan corriendo, Gustabo acelerando para ponerse a su altura.

"Todo irá bien, Gustabo" añade Conway con total seguridad.

Y Gustabo esboza una sonrisa, breve pero sincera.

_‘Todo irá bien’._

_**FIN** _

**Author's Note:**

> Si os ha gustado, decídnoslo y venid a fangirlear con nosotras en nuestras redes sociales.
> 
> MoskaFleur -- @MoskaFleur (twitter, tumblr, instagram) ------------------ Horacio y Gustabo  
> Nimueh ------- @_excalipurr (twitter), @feelingcalledlove (instgram) -- Conway y Volkov


End file.
